AkuRoku: Diligence
by Habbiki
Summary: After pulling a prank on Marluxia, Axel is dared to date grumpy Roxas for two months. Will they end up together in the end or will Axel break Roxas' heart? Pairings: AkuRoku, MarLarx, Zemyx, and SoRiku.
1. Chapter 1

**AkuRoku Diligence Chapter 1**

The Prank

"Marly, we're out of drinks," Demyx whined right on que.

"Fine, I'll go get some more," Marluxia said getting up.

Axel smirked as he heard the front door close.

"Demyx," Axel said. Demyx threw Axel the bottles.

"I'll be right back," Axel smirked getting up and running up the stairs.

"Marluxia's going to murder you," Zexion called after the redhead.

"Shut up Zexy and just do your part," Axel called.

Axel grabbed all Marluxia's shampoo bottles and replaced them with his special creation. Axel walked back downstairs smirking.

"You did more than one," Zexion observed.

"My master plan has to last longer," Axel said sitting down on the couch.

"Marly's never going to allow us back to his house again," Zexion said shaking his head.

"He'll get over it," Axel said burning the arm of the couch.

"Cut it out," Demyx said putting out the small flame.

Axel frowned. "I can't have fun anywhere," Axel grumbled.

"Did you get rid of the other bottles?" Zexion asked.

"I need to do that," Axel said getting up.

Axel ran upstairs and removed the four bottles from the trash and poured the shampoo with the pink hair die down the drain.

Axel opened up the sink and took out all twenty bottles of the specially made shampoo and poured it down the drain.

"I'm done," Axel said walking down the stairs.

"Done with what?" Marluxia asked.

"Masturbating all over your shark boy posters you child molester," Axel smirked.

"You better not have touched my Taylor Lautner posters," Marluxia shouted running up the stairs.

"Faggot," Axel muttered shaking my head. "You guys ready?" he whispered.

Demyx and Zexion nodded nervously.

Demyx and Zexion stood up by the arm of the couch and started making out, Demyx holding an open beer in his hand.

"You didn't even go in my room," Marluxia said sitting down next to the redhead, dangerously close to Demyx's beer.

"Then how did I know you have shark boy half naked in your room?" Axel asked keeping his eyes on Demyx and Zexion.

Zexion's hands traveled down Demyx's butt and squeezed. Demyx jumped back, yelping. The hand holding the beer tipped over and poured it in Marluxia's pink hair.

Marluxia screamed like a fan girl, jumping around.

"You ruined my perfect hair!" Marluxia screamed fuming.

"Chillax, you can just wash it," Axel said with mock concern.

Marluxia clenched his teeth and shut his eyes, trying to calm his breathing. He kept murmuring to himself not to kill Demyx.

Axel looked over at Demyx cowering behind Zexion. He gave them thumbs up.

"I'll be back in about an hour," Marluxia growled through clenched teeth, walking up the stairs.

They all sat down on the couch, waiting. The three boys listened to the water run through the silent house.

"How long does it take to wash hair?" Zexion asked annoyed.

"For him? Hours," Demyx said leaning on Zexion.

Zexion lifted Demyx's face and looked him in the eye. They sat there having a silent conversation. 'How does a dumb ass like Dem have silent conversations?' Axel wondered

Axel groaned. "Stop having a silent conversation around me," He nearly shouted.

Zexion and Demyx jumped apart.

"Stop being mean Ax," Demyx said frowning.

"Don't fret Dem. Axel doesn't understand, he's never had an actual relationship before," Zexion murmured stroking Demyx's cheek.

Axel opened up my mouth to retort but a loud skin crawling scream rang through the house. They all froze, staring at the stairs.

"MY PINK HAIR!" Marluxia screamed in agony.

Marluxia ran down the stairs with a towel wrapped around his waist, dripping wet.

Marluxia skidded to a stop in front of them. He stared at his friends with half crazed ayes, his fingers digging in his black hair.

"WHO THE FUCK PUT BLAK HAIR DIE IN MY SHAMPOO!" Marluxia screeched sounding like a banshee.

Axel covered my mouth trying to stifle my laughs.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY AXEL!" Marluxia screamed his toned chest heaving.

Axel fell on the floor and started rolling around laughing. Demyx fell down next to him, lying on his stomach pounding on the floor laughing. Axel wiped the tears out of his eyes holding his stomach. Zexion was even dieing of laughter on the couch.

"STOP LAUGHING! WHO DID THIS?" Marluxia screeched his eyes popping. He looked like fire could shoot out of his mouth and as if he has a snake tongue.

Axel pointed at Marly, holding his stomach with the other hand, rolling on the floor laughing madly.

"Y-You're hair i-is so emo!" Axel choked out.

Axel tried to control my laughter as his sides began to ache.

Axel stood up on shaky legs and leaned against the couch for support. Axel took deep breaths, controlling his laughter.

"I-I did it!" Axel said proudly.

"I'll kill you!" Marluxia shouted leaping on the redhead.

"Ack!" Axel let out as Marluxia tackled him to the ground.

Marluxia smacked Axel and started pulling his hair.

"Ah! Dem, help!" Axel shouted trying to get the furious raven haired male off of him.

Demyx wrapped his arms around Marluxia's torso and pulled him off of Axel. Demyx got Marluxia into a head lock, keeping a firm grip.

Marluxia thrashed around, kicking his long legs trying to reach the smirking redhead.

"Look, Zexy! I'm strong!" Demyx cheered at Marluxia's failed attempt to escape.

"Good job Dem," Zexion said patting him on the back.

Marluxia finally gave up, his limps falling weakly. Demyx still kept his hold on him in case he tried to kill Axel again.

Marluxia let his head fall, his lank black hair covering his face. Marluxia glared at Axel through his black hair his eyes blazing fire blue eyes.

"You will pay for this," Marluxia growled.

Axel's smirk faltered for a second.

Just what would Marluxia do?


	2. Chapter 2

**AkuRoku Diligence Chapter 2**

The Bet

Axel and Demyx leaned against their lockers waiting for Marluxia.

"What do you think he did with his hair?" Demyx asked.

"I don't know but I can't wait to see it," Axel murmured.

Marluxia stepped out of his class with a pink hat on. Axel smirked shaking his head. Axel's smirk grew as he noticed Saix, the vice principle, walking down the hallway.

"Mar-Mar, isn't it against school rules to wear a hat to school?" Axel asked loudly.

Saix walked past Marluxia taking the hat and hitting him with it.

Marluxia glared at Axel covering his black hair with his hands.

"Come on guys, Zexy's waiting for us," Demyx said walking to the cafeteria.

Marluxia, Axel, and Demyx got their food and sat down at their usual table where Zexion was waiting for them reading a book, as usual.

"I figured out your punishment," Marluxia said pouring ranch on his salad.

Axel looked down at his pizza, picking at it to hide his scared eyes. "What is it?" Axel asked calmly.

Demyx looked across the table at his best fiend with worried eyes. Axel's never scared.

"You have two weeks to ask someone out, you have to date him for two months, no sex or anything, you have to have sex in the second month, and you can't cheat on him."

"Can I at least date a girl? They're easier," Axel whined.

Marluxia smirked. "It's my rules," Marluxia said shaking his head. "And I get to choose who you have to go out with," Marluxia said looking around the cafeteria.

"Him," Marluxia said pointing to a table where three boys sat.

Axel stood up to see who he's pointing at.

Sora and Riku are dating so it can't be them. Axel's eyes fell on Roxas Strife. Roxas has a nasty scowl on his face as he watched his brother and boyfriend kiss.

Axel shook his head. 'Roxas is so grumpy and mean. He's cute as hell but that attitude,' Axel thought sitting down.

"He's not even gay," Axel said trying to come up with an excuse.

"He's gay. Even if he isn't, you're so fabulous that you can turn him gay. You did say you can get anybody," Marluxia sneered.

"Yeah, but I don't like Roxas," Axel said folding my arms.

"What are you talking about? You hit on him all the time," Zexion said.

Axel threw his greasy pizza at Zexion's face. The pizza stuck to Zexion's cheek do to all the grease on it. Zexion pulled the pizza off his face with a look of disgust.

"If I break out I will kill you," Zexion said in his usual monotone voice.

"Ooh! I'm scared," Axel said rolling his eyes.

"Aw, baby," Demyx said grabbing Marluxia's bag and taking out face cleanser, a water bottle, and a face towel. Demyx started washing the grease off of Zexion's face.

"Why do you carry that stuff with you?" Axel asked staring at the black haired boy.

"Stop trying to change the subject," Marluxia said folding his arms.

"I don't want to do it," Axel whined.

"That's because you can't, even if you tried," Zexion smirked.

"Excuse me?" Axel asked looking offended.

"I bet you can't do it," Zexion said.

"I bet you I can," Axel said confidently.

"I'm with Zexy. What's the wager?" Marluxia asked.

"If Axel looses he has to die his hair pink," Demyx said smiling.

"And if I win you guys have to die your hair pink, Marly will have to keep it black," Axel said.

"It's a bet," Marluxia said.

"I want Axel to fall in love with Roxas," Demyx said cheerfully.

"No, you want him to loose," Zexion murmured as Demyx dried his face.

"No, I want them to get together," Demyx said putting away the face wash.

"Do you want pink hair?" Zexion asked.

"Maybe," Demyx said folding his arms. "No, no I don't," Demyx said after a moment of thought.

"Then you don't want them together," Zexion said.

"But I do!" Demyx complained.

"Then go on Axel's side you traitor," Marluxia said.

"Okay," Demyx said climbing under the table and sitting on Axel's side.

"You could've walked around," Axel pointed out.

"That's no fun," Demyx said.

"Fine then! You two can be on a team," Marluxia said.

"Demyx, you're going against me?" Zexion asked raising an eyebrow.

"I want Axel to be happy and I have a good feeling about this," Demyx murmured looking Zexion in the eye.

"You're going to loose," Zexion said.

"We'll see who ends up with the pink hair," Demyx said.

"No one can tell anyone about this," Axel said.

Everyone nodded looking diligent.

After school…

Marluxia walked in the library. He looked around for the short emo.

"Marluxia," Zexion murmured walking up to him.

"Zexy, we need a plan," Marluxia murmured.

"It's easy, all we have to do is get someone else to try and get Roxas."

"Who?"

"Hayner, you idiot," Zexion murmured.

"Wow, Zexy, I didn't know you could be so competitive. I like it," Marluxia smirked.

Zexion smiled slightly. "I don't want pink hair and I'd love to see Axel with it."

Axel and Demyx walked down the train tracks.

"Dem, I don't know how I'm going to get Roxas," Axel murmured.

"Don't be insecure, he'll give in," Demyx said optimistically.

"But he's so stubborn and mean," Axel whined.

"Come on, you can seduce anyone," Demyx said.

"I haven't seduced you," Axel pointed out.

"We had sex before," Demyx mumbled.

"Really? Was I good?"

"Axel, can we not talk about this?" Demyx asked blushing.

"Come on, I need a confidence booster," Axel pleaded.

Demyx rolled his eyes. "Yes, you are so good it's orgasmic," Demyx said sarcastically.

"Better than Zexy?"

"No one's better than Zexy."

"Is my dick bigger?"

"Size doesn't matter," Demyx mumbled.

"Ha! My dick is bigger!"

"It doesn't matter because I don't get butt fucked."

"You're the seme?" Axel asked in disbelief.

"Can't you tell?" Demyx asked.

"No, I couldn't," Axel said shaking his head.

"Well, anyways, you can get him Axel."

"What makes you so sure?"

"You're an amazing person."


	3. Chapter 3

**AkuRoku Diligence Chapter 3**

Day 1 of 14

"Marluxia," Axel said walking up to the angry teen.

Marluxia scowled at him. "Where are Dem and Zexy?"

"They're on their way. You need to keep Zexion away from Demyx," Axel said folding his arms.

"Why?"

"I don't want him affiliated with the enemy."

Marluxia rolled his eyes. "They're in love! You can't keep them away from each other," Marluxia said.

"Why not?"

"You're selfish. You can't keep two people who are in love away from each other over a bet," Marluxia scolded hitting Axel on the head.

"Hey guys!" Demyx called as he and Zexion walked up to them, holding hands.

"About time," Axel grumbled pulling Demyx away from Zexion.

"We need to discuss the terms of the bet," Marluxia murmured.

Zexion leaned against the lockers. "No one can tell Roxas about the bet and we can do whatever is necessary to keep Roxas away from you."

Axel looked over at Demyx. Demyx nodded.

"Okay," Axel murmured looking down.

"Let the games begin," Zexion murmured.

Marluxia chuckled darkly, his eyes brighter than usual. Demyx smiled a little, looking at Axel with worried eyes. Axel kept his head down, gazing at the floor with worried eyes.

Footsteps echoed through the empty halls. The black shoes moved toward the unexpected blond looking through his locker.

"Hayner," Zexion murmured in his usual cold voice.

Hayner jumped in surprise, turning to look at the midnight blue haired teen.

"Zexion," Hayner said nodding.

"We have something to discuss with you," Marluxia murmured from right next to Hayner.

Hayner jumped back, looking at Marluxia in shock.

"What happened to your hair?" Hayner asked, eyeing the black hair.

"That's irrelevant," Marluxia snapped, now annoyed.

"Hayner, you have a problem," Zexion murmured.

Hayner flinched from his cold voice. "What's that?" Hayner asked.

"We know you like Roxas," Marluxia murmured.

Hayner's eyes widened. "Am I that obvious?"

"No, silly boy, I'm just good with pathetic emotions," Zexion murmured, his cold voice scratching.

Hayner bristled a little, offended.

"What's my problem?" Hayner asked after a moment of silence.

"Someone else wants him. And he is more…ah, determined to get him," Marluxia murmured with a nasty smile.

"Who wants Roxas?" Hayner asked with wide eyes.

"Axel," Zexion murmured, smirking.

Hayner's eyes widened, afraid he will lose Roxas to the redheaded demon.

"Yes, in about two weeks Axel will have Roxas in his trap," Marluxia murmured with fake concern.

"Why are you guys telling me this?" Hayner asked, eyeing them suspiciously.

"Well, Hayner, I'm tired of Axel picking someone and taking them. The poor, pathetic person will fall for him but Axel never loves them back. Then he breaks their heart. I'm tired of seeing it, it's quite sad to watch, and Roxas doesn't need that. If you can get Roxas to fall for you, you'll save him from heartbreak that will surely come," Zexion murmured.

"I don't want Roxas to get hurt," Hayner whispered.

"We don't either. That's why you need to keep Roxas away from Axel, and the only way that'll work is if you guys are dating," Marluxia murmured, a hand on Hayner's shoulder.

"In about two weeks Axel will have Roxas in his trap. You have until then to win Roxas," Zexion murmured, his cold voice sending shivers up Hayner's spine.

Hayner watched Zexion and Marluxia walk away, his mind racing.

"Got it memorized?" Axel asked Demyx.

Demyx nodded his eyes on Sora's back. Axel smirked and looked over at Roxas' back.

"We're going to have a project," Kadaj said, smiling as everyone groaned. He turned around and started writing on the board. "In psychology we expect you to study many things. Your project is to pick a partner. One of you will have to go a week without sleep and the other will document your partner's reactions to life without sleep. I will expect an essay and notes about what happened." Kadaj turned around to look at his students. "Pick your partners. Now," he murmured walking back to his desk.

Demyx got up and ran over to Sora as Axel made his way to Roxas.

"Sora, can you be my partner?" Demyx asked with pleading eyes.

"I would love to Demyx, but I was going to ask Roxas," Sora said sadly.

Demyx gave Sora his 'kicked puppy' eyes. "I-I only really know you and Axel in this class and Axel doesn't want to be my partner," Demyx murmured with such sorrow that it hurt Sora.

"Hey, Roxas," Axel said tapping the blond on the shoulder.

Roxas turned around to scowl at the redhead. "What do you want Axel?" he asked, his tone scathing.

"I wanted to see if you'd be my partner," Axel said unfazed by Roxas' tone.

"Sora's my partner," Roxas said rolling his eyes.

"It doesn't look like it," Axel said pointing at Sora and Demyx.

Roxas whipped his head around to look at his twin.

"Well, in that case I'll be your partner," Sora said smiling.

"Thanks a bunch Sora!" Demyx said, picking Sora up in a bone crushing hug.

"No problem Dem," Sora said returning the hug with as much enthusiasm.

Roxas got up and stalked over to his twin.

"What's up with the gay fest over here? Sora, you're supposed to be my partner," Roxas hissed venomously.

Demyx put Sora down and took a step back from the furious blond.

"Demy-kun couldn't find a partner, and I'm always your partner, so I told him I'll be his partner," Sora mumbled staring at his feet.

"I didn't want to be partners with a stupid faggot like you anyway," Roxas spat before stalking back over to Axel.

Demyx stared at the blond with wide eyes. "Are you okay Sora?"

"Huh?" Sora asked looking up at Demyx. "Roxy always talks like that. It's no big deal," Sora said pasting a smile on his face.

Demyx looked at Sora's sad eyes, not fooled. "Come here," he murmured holding his arms open. Sora smiled before shuffling forward to hug Demyx.

Roxas sat down in his seat, fuming.

"Does that make us partners?" Axel asked smirking.

"I guess," Roxas grumbled, fighting the smile threatening to break across his face at the thought of being partners with the redhead.

"One of us has to go a week without sleep," Axel said pulling up a chair and sitting down.

"Not it," Roxas said smirking.

"T-That's not fair!" Axel whined pointing at Roxas.

"That's not fair," Roxas mimicked Axel in a baby voice. "Life's not fair," he spat.

"If I have to go a week without sleep than it's going to be at your house," Axel said folding his arms.

Roxas smirked, not minding if he stayed over at his house. "Okay," Roxas said shrugging.

Demyx and Sora skipped over to them, holding hands. The two already became best friends.

"Roxy, I'm going a week without sleep," Sora said proudly.

Roxas smirked; this is something he wanted to see ever since Sora started to date Riku. Sora turns into a little Roxas without sleep. Roxas can't wait to see if Riku could handle it.

"Demyx, you should stay at the twins' house. I am," Axel said leaning back in his chair.

"Ooh! That'll be so much fun!" Demyx squealed.

"Yay! Demy-kun is staying over for a week," Sora squealed jumping on Demyx.

Roxas groaned hitting his head on the desk. "This is going to be hell," he muttered under his breath.

"Guess what Marly," Axel said throwing a french-fry at Marluxia.

"What?" Marluxia hissed, taking the fry out of his hair.

"I'm staying over at Roxy's house for a whole week," Axel gloated smirking.

The color drained from Marluxia's face. He looked over at Demyx.

"I am too," Demyx said smirking.

"I'll see you guys later," Marluxia hissed getting up from the table and stalking out of the cafeteria.

Marluxia walked down the hallway looking around. His eyes narrowed as he spotted the teen at his locker with Pence and Olette.

"Hayner, I need to talk to you," Marluxia hissed.

"I'll see you guys later," Hayner said walking over to Marluxia.

Marluxia grabbed Hayner roughly, pulling him away.

"Axel is staying at Roxas' house for a week," Marluxia hissed.

"What?" Hayner asked, eyes going wide.

Marluxia clenched his teeth, nostrils flared. "Do something," he ordered walking away.

"What am I supposed to do?" Hayner called after him.

"Think of something! Anything!" Marluxia shouted as he left.

Axel and Sora sat down on the couch playing video games.

"Don't go to sleep," Roxas said before yawning.

"Nighty night," Demyx murmured as his eye lids fell heavy with sleep.

"We have everything we need to stay awake," Axel said cutting off the game.

Axel lay across the couch, flipping through the TV channels looking for something to watch.

"Yeah, don't worry about us. Just go to sleep," Sora murmured, pulling out his DS.

Roxas crawled over to Axel. "Goodnight," he murmured, lips close to Axel's cheek.

Axel turned his face to the blonds. "Night, Roxy," he murmured.

Roxas bit his bottom lip, thinking. "Don't give Sora any coffee," he warned crawling over to his sleeping bag.

"Why?" Axel asked.

"Just don't," Roxas said before sleep took over him.


	4. Chapter 4

**AkuRoku Diligence Chapter 4**

Day 2 of 14

"Catch," Axel said, tossing the marshmallow.

Sora ran backwards, his mouth wide open. He caught the marshmallow in his mouth. Sora punched the air, doing a victory dance.

"Again! Again!" Sora said after swallowing the marshmallow.

Axel threw another marshmallow to Sora's open mouth.

It's about six in the morning. Axel and Sora have been eating junk food nonstop since about two so they could stay up.

"What are you guys doing?" Roxas growled looking around the mess of a kitchen.

Axel and Sora looked at Roxas, smiling innocently.

Roxas looked at the chocolate sauce spilled all over the counter, the marshmallows all over the floor, the whip cream that managed to get on the ceiling, and then to glower at the two teens.

"Clean this up," Roxas growled.

"Why should I clean up your dirty kitchen?" Axel asked.

"Because you fucked it up you dumb ass!" Roxas growled.

"Yeah, but I didn't sleep at all last night and you did. So, that would be unfair if I had to clean up why my brain is so damaged from sleep deprivation."

"Your brains not going to be the only thing damaged if you don't clean this up," Roxas threatened.

"Make me," Axel challenged.

Roxas growled a string of profanities under his breath as he made his way toward the redhead. Roxas tripped on an empty can of whip cream.

He instinctively held his arm out to catch his fall, falling in chocolate sauce. Roxas looked at his chocolate covered arm before sending a death glare at Axel.

"Look what you did!" Roxas shouted, shaking his chocolate arm.

"I didn't make you trip, just because you're clumsy doesn't mean you get to blame me," Axel said smirking as he took a step forward.

Axel helped Roxas up, grabbing the hand attached to his chocolate coated arm.

"Do you need help cleaning that off?" Axel asked, still holding Roxas' arm.

Before Roxas got a chance to reply Axel stretched out his arm and ran his tongue along it, licking off the chocolate sauce. Roxas gasped softly, not pulling his arm away as the redhead continued to clean him. Roxas watched Axel's tongue move expertly along his arm, shaking slightly. Roxas bit his lip and tried to look away but he was hypnotized by the warm tongue running over his skin.

Axel peeked over at the blond as he cleaned his arm. He held back his laughter as he saw the blonds flushed face and deep breathing.

"All done," Axel grinned, dropping Roxas' arm.

Roxas opened his eyes fully to look up at Axel. Roxas stood on his tippy toes to dig his fingers in Axel's spikes. He pulled Axel's head down to his height. The tip of their noses touched because of their closeness.

Roxas parted his lips, his warm breath caressing Axel's face.

"Clean this up, now," Roxas hissed before pushing Axel away.

Axel stumbled into the counter and watched the angry blond leave.

Sora looked over at Axel. Axel met Sora's eyes.

"He wants me," Axel said nodding.

"Everyone needs to meet up with their partners to take notes and make observations," Kadaj ordered once the class settled down.

Axel got up and dragged his self to Roxas' seat.

"How many more days do I have?" Axel asked.

"After today you'll have five more days," Roxas murmured, taking notes. "How do you feel?"

"Like horse shit," Axel mumbled, poking the bags under his eyes.

"Sora's scary," Demyx whined as he reached the two boys.

Sora stalked over to the three of them. He has a nasty scowl on his face and purple bags under his eyes.

"I need coffee," Sora growled.

"You're not allowed to," Roxas murmured.

"Fucking bitch!" Sora growled, hitting Roxas.

"What the fuck!" Roxas growled, slapping Sora.

"Look, two Roxas'," Demyx said as he and Axel watched the twins fight.

"It's bad enough I already have to deal with one," Axel groaned.

"I'll meet you in the cafeteria Dem," Axel murmured as he put his books in his locker.

"Don't go to sleep," Demyx warned as he walked away.

"How are things going?" Marluxia asked.

Axel looked across the hallway at Marluxia leering at him.

"Everything is going just peachy," Axel said rolling his eyes.

"Here comes Roxas," Marluxia murmured.

Axel looked over at the blond stalking down the hallway to him.

"Hey Roxas," Axel said as the blond reached him. "Looking sexy like a chocolate strawberry."

Roxas looked at Axel, biting his lip. Roxas pushed Axel into the lockers, grabbing his collar. Axel looked down at Roxas with wide eyes. Roxas pulled Axel's face to his, crushing their lips together.

Marluxia watched with wide, angry eyes.

Axel lifted Roxas up. Roxas wrapped his legs around Axel's waist, digging his fingers in the crimson red spikes. Roxas suddenly broke the kiss, jumping down.

"Forget that ever happened," he murmured before walking away.

Axel smirked and looked over at Marluxia.

"Did you see that Marly?" he asked smirking.

Marluxia closed his eyes in frustration.

"Did you see that Marly?" Axel asked loudly.

"Yeas, I fucking saw it!" Marluxia shouted before stalking off.

Marluxia stalked over to the library. Zexion looked up from his book to see Marluxia's face, all red and angry.

"What happened?" Zexion asked, taking off his glasses and putting the book away.

"We need to find Hayner," Marluxia hissed.

Zexion nodded. The pair left the library and headed to the tables outside the cafeteria.

"Roxas kissed Axel," Marluxia hissed.

Zexion looked over at Marluxia, face impassive as always.

"This isn't fortuitous. It most likely was an act of lasciviousness," Zexion murmured.

"That's not the point. He kissed Axel. If they have enough physical attraction it can turn into something more."

"Relationships are built off of more than lechery," Zexion murmured.

"Not with Axel."

"You have a point there," Zexion murmured with a twisted smile.

Hayner walked over to them. As soon as he reached them Marluxia smacked him aside the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Hayner demanded angrily.

"I told you to think of something," Marluxia growled.

"I am," Hayner pleaded as Marluxia raised his hand to hit again.

"You need to do something now," Marluxia growled.

"Why?" Hayner asked blankly.

"Roxas kissed Axel," Zexion murmured, causing Hayner to flinch from his cold voice.

Hayner looked at Zexion's expressionless face, hoping he was lying. Hayner looked down as he felt the pain. Zexion smirked slightly.

"Do something if you want Roxas," Zexion murmured before turning and walking away.

"Why do you care? What's in it for you?" Hayner called after them.

Zexion looked over his shoulder at the blond. "My hair," he called before walking away.

"Roxas," Hayner murmured.

Roxas turned around to glower at the blond.

"What do you want?" Roxas asked slamming his locker.

"Do you want to get some sea-salt ice cream with me?" Hayner asked timidly.

Roxas' scowl faded away. He loves sea-salt ice cream.

"I wouldn't mind," Roxas murmured.

"Let's go," Hayner said smiling.

"One more thing. I have to keep an eye on Axel so he doesn't go to sleep."

The smile slowly faded from Hayner's face.


	5. Chapter 5

**AkuRoku Diligence Chapter 5**

Day 2 of 14

"Does he really have to come? Can't Sora watch him or something?" Hayner asked desperately.

Roxas folded his arms. "Axel is my responsibility. Where I go he goes," Roxas said firmly.

Hayner bit his lip staring at Roxas' slightly arrogant face. Roxas folded his arms glaring at Hayner with a nasty scowl on his face.

Axel and Hayner stared at Roxas as he sucked on his ice cream. Roxas licked up the melting sides of the Popsicle before sticking it in his mouth. Roxas looked over at the drooling boys.

"Your ice cream is melting," Roxas pointed out.

Hayner jumped a little as he broke out of his trance and started eating his ice cream. Axel examined the sticky mess all over his arm.

Axel yawned loudly. "I'm going to the bathroom to go clean this off," he said before getting up.

"I have to go keep an eye on him," Roxas said after finishing his ice cream.

Roxas checked the stick. It read 'winner'. Roxas smiled before putting it in his pocket and following Axel.

Roxas walked in the bathroom, spotting the redhead at the sink. Roxas walked up to Axel. Axel tried to remove the sticky substance off of him.

"Let me," Roxas murmured.

Roxas walked up to the redhead, taking his arm and licking the sticky mess off of him. Axel's eyes widened as Roxas cleaned his arm off.

When Axel's arm was cleaner Roxas dropped it, grabbing the back of Axel's neck and pulling him in for a rough kiss. Axel dug his fingers in Roxas' hair, pushing him into the wall.

Day 3 of 14

Axel looked at the time on his phone. 3:18.

Axel flipped his phone open and called Marluxia.

"What the fuck do you want fire crotch?" Marluxia demanded sounding pissed.

"Guess what happened yesterday at the ice cream shop?" Axel asked ignoring Marluxia's tone.

"What happened?" Marluxia asked in an exasperated tone.

"Roxas licked sticky stuff off my arm and we made out. After that we ditched Hayner and hanged out on the clock tower."

Marluxia slammed his phone shut, growling.

Later at school…

Marluxia stormed over to Hayner and bitch slapped him. Hayner tried to push Marluxia. Marluxia grabbed Hayner's wrist and twisted his arm behind his back and shoved him into the lockers.

"What was that for?" Hayner growled, his voice muffled by the locker.

"I told you to win Roxas over not get ditched so he can play with Axel," Marluxia growled.

Marluxia let Hayner go.

"You better fix this," Marluxia growled.

Hayner cupped his red cheek in his hand, watching Marluxia as he stormed off.

Day 4 of 14

Axel poured creamer in his coffee. He brought up to his nose and sniffed it. His nose crinkled at the disgusting aroma. Axel hates coffee but he can't afford to fall asleep.

Axel's face twisted up in disgust as he brought the cup to his unwilling lips. Axel took a deep gulp. He shuddered at the disgusting taste.

"Make me some," Sora demanded.

Axel looked over his cup at the scowling brunette. Sora looks awful with those bags under his eyes. He seems to have a scowl permanently etched in his face.

"Roxas said not to give you any," Axel said before drinking more of his coffee.

"Humph. I didn't take you as the punk bitch type," Sora smirked.

"Excuse me?" Axel asked looking offended.

"You're a pussy who takes orders from a short emo bitch," Sora said folding his arms.

"How do you take your coffee?" Axel asked.

Sora's smirk widened. "Black," he said.

Axel fixed Sora his coffee and gave it to him. Sora picked up the mug and chugged it all down quickly.

Axel watched Sora chug the coffee. Sora put the mug down with a satisfied smile. Sora sat still in his chair as the caffeine tainted his system. Sora's eyes went wide and he grabbed the edge of the counter. Axel's eyes widened as Sora started bouncing up and down in his seat.

Sora burst out of his seat and started jumping around the kitchen like the Tasmanian devil. Axel tried to keep his eye on the hyper brunette but Sora moved around too fast. Sora jumped up on the counter behind Axel as Axel looked around for him. Sora smiled to his self before jumping on the unexpected Axel's back.

Axel screamed in surprise as Sora covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" Sora screamed.

"Sora, get the fuck off of me!" Axel shouted trying to pry Sora's hands off of him.

"What the fuck is going on?" Roxas shouted as he walked in the kitchen.

"Get him off of me!" Axel shouted.

"Did you give him coffee?" Roxas asked as he tried to pry Sora off of Axel's back.

"…Maybe," Axel mumbled.

"You gave him coffee you dick!" Roxas shouted hitting Axel.

"Just get him off me!" Axel shouted as Sora started pulling his hair.

"Roxy said you have sexy hair!" Sora whispered.

Roxas smacked Sora on the head.

"You think my hair is sexy?" Axel asked ignoring Sora biting his ear.

"Shut up," Roxas growled as he got a good grip on Sora and tugged.

"What are you guys doing?" Zexion demanded.

Everyone turned to stare at Zexion. "What are you doing in my house?" Roxas demanded scowling at Zexion.

"I'm dropping Demyx off," Zexion said in his cold voice, ignoring Roxas' tone.

"When did Demyx leave?" Axel asked as Roxas pulled Sora off of him.

"When you went to the bathroom seven hours ago," Zexion murmured.

"Stop fucking Demyx," Axel said.

"Why do you care if he's fucking Demyx?" Roxas asked at the same time Zexion said, "I can do that. You have to get Demyx to stop fucking me."

"I don't want Demyx affiliated with the enemy and you shut up," Axel said.

"Why is he the enemy?" Roxas asked. Zexion smirked.

"He's not nice to me," Axel lied.

Roxas raised one eyebrow. "You are so immature," he murmured shaking his head.

Axel let out a sigh of relief.

Day 5 of 14

Roxas' muscles relaxed as the warm water pounded on his bare skin. His face relaxed as the warm water relaxed him.

Roxas jumped as he heard the bathroom door open. Roxas looked through the shower curtain. He glared at the redhead.

"What are you doing in here?" Roxas hissed.

"I have to pee," Axel said, lifting up the toilet seat.

Roxas' eyes widened as Axel actually started pulling his dick out to pee.

"You better not look at me," Roxas growled pulling his head back in the shower.

Roxas tried to relax but a thought kept invading his mind. Roxas leaned back a little. He bit his bottom lip, thinking. Roxas peeked through the shower curtain at Axel. His eyes widened at the size of Axel's cock.

Roxas blushed before sticking his head back in the shower.

Day 7 of 14

"Today is your last night of no sleep," Roxas murmured.

Axel poked the bags under his eyes. "I want to go to sleep," he groaned.

"I know how to keep you up," Roxas whispered.

"How?" Axel asked turning to face the blond.

He blinked, adjusting his eyes. Roxas is too close. The tips of their noses brushed together. Roxas gently brushed Axel's hair back before attaching his lips to his. Roxas straddled Axel's waist, deepening the kiss.

Axel dug his fingers in Roxas' blond spikes, crushing their lips together. Roxas shoved his tongue in Axel's unexpected mouth. Their tongues did a fierce battle for dominance. Roxas grinded against Axel as their tongues danced together in the heat from the kiss.

They broke apart, gasping for air.

"Don't go to sleep," Roxas whispered before turning his back on the redhead.

Axel rolled over on his back. He touched his tingling lips with his fingertips, thinking about the kiss. He looked over at the slumbering Roxas.

Roxas stared at the blank wall, unable to go to sleep from his buzzing mind.


	6. Chapter 6

**AkuRoku Diligence Chapter 6**

Day 8 of 14

"By the looks of half of my class everyone participated in my project. I will give you half an hour to gather your notes and interview your partner one more time," Kadaj said before sitting back down at his desk.

Roxas got his paper ready. "Axel, how do you feel?"

Axel groaned rolling over. "I feel like shit. Like a bag of shit. I want to sleep!" Axel groaned.

Roxas wrote it all down. "What do you think about those ugly bags under your eyes?" Roxas asked smirking.

"I hate them!" Axel groaned, poking the dark purple bags under his eyes.

"How has this affected your school work?"

"It hasn't. I told my teachers what's going on and they excused me from all my work until the project is over," Axel muttered smirking.

Roxas rolled his eyes as he wrote down the redheads answer.

"How has this physically affected you?"

"I don't have the energy for anything. I have to drag myself everywhere. I don't even have the energy to masturbate!"

Roxas actually giggled. He covered his mouth, blushing.

"I made you giggle," Axel sang.

"Shut up," Roxas muttered as he continued taking notes.

"Only a few more steps," Roxas grunted as he dragged Axel through the front door.

Axel mumbled something incoherently as sleep threatened to take over. Roxas dragged Axel over to the couch and dumped him on it. Roxas straightened Axel out.

Axel blinked a few times, trying to focus his eyes on the blond.

"Thanks Rox," he murmured before sleep engulfed him.

Roxas studied Axel, tilting his head to the side. Roxas gently sat on Axel so that all of his weight isn't on the redhead. Roxas leaned over, looking at Axel's peaceful face. He gently brushed Axel's hair back, a small smile forming on his lips. Roxas lightly traced Axel's features with his fingertips.

Roxas jumped a little when the door burst open. Sora glared at his twin.

"Watching him sleep you stalker?" Sora asked smirking.

"You look like death reincarnated," Roxas said looking over the bags under Sora's eyes.

"Why didn't you give me a ride home?" Sora demanded.

"I thought Riku was."

"Riku is avoiding me," Sora grumbled, glowering at the floor.

"I wonder why?" Roxas asked sarcastically.

"What do you mean?" Sora snapped, his red rimmed eyes focused on Roxas.

"You've been acting like a dick. He doesn't want to be around you."

"I'll go show him a piece of my mind," Sora growled, turning to leave.

Roxas jumped up and grabbed Sora. "You just need to sleep," Roxas said, turning Sora to face the stairs.

Sora's face went slack. "I do need to sleep," he murmured.

"After you sleep you can talk to Riku."

"Mkay," Sora mumbled.

Roxas watched Sora stumble up the stairs. Roxas walked back over to Axel. Roxas lay across Axel's chest. He watched Axel, slowly falling asleep.

"Demyx wait," Zexion called, running out of his car and up to the blond.

Demyx continued walking, ignoring Zexion. Zexion grabbed Demyx's hand, forcing him to stop.

Demyx turned to glare at Zexion. Zexion flinched as Demyx's gaze lowered on him.

"Dem, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, I just get competitive," Zexion murmured.

Demyx looked away, still upset. Zexion whimpered softly. Demyx looked at Zexion in shock.

"Why can't you forgive me?" Zexion whispered, not meeting Demyx's eyes.

"I don't know if I can."

Zexion clenched his jaw, his hands tightened around Demyx's. Demyx whimpered in pain. Zexion hastily dropped Demyx's hand, backing away.

"It was a mistake," Zexion said in his monotone voice.

"I can't be with someone so…mean and cold."

A look of hurt and shock crossed Zexion's pale face. Demyx didn't dare look at Zexion. Zexion stiffened, his face becoming cold and emotionless.

"Are you saying this is it?" Zexion asked his voice colder than usual.

Demyx looked up at Zexion, his eyes filling with tears. "I don't want it to be," he whispered.

"It either is or isn't," Zexion said harshly.

"Friends?" Demyx asked timidly.

"If that's what you want."

Demyx nodded. Zexion smiled coldly at him.

"Then we're friends," Zexion murmured.

Zexion turned to leave but Demyx grabbed his shoulder. Zexion looked at Demyx, puzzled. Demyx smiled at him and kissed his cheek softly. Zexion's pale cheek heated up, turning a light pink at Demyx's touch. Demyx hurried away, into Sora and Roxas' house.

Zexion stared at the door for a long time, longing for his blond back. A fierce scowl etched into Zexion's face. He will get Demyx back and Axel will pay. It's all his fault anyway…

Demyx smiled at the scene on the couch as he walked in. Axel's passed out on the couch with Roxas asleep on his chest. Axel has his arms wrapped around Roxas' waist and Roxas has his hands resting on Axel's chest.

Sora poked the can. The can tipped over and rolled toward Sora. Sora yelped and hid behind Demyx. Demyx shielded his face.

"I don't want to be close to it!" Demyx squealed in fright.

"Neither do I! I don't want it to go pop!" Sora squealed, using Demyx as a shield.

"But I'm hungry," Demyx whined.

"Okay," Sora said taking a deep breath.

Sora timidly stepped from behind Demyx and up to the can. Sora grabbed it and tried to open it, failing due to his fright.

"You do it," Sora squealed, tossing the can to Demyx.

Demyx flinched horribly but caught the can. Demyx sat it down on the counter and tried to open it, his face turned away.

"It won't open!"

"You have to push it in the pressure spot!"

"I don't know where it is!"

"It's right there!"

"Right here?"

"No!"

"You do it!"

"What? No way!"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm scared that it might go pop!"

Axel groaned as their loud bickering woke him up. He sighed as he felt the weight of Roxas on him. Axel gently slipped from under Roxas, unnoticed due to experience.

Axel walked into the kitchen, staring at the sight before him in confusion.

Demyx and Sora are scared to open up a Pillsbury Biscuit container thing. Axel scratched his head, tilting it to the side.

"You guys are pansies," he muttered, causing them to look at him.

"Axel can you open it?" Sora asked hopefully.

Axel rolled his eyes and opened a drawer, grabbing a knife.

"Here, use this," he said handing it to Demyx.

Sora's eyes widened in fright. He ran and hid behind a wall, peeking around the corner. Axel started stabbing the container but it wouldn't budge.

"Let me," Demyx said taking the knife, his confidence returning.

Demyx started to stab it repeatedly, starting to enjoy himself. Then it popped and hit Demyx's face. Demyx froze, the dough slowly falling off his face.

Axel started laughing, holding his eyes.

"That smelled good," Demyx murmured picking up the dough.

Demyx lifted it to his nose and started sniffing it. Axel looked at him with an expression that clearly said 'WTF'.

"Demyx, you're weird."

"I know," Demyx murmured, smiling contently.

Sora shuffled from behind the wall timidly.

Roxas rolled over on the couch, rubbing his eyes. Roxas sat up, looking around. Roxas followed the noise into the kitchen.

Demyx just pulled the biscuits out of the oven.

"Morning Roxy!"

"Hiya Rox!"

"Hey sexy."

Roxas glowered at them. "You woke me up," he growled.

"We made breakfast," Demyx said, smiling sheepishly.

Roxas sat down on a stool around the island counter. Axel grabbed two biscuits and put them on his plate, sitting next to Roxas. Roxas picked up one of Axel's biscuits and started nibbling on it.

"Axel?" Roxas asked quietly.

"Hm?"

"Are you going to ask me out or are you playing around with me?" Roxas asked bluntly.

Axel smirked at Roxas. "I'd love to be your boyfriend Roxas! Thanks for asking!" Axel said sarcastically.

Roxas glowered at him. Axel leaned forward and pecked him on the lips.

"This means you're mine," Roxas whispered with an evil smirk on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

**AkuRoku Diligence Chapter 7**

Day 1 of 59

Marluxia skipped up to Zexion.

"Good Morning Marluxia," Zexion murmured, not looking up from his book.

Marluxia frowned, placing his hand over Zexion's book. Zexion looked up, irritated.

"What do you want?"

"I don't think Axel is going to get Roxas to go out with him in time," Marluxia said smiling.

"He still has a chance," Zexion murmured pessimistically.

Marluxia frowned slightly. "What's wrong Zex? You can't let Dem get to you."

"I am not," Zexion said defensively.

Marluxia rolled his eyes. "It's for the best. He was holding you back. He probably left you to mess with your head so you won't be focused on winning this bet."

"Demyx isn't like that," Zexion murmured.

Marluxia opened his moth to retort but a loud giggle caught his attention. His head snapped to the side, eyes locking on a small group of teen boys. The sight of two of the boys made the color drain out of his face.

Axel and Roxas walked down the hall with Demyx, Sora, and Riku, holding hands. They are so close together that their arms are pressed together. Roxas tilted his head up, whispering sweet nothings into Axel's ear.

Marluxia's face twisted up into a fierce scowl.

"Hayner," he spat like his name is venom poisoning his mouth.

Marluxia turned to storm and stormed off, Zexion at his heels. Everyone pressed against their lockers as Marluxia stormed by, afraid he'll lash out on them.

"Demyx and Zexion broke up."

"Are they together?"

"I would hate to be the bastard that Marluxia's mad at."

"Marluxia's in another bitch fit."

Marluxia and Zexion ignored the gossipers as they stormed to Hayner's locker. Hayner turned, hearing Marluxia's foot steps echo through the hall due to his heeled boots. Hayner backed up against the locker, eyes widened in fear.

Marluxia smiled nastily at Hayner, putting his hand on his shoulder. "There's this funny thing about Roxas and Axel. Guess what it is."

Marluxia snatched Zexion's big book away and smacked Hayner across the face with it shouting "They're dating!" while doing so. Hayner tumbled over, backing against the locker for support. Marluxia growled and hit Hayner over the head. Hayner fell down, quickly getting up.

He winced as Marluxia brought the book back, about to hit him in the face. Zexion grabbed Marluxia's arm, stopping him.

"That's a first edition, leather bound with over a thousand pages," Zexion said taking the book away.

Zexion looked over his book to check it for damages. "You lost my page, bitch."

Marluxia ignored him, slamming Hayner into the locker.

"I can get Roxas!" Hayner said out of fear.

Zexion made a noise of disbelief in his throat. "You're a failure. You couldn't even get that slut Kairi," Zexion scoffed.

"I can!" Hayner said, offended.

"You're out of chances," Marluxia growled before slamming Hayner into the locker, leaving a dent.

Marluxia let go of Hayner. Hayner tumbled to the floor, unable to take anymore abuse. Marluxia looked at Hayner with disgust before storming off.

Zexion removed his shirt, climbing into the warm bed. He lay on his side, staring out the window. He continued to stare at the moon as warm arms wrapped around him. Marluxia rested his face on Zexion's hair that is brushed back.

"We need to do something," Marluxia whispered.

"We need to get one of them to break the rules of the bet," Zexion murmured.

Marluxia pecked Zexion on the cheek. "You're so smart! Demyx has doesn't know what he lost."

"Yes he does, that's why he got rid of me," Zexion murmured, closing his eyes on the tears.

Day 13 of 59

"What are we going to do? There is no way to get Axel to break the rules and Roxas is way too stingy," Marluxia whined, falling back so that his head rest in Zexion's lap.

Zexion ran his fingers through Marluxia's black hair. "Why hasn't the pink grown back yet?"

"I don't know. My hair has grown but it's still black," Marluxia pouted.

"We need to start hanging out with them to figure out Roxas' weaknesses."

Marluxia sat up, looking over at the table where Axel and Roxas sat.

Demyx is picking at his food, looking a little depressed, glancing at Zexion every thirty seconds. Riku kept poking Sora's sides, making him yelp, giggle, and blush. Roxas and Axel are making out; they've been kissing nonstop since lunch started.

"Tomorrow," Marluxia said nodding.

Day 14 of 59

Marluxia and Axel walked to lunch together.

"Axel, we need to hang out. It's been forever. Come over this weekend," Marluxia said.

"I can't, I told Rox I'll be over at his house this weekend," Axel said. "But you can come over if you want," Axel added when he saw Marluxia's face fall.

"Yay! Can Zex come too?"

"Well…Dem will be there. I don't know if that's such a good idea…"

"Don't you want the old Demyx back?"

"Yeah, he's been acting strange lately…"

"It's because of the whole Zexy thing. If they get back together you'll get your best friend back!"

"Okay, Zex can come too," Axel murmured.

Axel smiled widely, taking Marluxia back. Axel never smiles. Then Marluxia saw a streak of blond and Axel was gone. He looked down to see Axel on his back, Roxas straddling his waist.

Roxas leaned forward so that their noses touched. "Did I surprise you?" he asked, moving his hips a little.

Axel grasped Roxas' hips. "Very surprising Roxy," Axel said approvingly.

Roxas smiled, attaching his lips to Axel's. Marluxia glowered at the pair. His glower turned to a look of disgust as Roxas grinded against Axel.

"You guys are in public," Marluxia reminded them sounding slightly annoyed.

Roxas broke the kiss, licking Axel's lips. Roxas got up quickly, holding his hand out to help Axel up. Axel grabbed his hand, pulling him down so that the blond fell on top of him. Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas' waist, continuing the kiss.

Marluxia rolled his eyes, walking away from the couple making out on the floor in front of the whole school. Everyone stared at Axel and Roxas, gossiping.

Marluxia sat down at the table with Zexion, Demyx, Sora, and Riku. Demyx and Zexion kept their eyes down. Zexion reading his book, Demyx imagining patterns on the table. Zexion would look up at Demyx, as soon as he'd look down Demyx would look up at him.

"I didn't know Roxas is so flirty," Marluxia said, glancing over at Roxas and Axel roll around kissing.

"This isn't as bad as he gets!" Sora said, turning to face Marluxia. "You should see him when he's drunk!"

"Sora," Riku murmured.

"What happens when he's drunk?" Marluxia asked ignoring Riku.

"He gets really sexual, and he's good at seducing people. This one time"—

"Sora, don't," Riku whined.

"Shut up! I'm telling a story!" Sora turned back to Marluxia. "This one time Cloud had to go on a business trip and Riku came over to spend the night. We found some vodka in Cloud's room. Riku and I mixed ours with something but Roxas didn't. He's a real light weight. He got drunk and took all his clothes off so that he was only in his underwear. Then he climbed on Riku and started doing nasty things! He licked his chest, bit his nipple, and kissed him with tongue and all. And Riku liked it!"

"Did not!" Riku said, blushing.

"Did too!"

"No I didn't!"

"I heard you moan," Sora said folding his arms.

"Continue," Marluxia demanded.

"Okay, before I was rudely interrupted"—Sora shot an angry glare at Riku—"I was telling you how Riku was enjoying it. Well yeah, Riku kissed him back. I couldn't get mad because Riku and I weren't dating at the time. Then Roxas backed away and 'whispered' that he's gonna give Riku a blow job. And Riku said okay! Roxas started kissing down his chest but passed out. Riku was pissed."

"Really?" Marluxia murmured, staring at Roxas and Axel as Xemnas pulled Roxas off of Axel.

"What the fuck Mansex?" Axel demanded, pulling Roxas out of Xemnas' grasp.

Xemnas stared at Axel, eyebrows raised. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me you perverted old man! Go fuck Saix or something!"

Roxas started giggling, hiding his red face. Xemnas grabbed Axel's ear, dragging him out the cafeteria.

"Come along Roxas," he growled.

Roxas followed, giggling madly.

Everyone started talking about what just happened after Xemnas left.

"Zexion, I have an idea," Marluxia murmured, smirking.


	8. Chapter 8

**AkuRoku Diligence Chapter 8**

Day 17 of 59

"How much trouble did you get in?" Marluxia asked as he walked in the twins' house.

"Just a couple of detentions," Axel said carelessly.

"Look what I brought!" Marluxia said showing Axel the vodka.

"I love you!" Axel shouted, jumping on Marluxia, kissing his cheek repeatedly.

"Who doesn't?" Marluxia asked as he carried Axel into the family room.

Marluxia dumped Axel on the couch between Roxas and Zexion. Roxas immediately cuddled into Axel's side, giving Marluxia a warning glare. Marluxia looked away from Roxas' death glare.

Sora and Riku are sitting against the couch, whispering to each other. Zexion is staring at Demyx who is leaning against the wall looking down.

"Look what Marly brought!" Axel said, breaking the silence.

Roxas looked at the vodka, eyes brighter than usual. Sora looked between Roxas and the vodka with a worried expression.

About 10 minutes later…

Roxas fell off the couch, giggling madly. Axel looked down at his drunk boyfriend, worried. Sora knocked Riku over, straddling his waist. Sora pinned Riku's arms down.

"I win," Sora gloated.

Riku smirked before rolling over so that Sora is on the bottom. Sora wrapped his legs around Riku's waist, kissing him.

"I'm hot," Roxas groaned, throwing his foot in Axel's face. "Take it off!"

Roxas shook his foot in Axel's face. Axel pulled the sock off, looking worried. Roxas smiled, sitting up.

Riku picked Sora up. "I wanna go up stairs," Sora whispered, biting Riku's ear.

Demyx watched the pair leave from his seat in a chair. Demyx didn't drink anything. Marluxia and Zexion are leaning against the wall, watching Roxas and Zexion.

Roxas removed his shirt. "Why is it so hot in here?" he asked.

"Roxas, you should put your clothes back on," Axel said, looking away from Roxas' bare chest.

Roxas smiled, standing up. "You're not ready for this," Roxas said, gesturing to his body. "You can't handle it. I'm too sexy for you."

"Hay! Who are you?" Roxas demanded, running to a lamp post.

Axel shook his head, taking another gulp of his drink. Roxas strutted back in the room in his underwear.

"What happened to your clothes?" Axel asked.

Roxas sat down on Axel's lap, twisting Axel's red spikes with his fingers.

"Your hair is really sexy," Roxas whispered loudly. "Do you want to do something naughty?" Roxas whispered, straddling Axel's waist.

"Y-You're drunk," Axel whispered, closing his eyes.

"You're sexy," Roxas whispered, kissing down Axel's neck.

Axel closed his eyes, trying to control himself. Roxas bit Axel's ear, grinding against him.

"Do you want it?" Roxas whispered.

"Y-Yes—I mean no! No, I don't!"

Roxas smiled, lifting up Axel's shirt.

"What are you"—Axel cut himself off, moaning as Roxas sucked on his nipple.

Roxas kissed along Axel's jaw line. "I want to do something naughty," Roxas sang.

"We're on the couch," Axel said.

Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel's neck, pulling him to the floor with surprising strength.

"More room on the floor," Roxas said before kissing Axel.

Axel rolled over on his back, trying to push Roxas away. Roxas kept a firm grip on the redhead, refusing to let go. Roxas quickly attached his lips to Axel's neck, sucking on it. Axel moaned weakly, giving up.

Axel tilted Roxas' face up, kissing him. 'This is worth pink hair,' Axel thought as Roxas stuck his tongue into Axel's mouth.

Marluxia held his hand out for a high five. Zexion smirked, smacking his hand against Marluxia's. Demyx broke out of his daze, taking in the scene before him.

His eyes widened as Roxas took Axel's shirt off. Demyx jumped out of the chair, wrapping his arms around Roxas' torso and pulling. Roxas yelped, keeping his arms locked around Axel's neck. Axel kicked Demyx, trying to pull Roxas back.

"Axel, snap out of it! Think about your hair!" Demyx pleaded, keeping a firm grip on Roxas.

Axel let go of Roxas, trying to pry his arms from around his neck.

"Damn it," Marluxia growled.

Axel yelped as Roxas pulled Axel closer, crushing their lips together. Axel melted as their lips met, giving up.

"Axel, cut it out!" Demyx shouted, having a hard time keeping the two away from each other.

"Just let them mate," Marluxia said, smirking.

"I should have known you were going to do something like this but I didn't expect this from Zexion," Demyx said as he forced his way between Axel and Roxas.

"Threesome!" Roxas cheered, breaking Axel out of his trance.

Zexion looked down, disappointed in his self. Marluxia glared at Axel as he jumped up. Axel backed away from Roxas. Roxas crawled off of Demyx, collapsing on the floor into a deep sleep.

Axel glared at Marluxia and Zexion. He picked up Roxas and walked away.

"Thanks Dem," Axel called.

Demyx glared at Zexion. "That was really low, even for you."

Zexion flinched at his hard voice. "I do what I can. I don't want pink hair," Zexion said carelessly, his face impassive.

Marluxia ran his fingers through his black hair. "Well, I have to get my hair cut. Zexy, are you coming with?"

"Let's go," Zexion murmured.

Marluxia locked his arm with Zexion's, walking off. He glared at Demyx before they left.

Demyx folded his arms, fighting the urge to run after Zexion and beg him to come back.

Axel carried Roxas to his room. Axel gently laid Roxas down on his bed. Axel kicked his pants off and climbed in next to Roxas. He wrapped his arms around Roxas' waist.

Roxas' eyes fluttered open. Roxas smiled at his boyfriend. He rolled over so that they are facing each other. The tips of their noses touched. Roxas poked Axel's nose, giggling. Axel smiled, brushing the hair out of Roxas' face.

Roxas closed his eyes, snuggling into Axel's chest. He rested his head in the crook of Axel's neck. Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas as they drifted off to sleep.

Day 19 of 59

Everything is really quite at the lunch table. No one knows what to say after Saturday. Everyone just poked at their food, ignoring the awkward silence.

Zexion stood up. "I have to meet someone," he murmured before walking away.

"Meet someone? Has he moved on?" Demyx asked Marluxia.

"I don't know. If you care so much go after him and find out," Marluxia said, looking at his reflection in the mirror.

Demyx looked at Axel. Axel nodded. Demyx smiled briefly before going after Zexion.

Demyx ran out in front of the cafeteria. He looked around, spotting Zexion walking to the gym. Demyx ran after him, keeping a safe distance.

Zexion looked around. Demyx quickly hid behind a tree. Zexion opened the door to the weight room, walking in. Demyx ran forward. He stopped at the door, peeking through the small window on it.

"Lexaeus," Zexion said walking up to the older teen.

Lexaeus smiled at Zexion as he placed all the weights back on the appropriate racks. Zexion sat down on the bench for one of the workout machines.

"Are you okay Zexion?" Lexaeus asked.

"I'm okay," Zexion said curtly.

Lexaeus chuckled, sitting next to Zexion.

"You never like to open up, do you?"

Zexion looked down, his hair falling over his pail face. Lexaeus brushed the hair out of Zexion's face. Zexion turned his head to look at Lexaeus.

"You're much too beautiful to hide your face," Lexaeus murmured, cupping Zexion's pale face in his huge hand.

The color drained from Demyx's face as Lexaeus moved closer, gently kissing Zexion. Tears welded in his blue eyes as Zexion's hand grabbed Lexaeus' arm, kissing him back.

"No," Demyx whispered, closing his eyes as the tears spilled over.

Demyx backed away from the door, shaking his head, refusing to accept what he saw. 'Zexion is supposed to belong to be mine,' Demyx thought sadly. 'But he's not…'

Demyx turned and ran off, the tears burning his eyes.

Zexion broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against Lexaeus'.

"Lex, I'm sorry, but I can't…It doesn't feel right," Zexion murmured.

Lexaeus lifted Zexion's face up so that their eyes met. "It's okay Zex," he whispered.

"We need to go to the library so I can help you study. You need to pass that Calculus final," Zexion said getting up.


	9. Chapter 9

**AkuRoku Diligence Chapter 9**

Day 25 of 59

Demyx took a deep breath, pulling the goggles over his eyes. Demyx bent over, grabbing the edge of the diving board. Demyx took another deep breath before launching into the cool water.

Demyx swam forward, doing laps. He drifted off into a peaceful place as he swam through the cool water.

Pleasant images of Zexion filled his mind. Zexion laughing, Zexion smiling. The sweet content look on Zexion's face as he sleeps.

Demyx swam to the surface. He pulled the goggles off his face. Demyx looked up as he noticed someone. Zexion stood there staring at him.

"What are you doing here?" Demyx asked, climbing out of the pool.

"Axel couldn't come and get you so he sent me," Zexion murmured, following Demyx into the locker room.

Demyx grabbed his towel on the way, drying off.

"I have to take a shower," Demyx said curtly.

Zexion leaned against the wall, in clear view of the showers. "Go ahead."

Demyx looked at Zexion, not wanting him to see his body. Demyx cut the shower on. He got in without taking off his speedo. Zexion smirked as Demyx tried to wash under his tight speedo without exposing himself.

"Why are you trying to hide? I've seen it all before," Zexion called over the running water.

"My body changes a lot. I could've got bigger!" Demyx called back.

Zexion rolled his eyes, getting impatient. Demyx finally cut the shower off and got out. Demyx walked past Zexion to his locker. Zexion impatiently waited for Demyx.

Demyx finally walked over to Zexion. "Come along," Zexion murmured, walking away.

The two walked in silence to Zexion's car. Demyx's eyes flickered over to Zexion every five seconds. Zexion unlocked his car but before he got to get in Lexaeus drove up.

"Hey, Zexion!" he called, climbing out of his truck.

Demyx glared at Lexaeus as Zexion strode over to him. Demyx glared at the pair as they began to talk. Zexion giggled, blushing, pushing Lexaeus' shoulder.

Demyx's face flushed with anger. He looked away, the sight of the two making him sick. Zexion looked over his shoulder at the angry blond.

"He still is mad at me," he murmured, answering Lexaeus' question.

Lexaeus cupped Zexion's chin in his huge hand, turning Zexion to face him. Demyx looked up to see Lexaeus holding Zexion's face. Demyx bit his lip, forcing back the tears that threatened to spill over.

"Everything will be okay," Lexaeus said optimistically.

Zexion forced a smile, looking more like a grimace. Lexaeus laughed, letting go of Zexion's face.

"See ya later, kid," he said, ruffling Zexion's hair.

Zexion grimaced as Lexaeus put extra force on his head. "Later, Lexaeus," Zexion hissed, fixing his hair.

Zexion turned back to his car, getting in. He looked over at Demyx's back. Demyx is turned so that his back faced Zexion as he glared out the window.

Demyx peeked over his shoulder as the thick silence in the car became even more uncomfortable. Zexion kept his eyes on the rode, avoiding Demyx's gaze.

"Do you like him?" Demyx asked bluntly.

"That's none of your concern," Zexion said coldly.

"You already moved on," Demyx muttered in disbelief.

"What do you want? For me to be in love with you while you don't want me?"

Demyx didn't say anything. "You need to stop being such a baby," Zexion murmured.

Demyx clenched his jaw. "Pull over," he ordered calmly.

"We're almost at the twins'. You can wait."

"Pull the fucking car over!" Demyx nearly screamed.

Zexion pulled over immediately. Demyx jumped out, hurrying away. Zexion jumped out of the car too.

"What do you want from me?" Zexion called.

"I don't want anything from you!" Demyx shouted.

"Demyx!" Zexion called.

Demyx turned around, glaring at Zexion. Zexion stormed up to Demyx. He dug his fingers into Demyx's hair, pulling him into a rough kiss.

Demyx wrapped his arms around Zexion waste, kissing him passionately. Zexion pulled away suddenly.

Zexion backed away slowly, shaking his head. Demyx touched his lips with his finger tips, looking at Zexion with shock.

"I can't let you hurt me again," Zexion said, backing up to his car.

"I won't," Demyx called desperately.

"How do I know that?" Zexion asked, opening up his car door.

Before Demyx got a chance to reply Zexion hopped in his car and drove off. Demyx watched Zexion drive off.

Demyx shoved his hands in his pockets as he headed for the twins' house. A small smile crept up his lips as he thought about the kiss. For once Zexion did what his heart told him. He always listens to his mind, never his heart. But he let his mind get in the way again.

Zexion knocked on the door before walking in. Axel sat up on the couch.

"Where's Demyx?" Axel asked, looking confused.

"Dem-Dem!" Sora called running down the stairs, ready to pounce on Demyx.

Sora skidded to a stop, looking around. "Where's Demyx?"

"He's on his way," Zexion said carelessly, sitting between Axel and Marluxia.

"Oh…okay. Can you send him up when he gets here?" Sora asked.

Zexion nodded before Sora ran back up stairs.

Marluxia and Axel stared at Zexion's tense face before staring at each other.

"Hey, Zex, what happened?" Marluxia asked.

Zexion didn't say anything. Axel and Marluxia looked at each other again.

"What happened between you and Dem?" Axel asked.

"We kissed," Zexion murmured.

"Yay! Are you guys back together?" Marluxia asked as Axel squealed, jumping up and down in his seat.

"No," Zexion murmured.

"What? Why not?" Axel demanded.

"I don't want to talk about it."

The door opened. Demyx walked in, heading up stairs to Sora and Roxas. Axel and Marluxia watched the stairs, wondering what's wrong about Demyx and Zexion kissing.

Roxas jumped down the stairs. He paused before walking into the kitchen to glare at Zexion. Zexion shrank a little into the couch. Roxas stormed into the kitchen.

"What's up with you Roxy?" Axel asked, following his boyfriend into the kitchen.

"Don't call me Roxy," Roxas growled, opening the freezer and taking out extra chunky chocolate chip ice cream.

Roxas put the ice cream on the counter, turning around to get whip cream out of the fridge. Axel wound his arms around Roxas' waist, pulling him close.

Axel leaned down so that his lips are really close to Roxas' ear. "What's wrong?"

Roxas shuddered. "N-Nothing," he said defensively.

Axel brushed his lips across Roxas' cheek, a burning blush following. Axel tilted Roxas face up, lightly kissing him.

Roxas relaxed, kissing Axel back. Their lips moved slowly together. Axel gently prodded Roxas' lips apart with his tongue. Roxas parted his lips, allowing entrance. Axel slid his hands down Roxas back, grabbing his ass. Roxas smiled around Axel's lips, kissing him passionately.

Roxas suddenly pulled away. Roxas glowered at Axel before slapping him across the face.

"Keep your pervy hands and lips to yourself," Roxas growled.

Axel held his cheek, looking at Roxas with shock. Roxas turned away grabbing the whip cream and three spoons. Axel walked away, still holding his cheek.

Axel turned around before leaving the kitchen. Roxas looked up, meeting his shocked gaze. "You hit me, you monster," Axel said in a broke voice before leaving.

Roxas looked down. "It's not like you really like me anyways," he whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

**AkuRoku Diligence Chapter 10**

Day 25 of 59

Roxas walked into Sora's room. Sora ran his fingers through Demyx's blond hair as Demyx rest his head on Sora's lap.

"I brought ice cream," Roxas said smiling half heartedly.

Roxas climbed onto Sora's bed, handing them the ice cream. Demyx sat up, pulling off the lid. Roxas handed Demyx a spoon. Demyx scooped up a huge chunk, loaded with chocolate chips, and shoved it into his mouth.

Roxas and Sora started eating the ice cream as Demyx sprayed whip cream in his mouth.

"Chocolate is the best anti depression out there," Roxas murmured. Demyx nodded his agreement.

"But I'm not depressed," Sora pointed out.

"You should be," Roxas said before spraying some before spraying whip cream in his mouth.

"Why?" Sora asked, sounding confused.

"Your sluty boyfriend is whoring around," Roxas said as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"What? No he's not!"

"Sora, Sora, Sora," Roxas said shaking his head. "He's never around you any more. He's always with that slut Kairi. The slut already violated him by now."

Sora frowned, scooping up more ice cream, wondering if Roxas is right.

"Then Demyx over here is in love with a big retarded douche bag. I don't even think Zexion has any feelings to get hurt. He's nothing but a big over sized doll that Demyx drags around."

"Zexion has feelings, he just doesn't know how to show them," Demyx murmured.

Roxas fell back on the pillows. "We need to get laid."

Demyx and Sora chuckled, scooping up more ice cream.

Marluxia fell on his back, laughing.

"It's not funny," Axel grumbled.

"Look at your cheek!" Marluxia said, pointing at Axel's red cheek.

"Why'd he slap you?" Zexion asked.

"I don't know! We were making out then he pushed me away and slapped me!"

"Did he want to make out with you?" Zexion asked.

"He kissed me back and let me grab his ass, so I take that as a yes."

Zexion shrugged. "Roxas has issues. The sooner this bet is over the sooner you can get rid of him," Zexion murmured.

"Yeah," Axel said, not so sure that he's okay with that.

Day 27 of 59

"Come on guys," Marluxia called, honking his horn.

Roxas and Sora ran out their house and into Marluxia's SUV. Marluxia ran his fingers through his black hair. Roxas snuggled into Axel's lap. Zexion looked out the window as Marluxia drove off.

Marluxia pulled over in front of Demyx's house, honking the horn. Demyx ran out the house. He opened the door and sat next to Sora.

"I'm going to get light blue streaks in my hair," Demyx announced.

"Ooh! That'll be so cute!" Sora squealed.

Demyx and Sora started babbling about how cute Demyx will look with blue streaks in his hair. Marluxia started talking to Zexion about his theories for his hair still being black.

"Are you getting anything done to your hair?" Axel murmured.

Roxas rested his head against Axel's chest, listening to his heart. "I don't really want to. Maybe I'll get it trimmed or something. Are you getting anything done to your hair?"

"Eh, I'm not up to dieing my hair our anything."

"This is natural?" Roxas asked, twisting a lock of Axel's hair around his finger.

"You can't get this sexy red out of a bottle."

Marluxia snorted loudly. Roxas ignored Marluxia. "I do like your hair," Roxas murmured.

"Axel lightly pecked Roxas on the lips. "That was too short," Roxas pouted.

Axel pulled Roxas up to him. "That's all you get for today," Axel smirked.

Roxas raised one eye brow. "Seriously?"

Before Axel got a chance to reply Roxas roughly grabbed Axel and pinned him down, straddling his waist. Axel looked around in shock.

Roxas smirked, bending down to attach his lips to Axel's. Axel sat up, grabbing Roxas' ass and pulling him closer.

Marluxia looked over his shoulder to see what Sora and Demyx is 'Ewing' about.

"Hay, hay, none of that in my car!" Marluxia shouted. "Oi! Faggots! Cut it out!"

'That's not working," Zexion murmured.

"No shit Sherlock!" Marluxia snapped.

Marluxia grabbed a water bottle and threw it at Axel and Roxas, only to miss and hit Sora.

"Ow!" Sora complained.

"Don't get cum on my seats! This is a new car!" Marluxia shouted as Axel's hands traveled up Roxas' shirt.

"Ow! That hurted!" Sora whined.

"Cry me a river you big baby!" Marluxia snapped.

Sora started sobbing, holding his head. Demyx leaned over Sora, trying to pull Roxas off of Axel. Axel clutched onto Roxas' waist, trying to deepen the kiss.

"Roxas! You don't want to have sex in front of us!" Demyx pleaded as he continued to tug at Roxas.

"Roxas, you don't want to have sex in front of us!" Zexion mimicked in a baby voice.

Demyx sat up, staring at Zexion. Demyx launched at Zexion, smacking him aside the head. Zexion started hitting Demyx. Demyx slid into the front seat, pushing Marluxia against the door, hitting Zexion. Zexion and Demyx started smacking at each other.

Sora climbed on top of Roxas, wrapping his arms around Roxas' waist. Sora pulled at him but Axel clutched onto Roxas. Roxas elbowed Sora in the stomach. Sora fell back as the air whooshed out of him.

Marluxia screamed as Zexion pushed Demyx into Marluxia causing him to swerve into the other lane. Marluxia frantically tried to get back on the right side of the rode.

"Stop hitting me Zexion!" Demyx said, still hitting Zexion.

Roxas pulled away, pulling Axel's shirt off then his own. Roxas leaned forward, sucking on Axel's neck. Axel grabbed Roxas' hips, moaning softly.

"Roxas, I can't," Axel whined. Roxas nibbled at Axel's ear before pulling him into another heated kiss. Roxas broke away to suck at Axel's nipples. "What about my hair?" Axel whined before Roxas pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Sora held the back of his head, where it hit the cup holders. "Roxas don't do it," he muttered.

"How can they manage this?" Marluxia muttered, his voice muffled because Zexion pushed Demyx on him again.

"Fuck it. You're too hot," Axel said giving up as Roxas' hands slipped to Axel's belt buckle.

"No!" Demyx shouted, grabbing an umbrella.

Demyx jumped onto the backseat. He put the umbrella around Roxas' waist and yanked him back. Roxas fell into Demyx's lap. Demyx wrapped his legs and arms around Roxas, restraining him.

"Axel! Put your shirt on!" Demyx demanded.

Axel sat up in his seat and put his shirt on, muttering, "Yes ma'am."

"Don't use that tone with me! I just saved your ass!" Demyx said furiously.

"How'd you save his ass?" Roxas asked.

Marluxia and Zexion exchanged excited glances.

"Lust is a one of the seven deadly sins. I couldn't let this happen to my best friend," Demyx lied quickly.

Roxas chuckled softly. "I love you Demyx," he said, patting Demyx on the head.

"Love you too sweety. Now, put your shirt on!"

Zexion looked over his book at Demyx as he sat down in the salon chair.

Demyx smiled excitedly as he picked out what blue he wants in his hair. A small smile crept up Zexion's lips as he watched Demyx and the way his eyes sparkled in the light.

Marluxia jumped out of his chair, beaming. "My hair is back to normal!" Marluxia shouted to the hair salon.

Marluxia ran his fingers through his pink hair. "Haha Axel! You're stupid plan is solvable."

"Oh no! You died your hair back pink!" Axel said with fake sorrow.

Roxas snuggled into Axel's side, resting his head in the crook of his neck. 'It's best if I pretend, at least for now,' Roxas thought.

"Wait until tomorrow," Axel murmured in Roxas' ear.

Marluxia hummed as he got out of his bath tub. He wrapped a towel around his waist and grabbed another to dry his hair.

"P-P-P-Poker face, P-P-Poker face," Marluxia sang, dancing in front of the mirror.

"Mamamoma," Marluxia sang as he wiped the fog off the mirror only to end in a dreaded scream.

"Marly, what's wrong?" Marluxia's mother called.

"Nothing, mama," Marluxia called back in a strangled voice.

Marluxia wiped more of the fog off slowly. Marluxia stared at his reflection with wide, unbelieving eyes.

"How did he?" Marluxia whispered, touching his black hair. Marluxia shook his head, grasping the edge of the sink with both hands.

"Axel," Marluxia growled furiously.

Day 28 of 59

Sora gently pulled the covers down, revealing an irritated blond.

"It's spring break. I get to sleep in," Roxas growled.

Sora climbed into bed, wrapping his arms around Roxas. "What's wrong Roxy?"

"It's…I don't want to talk about it."

"You know you can tell me anything," Sora whispered.

"…It's Axel," Roxas whispered.

"What did he do?"

"…It's what he didn't do."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Sora asked softly.

"He doesn't like me…He doesn't even want to be with me," Roxas whispered.

"What makes you say that?" Sora asked softly.

"I heard him talking to Zexion a couple of days ago…He said he can't wait to get this over with."

"How do you know he was talking about you?"

"I heard them say my name, that's why I stopped to listen to what they were saying. And Zexion told him it will be over soon and he won't have to deal with me. Axel paused for a moment before saying he can't wait."


	11. Chapter 11

**AkuRoku Diligence Chapter 11**

Day 31 of 59

Axel looked across the couch at his grumpy boyfriend. Roxas glared at the TV, ignoring the red head. Sora glared over his shoulder at Axel. Axel looked at Sora questioningly.

Axel leaned over to whisper in Roxas' ear, "Why does Sora hate me?"

"Maybe he realized how much of a dick you are," Roxas whispered, pushing Axel away.

Axel leaned forward, trying to kiss Roxas only to get pushed away again. Axel frowned. As soon as they entered their second month Axel tried to seduce Roxas to no avail. The blond is being stubborn. Not even letting the redhead touch him.

Demyx got up to look out the window at the deserted street. Demyx has taken a habit to look out the window about every five minutes to see if Zexion is coming. Demyx perked up as a black car headed down the street. A frown darkened his face as he realized it isn't Zexion. Demyx let his shoulders drop, dragging his feet as he walked back to the couch.

Zexion has been gone for the last couple of days. No one knows where he's been do to the fact that he hasn't been answering his phone or text messages.

"Where has Zexion been?" Demyx asked sullenly.

"That's like your fiftieth time asking that question," Roxas said, exasperated.

"Seventy second," Marluxia corrected as he ogled over his reflection.

"If you're worrying so much, go to his house and find out," Axel muttered.

"Come on Demyx," Marluxia said getting up.

"What?"

"Come on," Marluxia said, grabbing Demyx's hand and dragging him out the door.

Axel leaned over, quickly kissing Roxas' neck in his sweet spot. Roxas smiled a little, pushing Axel away.

"Come on," Axel purred, climbing on top of Roxas.

Roxas blushed, allowing Axel to kiss along his neck. Axel smirked, wrapping his arms around Roxas' small waist.

Sora glared at Axel as he kissed his brother. Sora stormed over to them, pulling Axel off.

"None of that," Sora scolded, sitting between Roxas and Axel.

Marluxia pulled over in front of Zexion's house. Demyx looked over at Zexion's house.

"You didn't tell me we were coming here," he whispered.

"Come on, we need to see what's wrong with Zexy," Marluxia murmured, getting out of his car.

Demyx took a deep breath before exiting the car. He fallowed Marluxia up the lawn to Zexion's front door. Marluxia rang the doorbell, pasting a smile on his face.

A short woman opened up the door, looking exactly like Zexion except with long hair that stops in the middle of her back. She brushed her midnight blue bangs out of her eyes, smiling at them.

"I was wondering when one of his friends would come over to talk some since into him," she said, smiling as she stepped aside to let them in.

"Has he been showering? I won't go up there if he hasn't," Marluxia stated, folding his arms.

"His room is connected to his bathroom so he's been showering," she said, with a small smile. "I heard the shower running. That boy can't live without them," she added when Marluxia looked skeptical.

The pair followed Zexion's mom upstairs to Zexion's room. She timidly knocked on his door.

"I'm not hungry," Zexion called.

"Marluxia is here. Please talk to him," she said softly before walking away.

"Open up Zexy, Axel lost the bet," Marluxia lied.

Zexion jumped out of bed to open the door. Zexion opened the door. He briefly saw Marluxia's smirking face before Marluxia shoved Demyx in the room and shut the door. Zexion fell back, Demyx on top of him. Zexion quickly pushed Demyx off, jumping to the door. Zexion tried to pull the door open but Marluxia was holding onto the other side. Zexion couldn't pull the door open due to his weakness from the food deprivation.

Zexion finally gave up. He folded his arms across his bare chess, letting his bangs fall over his face.

Demyx studied Zexion hungrily, taking in every feature. Demyx longed to hold Zexion in his arms but he controlled himself, knowing Zexion wouldn't like it. Demyx's eyes focused on Zexion wrist where a bright pink, almost red, cut shown…it looks almost as if Zexion purposely…

"…hurt yourself," Demyx said, eyes wide.

"Huh?"

"You…cut yourself," Demyx said.

"What? No I didn't!" Zexion said defensively.

"Then what's that?" Demyx demanded.

Zexion looked behind him at a painting. "Oh, that's a painting Axel did for me," Zexion said, trying to change the subject.

"What? Axel never gave me a—wait a minute! You are not getting out of this!" Demyx grabbed Zexion's arm, examining the cut. "Why'd you do this?" he demanded, his voice hollow.

"Demyx, it was just once. I'll never do it"—

"How could you do this? Do you know this can kill you? You must not care. Do you care? You could have taken yourself away from me! Do you know how many people die from this?" Demyx ranted.

Marluxia leaned against the door, listening to Demyx rant.

"What if you would've died?" Demyx demanded.

"Not like anyone would care," Zexion said carelessly.

Demyx fell back on Zexion's bed, staring at the blue haired male with wide unbelieving eyes. Demyx's eyes filled with tears. Demyx forced them back, refusing to let Zexion see him cry.

"How could you say that? Everyone would care—I would care," Demyx whispered.

Zexion scoffed. "I doubt that."

Silent tears began to stream down Demyx's face. "How can you say that? I love you," Demyx whispered, barely audible.

Zexion looked into Demyx's eyes. "No you don't. If you did you wouldn't have been able to bare leaving me. You wouldn't have been able to bare the thought of it," Zexion said harshly, his ice cold voice cutting at Demyx's heart.

Demyx flinched away from Zexion's glare, starring at his lap as the tears poured down his face. Zexion's glare softened as he watched Demyx silently cry. Zexion quickly walked over to his bed sitting down next to Demyx.

"Don't cry," Zexion murmured, wiping the tears from Demyx's face.

Demyx sniffled, not saying anything. Zexion scooted closer, turning Demyx's face to look in his eyes.

"Dem, I'm sorry," Zexion murmured.

Demyx took Zexion's hand in his own. Demyx gently kissed the palm of his hand.

"I would love to but I really shouldn't. My mom will kill me if I gain any more wait before my wedding," Marluxia said, pushing the plate of cookies away.

"I forgot to ask, how is Larxene doing?" Zexion's mom asked softly.

Marluxia grimaced, not liking to be reminded of his girlfriend. Marluxia absolutely hates Larxene with every fiber of his being but is being forced to marry her in the near future if he wishes to inherit his fortune.

Zexion's mom chuckled. "It will all pay off when you have a beautiful family and lots of money to spend."

"If she's dead by then," Marluxia grumbled.

She patted Marluxia on the back sympathetically. Marluxia got up.

"I'm going to see if Demyx was able to talk some since into Zexy."

Marluxia strode up the stairs. Marluxia pushed the door open to be greeted by the oh so familiar smell of sex. Marluxia smirked, closing the door.

"I'm a match maker!" Marluxia said smiling as he entered the kitchen.

"They made up?" she asked, eyes wide.

"They're making up right now," Marluxia said smirking.

"I just washed his sheets," she complained.

Marluxia chuckled, grabbing a cookie and taking a bite.

"I'm going over to Riku's house," Sora said, grabbing his jacket. "Keep your hands to yourself," he added, glaring at Axel, before leaving.

As soon as the brunette left Axel grabbed the blond, pulling him to rest on his chest. Roxas pushed away but Axel kept a firm grip around his waist.

"Let go," Roxas whined, pushing against Axel's chest.

"Can I just hold you?" Axel asked seriously.

Roxas relaxed immediately, caught off guard. Roxas looked into Axel sincere eyes before resting against Axel's chest. Axel loosened his grip around Roxas' waist, just holding him.


	12. Chapter 12

**AkuRoku Diligence Chapter 12**

Day 31 of 59

Axel looked out his window, frowning. Sora had kicked him out the house when he came home to see them cuddling. The redhead sat there, bored, with nothing to do.

Axel glanced over his shoulder at the blank canvas sitting on his easel. Axel hasn't painted anything in a while, ever since he started dating Roxas.

A small smile curled up the redheads lips. Axel walked over to the canvas and began to draw. Axel narrowed his eyes in concentration as he drew, biting his lip.

"That was fast," Axel murmured, getting the paint ready.

Axel dipped his paintbrush in the yellow paint, slowly brushing the canvas.

Day 32 of 59

Roxas climbed out of the pool, wiping the water out of his eyes.

"Sora, I'm done swimming for now. I'm going to sit in the hot tub," Roxas said.

"Okay, I'm going to go swim with Demyx," Sora said cheerfully.

Demyx dragged everyone to the pool, claiming that he'll get out of shape if he doesn't practice during spring break.

Axel sat on the edge of the pool, watching Roxas relax in the hot tub. Marluxia sat down next to Axel.

"He's mad at you," Marluxia stated.

"What? No he's not!"

"Then go over there and kiss him."

"Fine then," Axel said, getting up and strutting over to Roxas.

Roxas kept his eyes closed as he heard someone join him in the hot tub. Axel scooted closer, studying Roxas' face. Axel leaned in and kissed Roxas. Roxas' eyes shot open in surprise. Roxas pushed the redhead away, scowling.

"What the fuck?" Roxas demanded angrily.

"Why'd you push me away?" Axel demanded.

"Because you kissed me! Keep your disgusting lips to yourself!"

Sora ran up, pulling Roxas out of the hot tub. "Stay away from him Roxas. Axel is icky," Sora said, rubbing Roxas comfortingly, as he took Roxas away from Axel.

Axel's head whipped to the side as he heard a snicker. Marluxia covered his mouth, stifling his laughs. Axel glowered at Marluxia before storming over to Marluxia's seat on the edge of the pool.

Axel took a handful of Marluxia's black hair in his hand. He pulled Marluxia back before pushing him into the pool.

"Let's go," Axel pretty much ordered.

Demyx nodded, exiting the pool. Marluxia, Zexion, and Demyx followed Axel into the locker room. Marluxia didn't dare say anything, knowing that Axel wouldn't take any of it.

Axel pushed the locker room doors open roughly, causing the doors to slam against the walls. Axel stormed over to Roxas and Sora, Marluxia, Zexion, and Demyx flanking him.

"What's your problem?" Axel demanded.

Roxas raised his eyebrows, looking Axel up and down. "You're my problem. If you would leave me alone I'd be okay but, seeing as you are an obnoxious jerk, that won't happen."

Axel growled under his breath. Axel picked Roxas up, pinning him against the lockers. "Stop fucking around. What's your problem? Tell me so I can fix it," Axel demanded.

"Get your hands off of him," Sora said, pulling at Axel.

Demyx pulled Sora away, holding him back.

Roxas looked into Axel's intense eyes. "Get away from me! Don't act like you care about me when you don't!" Roxas shouted, shoving Axel away.

"What the fuck are you talking about? Of course I care about you or I wouldn't waste my time!" Axel said, pinning Roxas to the lockers again.

Roxas glared at Axel. Axel matched Roxas' glare. Axel's glare slowly softened to a look of adoration. Axel cupped Roxas' chin in his hand, crushing their lips together hard enough to bruise.

Their tongues clashed together, fighting for dominance. Roxas dug his fingers roughly into Axel's crimson spikes. Axel wrapped one arm around Roxas' waist, the other hand flat against the locker as he crushed Roxas against it.

Axel backed up, taking a deep breath. Roxas tried to kiss Axel again but Axel restrained him.

"Roxas, I"—

"I knew it!" Roxas nearly shouted, roughly pushing Axel away.

"What are you talking about?" Axel demanded.

"Roxas, it's a waist of time," Sora said, glaring at Axel coldly, as he broke free from Demyx's grip.

Sora wrapped an arm around Roxas' shoulders, leading him away.

"What are you talking about? I haven't done any"—

"Save it Axel," Sora said coldly, cutting him off.

"What have I done? I'm over here trying to fix our relationship and you don't even care!" Axel shouted.

"Why should I care? You don't even want to be in this relationship!" Roxas shouted.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I heard you Axel! When you were talking to Zexion! He said this will be over soon and then you will be done with me! And you said you couldn't wait!" Roxas screamed.

Axel froze. Marluxia and Zexion smirked. Marluxia leaned forward and whispered, "I can get you the pink hair die," in Axel's ear.

"I don't know what you mean," Axel said, buying time so he can think of a way to get out of this.

"About a week ago when you were at my house! I don't even know why I'm listening to you! You're nothing but a lying douche bag!"

Axel chuckled. "You're laughing?" Sora screeched. "Stay away from my brother! Do you think it's funny to play with his emotions?" Sora demanded.

"No, I'm laughing because Roxas is wrong. We were talking about a painting I'm doing of Roxas," Axel lied quickly.

"How come we never heard about this painting?" Sora demanded, hands on his hips.

"I wanted to keep it a secret," Axel lied again.

"You're making a painting of me?" Roxas squealed.

"Come on Roxas, don't tell me you're falling for this," Marluxia and Sora said at the same time.

Roxas bit his lip, thinking.

Axel's face fell. "You don't believe me, do you?" Axel asked with fake sorrow.

Axel glanced at Roxas' face before turning around to sadly walk away. Roxas reached out and grabbed Axel's arm before he could walk away. Axel smirked as he felt Roxas' hand wrap around his wrist.

"Axel I'm sorry I falsely accused you. I should have asked first. Can you forgive me?" Roxas pleaded.

Axel turned around to smile at Roxas. "Of course I'll forgive you," Axel said, pulling Roxas into a hug.

"Roxas stop being stupid! He is lying!" Sora shouted.

Axel looked at Sora, offended even though Sora is right. "Excuse me?" Axel asked, letting go of Roxas.

"You heard me! You're a liar you redheaded demon!" Sora shouted.

"Sora, leave Axel alone!" Roxas said, pushing Sora away.

"Fuck!" Marluxia shouted, punching the locker.

Everyone looked at Marluxia in shock. Marluxia stormed over to Axel. He pushed Axel against the locker, making sure to bang his head against it.

"Fuck you Axel. Every time I get a little bit ahead of you, you get your way back in like a serpent. I am going to make your like hell," Marluxia hissed before banging Axel's head against the locker again.

Marluxia stormed out of the locker room, Zexion at his heals.

"What are we going to do?" Zexion asked.

"Nothing. As long as Sora is around they won't be able to fuck."

"I never thought a cock blocker would be so useful," Zexion smirked.


	13. Chapter 13

**AkuRoku Diligence Chapter 13**

Day 32 of 59

Roxas groaned, glaring at the clock.

"It's ten o'clock, why isn't Axel here?" Roxas demanded.

"Maybe he's cheating on you," Sora said.

Roxas sat up, glaring at Sora. "I'm going to go call him," Roxas said on his way up stairs.

The doorbell rang after the blond disappeared upstairs. Sora skipped over to the door. Sora opened up the door, his smile quickly fading when his eyes landed on the redhead.

"Hey Sora," Axel said smiling.

"Go away. It's too late, you should have came earlier not that I would've let you in anyways," Sora nearly growled.

"Why don't you like me?" Axel asked as Roxas made his way down the stairs.

"Maybe it's because you're a douche bag!" Sora said with fake surprise.

Sora continued on a long speech about how bad of a person Axel is but Axel tuned him out, looking at Roxas.

'Go through my window,' Roxas mouthed.

"…and I don't like your hair or those ugly tattoos. I hate the way you wear skinny jeans all the time. I hate the way you walk too. You walk like you're someone important and I hate it. You look like a conceited douche face man whore. Looking at your face pisses me off. Now go away," Sora said before shutting the door in Axel's face.

Sora opened up the door. "And I hate the way you have my brother under your sick, twisted spell. You're lucky he took you back," Sora added before shutting the door again.

Axel shook his head before walking around the side of the house, into their backyard.

"I don't walk weird. I walk like a sexy beast," Axel muttered as he climbed on top of the little shelter thing over the patio.

Axel knocked on Roxas' window. Roxas opened the window, allowing his boyfriend to climb through.

Sora looked up at the ceiling, wondering what that noise is.

"Axel, cut it out. I'm not in the mood!" Roxas hissed, pushing his horny boyfriend off of him.

Axel frowned, thinking. Axel smirked evilly. Roxas backed up a little, not liking that look at all.

"Candlelight and soul forever, dream of you and me together~" Axel sang softly, climbing onto the bed and taking Roxas' hand.

Roxas raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Say you believe it, say you believe it. Free your mind of doubt and danger, be for real don't be a stranger. We can achieve it we can achieve it. Come a little bit closer baby get it on get it on, 'cause tonight is the night when 2 become 1~" Axel sang, smiling slightly.

"You have to be kidding me," Roxas giggled, covering his face s he blushed in embarrassment.

"I need some love like I've never needed love before~" Axel sang, kissing along Roxas' flushed neck.

"You are seriously singing the Spice Girls right now?" Roxas asked in disbelief.

"Wanna make love to ya baby~" Axel sang, giving Roxas a seductive smile. "I had a little love now I'm back for more. Wanna make love to ya baby. Set your spirit free, it's the only way to be~" Axel sang, lifting up Roxas' shirt to kiss along his stomach.

Roxas couldn't help but smile. No one has ever sung to him before and Axel is just way to damn hot. Roxas helped Axel remove his shirt.

"Silly games that you were playing, empty words we both were saying. Let's work it out boy, let's work it out boy~" Axel sang as Roxas removed his shirt.

"Any deal that we endeavor, boys and boys feel good together~"

Roxas snorted at the word change.

"Take it or leave it, take it or leave it. Are you as good as I remember baby? Get it on, get it on, cause tonight, is the night, when 2 become 1~" Axel sang, undoing Roxas' pants.

"I need some love like I've never needed love before, wanna make love to ya baby. I had a little love, now I'm back for more. Wanna make love to ya baby. Set your spirit free, it's the only way to be. Be a little bit wiser baby, put it on, put it on, 'cause tonight is the night when 2 become 1~" Roxas sang as Axel sucked on his neck.

"I need some love like I've never needed love before~" Axel sang as he removed Roxas' pants.

"Wanna make love to ya baby~" Roxas sang as he removed Axel's shirt.

"I had a little love, now I'm back for more~" Axel sang, watching Roxas remove his pants.

"Wanna make love to ya baby~" Roxas sang as Axel kissed along his stomach.

"I need some love like I've never needed love before~" Axel sang as Roxas began to suck on his neck.

"Wanna make love to ya baby~" they sang in unison.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Sora bellowed as he barged in Roxas' room.

Axel ignored Sora, continuing to suck on Roxas' neck.

"Get off of him you sicko!" Sora screamed.

"Go away Sora! We're doing things!" Roxas shooed Sora away.

"I don't think so," Sora growled, storming forward.

Sora pushed Axel, with surprising strength, out of the window. Axel screamed in surprise as he tumbled onto the metal shelter thing. Sora threw Axel's clothes out at Axel.

"Roxas, say goodbye to your boyfriend. You won't be seeing him for a while because you're GROUNDED!" Sora bellowed the last word, slamming the window shut.

"What? You can't ground me!" Roxas shouted.

"I can't? Orly? When Cloud left he said I'm in charge because I'm older than you by two minutes and thirty five seconds!" Sora shouted.

"You can't ground me," Roxas growled.

"Watch me," Sora growled, holding out his hand. "Give me your phone."

Roxas' eyes widened. "No," Roxas said defiantly.

Sora glared at Roxas before snatching his phone. Sora removed the battery, walking away.

"Give me my phone back!" Roxas shouted.

"I almost forgot," Sora said, entering Roxas' room.

Sora walked over to Roxas' computer. Sora unplugged the tower.

"No computer either," Sora added as he carried it away.

Day 33 of 59

Axel knocked on the door.

"Hey Sora," Axel said as the grumpy brunette appeared in the doorway.

Sora smiled at Axel nastily. "Roxas is grounded and it's all your fault. He blames you for it and doesn't want to see you anymore," Sora smirked.

"Whatever, can I just give Roxas this? I finished his painting," Axel said, ignoring what Sora said.

Sora snatched the canvas from Axel. Sora looked at the painting. "This is awful," Sora criticized. "Roxas' cheeks get way pinker than that."

"Can you give it to him?" Axel asked impatiently.

"Maybe," Sora smirked. "I don't want to see your stupid face around here, got it memorized?" Sora asked, smirking evilly.

"No, Sora. Only I can say that, got it memorized?"

"Get this memorized," Sora hissed, slamming the door in Axel's face.

Axel turned around, pulling out his phone.

"Hey, Dem I need you to do me a favor."

Sora plugged in the wii, getting ready to play his favorite game. Sora looked up as the doorbell rang. Wondering who it is, Sora answered the door.

"Hi Dem!" Sora said, hugging the blond.

"Hey Sora!" Demyx said walking in. "OMG! Can I play?" Demyx asked with excited eyes.

"Sure, grab a remote," Sora said smiling.

Roxas jumped out of bed as his window opened. He relaxed when he recognized the spiky red hair.

"What are you doing?" Roxas hissed, trying to push Axel back through the window.

"Stop it Roxy!" Axel complained, trying to push past the blond.

Axel fell on top of Roxas. They fell on the floor.

Sora looked up, pausing Just Dance, as a loud thud echoed through the house.

"Why'd you pause it?" Demyx asked.

"Did you hear that? I think Roxas is doing something up there."

"Axel, get out," Roxas growled.

"Aw, come on. You didn't mind when I climbed through your window last night!" Axel said.

"Well, I'm grounded because of that," Roxas said sullenly.

"Sora pushed me out the window! And I got a cut from it!"

"Where?" Roxas asked, pushing Axel off him.

"On my back," Axel whined.

"Do you want me to kiss it?" Roxas asked seductively, his hand traveling up Axel's arm.

"That sounds"—

Axel got off as his phone went off. He flipped it open to read the text from Demyx.

"Sora's coming," Axel muttered.

Roxas pushed Axel down, shoving him under the bed. Sora kicked the door open.

"Get out," Roxas growled, pushing Sora away.

"I just came up here o tall you to stop making so much noise. And your boyfriend came by earlier to give you this," Sora said, handing Roxas the painting.

Roxas looked over the painting. He smiled slightly, admiring Axel's work. Roxas pushed Sora out of his room, closing the door.

Axel crawled from under the bed. Roxas set the painting down before running over to Axel and jumping on him. They fell on the bed, Roxas on top of Axel.

Roxas dug his fingers in Axel's hair, kissing him passionately. Their tongues clashed together, fighting for dominance. Roxas pulled away, smiling at his boyfriend.

"You're the best boyfriend ever," Roxas cooed.

Roxas attached his lips on Axel's neck, nipping and sucking. Axel gasped, holding Roxas' hips as he grinded against him.

Roxas backed up, biting his lip. "Do you still want me to kiss your cut?"

Axel nodded, unable to speak at the moment. Roxas smirked, lifting up Axel's shirt slowly. Roxas kissed up Axel's stomach.

"Roll over," he ordered.

"Just to get things straight, I'm seme," Axel said as he rolled over.

Roxas ignored Axel, searching his back for the cut. Roxas snorted as his eyes found the small cut. Roxas kissed along Axel's back until his lips reached the tiny cut. Roxas slowly licked the cut before covering it with kisses.

"Did you hear that?" Sora asked, pausing the game again.

"No," Demyx said, sending a text to Axel.

"I better go check just in case," Sora said before heading upstairs.

Roxas shoved Axel under the bed as soon as Sora barged in.

Sora looked around Roxas' room. His eyes landed on Axel's shirt. Sora glared at Roxas.

"You need to clean your room," Sora said before leaving.

Roxas rummaged through his drawer as Axel crawled from under the bed.

"Want to have a little fun?" Roxas asked seductively, twirling a pair of hand cuffs around his finger.

"I…uh…Sure," Axel said, controlling himself so that he wouldn't attack the blond.

"Go get Sora's lube," Roxas ordered.

"Why can't you get it?" Axel whined.

"Because I can live with out sex and you already…have a little problem," Roxas said, eyeing Axel's boner.

"Fuck," Axel growled, heading for the door.

Axel snuck into Sora's room. He ripped through everything, making a huge mess.

"Damn it," Axel growled, looking around the destroyed room.

"Oh," Axel said as he noticed the lube on top of Sora's dresser.

Axel grabbed the lube before sneaking back into Roxas' room.

"Ha! I win!" Demyx gloated.

"Best 19 out of 20?" Sora asked.

"Bring it on!" Demyx said, getting ready for the next song.

Sora paused the game when he heard a moan. Sora looked around.

"Did you hear that?" Sora asked quietly.

"No," Demyx said, sending Axel another text.

Sora looked up as he heard another moan. "What the-?"

Sora ran upstairs. He pressed his ear against Roxas' door, listening.

"Ah-Axel…! Mhn…A-Axel!" Roxas moaned.

Sora's eyes went wide. Sora burst into the room, looking at the scene before him.

Roxas is hand cuffed to the bed post and Axel is giving him head. Roxas and Axel stared at Sora, blushing.

"Hold on," Sora said leaving the room.

"Sora?" Demyx asked sounding scared as Sora ran down the stairs, grabbing a baseball bat.

Sora charged into Roxas' room screaming as he swung the bat at Axel. Axel screamed, jumping up. Roxas watched as Sora chased Axel around the room, swinging at him. Axel grabbed his clothes, running out the room.

Axel slipped on his jeans while running down the stairs, holding his shirt with his teeth and his shoes in his other hand.

Riku opened the door just in time for Axel to hop out and run off into the night.

Sora ran outside shouting after Axel, "That's right! Run! I don't want to see you around here again!"

"What's going on?" Riku asked.

"You don't want to know," Sora said, putting the bat to the side.

"Sora!" Roxas called.

Sora walked into Roxas' room.

"Can you take these off?" Roxas asked, shaking the hand cuffs.

"I don't think so," Sora growled before leaving.


	14. Chapter 14

**AkuRoku Diligence Chapter 14**

Day 36 of 59

Roxas curled into a ball in Axel's lap, watching the TV. His eyes flickered to Sora and Demyx every now and then, wanting them to leave.

Sora finally let Axel come over and hang out with Roxas mainly to protect Roxas because he went through drastic measures to escape the house just to see Axel. After Sora helped Roxas out of the neighbors tree—a dog chased Roxas up it—he told him Axel could come over for the rest of the day.

Axel looked over at Sora. Sora glared at Axel before turning his attention back to Demyx. Demyx looked at Axel, Axel nodded.

"Sora, look at this test in a magazine I found. It rates your relationship. Zexy and I have a perfect relationship according to the test. Here, you should take it," Demyx said, handing the magazine to Sora.

Sora gasped when he finished the test. "Demy-Kun, I have an okay relationship! I don't want an okay relationship! I want a perfect relationship!" Sora wailed.

"Let me see," Demyx said, taking the magazine. "Sora, you just need to go out on more dates and stuff," Demyx said.

"We always hang out!" Sora said defensively.

"Having sex all the time doesn't count," Roxas cut in.

Sora glared at his twin. "He's right," Demyx said seriously.

"What can I do?" Sora asked, clutching Demyx's shirt tightly.

"All you have to do is go on more dates," Demyx said, prying Sora's hands off of his shirt.

Sora took a deep breath. "I have to fix my relationship," Sora said, getting up.

Axel and Roxas started making out as the brunette disappeared from sight.

"See you guys later," Sora called as he left.

Sora is so wrapped up in fixing his relationship that he even forgot to kick Axel out.

Axel looked at Demyx. Demyx hopped up. "Well, I have to go. You know, dates and stuff with Zexy," Demyx said, stretching.

Roxas watched Demyx leave. "This is either a big coincidence or you planned this," Roxas said.

Axel shifted so that he was laying on Roxas. "I just wanted some alone time," Axel purred.

Roxas smirked. "Too bad I'm not in the mood to do anything," Roxas said, pushing Axel away.

"What?" Axel demanded, pulling Roxas back to him. "You still owe me fun time!"

"I never promised you any fun time," Roxas smirked.

"But, but—fine then!" Axel pouted, pushing Roxas away.

Axel stormed over to the recliner, sitting down. Roxas looked over at Axel, not liking being ignored.

Roxas sat on the floor, biting his lip. "Axel?" he asked softly, a little pout in his voice.

Axel looked at Roxas briefly before turning his attention back to the TV.

"Axel, don't you want me?" Roxas asked seductively.

Axel's head whipped to the side, he stared at Roxas. Roxas bit his bottom lip, crawling over to Axel slowly.

"Don't you want to touch me?" Roxas asked, his blue eyes wide and shinning with false innocence.

Axel gulped. He really likes the innocent type.

"Don't you want to make me moan?" Roxas asked as he reached Axel.

Roxas sat on his knees, his chin resting on Axel's lap.

"Don't you want me to touch you?"

Axel's throat got really dry. He stared at Roxas, longing to touch him.

"Don't you want to screw me?"

Axel closed his eyes, controlling himself. Roxas reached out, taking one of Axel's hands in both of his. Roxas kissed Axel's fingertips before sucking on one of Axel's fingers. Roxas slowly removed Axel's finger from his mouth.

"Can you Axel? Can you make me moan? Please?" Roxas begged seductively.

Axel's breath came faster. 'I'm mad at him,' Axel continued repeating in his head.

"Can you make me cum? Can we cum together? While you're inside me?"

Axel lost it at that point. He picked up Roxas so that the blond is straddling his waist. Axel cupped Roxas' cheek in his hand before crushing their lips together.

"Demyx, can you stop?" Marluxia growled, glaring at the perky blond.

Demyx stopped chasing the butterfly to stare at Marluxia. Demyx looked down in horror to notice that he's standing in Marluxia's garden. Demyx backed up, careful not to step on any flowers.

"Marly, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! Please don't hurt me!" Demyx pleaded as Marluxia stalked over to him.

"Don't touch him," Zexion growled, standing in front of Marluxia.

Demyx cowered behind Zexion. "He stepped on my petunias!" Marluxia ragged.

"Leave him alone," Zexion growled protectively.

Marluxia glowered at Zexion, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Why are you here anyway? Shouldn't you be with Sora?" Marluxia asked Demyx.

"Well, Sora went out on a date with Riku. I left so Axel and Roxas can have some alone time—I mean Axel and Roxas went on a date too!" Demyx tried to cover his lie but it was too late.

"What?"

Marluxia ran off, heading for his car.

"Shit!" Demyx shouted.

Zexion smiled at Demyx. "It's okay, I think pink hair will look cute on you," Zexion teased trying to get Demyx to smile.

Demyx frowned. "Axel is going to kill me," Demyx groaned.

Roxas moaned softly as Axel's slim finger wrapped around his throbbing member. Axel sucked on Roxas' neck as he began jerking him off.

"A-Axel, I want to touch you too," Roxas moaned, unbuttoning Axel's pants.

Marluxia answered his phone. "What do you want Larxene? I'm driving," Marluxia said in a forced clam voice.

"Good, you can go get me some cookies," Larxene said.

"Why?" Marluxia whined. "I have to stop Axel from having sex!"

"Bring me my cookies first!" Larxene hissed venomously before hanging up.

"Fuck," Marluxia growled, making a sharp turn.

Roxas trembled as Axel's hands traveled up his sides, removing his shirt.

Marluxia ran into the store, heading for the cookie isle. He quickly grabbed Larxene's favorite cookies, sprinting for the cash register.

Roxas slowly removed Axel's shirt, leaving a fire trail of kisses along his stomach and chest.

Marluxia sped down the street, going a hundred miles over the speed limit. He skidded to a stop in front of Larxene's house.

Marluxia ran up to the door, leaving his car door open and the engine on. He barged into Larxene's house, tossing the cookies on the couch before sprinting to his car.

"Fuck," Marluxia growled as he sped to Roxas' house.

Roxas kicked off his jeans as Axel grabbed the lube. Axel wrapped his arm around Roxas' waist, removing his underwear.

Marluxia barged in. "Hello, hello!" he said cheerfully.

Roxas and Axel broke apart in shock. Roxas pushed Axel off him onto the floor, quickly putting his clothes back on.

"What the fuck?" Axel demanded.

"Can I come in?" Marluxia asked, sitting down on the couch.

"No! Go away! We're doing something!" Axel hissed.

"Good! I brought movies!" Marluxia said happily.

Axel groaned, falling on the recliner as Marluxia opened his purse and pulled out a movie. Roxas lay on top of him, snuggling up to Axel.

Marluxia brought a lot of movies. They sat there for hours watching countless romance movies. Axel harassed and insulted Marluxia the whole time hoping Marluxia would leave but Marluxia stubbornly stayed put.

"I'm going to kill Demyx," Axel growled as he stalked into the kitchen.

Axel pulled his phone out, calling Demyx.

"Hi Axy," Demyx murmured sleepily.

"Why are you asleep?" Axel asked, forgetting why he called Demyx in the first place.

"Me and Zexy got tired and fell asleep on the couch," Demyx mumbled.

"Why is Marluxia over here?" Axel asked calmly causing Demyx to wince.

"I…um…accidentally told him you guys were alone," Demyx squeaked.

Axel pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers, trying to calm down. "Great, now he won't go away."

"I shouldn't have been messing with his flowers," Demyx muttered.

"What? Oh my god! Demyx I love you!"

"Huh? I love you to Ax but what does that have to do with anything?" Demyx asked sounding thoroughly confused.

"I'll tell you later," Axel said before hanging up.

Axel walked back into the living room, sitting down next to a grumpy Roxas.

"Hey Marly, guess what I did last week?"

"What Axel?" Marluxia asked in a bored voice.

"I ripped out a lot of your flowers," Axel smirked.

Marluxia flinched. 'He's lying,' Marluxia repeated in his head as beads of sweat appeared on his forehead.

"Then I peed all over those white flowers with the yellow dick thing sticking out of the center."

Marluxia griped the arm of the couch, closing his eyes tightly. He breathed deeply, trying not to think about his flowers.

"Did you know that if you crush enough flowers you can get perfume? I had to crush a couple hundred just to get enough."

Marluxia shot out of his chair, running to the door.

"You better not have touched my flowers!" he called as he ran to his car.

Axel smirked, turning to face Roxas. Roxas yawned, rubbing his eyes with his fist, looking like a small child. Roxas smacked his lips together, trying to focus.

Axel shook his head, disappointed. Axel looked at Roxas as he slowly began to fall asleep. A small smile curved up his lips as he watched the blond. Axel picked Roxas up, cradling him to his chest as he lay down.

Sora giggled, taking Riku's hand in his own. Sora opened up the door, walking into his dark living room. He cut the lights on, his eyes falling on the couch.

Sora flushed with anger as he saw Roxas and Axel asleep together on the couch.

"I don't think so," Sora growled, stalking forward.

Riku quickly grabbed Sora's wrist, holding him back. Sora wheeled around, glaring at Riku.

"What?"

"Leave them alone," Riku said.

"Why?"

"Look at Roxas."

Sora turned around to study his brother. A light blush stained Roxas' pale cheeks, a content smile on his pink lips. Then he looked at Axel. Axel has his arms wrapped tenderly around Roxas' waist, his head resting in Roxas' golden spikes.

"What's your point?" Sora asked.

Riku sighed, obviously irritated by his boyfriends slowness.

"He's smiling. He never smiles. He must truly be happy and Axel is what's making him happy. Let them be."

Sora glowered at the floor, knowing Riku is right. Sora looked over his shoulder at his happy brother.

"You're right," he murmured.

Riku smiled, pulling Sora into a hug. Riku wrapped his arm around Sora's shoulder as they made their way upstairs.

"I'm still not letting them have sex," Sora said.

Riku chuckled softly. "Of course you won't…cock blocker."


	15. Chapter 15

**AkuRoku Diligence Chapter 15**

Day 40 of 59

Roxas squirmed a little, trying to get comfortable so he can sleep. Roxas groaned, giving up. Roxas smirked, rolling on top of Axel.

Roxas poked Axel face. He frowned when the redhead didn't wake up. Roxas ran his tongue across Axel's lips. Axel blinked, waking up.

Axel smirked. "What're you doing Rox?"

"I wanna play," Roxas pouted.

Axel looked over at Roxas' alarm clock. "It's midnight," Axel pointed out.

"It's the perfect time. Sora is asleep and no one else is here to disturb us."

"Who am I to deny that logic?"

Axel rolled over so that he's on top of Roxas. Roxas parted his legs, allowing Axel to slide between them. Roxas hooked his legs around Axel's waist, engaging in a deep kiss.

"Hay! Cut it out!" Cloud giggled as he tried to unlock the door.

Vincent ignored him, pulling him to face him. Vincent pushed Cloud against the door, locking their lips together. Cloud reached behind himself, opening the door. The pair stumbled in, still engaged in their passionate kiss.

They broke apart. Vincent cupped Cloud's cheek in his hand. "We have to keep quiet, my brothers are asleep," Cloud whispered.

Vincent nodded before leading Cloud upstairs. "What was that?" Vincent asked as he heard a loud moan.

"Sora's having sex again," Cloud growled.

Cloud stormed over to Sora's door, pushing it open. His eyes fell on Sora's bed. The moon light illuminated the silhouette of Sora and Riku's sleeping bodies.

"Than that means…" Cloud whispered.

He turned around, heading for Roxas' door. Cloud opened the door.

"What's going-?" Cloud fell silent at the sight before him.

Roxas fell off the bed. He pulled the covers down to hide himself. Axel looked down at the paddle in his hand. He looked back up at Cloud, throwing the paddle behind him.

"They were doing what?" Sora screeched.

"Sora, not so loud," Cloud groaned.

"Sora's coming," Roxas said in annoyance.

"Who woke him up?" Axel groaned.

Sora ran into Roxas' room. "A paddle? Seriously? What were you guys doing last night?" Sora demanded hysterically.

"What do you think?" Axel asked.

Sora fumed, glaring at Axel. "I told you no sex."

"We didn't even have sex thanks to Cloud. Plus that happened like eight hours ago, get over it," Roxas said.

Sora opened his mouth to sat something but-

"Breakfast!" Cloud called up the stairs.

Roxas grabbed Axel's hand as they left the room. Sora followed them, scolding them for what happened earlier.

"Riku!" Sora squealed, running to his boyfriend as he entered their house.

Riku caught Sora as he jumped on him. "Nice to see you to Sora," he chuckled, rubbing the brunette's back.

Roxas made a noise of disgust before dragging Axel into the kitchen, Sora and Riku following.

Roxas, Axel, and Sora sat down on the stools around the island counter while Riku leaned against a wall.

"Where's my breakfast?" Roxas demanded.

Cloud rolled his eyes before giving the grumpy blond his breakfast. "Still grumpy because I ruined your fun?"

Roxas just muttered something under his breath, blushing slightly. Axel cleared his throat, focusing on his breakfast.

"They were having fun?" Riku asked, smirking.

"Axel was spanking Roxas with a paddle!" Sora said, pointing at Axel.

"Nice," Riku said in appreciation, extending his fist. Axel smirked, smacking his fist against Riku's.

"Don't encourage him!"

"What? You would never let me spank you."

"Sorry I'm not a masochist like Roxas!"

"Can you guys keep it down?" Vincent asked, drawing all the attention in the room.

"Who is this?" Roxas practically purred, leaning forward a little.

"What's your name beautiful?" Sora asked, a little seductively.

"That's Vincent and he's my boyfriend," Cloud said protectively.

"Vincent. That's a sexy name. What's your last name?" Roxas purred.

"Valentine," Vincent said uncomfortably.

"Vincent Valentine," Roxas and Sora purred simultaneously. "I like your name. Vincent Valentine. I love the way it rolls off the tongue," Roxas purred.

"What are you doing?" Axel hissed as Riku pulled Sora away.

"What's your problem?" Roxas asked as if he wasn't just ogling all over Vincent.

"Why are you flirting with him? In front of me?" Axel hissed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Roxas said, getting up.

"Vincent, how about you wait for me in my room?" Cloud suggested, uncomfortable that his brothers are obviously attracted to his boyfriend.

Vincent nodded, hurrying out of the kitchen. Sora tried to follow but Riku kept a firm arm around him. Roxas slipped away from Axel, following Vincent upstairs.

"I don't think so," Axel said, tugging the blond back.

Day 41 of 59

Sora walked down the stairs. He stopped at the doorway to the living room, listening hard. His blue eyes peeked into the room as he heard Axel and Cloud laughing.

"I like you Axel," Cloud said once their laughter died down.

"Does this mean I can date Roxas?" Axel asked.

"It's fine with me as long as you guys don't have sex," Cloud said.

Sora glared at his brother before retreating behind the wall, wondering why Cloud is allowing Axel to date Roxas. Sure, Sora said he would let them date but that doesn't mean he wants them to. The brunette has a passionate hate for the redhead. He can't stand anything about him. The way he talks, the way he walks, the way he dates his brother, it all just irritates Sora.

"O-Okay," Axel stuttered, sounding unsure and nervous.

Sora heard nothing but the couch as someone shifted on it. After a moment Cloud spoke.

"You're wondering why you can't have sex with him." It's not a question.

"It's just that you let Sora have sex with Riku. Why can't I have sex with Roxas?"

Cloud sighed. "Roxas is…difficult. He's never been in a relationship before and, he might not show it, he's sensitive. He has a tough exterior but he's all gummy squishy stuff inside. I don't want his first relationship to get ruined because he's moving too fast. I love that douche bag to death and I would hate to see him get hurt."

Axel didn't respond right away. "I don't want to hurt him," he murmured.

Sora ran upstairs, into his room. Sora closed the door behind him, looking at Riku with wide eyes.

"You're done eavesdropping?"

"Riku, you won't believe what I heard," Sora said, climbing onto the bed next to him.

"What?" Riku asked, fearing whatever ridiculous notation Sora made up with whatever Cloud and Axel said.

"Cloud told Axel that he didn't want to see Roxas get hurt and Axel said he didn't want to hurt him," Sora said as if it's the biggest scandal in the world.

"What are you getting at?" Riku asked.

"When Cloud told you he didn't want to see me get hurt you said you wouldn't hurt me not that you didn't want to hurt me. Why didn't Axel say he wouldn't hurt Roxas? Because he's going to hurt Roxas and he knows it. He just doesn't want to hurt him but he will."

"That doesn't mean anything. He's just not sure if he will hurt Roxas. He doesn't know if he will, it's not like he can see the future."

"I don't think so. He's going to hurt Roxas," Sora whispered.

"Just stay out of their relationship," Riku warned.

Day 42 of 59

Everyone in the hallway looked up as the doors burst open.

Marluxia strutted down the hallway, his pink hair bouncing with every step.

Demyx followed Marluxia, dancing around, singing, "Covergirl! Put the bass in your walk! Head to toe! Let your whole body talk!"

Marluxia stopped gracefully in front of Axel and Roxas. "I see your hair is back to normal," Axel said.

"Larxene and I went to the salon on Sunday," Marluxia said, flipping his hair back.

"No one cares," Roxas said before turning back to Axel. "So, where do you want to go for our date?"

"I have a special place where no one can bother us," Axel said, winking.

"Sora's letting you guys go out on a date?" Marluxia demanded in shock.

Roxas and Axel turned to glare at Marluxia. "Our personal life has nothing to do with Sora and this is none of your business," Roxas snapped.

"Yeah, go play with your flowers," Axel said before taking Roxas' hand and leaving.

Marluxia glared after the pair.

"Walk…Now, walk… (and what?). Pump and bump it, pump it and bump, bump it~" Demyx sang loudly in Marluxia's ear, throwing his arm around his shoulders.


	16. Chapter 16

**AkuRoku Diligence Chapter 16**

Day 46 of 59

"Where are you taking me for our date?" Roxas asked quietly.

Axel drummed his fingers on his desk. "You'll find out after school Roxy," he smirked.

"Demyx, where is Axel taking Roxas?" Marluxia asked from the back of the class room.

Demyx looked forward at Roxas and Axel. "I'm not telling you."

"Why?"

"You're going to try to ruin there date," Demyx said, folding his arms across his chest.

Marluxia muttered something under his breath, glaring at the back of Axel's head.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. Marluxia jumped up, following Axel and Roxas into the main hallway.

"RAWR!" Marluxia heard someone growl loudly, causing him to turn around.

Demyx glomped Marluxia, tackling him down to the ground. Demyx straddled Marluxia's waist so he couldn't get up.

"Demyx get off of me!" Marluxia shouted as everyone passed by, gossiping. "Everyone will think we're dating or something," Marluxia groaned, trying to push the sandy blond off.

Everyone walked around the two teens, staring at them with wide eyes.

"Larxene is going to think I'm cheating on her!" Marluxia grimaced.

"Guess what Marly," Demyx nearly shouted, playing with a strand of Marluxia's pink hair.

"I have to go," Marluxia growled.

"Before you go, I need to tell you something."

"What?"

Demyx leaned forward so he can whisper in Marluxia's ear, "I had sex with Zexy last night."

"You have sex with him every night! Now go away!"

"No we don't! Sometimes we just snuggle!" Demyx said cheerfully.

"Demyx, I will kill you if you don't get off of me and stop playing with my hair!"

Demyx pulled on Marluxia's hair. "I don't see why you like it pink. It's kinda fruity, ya know?"

"Don't talk about my hair like that! My hair is my life!"

"I thought flowers were," Demyx said in confusion, pissing Marluxia off.

Marluxia thrashed around, trying to break free. Demyx quickly wrapped his arms around Marluxia's torso as Marluxia managed to roll over.

Marluxia tried to get up but Demyx weighed him down. "What the fuck? Demyx, get off!"

"No! I want to snuggle!" Demyx said in a baby voice, snuggling into Marluxia's chest.

"Go snuggle with your boyfriend!" Marluxia growled, trying to pry Demyx's hands off of him.

"Zexy's not here right now!" Demyx whined, holding on tightly.

"I'm right here Dem-Dem," Zexion murmured from his spot leaning against the locker.

"Oh, hi Zexy!" Demyx said.

"Get off of him Demyx," Zexion murmured.

"But I don't wanna," Demyx whined, tightening his grip on Marluxia.

"Can't….breathe," Marluxia gasped.

"Oops!" Demyx said, letting go.

Marluxia quickly pushed Demyx off. Demyx fell onto the floor, bumping his head against the locker. Marluxia got up, running after Roxas and Axel.

Demyx rubbed the back of his head, pouting. Zexion leaned over, helping Demyx up.

Marluxia looked around for bright red hair. "Where is he?" Marluxia muttered under his breath.

"Marluxia!" a voice that can only be described as horrible screeched.

Marluxia cringed, slowly turning around. "Hi sweety," Marluxia said with a really fake smile on his face.

"Come on. I want you to take me out for lunch," Larxene said, her hands on her curvy waist.

"But Larxene, I have to go ruin Axel's date," Marluxia whined.

"Marluxia, come here," Larxene said calmly, beckoning Marluxia with her index finger.

Marluxia hesitated before walking up to his fiancé. Larxene wrapped an arm around Marluxia's shoulders, leaning in so that her lips are close to his ear.

"As important as that sounds, I don't give a fuck. NOW YOU BETTER TAKE ME OUT RIGHT NOW! I AM BLEADING FROM MY VAGINA AND I DON'T WANT TO PUT UP WITH YOUR SHIT!" Larxene screamed in Marluxia's ear.

Everyone turned to look at them in shock. Marluxia trembled, nodding.

"O-Okay. W-Where d-do you w-want t-to go?" Marluxia stuttered.

"You should know!" Larxene screamed, smacking her bag against Marluxia's head.

"O-Of course," Marluxia said, taking Larxene's hand in his.

Marluxia plastered a smile on his scared face, putting on a calm façade. He led Larxene to her car, holding the door open for her. Marluxia looked over his shoulder to glare at Demyx before climbing in the car.

"Damn. Marluxia is a pussy," Zexion said, shaking his head.

"Axel, where are you taking me?" Roxas asked, trying to remove the blindfold.

"Stop that!" Axel said, smacking Roxas' hand. "We're almost there," Axel said.

Roxas folded his arms across his chest, grumbling. Roxas heard a heavy door open. The warm spring air brushed against his skin as Axel led him outside.

"Stay right here," Axel said.

Roxas stayed still, listening to the noise Axel is making. Roxas tried to make since of what Axel was doing by the noise but he couldn't. He registered the sound of fabric unfolding and things being set down on what sounds like cement.

"Ready?" Axel whispered, mouth on Roxas' ear.

Roxas shivered before nodding. Axel wrapped his arm around Roxas' waist as he removed the blindfold.

Roxas blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light. Roxas looked around; all he can see is the sky. Roxas looked down at the small picnic Axel set up. A small smile caressed the blonds face.

"We're on the Clock Tower," Roxas whispered.

"It's one of my favorite places," Axel murmured, wrapping both arms around Roxas' waist from behind.

"And you made me food," Roxas whispered, looking down at the homemade meal.

"It's not much," Axel murmured.

Roxas turned in Axel's arms so that he faced the redhead. "It's the most anyone ever did for me," Roxas whispered, resting his chin on Axel's chest.

"It's the most I ever did for anyone," Axel said, lifting Roxas' face so he can kiss him.

"That's not going to happen," Roxas smirked, putting his sandwich down.

"What? Why not?" Axel pouted.

"You didn't even get to finish so I shouldn't have to pay you back," Roxas said before taking a sip of his soda.

"That was Sora's fault!"

"I don't care. Since you didn't finish I don't have to pay you back," Roxas smirked.

Axel folded his arms across his chest grumbling, "That's the last time I'll ever give you a blow job."

Roxas giggled. "Axel, I won't give you a blow job because you gave me one. I'll give you one if I feel like it. Now stop being childish."

"I'm just playing Roxy," Axel said, poking the blonds cheek.

Axel sat down on the edge of the Clock Tower. He patted the spot next to him. Roxas got up, sitting next to Axel.

"Icing on the cake," Axel murmured, handing Roxas a sea-salt ice cream.

Roxas smiled as he took the ice cream, inwardly cursing himself for forgetting to give Axel the WINNER stick.

Day 54 of 59

Roxas and Sora followed Cloud into his room.

"You can't just leave us again! Last time you were supposed to leave for a week it turned out being five months!" Sora nagged as they watched Cloud pack up his bags.

"You say that like I didn't pay the bills or send you guys any munny," Cloud said as he hastily packed his bag.

"Calm down Sora, he's only leaving for spring break with that sexy Vincent guy," Roxas said, sitting down on Cloud's bed.

"Thank you Roxas. And you're not allowed to call him sexy!"

"It's not my fault he has a cute ass," Roxas muttered.

Cloud ignored Roxas' statement, carrying his bags downstairs.

"But you're supposed to be keeping Roxas and Axel from having sex!" Sora whined, following his brother.

Cloud stopped art the front door, turning to face the upset brunette. "Sora, I trust that you'll be able to do that. I'm leaving you in charge since you're the oldest."

Roxas came down just in time to hear the last part. "What? You can't leave Sora in charge! He's crazy!"

"Sorry, but he is the oldest," Cloud said before hurrying out the house.

Roxas ran up to the door, opening it. "By, like, two minutes!" Roxas shouted after him.

"Actually, two minutes and thirty-five seconds," Sora said with a nasty smile on his tan face.

"I know," Roxas groaned.

"And don't you forget it."


	17. Chapter 17

**AkuRoku Diligence Chapter 17**

Day 57 of 59

"Do we have to?" Axel groaned as Roxas fixed his tie.

"If you guys are my friends you will do this for me," Marluxia said, fixing his hair in the mirror.

Demyx grimaced as Zexion tightened his tie. "Why do we have to dress like this?" Demyx asked, gesturing to his suit.

"Larxene expects my friends to dress the best," Marluxia said, examining his watch. "It's time to go. Come on Sora!" Marluxia called up the stairs.

Sora ran down the stairs, skidding to a stop in front of Marluxia. "Couldn't you have at least tried to manage your hair?" Marluxia demanded, trying to flatten Sora's hair.

"There's no use, it will never lie flat," Roxas smirked. "At least mine flips elegantly, unlike Sora's. His sticks up in every direction like he just got out of bed."

Marluxia sighed, giving up on Sora's hair. "Let's go," Marluxia muttered.

Roxas, Axel, Sora, Demyx, and Zexion followed Marluxia out to his SUV. Everyone climbed in the car. Marluxia drove off quickly, speeding to his house.

"I'm not going in like this," Axel muttered, loosening his tie and undoing some buttons.

"You look sexy," Roxas purred, staring at Axel's exposed chest.

"Axel, button up your shirt," Marluxia hissed, pulling in his driveway.

"I don't wanna," Axel said, getting out the car.

Roxas grabbed Axel's hand as they made their way into Marluxia's house. Larxene opened the door before they made it half way up the walk.

"What took you so long?" she hissed venomously.

Everyone hurried in the house as Larxene walked away.

"What's with her hair?" Roxas mouthed to Axel, making antennas with his fingers on his head and wiggling them. Axel snorted, covering his mouth to stifle his laughter.

Everyone followed Marluxia into the dining room and took their seats around the table. Everyone stared around the fancy dining room, not speaking.

"Axel, can you button up your shirt?" Marluxia hissed.

Axel leaned back in his chair, throwing an arm around Roxas' shoulders. "I don't feel like it."

Marluxia sighed, burying his face in his hands.

"Marly, why is Larxene picking your best man for the wedding?" Demyx asked, spinning his spoon around.

"She says that it's her wedding and she wants it perfect so she gets to make all the decisions."

"Pansy," Axel muttered under his breath.

Everyone looked up as Larxene walked in the room with a sugary sweet smile on her face. The sickeningly sweet smile on her face made everyone uncomfortable and nervous. Everyone stayed silent as Marluxia pulled out the chair at the head of the table for her to sit down.

"I'm scared," Demyx whispered, hiding behind Zexion.

"It's okay Demy," Zexion said, "I'll protect you."

Marluxia sat down, smiling at his fiancé. "Everyone this is Larxene," he said, gesturing to her.

"Larxene this is Sora, Roxas, Axel, Demyx, and Zexion," Marluxia said, gesturing to them as he spoke their names.

Larxene studied everyone with a look of disgust. "These are your closest friends?" she asked skeptically.

"They are good people," Marluxia muttered.

Larxene made a noise of disbelief as the maid came in to serve the food. An awkward silence haunted the table as everyone, slowly, began to eat. When the silence became uncomfortable Roxas spoke.

"So, Larxene, what's up with your hair?" Roxas asked, eyeing her antennas with distaste.

"Excuse me?"

"What is up with the antennas in your hair?" Roxas asked slowly, pronouncing every syllable. "You look like a bug."

"I happen to like my bangs—they're called bangs Roxas—and they are natural."

Roxas snorted. "That's like saying Marluxia's hair is naturally pink."

"My hair is naturally pink! That's like saying Axel's hair is naturally that shade of red!"

Axel sat up, offended. "My hair is naturally this shade of red. You're just jealous because it's sexier than your hair."

"It is not."

"I dunno, Marly. Axel's hair is pretty sexy," Larxene cooed, leaning over a little so that she's closer to Axel.

Axel cleared his throat, uncomfortable. Roxas glowered at her. "What's your favorite bug?" Roxas asked, catching Larxene's attention.

Larxene glared at Roxas. "I don't like bugs."

"Than why do you look like one?"

Larxene's face flushed, vivid with anger. Marluxia choked on his food. "R-Roxas didn't mean that," Marluxia said quickly.

Larxene calmed down, the blood draining from her face.

"Yes I did," Roxas said before taking a bite out of his food.

Larxene's face flushed with renewed anger. She looked away, trying to ignore Roxas. Her electric blue eyes landed on Axel, a smirk creeping up her venomous lips.

"So, Axel, how long have you known Marly?"

The night went on with Larxene flirting with Axel, Roxas glaring at Larxene, Marluxia completely oblivious to the face that his fiancé is practically drooling over Axel, and all the others keeping quiet. The maid came out to clean up their dinner plates and serve their dessert.

Roxas grabbed the whip cream and began shaking it, ready to put it on his cheesecake.

"Let me," Axel said, taking the whip cream from Roxas. "Ah, shit I missed," Axel said as he sprayed the whip cream all over Roxas' mouth.

"I'll help you clean that up," Axel murmured before licking the whip cream off of Roxas' pink lips.

Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel's neck, engaging in a deep kiss. Axel closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around Roxas' small waist. Larxene stared at them with a dumb expression on her face. Roxas opened his eyes to glare at Larxene.

"Not at the table," Marluxia complained.

Axel and Roxas broke apart, muttering their apologies. Roxas shot Larxene a look, basically saying, 'Beat that bitch.'

Axel leaned back in his chair, spraying whip cream in his mouth. Larxene stared at him, longingly.

Larxene leaned across the table, whispering to Axel, "You don't know the things I'd do to you."

Axel choked, falling back in his chair. Roxas looked over at Marluxia to see him talking to Sora, oblivious to his fiancé's actions. Roxas jumped up.

"Back off bitch!" Roxas shouted.

Everyone turned to look at Roxas and Larxene.

"Excuse me?" Larxene screeched.

"Keep your sluty hands off my man!"

"Roxas!" Marluxia shouted.

"Tell your slut to leave Axel alone!" Roxas shouted.

"Watch who you're calling a slut!" Larxene shouted.

"Bitch, you don't want to start with me!"

"What? You're going to hit a girl?" Larxene sneered.

"I won't hit a girl but I sure will hit a bitch!"

"Roxas, back off!" Marluxia shouted as Larxene jumped across the table, trying to attack the blond.

Marluxia grabbed Larxene around the waist, holding her back. Axel grabbed Roxas, trying to restrain him.

The two blonds reached for each other across the table, trying to get a hold of each other. Roxas snatched one of Larxene's antennas, pulling harshly as Axel pulled Roxas away from the table. A loud rip echoed through the room as Roxas ripped Larxene's antenna out.

Everyone froze, staring at Roxas and Larxene in shock. Larxene's mouth opened in an O. Larxene slowly reached up, touching the bald spot where her left antenna has once been.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Larxene screamed, her voice piercing through everyone.

Larxene broke away from Marluxia, jumping over the table. Roxas screamed before running away from the mad woman. Axel ran after the two, shouting, "Don't touch Roxas!"

Demyx got up, running after Axel. "That bitch better not lay a hand on Demyx," Zexion growled before running after them.

Marluxia and Sora stared at each other for a moment before sitting down at the table.

"Do you want another piece of cheesecake?" Marluxia asked as Roxas ran past them, Larxene running after him.

"Yes please," Sora smiled as Axel and Demyx ran past, trying to capture Larxene.

Marluxia handed Sora a piece of cheesecake. The two ate their dessert peacefully, ignoring the chaos.


	18. Chapter 18

**AkuRoku Diligence Chapter 18**

Day 57 of 59

"KEEP THAT BLOND DEMOND AWAY FROM ME! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE HIM AGAIN!" Larxene screamed.

Marluxia cringed, shaking. "B-But I want him there, at our wedding," he whispered.

Larxene glared at him, fuming. "Axel is your best man," she said.

Marluxia's head snapped up. He stared at his fiancé in anger, shock, and disbelief. "I don't want Axel to be my best man! I want Zexion to be my best man."

"What? That short emo? I don't think so," Larxene sneered before storming upstairs.

Marluxia, face twisted in anger, stormed out to his car. Marluxia slammed the car door after he got in. Everyone stared at the angry pink haired male as he started the engine.

"Thanks a lot Roxas," Marluxia hissed, voice dripping with sarcasm, breaking the thick silence.

"You're welcome," Roxas said cheerfully, playing with Larxene's antenna.

"You didn't have to pull out her hair," Marluxia growled.

"The bitch asked for it!" Roxas said defensively.

"Cloud wouldn't approve of you pulling out someone's hair," Sora scolded.

"Shut up," Roxas snapped.

Axel wrapped his arm around Roxas' waist, pulling him into his lap. Axel nuzzled Roxas' neck affectionately.

"Aren't you the affectionate one," Roxas murmured as Axel nipped his neck.

"Cut that out!" Marluxia said in disgust as Axel began to suck on Roxas' neck.

"Why are you molesting my brother?" Sora demanded, attempting to pull Roxas out of Axel's grasp.

"I'm not molesting him," Axel said, tightening his grip on Roxas as Sora pulled.

Zexion peeked over Demyx's shoulder, watching the two fight over Roxas. Demyx cradled Zexion in his lap so that he couldn't see.

"You don't need to see that Zexy," Demyx murmured, covering Zexion's head.

"Why are you both sitting in my passenger seat?" Marluxia demanded, glaring at Zexion and Demyx.

"There's not enough room back there," Demyx muttered as Zexion straddled his waist.

"Do you have to do this in front of me?" Marluxia hissed, turning away.

"We're not doing anything," Demyx said as Zexion rested his head in the crook of Demyx's neck. Demyx gently rubbed Zexion's back.

"You better not," Marluxia growled, looking over his shoulder at Axel and Sora fight over Roxas.

Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel's neck as Sora began to pull harder. Axel lifted up his leg, kicking Sora away.

"Ow!" Sora protested, giving up. "He kicked me!"

Roxas scrambled into Axel's lap. Sora stared at Axel with wide eyes.

"Did you just kick me? He kicked me!"

"Shut up!" Roxas and Axel shouted at the same time.

Sora stared at them, his mouth gapping open. "Excuse me? Did you guys just tell me to shut up? No! I will not shut up!" Sora nagged.

Roxas and Axel ignored Sora as he continued to nag. Axel gently lifted Roxas' face. Axel caressed Roxas' cheek before pulling him in for a rough kiss. Roxas clutched Axel's shirt in his hands, crushing their lips together.

"Are you guys ignoring me? Cut that out!" Sora ordered only to be ignored.

"Oi! Not in my car!" Marluxia shouted.

Axel broke apart for air. Roxas immediately attached his lips to Axel's neck, nipping and sucking on the exposed flesh.

"You know, Roxy, you should spend the night," Axel murmured.

"Sounds like fun," Roxas murmured against Axel's neck.

"Bull shit," Sora said.

"What?" Axel and Roxas asked, turning to stare at the angry brunette.

Sora glared at them, face flushed with anger. "Bull shit. Over my dead body. There is no way Roxas is going to spend the night at your house so you can steal his virginity."

"You're not the boss of me," Roxas said, glaring at Sora.

"Cloud left me in charge! I am not going to let you get raped by that redheaded demon!"

Sora's phone started ringing. Sora answered his phone. "Hi Riku!" Sora said cheerfully. "Okay, I'll be home…twenty minutes top…Okay…I'll see you then," Sora said before hanging up.

"Marluxia! Pull over!" Roxas ordered.

Marluxia quickly pulled over, puzzled. Roxas climbed over Sora, exiting the car. Roxas stormed over and sat down in the grass. Everyone stared at Roxas questioningly.

"Roxas, what are you doing? Get in the car!" Sora ordered.

Roxas stretched, lying back. "I don't feel like it. Since I don't have any plans tonight I guess I'll just lay here and watch the stars. Axel, you should come see. The stars are beautiful tonight," Roxas said.

Axel got out Marluxia's car and lay down next to Roxas.

"Roxas, you're being ridiculous. Get in the car," Sora ordered.

"No."

"Riku's waiting for me at our house! He gets mad when he has to wait!' Sora whined.

"That's your problem."

Sora tried to talk Roxas into getting back in the car but the blond refuses to until he's allowed to spend the night at Axel's. They sat there for about an hour. The sun finally set all the way and everyone was getting tired of waiting. Marluxia's only staying so he wouldn't have to deal with Larxene. Zexion and Demyx are playing Miss Mary Mac in the passenger seat.

"Riku I'm sorry…Roxas is being difficult…Okay," Sora muttered. Everyone heard Riku's angry response before he hung up. "I love you," Sora muttered before closing his phone.

"Roxas, can you please get in the car," Sora begged.

"Hey Roxas, I'm going to name that star after you. Its name is going to be Rox-ass," Axel said, pointing at a bright star.

Sora looked at the star Axel is pointing at. "You can't name Venus after Roxas! And his name is Roxas! Not Roxas-ass!"

"Shut up Sora! He's being thoughtful," Roxas said, nuzzling into Axel's neck.

"Roxas, Riku's been waiting for me for an hour! Can we go now?"

"Can I spend the night at Axel's?"

"No!"

"Then, no."

Sora groaned, falling back on the seat.

"Sora, they will have sex," Demyx murmured. Sora looked up at the sandy blond. "They will find a way. It's going to happen one way or another. You can either have them do it with your permission or without it."

Sora chewed on his lip, thinking. "Don't listen to him! You can stop them for at least three more days!" Marluxia said.

"Why three days?" Demyx asked.

"Shut up!" Marluxia snapped. "You can keep them away from each other for a couple of more days!"

"Hm, you're right," Sora murmured.

"If you don't get home soon Riku will be really pissed," Demyx said.

"Oh, God! Roxas you can spend the night at Axel's!"

"Thank you," Roxas said, getting up.

"I'm not giving you a ride," Marluxia growled before driving off.

"What are you doing? You just left my brother!" Sora shouted.

"I refuse to help them get to Axel's house any faster so they can fuck."

"Go back! Roxas can get bit by a mosquito!" Sora shouted as if it's the worst thing that can happen.

"I don't care!"

"Marluxia, turn around," Demyx said. "You're just being a bitch."

"I am"—Marluxia got cut off as a fist collided with his cheek.

"Who just punched me?" Marluxia demanded, looking around. "I bet it was Zexion," Marluxia growled, looking at Zexion.

"Why would I punch you?" Zexion asked.

"Right. It was Demyx!"

"I didn't do it!" Demyx said defensively.

"Sora?" Marluxia said in shock.

"Go back and get my brother or I'll punch you again!" Sora threatened.

"Not the face!" Marluxia said, turning the car around.

Marluxia sped down the road as Sora pulled his hair. Marluxia skidded to a stop by Axel and Roxas.

"Get in," Marluxia muttered resentfully.

"Nice to see you decided to act maturely," Axel said as he and Roxas got in the car.

Everything was silent as Marluxia drove to Sora and Roxas' house. Sora folded his arm, giving Axel is death glare.

"What's your problem?" Axel demanded.

"You're my problem!" Sora shouted causing everyone in the car to stare at him.

"Yeah! That's right! I fucking hate your guts Axel!" Sora shouted, face flushed with anger.

"Sora, where did all this hostility come from?" Axel asked.

"You're so stupid! I've hated you forever! I hate everything about you! I hate the way you talk, the way you walk, the way you carry yourself! You're so annoying! Those stupid tattoos under your ugly eyes! Everything about you makes my skin crawl!" Sora screamed.

Axel stared at Sora, mouth wide. "I don't know how to respond to that."

"Of course you don't! Because you're stupid!"

"That wasn't very nice," Axel murmured.

"Shut up candle dick!"

"It's better than your boy friend and his silver pubes!"

"I happen to like his silver pubes," Sora growled.

"And Roxas happens to like my candle dick," Axel said.

"He's never seen your dick!"

Roxas looked away, blushing. Axel smirked.

"What have you guys been doing?" Sora demanded.

"Nothing, Roxas' mouth has been busy, that's all," Axel said, tracing Roxas' lips with his finger.

"What is that supposed to mean? I don't get it," Sora said.

"Then you won't get it."

"Why can't you just tell me?" Sora demanded.

"They've been blowing each other!" Marluxia shouted.

Sora stared at Axel and Roxas with wide eyes. "You've been…doing what?"

Marluxia pulled over in front of Sora and Roxas' house.

"I'm going to go get my things," Roxas said, exiting the car.

"Get back here young man!" Sora ordered, following Roxas.

"You're such a whore," Marluxia growled, glaring at Axel.

"Am not."

"Are to!"

"I am not a whore," Axel muttered.

"You're the biggest whore I ever met! You fuck everyone! How many people have you fucked this year? Roxas is innocent! You're going to take away that boy's innocence and you don't even give a fuck!"

"I do care about Roxas!"

"No you don't! If you did you wouldn't have gone through with the bet!"

"Stop shouting! He might hear you!" Axel warned, looking at the house as Roxas ran out.

"You're such a whore! I can't stand you Axel! You're nothing but a stupid whore with your whoreness!"

Roxas looked at Marluxia as he got in the car. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing, I'm just upset about Axel being a huge whore!"

"Marluxia, just stop. You lost," Demyx murmured under his breathe.

"How is Axel a whore?" Roxas asked causing Marluxia to smirk and Demyx to sigh.

"Just ignore Marluxia, Roxas," Demyx murmured.

Roxas folded his arms. Roxas chewed on his lip, staring at Axel.

"How many people in this car have you fucked?" Roxas asked, unable to forget what Marluxia said.

Axel chocked. "Let's not talk about that right now."

"Why can't you just answer the question?" Roxas asked.

"Three," Axel muttered, voice to low to be hears.

"I didn't catch that," Roxas said.

"Three," Axel muttered a little louder but not loud enough to be heard.

"Come again?" Roxas asked, starting to get angry.

"Three! I fucked all of them! Happy?" Axel shouted.

Everyone froze, looking around at each other. Roxas crawled out of Axel's lap.

"You let Axel fuck you?" Demyx asked Zexion.

"I should be asking you the same thing," Zexion muttered.

"I have a reason to have fucked Axel! It was just the two of us for a long time until I started dating you. Axel and I were friends for a long time. You've known me longer than Axel and the whole time Axel knew you we were dating. Did you cheat on me?" Demyx demanded.

"No, Dem I would never cheat on you," Zexion murmured.

"Demyx we would never do that to you. It happened when you guys broke up," Axel said. "A long time ago," Axel added when Roxas glared at him.

"If you call three months a long time ago," Zexion muttered under his breath.

"Wow! Three months ago and you didn't tell me? We only broke up for two days!" Demyx shouted.

"I was sad…and Axel said all the right things…Please forgive me Demyx…I don't know what I'll do with out you," Zexion whispered.

Demyx frowned. "How can I believe you?"

Zexion looked down. A tear silently fell down his cheek, into Demyx's lap.

"Demyx, don't you think you're being a little harsh?" Axel asked softly.

"I don't want to hear anything from your whore mouth," Demyx snapped.

"Demyx…please listen to me," Zexion whispered.

Demyx turned his head, pretending not to hear his boyfriend. Zexion leaned forward so that his head rest on Demyx's shoulder.

"I can't lose you again. Just listen to me."

Demyx closed his eyes, hating himself for hurting Zexion but he…can't. Demyx automatically wrapped his arms around Zexion's slim body as he felt his shirt get damp with Zexion's tears.

"I'm still mad at you."

"…I know."

"When did you fuck Marluxia?" Roxas demanded, glaring at Axel with disgust.

"It was a long time ago," Axel said.

"Explain why you fucked all of them," Roxas demanded.

Axel sighed. "I…Demyx is so hot. It took forever to get him to give in but he eventually did. It happened two years ago. That's all water under the bridge. I fucked Marluxia about six months ago. I was horny and he came over to rant about Larxene and how much of a bitch she is…and it just happened."

"Zexion?"

"Well…he was complaining about how Demyx broke up with him. I was being unusually nice so he'll feel better…and next thing I know I was fucking him! I didn't mean for it to happen, it just did."

"Did they mean anything?"

"At the time Demyx did…but it would have never worked. Zexion and Marluxia really didn't mean anything…they just happened."

"How do I know if I mean anything?"

"You mean everything," Axel whispered sincerely.

Roxas looked down at his hands in his lap, thinking. "Don't fall for it Roxas. Axel is a whore. All he cares about is getting some. I don't want to see you get hurt like everyone else he fucks with," Marluxia said as he pulled over in front of Axel's house.


	19. Chapter 19

**AkuRoku Diligence Chapter 19**

Day 57 of 59

"Sora, what did I tell you about interfering with Roxas and Axel's relationship?" Riku demanded.

"You told me to let them be," Sora mumbled, looking down at his feet as Riku glared at him.

"Then why do you continue to mess with them?"

"I hate Axel! He's a douche! Roxas can do way better than that!"

"Are you sure that's why you hate Axel?"

"Yes…I mean…at least I think so," Sora whispered.

"I think it's because you're jealous."

"Why would I be jealous of him?"

"He took Roxas away from you."

Sora's head snapped up. Their eyes met for a brief second before Sora looked away. "How'd you know?" Sora finally whispered into the silence.

"Sora, you should be happy that your brother found someone worth loving. You should be happy for them. You can't have Roxas to yourself. He wasn't even happy until he met Axel."

"I want to be the one who makes him happy," Sora whispered.

"At least someone is making him happy."

Sora looked up at Riku with hopeful eyes. "Do you think everything will be okay? I don't want Roxas to get hurt."

"I don't know that. No one does. The only thing we can do is hope for the best."

Sora nodded. "I'll give Axel a chance."

Roxas, Axel, Demyx, and Zexion got out of the car quickly. They all stood together, watching Marluxia drive off. After the silver SUV disappeared Axel and Roxas walked, in silence, to Axel's house. Demyx watched them go before crossing the street to Zexion's house. Zexion hesitated before following Demyx.

Axel followed the silent blond upstairs to his room. Roxas didn't bother cutting on the light. He sat down on Axel's bed and began to remove his clothes. Axel watched the blond.

"What are you looking at?" Roxas demanded, causing Axel to look away.

Axel walked over and sat down next to Roxas. He began removing his clothes too. Roxas got up and walked over to the closed door.

"Come here Axel," Roxas whispered seductively.

Axel walked over to Roxas. Roxas wrapped an arm around Axel's neck, pulling him down until their lips met. Roxas pulled away, pushing Axel into the hallway.

"Goodnight Axel," he spat before closing the door in his face and locking it.

"Hey! This is my room!" Axel protested.

"Sleep on the couch!" Roxas said through the door before going to lie down in Axel's bed.

Muttering under his breath, Axel stormed down stairs to sleep on the couch. Axel pulled the covers over his body, burying his face in the arm of the couch.

"This cannot be happening," Axel groaned.

Marluxia hesitated before opening the door.

"Marluxia! Where have you been?" his mother screeched as he walked in.

Marluxia looked at his mom and fiancé, trembling. "W-We had car troubles."

"You're going to have more than car troubles! Look at my hair!" Larxene screeched, pointing at her bald spot where her antenna had once been.

"R-Roxas gave it back," Marluxia said, handing the antenna back to Larxene.

Larxene snatched it away from him. "You need to handle your friends better," Larxene growled before storming upstairs.

"You're spending the night?" Marluxia asked, disappointed.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Larxene demanded from the top of the stair case.

"Of course not, darling," Marluxia said with a fake smile.

"Marluxia, darling, come help mama with the dishes!" his mom called from the kitchen.

"What's the point to having a maid if she doesn't do the dishes?" Marluxia asked as he entered the kitchen.

"I excused her today. We need to talk," she said, handing Marluxia some plates.

"About?" Marluxia asked as he put the plates away.

"Grandchildren."

Marluxia sighed.

"Larxene is more than willing to have children with you. You need to…participate. You're fiancé is not satisfied with your…physical love. I want at least two grandchildren. Is that too much to ask for?"

"If you love her so much than why won't you marry her and fuck her so you can have babies with her?" Marluxia demanded earning a smack aside the head.

"How dare you speak to me like that?"

"MARLUXIA!" Larxene screeched.

Marluxia hurried out the kitchen muttering, "Saved by the bitch."

Marluxia walked into the bathroom. Larxene was sitting on the edge of the bathtub only wearing a long silk robe that exposed her chest and legs.

"Run me a bath," Larxene said, smiling.

Marluxia sighed before running the water. Marluxia grabbed the jasmine bath liquid that Larxene is so fond of and poured it in the deep basin as it filled with warm water. Marluxia lit all the candles around the bathtub and cut the lights off.

Marluxia watched as Larxene stood up. Larxene slipped out of her robe, the silky fabric slithered down her curvy body before hitting the ground. Marluxia grabbed her hand as she stepped over the edge, into the deep tub.

"Aren't you going to join?" Larxene asked her voice unusually sweet and gentle.

Marluxia nodded, undressing. Larxene watched greedily as her fiancé stripped in front of her. Marluxia climbed into the basin, the warm water relaxed his tense muscles. Marluxia sighed contently, sitting between Larxene's legs. Her legs hugged his waist tenderly as he rested his head on her chest. Larxene hummed to herself as she began washing Marluxia's chest.

Zexion and Demyx stood in the dark room in silence. Zexion looked at the door, thinking. Demyx looked at Zexion, knowing Zexion was debating if he should stay and fix things or go and ruin things for Axel. Demyx flushed with anger.

Demyx walked up to Zexion, pushing him against the door. Their lips found each others in the dark room, kissing each other roughly. Demyx forced his tongue into Zexion's mouth, exploring the warm cavern. Zexion moaned around Demyx's lips, digging his fingers in his sandy blond hair.

Larxene giggled, wrapping her legs around Marluxia's waist as he tackled her on to the bed. Marluxia let his hands travel along her sides as he sucked on her neck.

"MARLUXIA!"

Marluxia groaned, pulling away from his fiancé. Marluxia punched the bed.

"Coming!" he called, pulling on a pair of sweats.

Marluxia hurried down the stairs to his mom. He stopped a yard away from her, mouth open like a fish and eyes wide with horror.

"M-My," he whispered.

"Put these in a vase," his mother ordered, handing him the cut roses.

"You cut my roses!" Marluxia screamed.

"Stop screaming and put them in water before they die."

"You already killed them! Plant murderer!"

"You're being dramatic."

"Great, I actually wanted to fuck Larxene for once and you call me down here to put dead roses in water," Marluxia grumbled.

"Zexion better be ruining everything for Axel," Marluxia grumbled as he filled a vase with water.

Demyx pulled away, panting. Demyx gently traced Zexion's kissed bruised lips before walking away. Zexion watched Demyx walk up the stairs, longing to be with him. Zexion looked at the door then back at the stairs where Demyx disappeared.

"Marluxia!" Larxene called.

Marluxia hurried back in his room only to be disappointed. Larxene had her robe back on and was sitting in his chair.

"Rub my feet," she ordered.

Marluxia sighed, grabbing his lotion. Marluxia sat down in front of her feet, pouring lotion in his hands. Marluxia took her feet in his hands and began to message the lotion in. Marluxia's eyes widened as he noticed she got a pedicure.

"You got a pedicure…with out me," Marluxia murmured in a clearly hurt voice.

"I…Namine really wanted to go," Larxene said, drowning in guilt.

"How could you?" Marluxia asked sadly.

"It wasn't the same with out you Marly," Larxene whispered, pulling her feet away and lifting his face up so she can look him in the eye. "It was no fun with out you."

"Really?" Marluxia asked a little happier.

"Really," Larxene murmured, nodding.

Marluxia grabbed her neck pulling her in for a kiss. "Will you take me tomorrow?"

"If you kiss me like that again," Larxene chuckled.

Marluxia sat up on his knees, kissing her passionately. Larxene wrapped her legs around his waist as he removed her robe.

Axel kneeled down in front of his door, picking the lock. Axel quietly opened the door, scanning the room. His cat like eyes rested on the bed where Roxas' body lay.

Axel quietly walked into the room. Axel slipped under the covers. Roxas turned around, glaring at Axel.

Zexion looked at the stairs then back at the door. "Fuck it," Zexion whispered before following Demyx up the stairs.

Zexion walked in his room, looking around for Demyx. Demyx sat up on the bed staring at Zexion. Zexion could tell from Demyx's face that he's still angry. Zexion walked forward, opening his mouth to speak.

Demyx jumped up from the bed, pulling Zexion to him. Demyx crushed his mouth against Zexion's, pushing him down on the bed. Their tongues clashed together, battling for dominance as they removed each others clothes desperately.

Roxas glared at Axel. "What are you doing in here?"

Axel looked into Roxas' blue orbs. Axel wrapped his arm around Roxas' small waist, kissing him. Roxas' eyes widened, he started to push Axel away. Axel forced himself on Roxas, demanding a response. Roxas stopped pushing Axel away and wrapped his arms around Axel's neck, returning the kiss.

Axel kissed down Roxas' neck. He covered his bare chess with hot kisses. Axel kissed along his stomach, stopping at his boxers.

"Axel…I-I love you," Roxas whispered.

Axel looked up at Roxas. Axel kissed the teens stomach one more time. "I love you too Roxas," he whispered before pulling down his boxers.


	20. Chapter 20

**AkuRoku Diligence Chapter 20**

Day 58 of 59

Sora rolled over, cuddling into Riku's side. Riku ran his fingers through Sora's messy chocolate spikes, a content smile on his face.

Demyx stretched as consciousness took over. His ocean blue eyes looked down as he felt something brush against his chest. He smiled, realizing it was Zexion's midnight blue hair. Zexion tightened his arms around his lover, sighing contently.

Marluxia hummed a sweet tune to himself, wrapping his arms around Larxene's waist. Larxene smiled softly, running her fingers through his long pink hair. Marluxia looked up at his fiancé.

"Shouldn't I be the one holding you?" he asked softly.

"Not if I was the one on top," Larxene murmured.

Marluxia blushed, burying his head in her breast, mumbling something under his breath.

The warm sun light caressed the back of the sleeping blond. Axel blinked a couple of times, adjusting to the light. His eyes found a halo of soft blond spikes. Axel gently traced Roxas' spine, waiting for the blond to wake.

12 hours earlier…

Sora giggled as Riku pinned him down on the bed. Riku held Sora's wrists in one hand, lifting Sora's shirt with the other. Sora blushed as Riku's warm tongue moved across his stomach and to his chest.

"R-Riku stop!" Sora gasped.

Riku continued, knowing that stop means keep going. Riku briefly let go of Sora's wrist to remove his shirt, his tongue finding Sora's nipple.

Demyx attacked Zexion's neck, covering it with nips and kisses. Zexion's back arched in pleasure as Demyx's hands traveled skillfully down his soft sides. Demyx's fingers found the waist band of Zexion's boxers.

"D-Demy wait! We need to talk," Zexion gasped, thinking rationally.

"I don't feel like talking," Demyx whispered, his fingers slipping under the elastic band of Zexion's underwear.

"Demyx wai—ung!" Zexion's words died in his throat, turning into a gurgled moan as Demyx's hand found his member.

"I didn't quite catch that," Demyx murmured, smirking as he began to pump his hand up and down.

Zexion let out an incoherent noise, tightening his arms around Demyx's neck.

Marluxia fell back on his pillows, Larxene straddling his waist. Marluxia gently caressed her face, his hand traveling down to grab her neck. Larxene leaned in, firmly pressing her lips against his.

Her hands traveled down his bare chest, nails lightly scratching the flesh. Marluxia grasped her hips in his hands as she deepened the kiss, moving her on his member. They both let out a content sigh as he entered her.

Roxas dug his fingers in Axel's crimson spikes as Axel's tongue ran along his hardened cock. Axel, teasingly, ran his tongue slowly over Roxas' member. Roxas groaned in frustration, thrusting his hips impatiently.

Axel smirked, hooking the impatient blond's leg over his shoulder. Axel, slowly, lowered his mouth over Roxas' erection. Roxas gasped, tightening his grip in Axel's hair. Axel slowly began to bob his head up and down. The slowness of his movements nearly drove the blond mad.

Axel moved his mouth skillfully on Roxas' member until he could taste the pre-cum. He quickly moved up, attacking Roxas' mouth.

Their heavy panting and sweet moans filled the room. Sora tangled his arms and legs around Riku, trying to become as close as possible. Riku pressed a cool hand against Sora's heated cheek, intertwining their fingers with the other.

Sora opened his eyes, staring into the eyes of his lover. Riku gently caressed Sora's cheek before pressing his lips against the brunette's. Riku's hand moved from Sora's cheek, traveling down his neck and then his side as Riku buried himself deeper inside Sora.

Zexion moaned loudly as Demyx thrust into him. Zexion's nails dug deeper into Demyx's back with each thrust. Zexion arched his back in pleasure as Demyx's tongue traveled up his throat, tracing his jaw.

Zexion pressed his palm against Demyx's face. Demyx gently grabbed Zexion's wrist, kissing his palm sweetly. Zexion closed his eyes at Demyx's lips softly caressed his palm. Demyx grabbed Zexion's hips as he thrust into him, Zexion's eyes shot open as Demyx quickened the pace.

"Ow!" Marluxia shouted in protest as Larxene bit his neck.

Larxene let out an evil giggle before doing it again. Marluxia dug his fingers in her hair, rolling over so that he was on top. Larxene smirked at him as he took charge. Marluxia kept her wrist pinned down as he attacked her neck, covering it with hickies.

Larxene's eyes widened as Marluxia's lips traveled down her throat, finding her breast. His tongue traveled across her breast, finding her nipple. He closed his mouth around it, sucking powerfully, earning a gasp from Larxene.

Larxene gently tilted his face up, kissing him passionately. They rolled over so that she was on top again. Marluxia's hands traveled down her sides, grasping her hips firmly as she began to move against him.

Axel pulled away slightly, pulling Roxas' bottom lip. His warm hands traveled down Roxas' sides, gently caressing his body. Roxas groaned, removing Axel's boxers quickly so that their naked bodies pressed against each other.

"Axel, stop teasing me and get on with it," Roxas demanded impatiently.

Axel smirked, chuckling softly. "Impatient are we?"

"Very," Roxas purred, pulling Axel closer.

"I'll need to get the lube."

Roxas groaned impatiently, grabbing Axel's hand and shoving two fingers in his mouth. Roxas sucked on Axel's fingers for a moment before pulling them out.

"Is that good enough?" Roxas demanded, slightly irritated.

Axel just muttered something under his breath, shoving his fingers in Roxas' entrance. Roxas moaned in pleasure as Axel began to move those fingers around. Axel moved his fingers around, stretching Roxas' entrance.

"Hurry up," Roxas whined.

"Your hole is too tight," Axel said.

"I don't care! Fuck me now!"

And with that Axel removed his fingers, thrusting into Roxas harshly. They both let out a moan of pleasure as Axel buried himself in Roxas. Roxas hooked his legs around Axel's waist, moving against him.

"I'm okay…just move," Roxas panted.

"Masochist," Axel said before thrusting into the blond.

Roxas moaned, digging his fingers into Axel's back. Axel grabbed Roxas' hips, thrusting into the slender body beneath him. Roxas moaned loudly, screaming Axel's name as he quickened the pace. Axel reached down, jerking Roxas off.

Roxas grabbed Axel's shoulders, rolling over so that he was on top. Axel gripped Roxas' hips as he thrust into him. Roxas moaned loudly as his hips rocked against Axel's. Axel wrapped his arm around Roxas, rolling over so that he is on top. Roxas let out a noise between a giggle and a moan.

"I'm on top, got it memorized?"

Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel's neck, rolling over so that he straddled Axel. Roxas covered Axel's mouth with hot kisses before moving away.

"I'm on top, bitch," Roxas smirked.

Axel rolled over so that he's on top of Roxas. Axel took both of Roxas' hands in his, intertwining their fingers together. He held one hand next to Roxas' face, the other above their heads as he pressed Roxas into the mattress.

Axel kissed along Roxas' neck until his mouth reached Roxas' soft lips. They kissed passionately, their moans drowning in their connected moans. Roxas pulled away, moaning loudly as he came without warning. His tight walls tightened around Axel's member, causing him to come as well.

Axel pulled out of Roxas, breathing heavily. He rolled over so that he's lying next to the blond. Roxas rolled onto his side, snuggling into Axel's open arms. Legs tangled together, wrapped in a warm embrace, the two quickly fell asleep.

Day 58 of 59

Sora rolled over, cuddling into Riku's side. Riku ran his fingers through Sora's messy chocolate spikes, a content smile on his face.

Demyx stretched as consciousness took over. His ocean blue eyes looked down as he felt something brush against his chest. He smiled, realizing it was Zexion's midnight blue hair. Zexion tightened his arms around his lover, sighing contently.

Marluxia hummed a sweet tune to himself, wrapping his arms around Larxene's waist. Larxene smiled softly, running her fingers through his long pink hair. Marluxia looked up at his fiancé.

"Shouldn't I be the one holding you?" he asked softly.

"Not if I was the one on top," Larxene murmured.

Marluxia blushed, burying his head in her breast, mumbling something under his breath.

The warm sun light caressed the back of the sleeping blond. Axel blinked a couple of times, adjusting to the light. His eyes found a halo of soft blond spikes. Axel gently traced Roxas' spine, waiting for the blond to wake.

Blue eyes opened slowly. Roxas blinked a couple of times, remembering the night before. A small smile and a light blush crept up his face. Roxas rested his chin on Axel's chest, staring at the redhead.

"Morning," Axel murmured, running his fingers through Roxas' soft spikes.

Roxas closed his eyes at Axel's touch. He turned his head, resting it on Axel's chest. Roxas traced invisible patterns on Axel's chest, humming quietly to himself.

"I love you so much," Roxas murmured.

Axel hesitated. Roxas looked at him with concern. "I love you more," Axel teased.

Roxas just laughed softly, turning his gaze away. Axel gently stroked Roxas' hair, an uncertain and confused look on his face.


	21. Chapter 21

**AkuRoku Diligence Chapter 21**

Day 58 of 59

Larxene moved her fingers one in front of the other like human legs, walking along Marluxia's chest. She hummed a familiar tune from their childhood to herself as she did so.

Marluxia remembers that tune so much. When he was on a play date with Larxene his dad had wrote that tune just for them. Marluxia had been too young to realize it'd be the song they'd dance to on their wedding.

Marluxia joined her, humming the song along with his fiancé. Marluxia ran his fingers along her sides as he hummed, a small smile caressing his face.

"MARLUXIA!"

Marluxia fell off the bed at the sudden scream of his name. He quickly slipped on a pair of pants, hurrying downstairs.

"What do you want?" Marluxia demanded, irritated.

"Did you use a condom?"

"I don't believe that's any of your business," Marluxia said, turning around to hide the light flush on his face.

"She better not be pregnant. Your wedding is in late June and it's May. I don't want a pregnant bride."

"It's okay mom. She's on the pill, remember?"

"Your right, it seemed to have slipped my mind. Do you know who valedictorian for your graduation is? I believe you're graduating this June."

"Zexion is."

"Why aren't you?"

"Zexion is smarter than me and I don't really care about school. Why should I care about school when I have my whole future planned out?"

"You're right. Now, throw out yesterday's news paper. I forgot to cancel our subscription after your father died. He always read the paper but I only watch the news."

Marluxia watched her leave, staring at her pink hair that she wore like a crown on her head.

Marluxia grabbed the paper, heading to throw it out when an ad caught his eye. He examined the ad, eyes growing wider as he read.

"Larxene!" he called, running up the stairs.

"What?" Larxene asked as he barged in the bedroom.

"You know how you got your nails done with Namine and not me?"

"Yes," Larxene said, guilt clear in her voice as she looked down at her lap.

"Well, I know how you can make it up to me," Marluxia said, thrusting the paper in her lap.

Larxene picked up the paper, examining the ad. Her eyes got wide, as excited smile on her face.

"A spa day?"

"Yeah! Let's go, love," Marluxia said.

"Okay, let me make reservation."

"Okay, I just have to go see someone," Marluxia said, pulling on a light jacket.

Marluxia pulled over in front of Zexion's house, ignoring Axel's home right across the street. Marluxia hurried up the paved pathway to the door. He didn't bother knocking, just walked inside.

"Hi," he said to Zexion's mother.

She watched him make his way upstairs.

"You might not want to go up there," she called but Marluxia ignored her, barging into Zexion's room.

Demyx and Zexion looked at Marluxia as he barged in the room. Marluxia looked at the two tangled in bed. Demyx is lying down with his arms behind his head, Zexion cuddled into his side.

Marluxia strode over to them, sitting down on the bed.

"Guess we're I'm going."

"What are you doing here?" Demyx demanded only to be ignored.

"Where?" Zexion asked, exasperated.

"What are you doing here pinkie?" Demyx demanded, annoyed by Marluxia's presence.

"Larxene's taking me to a spa!"

"Do I have to ask again? What are you doing here?" Demyx nearly shouted.

Marluxia finally looked at him, still smiling. Demyx glared at him, really irritated.

"I'm here to talk to my friend. I knew him since we were little so I can talk to him whenever I want. If I recall correctly, you only knew him for two years. We met when we were three. Now shut up!"

"You're such a bitch," Demyx said.

Marluxia ignored the blond, turning back to Zexion. "Anyways, I have to go," Marluxia said getting up.

Marluxia turned to smile at the couple before leaving. "Today is going to be a good day. I just know it."

And with that he left.

Roxas bounded down the stairs, running his fastest. He looked over his shoulder, smiling as he saw Axel run after him. Roxas pushed the front door open, running into the yard. Axel ran after him. Axel reached out, managing to wrap his arm around the blond's waist.

Roxas yelped in surprise, falling forward. The two fell to the ground, rolling down to the edge of the ground. They rolled to a stop, lying side by side. They both looked into the others eyes before laughing.

"What was the point to that?" Axel asked once their laughter died down.

Roxas rolled onto his side, throwing one arm over Axel's chest. "Lets go see Sora. I want to hang out with him today."

"Why? He hates me!"

"I have a feeling that things will change. I think Sora will accept you once he gets to really know you. Plus, I never really enjoyed myself around Sora and Riku because I was always so disgusted by their relationship. Maybe if I'm with them while someone I love is by my side everything will be okay."

Axel groaned. "Okay, we'll go."

Axel grabbed his car keys as they got up. "No, I want to walk," Roxas said, pushing his keys away.

"Why?"

"It's a beautiful day," Roxas said, smiling as he looked at the clear sky.

Axel took Roxas' hand. The two set off, heading to Roxas' house.

"Today is going to be a good day. I just know it," Roxas said as they walked.

"How much longer do we have to walk?" Axel asked.

Sora jumped on Axel's back. "We're almost there Mr. Impatient Pants."

Axel looked ahead at Roxas as he chased Riku around, trying to get his ladybug back.

"Sora, why do you like me now?" Axel asked.

Sora rested his chin on Axel's shoulder. "I never really gave you a chance and I was jealous because I could never make Roxas happy and you came along and made it look so easy."

Axel snorted. "Trust me, it's not. It takes forever to get him to laugh or smile. I'm surprised he said he loves me."

"He said what? Roxas told you he loves you! OMG! I have to call Demyx!"

Sora pulled out his phone, calling Demyx.

Demyx looked down at his phone, resting on the beach towel. Demyx looked at the caller ID before silencing his phone.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Zexion asked without looking away from his book.

"No, I'm at the beach with you and I don't want either of us to get distracted from each other. That means no books," Demyx said before taking Zexion's book and throwing it to the side.

"You just lost my page," Zexion said, scandalized.

"Come on, I wanna teach ya how to surf," Demyx said, pulling Zexion up.

"Aw, I got his voice mail," Sora said, closing his phone. "Did'ja tell Roxy you love him back?"

"Of course I did."

"Did you mean it?"

Axel hesitated before replying. "Of course I meant it."

"Good, Roxas deserves to be happy."

"We're here!" Roxas shouted, running down a hill and out of sight.

Sora jumped off Axel's back, running after his twin. Axel and Riku followed their boyfriends down the hill and into a wide grassy field filled with wild flowers.

"What is this place?" Axel asked, looking around at the beautiful open space.

"Our parents used to take us here before they died. We'd just play and stuff," Roxas murmured.

Axel took Roxas' hand in his. "You're right. Today is going to be a good day."

"Dem-Demyx!" Zexion screamed as he fell off his surf board…again.

"Zexy, you have to balance," Demyx said as he helped Zexion back on the surf board.

"I don't see how this counts as fun," Zexion muttered as he tried to balance on the surf board.

"Once you get the hang of it it'll be lots of fun!"

Sora, Roxas, Riku, and Axel collapsed on the ground, making a little circle with their heads. Their laughter marred by their heavy panting from running so much.

"Guess what," Sora said.

"What?" Axel and Roxas asked in unison.

"Chicken butt!" Sora shouted before laughing loudly.

Axel, Roxas, and Riku looked at each other for a moment before laughing along with Sora.

"Look! Demyx I'm doing it!" Zexion shouted as he finally balanced on the surf board as a way came.

Demyx smiled at his boyfriend as he rode on the smallest wave possible, enjoying the look of excitement on Zexion's face. Demyx cheered for Zexion as the wave died down. Zexion lifted his arms in triumph, a bright smile on his face before he suddenly lost balance and fell in the water.

Demyx swam over to Zexion, swooping him up in his arms. Zexion wrapped his arms around Demyx's neck, screaming in fear as Demyx spun him around. Demyx let go of Zexion, sending him flying out into the sea.

"You're going to pay for that!" Zexion shouted, splashing water at Demyx.

Demyx laughed, jumping to the side to dodge the salt water as he splashed Zexion as well. Zexion advanced forward, continuing to splash Demyx. Demyx shouted in surprise as Zexion glomped him. The two fell down on the shore, next to their discarded surf boards, laughing.

Axel and Riku walked side by side, looking up at the stars. Sora and Roxas sat on their shoulders, playing with their hair. Roxas poked Axel's nose, grinning like a fool. Sora smiled at Axel and Roxas, enjoying his brother's happiness.

"Come on, lets go," Demyx murmured, grabbing Zexion's hand.

Zexion tightened his grip on Demyx's hand as they got up. The two set off for Demyx's car under the midnight blue sky.


	22. Chapter 22

**AkuRoku Diligence Chapter 22**

A week had past since the end of the bet. Marluxia hasn't come back from the spa so he doesn't know he lost the bet yet. Roxas and Axel are still in a relationship and things couldn't be better.

Marluxia walked through the front doors, heading down the empty hall way. He ran his fingers through his bright pink hair before opening the door to his 6th period class. Xigbar looked up as Marluxia strode to the back of the room, sitting next to Zexion.

"Do you have a pass?" Xigbar asked, slightly irritated.

"No."

"Why? You walk in fifteen minutes before school s over and don't bring a pass?"

Marluxia just shrugged, looking at Zexion. Zexion lifted his head up a little, peeking at Marluxia from under his huge hood.

"Guess what Zexion!"

"What?" Zexion groaned.

"I got a tattoo!" Marluxia said, showing Zexion his right arm.

Zexion sat up to examine the tattoo on Marluxia's forearm. A beautiful pink rose blossomed on Marluxia's arm; Larxene's name is the middle of the rose.

"You have Larxene's name tattooed on your arm," Zexion said flatly.

"It's the only way she would let me get one," Marluxia muttered.

"Does she have your name tattooed on her?"

"Yeah, on her lower back. It's really pretty and has a bunch of flowers around it."

"Where have you been? You were supposed to be back a week ago."

"Well, we stayed at the spa for an extra day and ended up driving back instead of taking a plane. On our way back we made a lot of stops. We had so much fun; I don't think any thing can bring me down."

"Let's see about that," Zexion smirked, reaching in his bag.

Marluxia watched as Zexion pulled a bottle filled with black liquid out of his bag. Zexion placed the bottle on Marluxia's desk. Marluxia looked at Zexion who was smiling ruefully at him.

"Zexion, remove you're hood!" Xigbar called across the class room.

Everyone turned to watch as Zexion slowly removed his hood, revealing his hair. Everyone giggled at the sigh of Zexion's pink hair. Zexion brushed the pinkish gray hair out of his face, looking Marluxia in the eye. Marluxia stared at Zexion's hair with wide eyes.

The bell rang loudly, startling Zexion and Marluxia. Marluxia put the black hair die in his bag before walking off.

"Don't do anything stupid!" Zexion called after him.

Marluxia stormed down the hallway. Everyone stared at him as he walked by. His blue eyes landed on the couple by Axel's locker. Marluxia smirked nastily before storming over to them.

"Hi Marly! Where have you been?" Roxas asked, smiling.

"Just been out with Larxene," Marluxia said stiftly, glaring at Axel.

"Marluxia, don't"—

"Roxas, why did Zexion die his hair pink?" Marluxia asked, cutting Axel off.

"He lost a bet with Demyx," Roxas said.

"What was the bet about? I don't remember a bet between the two."

Roxas looked at Marluxia questioningly. "Roxas lets"—Axel began only to be cut off again.

"I never thought to ask," Roxas said.

Marluxia chuckled coldly. "Same way Axel never thought about your feelings."

"Roxas don't listen to him. Let's go," Axel said, starting to walk away.

Marluxia pushed Axel against the locker. "No, I think Roxas has a right to know. Don't you think so Roxas?"

"What's going on?" Roxas asked, looking between Axel and Marluxia.

"Marluxia, don't," Axel said, a small plead in his voice.

"What? You don't want me to tell him that the only reason you dated him and spent time with him is because of a bet?" Marluxia asked harshly.

"Roxas, he's lying," Axel said quickly but Roxas already dropped his hand, backing away.

"What is he talking about Axel?"

"You didn't tell him? Well, Roxas, Axel only dated you because it was part of a bet. He had to date you for two months and fuck you in the second month. If he didn't he'd have to die his hair pink," Marluxia spat harshly.

Axel glared at Marluxia before turning to face Roxas. Roxas looked at Axel with wide, disbelieving eyes. He closed his eyes as they filled with tears. Roxas opened his eyes, forcing the tears back.

"Is this true? Am I just a bet?" Roxas asked quietly.

Axel didn't answer, looking away from Roxas. Axel stared at his feet, afraid to meet the blond's eyes.

"Answer me! Am I just a bet?" Roxas asked again.

Axel refused to look at Roxas, only mumbling something under his breath. Roxas clenched his teeth, angry tears spilling over.

"Look at me damn it!" Roxas shouted.

Axel looked up at Roxas, with emotionless eyes. "Yes."

"What was that? Because I can't fucking hear you!" Roxas shouted as the hot angry tears began to pour down his face.

"Yes Roxas! You were nothing more than a fucking bet!" Axel shouted.

The smirk fell off of Marluxia's face as he watched the two fight.

Marluxia looked at Axel's emotionless face to Roxas' broken one. Roxas muttered something under his breath. A sob ripped out of the blond's throat before he turned and ran away.

Axel looked at Marluxia.

"Oops," Marluxia said, smiling sheepishly.

Axel smiled half heartedly. "It's not like it was going to last."

Roxas pushed his legs, wanting them to go faster. Anything to get as far away from Axel as soon as possible. He wiped the tears away from his eyes as they began to sting. Roxas pushed his front door open, running in the house.

Sora and Riku watched as Roxas ran up the stairs. They flinched as they heard the door slam shut.

"What's up with him?"

"I dunno. He's supposed to be at Axel's…"

"Did Axel do something to him?"

The two sat there is silence, wondering what happened.

"I'm going to go talk to him," Sora whispered, getting up.

"You did what!" Demyx shouted, glaring at Marluxia.

"I told Roxas about the bet," Marluxia muttered, drowning in his own guilt.

"Why'd you do that!" Demyx shouted.

"I was angry because of my hair," Marluxia muttered.

Demyx, flushed in anger, opened his mouth to retort but Zexion spoke. "Did you even think about Roxas' feelings when you did this?" Zexion asked as he dried Marluxia's black hair.

"No, I only thought about hurting Axel."

"You can't go around hurting people on purpose," Demyx scolded.

"I didn't mean to…"

"Well you did," Demyx spat.

"I'm sorry," Marluxia muttered, looking down at his lap.

"Come on Roxas. Open the door," Sora begged.

"Just go away. I'll talk when I feel like it," Roxas muttered.

"O-Okay. If you need anything just call me…Okay?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Roxas mumbled before burying his face in his wet pillow.

Roxas waited to hear Sora walk down the stairs before letting the sob he's been holding back to break free. His fragile shoulders shook with the muffled sobs escaping from his sore throat.

Roxas reached into his pocket, pulling out the WINNER stick. He finally remembered to bring it for Axel and this happens. Roxas tightened his grip on the stick, wanting to snap it in half, into a million little pieces like his heart but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He rolled over so that he faced the ceiling.

Roxas wiped the silent tears off his pale cheeks. He lifted the stick above his head, examining it. He trailed his finger over the words embedded in the wood. He lightly traced the light blue stain from the ice cream. Roxas pulled the stick closer, holding it against his broken heart.


	23. Chapter 23

**AkuRoku Diligence Chapter 23**

Roxas hesitated before opening the door. The door creaked loudly, breaking the silence in his house. He made his way across the cool wooden floor, onto the warm carpeted stairs. Roxas slowly walked down the stairs.

Sora looked up as his brother entered the kitchen. The smile quickly faded off of Sora's face as he noticed his brother's red rimmed eyes. Roxas clearly had been up crying all night. Roxas looked away from Sora's gaze as he sat down in one of the stools around the island counter.

"Wh-What are you making?" Roxas asked hesitantly.

"French toast, your favorite," Sora whispered as he placed the french toast on a plate.

Roxas watched as Sora prepared his food for him. He mumbled his thanks as Sora placed the plate in front of him. Roxas hesitated for a moment before picking up his fork. Roxas slowly began to eat.

Sora watched Roxas force himself to eat for a moment. It had been five days since Roxas ran home crying. Sora has no idea why and it has been bugging him. Sora hesitated before speaking.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Roxas I don't like seeing you like this. What happened? You were so happy with Axel and"—

"Don't say his name." Roxas whispered, a hurt expression on his face. "Please don't. It hurts too much."

"Can you just tell me what happened?" Sora pleaded. "Did he break your heart?"

Roxas chuckled humorlessly. "I don't even know why they call it heart break. It feels like every other part of my body is broken too."

Sora whimpered a little, fighting the impulse to hug Roxas because Roxas would just push him away.

"Do you have to say depressing quotes? You should try to fix things with Ax—him. You guys are good for each other."

Roxas looked at his glass, staring at his reflection. "Relationships are like glass. Sometimes it's better to leave them broken than try to hurt yourself putting it back together."

"That's not always true."

"It's true when he doesn't even want me," Roxas whispered, tracing patterns on the cool surface of the counter.

Sora sighed. "Roxas, how about you go out? The only time you leave home is to go to school. You need some fun to distract you."

"It's hard to have fun while I'm hurting."

Sora lifted Roxas face gently, looking him in the eye. Sora flinched when he noticed the dull lifeless look in his brother's usually bright eyes. "Please. It will distract you and help you move on."

Roxas sighed. "I guess…I'll try."

Sora smiled. Roxas made an effort but gave up when his face wouldn't respond.

Axel ran his fingers through his spiked hair, staring at his reflection in the mirror.

"Where are you going?" Demyx asked, frowning at Axel's nice clothes.

"I have a date," Axel said, spraying himself with cologne.

"With who? Roxas?" Demyx asked hopefully.

"No. Why would I go out with that little twerp? He's a pain in the ass. You'll never guess who I am going out on a date with though."

Demyx's face twisted in anger. "Who?" he asked in a forced calm voice.

"Tifa Lockheart," Axel said, smiling.

"What?" Demyx asked flatly.

"I know! She's hella hot and she has huge boobs," Axel said, fixing his shirt.

"That's not what I mean!"

"Then what do you mean?"

"Why are you going out with her? You should be trying to fix things with Roxas!"

Axel turned around to face his best friend. "Excuse me?"

"You really messed up things with him and you should be fixing things!"

"I didn't even want to be in that relationship. Why should I fix it?"

Demyx glared at Axel. Demyx got up and stormed out the room, only stopping to slap Axel across the face. Axel held his cheek, watching the blond leave.

"What did I do?" Axel called after him.

"Shut up you big bag of douche!" Demyx shouted before slamming the door behind him.

Axel glared at the spot where Demyx once stood. Axel just didn't get it. Why is Demyx mad at him over Roxas? The kid means nothing to him. Axel never had any true feelings for the boy…Or did he?

Axel's face relaxed. A confused expression painting his face. Does he care about Roxas?

Tifa locked her fingers with Axel's, pulling him through the crowd. Axel chuckled as she nearly dragged him along.

"Ooh!" Tifa exclaimed, coming to a sudden stop. "Axel, win me a teddy bear! Please!" Tifa begged, pulling on his hand.

"Okay," Axel said, pulling out his wallet.

Roxas lay down on the couch, his head in Demyx's lap. Demyx rubbed Roxas' back gently, murmuring encouraging words to make Roxas feel better.

"Thanks, Dem," Sora said, sitting down on the couch beside Demyx.

Everything got quite as Sora and Demyx listened to Roxas' soft sobs. Sora gently ran his fingers through Roxas' soft hair as his sobs got quieter. Roxas' sobs cut off, making a little chocking sound. Roxas' breath came a little deeper, his eyes closed.

"Demyx, what happened? Roxas won't tell me," Sora said once he was sure Roxas fell asleep.

Demyx hesitated before answering Sora. "Well, Axel only dated Roxas because…it was a bet," Demyx said, looking away.

Sora looked down at his brother's relaxed face. "Was it real? Was Axel's feelings real?" Sora asked quietly.

"I think so…but Axel doesn't think so. He's not used to feeling anything for anyone. He doesn't understand but once he does he'll apologize. I know he'll come back to Roxas."

"He better," Sora whispered.

Roxas' eyes flashed open. He flinched away from Demyx as if his skin burned him.

"You knew, didn't you? You knew all along?" Roxas asked quietly.

"Roxas…I," Demyx began but he was cut off as Roxas let out a dark, cold laugh.

"I should've known. Everyone knew, didn't they? Zexion and Marluxia knew."

"Roxas, listen"—

"I should have known you guys weren't really my friends. All this time you knew what he was doing to me and didn't even think to tell me. Didn't even think about my feelings and how this would affect me," Roxas spat harshly.

"Roxas, I didn't"—Demyx began but Roxas cut him off again.

"Just stop talking. Do yourself a favor and get the fuck out of my house. I don't want to see your face or anyone else's ever again," Roxas spat before storming away.

Demyx looked to his right at Sora. "I guess…I guess I'll go. You probably don't want to see me either," Demyx murmured, heading for the door.

"Demyx wait," Sora said.

Demyx turned to face Sora. Sora hesitated before finally speaking.

"Why didn't you say any thing? I thought we were friends…"

"Sora, we are friends but I couldn't. I was…I was in on the bet. I was on Axel's side. It was my job to help him get and stay with Roxas. I didn't say anything because I didn't want my hair died pink…and I thought this would help Axel.

"I knew that there is someone out there that Axel will fall for. I knew that Roxas would be able to break past that wall blocking Axel's heart…I just never expected it to end like this."

"Do you really think Axel loves him?"

"He may not know it but I'm sure he does."

"I want the big purple one!" Tifa said.

"We'll take the purple one," Axel said, wrapping an arm around Tifa's waist.

Tifa quickly grabbed the giant teddy bear, hugging it close.

"Thanks Axel," she murmured, resting her head on the teddy bear.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah."

Axel led her to the exit of the carnival. He was so busy staring at her that he didn't notice a boy running his way. Axel yelped in surprise as the boy ran into him.

Blue eyes looked up at the redhead. Axel stared at the boy in surprise. The boy quickly climbed off of Axel.

"I-I'm sorry," the blond quickly said before running off.

Axel stared after the boy as a woman with blue hair ran after him calling, "Ven!"

Tifa held out her hand, helping Axel up. Axel dusted himself off, staring after the boy who looks just like Roxas but younger.

"Demyx, I want to get Axel and Roxas back together," Sora murmured after a long silence.

"Sora, Axel will come around when he realizes he loves Roxas. We can't just force them together."

"But…they need each other."

Tifa tightened her grip on Axel's collar, pushing him down on the couch. She straddled his waist, kissing along his neck.

Warm lips touched. Hot hands felt. Tongues clashed together, doing a fierce dance. Clothes soon discarded. Skin touching.

"Ah…Roxas," Axel let out.

"What?" Tifa asked sharply, pulling away.

"What? I just said…Damn it, what's your name again?" Axel asked out loud.

"Shit," Axel hissed as Tifa looked mortified.

Tifa slapped Axel as hard as she could, which it really hard, before grabbing her shirt and storming out of Axel's house. Axel cupped his red cheek in his hand, wondering what just happened.

Axel quickly got up, running out of the house.

Panting heavily, Axel stopped at the front door. He took a few moments to catch his breath before pounding on the door.

Sora opened the door. "What the hell Axel? Why are you pounding on my door?"

"Sora…I need to…talk…to Roxas," Axel panted.

"Are you here to apologize?"

"Yes," Axel huffed.

"Finally," Sora said, pulling Axel in the house.

"Roxas! There's someone here to see you!" Sora called up the stairs.

Axel watched as Roxas slowly walked down the stairs, looking miserable. Axel felt a bang of guilt as he watched the way the blond moved, like a lifeless zombie. Roxas looked up, his lifeless eyes filling with anger as he noticed the redhead.

"Get out!" Roxas shouted, pushing Axel out of the house.

"Roxas, I need to—ow!—talk to you!"

"I don't want to talk to you!" Roxas growled as he shoved Axel out the door.

Roxas slammed the door before turning to glare at Sora. "What the fuck? Why would you let him in? Are you stupid?"

"You guys need to talk," Sora said, opening the door.

"I'm not going out there."

Sora sighed before pushing Roxas outside. Sora quickly shut the door and locked it.

"Roxas?" Axel asked timidly.

Roxas growled a string of profanities under his breath before turning around to glare at his ex.

"What do you want?" Roxas asked coldly causing Axel to flinch.

Axel hesitantly looked Roxas in the eye. "Roxas…I'm sorry. I hurt you and I regret it. You are more than a bet I just said that because I was afraid. I've never felt like this before and it scared me. I want you back."

Roxas folded his arms, raising an eyebrow. "What? You expect me to come back just like that?"

"Well…yeah."

Roxas let out a cold, harsh laugh. "I don't think so. Axel, I don't want to be with you. I don't even want to look at you. Now go away, the sight of you is making me sick."


	24. Chapter 24

**AkuRoku Diligence Chapter 24**

"Are you guys ready?" Cloud called up the stairs.

"Yeah!" Sora called back.

"Almost!" Roxas called, adjusting his tie.

Roxas looked over at his suit with a satisfied smile. He grabbed his graduation gown, pulling it over his suit. Roxas straightened the gown, making sure it looks nice. He carefully placed his hat on his spiky hair, making sure it would fit over the crazy spikes.

Roxas looked himself over one last time before turning to leave. He smirked, wondering how Axel will manage to wear his hat over his crazy spikes. Roxas gave himself a mental slap. He isn't supposed to think about the redhead.

"About time princess," Cloud teased as Roxas made his way downstairs.

"Shut up," Roxas mumbled, blushing lightly.

"Come on, it's time to take a picture," Cloud said excitedly, sounding like their mother.

"Okay mom," Sora and Roxas said in unison, posing for the picture.

Cloud took a few pictures of them before they left. On the whole way there Roxas' mind kept drifting off, focusing on a certain redhead. Cloud pulled over in the school parking lot, snapping Roxas out of his daze.

The twins parted from Cloud, following the rest of their class. Roxas and Sora laughed as they saw Zexion's attempt to hide his hair under his hat. He sis an okay job but the pink was still visible under the blue cap.

Roxas looked around, spotting Marluxia and Axel. Marluxia had his hair pulled back so that it wasn't that visible. Axel managed to tame his hair, wearing it in a sleek pony tail under the hat.

Axel looked at Roxas, sensing his stare. Roxas gave a timid smile. Axel smiled brightly in return, happy that Roxas is being nice. Roxas looked down, blushing, to hide his huge smile.

"Okay everyone! It's time to go in!" Xemnas shouted.

Everyone scrambled into a straight alphabetical line. Saix walked down the line, checking that everyone was present and in the right spot.

"Hey! Roxas!" Demyx called, waving at the blond.

Roxas looked up, at the front of the line. Demyx gave him a happy, slightly pleading look. Roxas smiled back, letting Demyx know he had forgiven him. Demyx smiled softly, turning to face forward.

"Demyx," Saix said, signaling for the blond to walk out on the stage.

Roxas waited impatiently for the line to move faster. It wasn't easy being at the end of the alphabet.

"Roxas!"

Roxas turned to give Sora one last smile before walking out onto the stage. Marluxia, Axel, Demyx, and Cloud stood up to cheer for Roxas as he made his way toward Xemnas. Xemnas read off all Roxas' accomplishments before handing him his diploma. Roxas turned to smile at Cloud as he took his picture.

Roxas carefully walked down the steps as Sora made his way to Xemnas. Roxas listened to all his brother's achievements as he sat himself down. Sora cheesed at the crowd as Cloud took his picture.

"Now for or valedictorian Zexion Tora! Senior class president, President of our book club, president of out poetry club, president of our literature club, president of our chess club, graduating with a 5.0," Xemnas read off as Zexion waited for his diploma.

Sora, Roxas, Axel, Demyx, and Marluxia all stood up to cheer for Zexion. They hollered his name as Xemnas continued to read off his long list of accomplishments.

After everyone got their diplomas Xemnas gave a short speech. Everyone impatiently waited as Xemnas gave his boring speech.

"Now it is time for our valedictorian, Zexion Tora, to give his speech," Xemnas said before stepping aside.

Everyone cheered and screamed for Zexion as he stood up to the podium. Zexion put his reading glasses on as he looked down at his long speech. Everyone listened attentively as Zexion gave his speech.

"…It is our time now. We need to take our future into our hands and make the most of it…"

As Zexion finished his speech everyone stood up, shouting and cheering. Zexion took off his hat, revealing his pink hair. It fell across his pale, slender face making his smile look even brighter. Everyone removed their hats, tossing them in the air simultaneously.

The wave of hats stayed in the air for a few moments before raining back down on them. Roxas and Sora quickly picked up there hats before making there way to Zexion.

Demyx ran up to Zexion, glomping him once he was down the steps. Marluxia pulled Demyx off of Zexion and helped him up. Marluxia gave Zexion a quick hug, telling him how amazing his speech was. Axel patted Zexion on the shoulder before pulling him into his side, ruffling his pink hair. Sora and Roxas hurried over to giver Zexion a quick hug.

"Aw, aren't you guys adorable? Pose so I can take a picture," Zexion's mom said, holding her camera to her eye.

Everyone stood together in a tight group, smiling as Cloud and Zexion's mom took pictures. They took a few nice ones and a few silly.

"Roxas are you going with Sora to celebrate?" Cloud asked once they were done taking pictures.

Roxas looked back at his friends. They looked at him hopefully, hoping he had forgiven them. "Yeah, I'm going with Sora," Roxas said.

"Okay, have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Marluxia, Larxene, Demyx, Zexion, Riku, Sora, Roxas, and Axel hurried into the club. They had gone to grad night but left early so they can have some actual fun.

Demyx dragged Zexion onto the dance floor immediately. Sora pulled Riku along, following Demyx.

"Can I have this dance?" Marluxia purred, holding out his hand for Larxene.

Larxene smiled, taking her fiancé's hand. Marluxia gently kissed her hand before leading her onto the dance floor.

Roxas and Axel stood there, uncomfortable in the awkward silence. Roxas looked up at Axel, finally meeting his eyes.

"Did you forgive me?"

"We can be friends but nothing more," Roxas said.

Axel smiled. "That's better than nothing."

Roxas looked forward at the dance floor. "Hey Axel, do you want to dance?" Roxas asked.

Without waiting for an answer, Roxas took Axel's hand in his. Axel allowed Roxas to tow him onto the dance floor.

Roxas stopped walking once the reached the center. Roxas pressed his body close to Axel's, placing his hands on his hips as he began to move to the music.

"Roxas," Axel hissed in warning as the blond's hips moved against his.

"What? Can't friends dance?" Roxas smirked.

Axel took a deep breath, controlling himself. He ought to take advantage of this, right? Roxas can't blame him for dancing along.

Axel grasped Roxas' hips firmly as the blond moved against him. Roxas smiled as Axel started to take control of their dance. Roxas quickly turned so that his back is against Axel's chest. He threw one arm behind himself, wrapping it around Axel's neck.

"Roxas…Stop this before I…"

"Before you what?" Roxas breathed, turning to face Axel again.

He pressed his body against Axel's, moving against him. Axel grabbed Roxas' hips, breathing in his sweet sent. He soon found his lips kissing along Roxas' slender neck. Roxas gasped, unable to let go.

Axel's hands moved up and down Roxas' side as his burning kisses traveled up to Roxas' pale cheek. Roxas turned his head so that his lips can meet Axel's. Axel lightly brushed his lips against Roxas'.

Roxas quickly pulled away, panting. He turned around and walked away. Roxas looked over to grin mischievously at Axel before disappearing into the dark crowd of dancing bodies.


	25. Chapter 25

**AkuRoku Diligence Chapter 25**

Axel honked the horn repeatedly shouting, "Hurry up!"

Roxas and Sora finally ran out of the house, carrying their duffle bags. They stored their bags in the trunk before climbing in the huge truck.

"About time," Axel growled, driving off.

"Does Marly know where we are going for his bachelor party?" Sora asked.

"If you can call this a bachelor party," Roxas added.

"No, he doesn't. I already packed his bag so he has no idea. I almost forgot, I need one of you to distract Marly the whole way so he can't tell where we're going."

"I'll do it!" Roxas volunteered.

"Good, make sure he doesn't look out the window."

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Marluxia shouted over Axel's blazing horn as he left his house.

Axel continued honking the horn until Marluxia slid into his seat next to Roxas.

"About time, princess," Axel said as he pulled away from the curb.

"Where are we going for my bachelor party?" Marluxia demanded, ignoring Axel.

"That's a surprise," Zexion said as he turned the page of his book.

Marluxia groaned, falling back into his seat. "I hate surprises."

"You're going to just love this one!" Demyx said as he took Zexion's book away.

"Demyx!" Zexion protested.

"You're always reading. I feel left out. I have a book we can look at together," Demyx said, pulling out a book.

"Demyx, I am not interested in Dora the Explorer, SpongeBob, or whatever type of book that interests you," Zexion said flatly, removing his reading glasses.

"But this is a picture book!" Demyx whined, holding it up.

Zexion sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "That doesn't count as a book unless it has words in my opinion."

"But," Demyx protested, eyes shinning with unshed tears.

Zexion looked into Demyx's wet eyes, sighing. "Okay, I guess I'll humor you," Zexion said, giving in.

"Yay!" Demyx squealed, opening the book to reveal abstract art.

Roxas and Marluxia watched with interest as Zexion and Demyx began to argue about a picture.

"It's a lion, Dem."

"No, it's clearly a dolphin or else it wouldn't be under water."

"It's abstract art! It's a lion!"

"You don't have to get so pissy."

"Are we leaving town?" Marluxia asked, looking out the window.

"I don't believe that's any of your business," Sora said as Axel shot Roxas a look.

"Marly, did you bring your ipod?" Roxas asked, swinging his legs over Marluxia's.

"Yeah, I bring my ipod with me every where."

"Can I listen to it with you?" Roxas asked shyly, eyes widening with false innocence.

"Of course," Marluxia said, handing Roxas one of the ear pieces.

Axel looked over his shoulder as Roxas shamelessly flirted with Marluxia. Axel frowned as Roxas twisted a lock of Marluxia's hair on his finger.

"Did you do something different with your hair?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah, I have new shampoo! It has honey in it!"

"Ooh, I can smell it," Roxas murmured, leaning in to sniff the hair that lay against Marluxia's neck.

Marluxia's eyes widened in shock as Roxas' nose skimmed against his neck.

"I like it. I always found honey kinda…sexy," Roxas whispered, purring the last word.

"When did Roxas get so bold?" Axel demanded.

Sora looked up from his phone to stare at Axel. "About a week after he left you."

"What?"

"He's been…going out and having fun with…other guys," Sora whispered timidly.

Axel looked over his shoulder at Roxas. He frowned as Roxas slowly began to trace patterns on Marluxia's hand, traveling up his arm. Marluxia smiled, relaxing in the blond's hands.

Marluxia's eyes widened. He turned so that he faced Roxas.

"Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance~!" They sung in unison.

The two turned to face each other as they sung along with the music. They both sat up, kneeling in their seats as they sang. Roxas began to sway his hips to the music. Marluxia placed his hands on Roxas' hips as he began to dance along with the blond.

"Okay! Sit down! You're going to make me crash!" Axel shouted, angrier about where Marluxia's hands currently are than his car.

Marluxia and Roxas sat down, singing quietly to them selves. Axel grumbled something under his breath, giving Marluxia a death glare.

Marluxia looked up, sensing Axel's glare. He shrank back into his seat, giving Axel an apologetic look. Axel just smirked at him, knowing he would get his pay back very soon.

"It's a clown!" Demyx shouted, pointing at the painting.

"Demyx, it's clearly an old lady," Zexion said, turning the picture a little.

"Who wears makeup like that? A clown!"

"It's a woman."

"It's obviously a clown. And they say I'm the stupid one."

"You are the stupid one."

"Gasp! How dare you?" Demyx asked dramatically.

"Demyx, you're supposed to gasp not say it."

Demyx gasped. "How dare you?"

Zexion chuckled, shaking his head. "You're a character."

"Is that a good thing?" Demyx asked, sounding worried.

"Just look at your book," Zexion murmured.

Axel sighed, driving faster.

"Why are we on a hill?" Marluxia asked, looking out the window.

"Just listen to your music," Axel growled.

Marluxia shot Axel a look before turning his attention back to his ipod and the singing blond.

"Oh, you touch my tralala, mmm…my ding ding dong," Roxas sang, engaging Marluxia in a duet.

Marluxia's head snapped up as Axel pulled over in a small clearing. Marluxia looked around in confusion as everyone exited the car. He quickly jumped out the car, hurrying after Axel.

"Where are we? Why aren't we at a strip club or something?" Marluxia demanded.

"Where going camping!" Axel said enthusiastically.

Marluxia looked around as everyone pulled the camping stuff out of Axel's car. Marluxia started laughing, causing everyone to give him concerned looks.

"This is a joke right?"

"No, we're really going camping," Sora said honestly.

Marluxia walked up to Axel, throwing an arm around his shoulder. He leaned over so that his lips are close to Axel's ear.

"Axel, one day you are going to wake up in a cold dark room, chained to a metal table. You are going to scream when you realize your legs are gone you're going to start screaming. Then you'll hear an evil chuckle. When you look over I will be sitting down, twirling a bloody knife in my hand with a sadistic smile. THEN I WILL CUT YOU OPEN, RIP OUT YOUR INTESTANTS, AND USE THEM TO PLAY JUMP ROPE WITH!" Marluxia screamed.

Axel ducked from around Marluxia's arm, standing a few feet back. He pursed his lips, holding his finger against them in thought.

"I have no response to that but I do have a question. Will you eat me?"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Marluxia screeched, jumping on Axel.

Demyx quickly wrapped his arms around Marluxia's torso, pulling him off Axel. Axel quickly scrambled away from the angry teen.

"GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID FUCK!"

"No thanks, I like my face the way it is."

Marluxia's limbs flailed around as he tried vainly to reach Axel. Demyx kept a firm grip on him. Marluxia's muscles went limp as he gave up.

"How will I wash my hair?" Marluxia mumbled miserably.


	26. Chapter 26

**AkuRoku Diligence Chapter 26**

"Marluxia, it's not going to be that bad," Sora said optimistically.

"I don't want to go hiking," Marluxia grumbled.

"Aw, come on Marly. The sun is about to set! It's a much better sight on the cliff!" Demyx said.

"No, I'm staying here," Marluxia said stubbornly.

"Its okay, let him stay here," Roxas said as he put on his hiking bag.

"Yeah, Marly just make sure to watch out for bears," Axel said as the group started for the cliff.

"Bears?" Marluxia asked quietly, fear clear in his voice.

Marluxia watched as their figures began to get smaller and smaller. His head snapped to the side as something ran through the bushes.

"Wait for me!" Marluxia screamed, running after them.

The raccoon jumped out the bushes, looking around curiously.

"Ugh! How long is this walk?" Marluxia demanded.

"Marluxia, it's only a five mile walk," Sora said reasonably.

"That's five miles too long!"

"We're almost there. I can see the cliff right now," Demyx said. "Jump on my sexy uke slash seme," Demyx said, bending over so Zexion can jump on his back.

Zexion jumped on Demyx's back, locking his legs around his waist. "Run my sexy seme slash uke!" Zexion ordered.

"I want a piggy back ride too!" Roxas said as he watched Demyx run off to the cliff.

"Jump on my sexy uke," Axel said, bending over.

Roxas sighed, jumping on Axel's back. He couldn't help but smile as he said, "Run along my sexy seme!"

"What about me?"

"Sora!" Roxas shouted as Sora and Marluxia finally caught up with them.

Sora forced himself to take the last few steps before dumping Marluxia on the floor, off his back. Sora collapsed on the floor, gasping for breath.

"Are you okay?" Roxas asked, helping his twin up.

"I'm…fine," Sora gasped.

"Marluxia, why did you have Sora carry you up here?" Axel demanded.

"I didn't want to walk," Marluxia said, shrugging.

"But look at you. You're a huge beast compared to Sora!" Demyx said, gesturing to Marluxia and Sora.

"He offered," Marluxia said dismissively.

"Don't ever get on his back again, you beast," Roxas said as he helped Sora to sit on the edge of the cliff.

Everyone sat down at the edge of the cliff. They stayed silent as the sun began to slowly set.

"I got a surprise," Roxas said, pulling six sea-salt ice creams out of his bag.

Everyone smiled as they got their ice cream, watching as the sun began to disappear.

Roxas shivered as a cold gust of wind rustled through their hair.

"Cold?" Axel murmured.

"Just a little," Roxas whispered.

"You don't need to give me your jacket," Roxas whispered as Axel began to unzip his jacket.

"Good, because I wasn't," Axel smirked as he removed his arm from one of the sleeves.

Axel wrapped his arm around Roxas' waist, pulling him close so his jacket could cover both of them. Roxas stiffened for a moment before relaxing. He leaned into Axel's side, breathing in his sweet scent.

Axel gently ran his warm thumb up and down Roxas' arm, staring at the blond rather than the beautiful sunset.

Roxas looked up at Axel, smiling innocently. Axel gave a small smile in return, tracing Roxas' lips with his finger. Roxas kissed the tip of Axel's finger before turning his attention back to the sunset.

Axel woke up to the sound of voices out side the tent. He looked around, noticing Marluxia's absence. Axel crawled to the mouth of the tent, unzipping it. His brilliant green eyes fell on a truck parked next to Axel's car.

Axel scrambled out of the tent to see who is there. Axel smiled as he noticed the blond talking to Marluxia.

"Larxene," Axel said, hugging her.

"Hi Axel," Larxene said, returning the hug.

Axel looked Larxene over, noting the new hair. She had grown her hair out for the wedding.

"Why are you here?" Roxas demanded, walking over to them.

Larxene glared at the short blond. "Nice to see you Roxas. You haven't grown an inch," Larxene sneered.

"Nice to see your hair grew back," Roxas shot back.

Roxas surveyed Larxene and Marluxia thoughtfully. "Larxene I have a question. Why do you want to marry Marluxia if he is so obviously gay?" Roxas asked bluntly.

Larxene raised her eyebrows in shock as Marluxia blanched. "I don't know what you're talking about," Larxene said, voice colder that ice.

"Stop pretending to ignore it. His hair is pink; he gets his hair done at the hair salon at least once a week along with his nails. He even goes shopping all the time."

"For your information I am bi," Marluxia said.

"Well excuse me but a cock sucker is a cock sucker in my book."

"I'm done with this conversation," Larxene said in a cold, dismissive voice.

Roxas folded his arms, looking off in a different direction. His eyes widened as he noticed the expensive RV parked by the small stream.

"Who's RV?" Roxas asked, gesturing to the shiny RV.

Axel looked over at the RV, confused.

"It's mine," Larxene said in a bragging sort of voice.

"Why did you bring it?" Roxas asked.

"Marluxia asked me to come camping with him last night. He sounded so lonely that I just had to come. I can't sleep in a tent, it's not…healthy enough for me so I bought a RV."

"Marluxia will be sleeping in there with you?" Axel asked in disbelief.

"Of course. I won't let my Marly sleep in such conditions," Larxene said, eyeing the tent with disgust.

"That's why I love you so much," Marluxia cooed, wrapping his arms around Larxene's waist and nuzzling her neck.

"Marly and I are going to go snuggle," Larxene said, taking Marluxia's hand in hers.

Roxas and Axel watched as the two left to go in the luxurious RV. Marluxia looked over his shoulder to smirk at them as he escaped into the safety of the RV.

"What's going on?" Zexion asked.

"Who's RV?" Sora asked.

"Where's Mar-Mar?" Demyx asked.

"He's in the RV with Larxene," Roxas spat.

"That little bitch," Zexion said in disbelief.

"We are so going to make this trip hell for him," Axel said, evil plans forming in his mind.


	27. Chapter 27

**AkuRoku Diligence Chapter 27**

"Are you sure we should do this?" Larxene asked as Marluxia lead her out of the RV.

"Everyone's asleep, it should be fine," Marluxia murmured.

"But I never went skinny dipping out in public," Larxene whispered.

"We're not in public," Marluxia said, smiling at his fiancé.

Larxene smiled at Marluxia as he led her through the bushes surrounding their campsite, to a small lake not too far away.

Axel stuck his head out of the bushes, eyes on the retreating couple. "They are going to be gone for a while. Cost is clear," Axel said, climbing out the bushes.

Zexion, Demyx, Sora, and Roxas quickly climbed out the bushes. Zexion brushed the dirt and debris off him as he looked nervously around.

"Marluxia is my best friend guys. I don't want to do this," Zexion whispered.

"If he was your best friend you would be sleeping in that RV, not in that tent," Axel pointed out.

"Come on," Roxas whispered, opening the door to the RV.

The four teens sneaked into the RV. Axel pulled out a flashlight, shining it so that the light spilled over the dark RV.

"Axel, why are you dressed like a spy?" Zexion whispered.

"It adds to the affect," Axel whispered, opening up the bathroom door.

Axel and Roxas stared at the beauty products on the counter and in the medicine cabinet.

"What ones are Marly's?" Axel whispered.

Roxas shrugged. "We'll just have to ruin them all."

Roxas grabbed a bottle of conditioner, pouring half of it down the sink.

"Glue," Roxas murmured, holding out his hand.

Axel handed Roxas the glue and watched as the blond filled the bottle up with glue. Roxas closed the conditioner, shaking it to mix the glue in.

"Don't just stand there guys. Mix up their face wash or something!"

Axel handed Demyx and Zexion a jar of facial cream, taking acne wash for himself.

"Let's get back to the RV, I'm freezing," Larxene said, hurrying out of the small lake.

Marluxia walked out, shaking his head like a dog. He grabbed his towel off a nearby rock, wrapping it snugly around himself. Larxene grabbed her towel, drying off.

Marluxia watched her as she dried her hair on the towel. "You're really pretty with long hair," Marluxia said, studying her face.

Larxene wrapped her towel around herself as she walked up to Marluxia. Marluxia wrapped his large towel around both of them, pressing her against his chest.

"I wasn't pretty before?" Larxene asked, looking up into his eyes.

Marluxia smiled. "That's exactly what I'm saying."

Larxene giggled, playfully smacking Marluxia's chest. Marluxia cupped her face in his hands, leaning in to press his lips against hers.

"Lets go," Marluxia said, leading her back to the campsite.

Once inside the RV, Larxene pushed Marluxia down on the bed. She climbed on top of him, straddling his waist. Marluxia lightly traced her spine with his fingertips as she traced his lips with her tongue.

Larxene suddenly jumped off Marluxia, screaming. Marluxia jumped off the bed looking around.

"What? What's wrong?" Marluxia demanded.

"LOOK!" Larxene screamed, pointing towards the bed.

Marluxia looked towards the bed, eyes locating what Larxene was pointing at. Marluxia let out a very high pitched, girly scream before running into the bathroom and locking himself inside.

"Marly! Let me in!" Larxene shouted banging on the bathroom door.

"No way! That dinosaur will eat me!"

"It's just a lizard!" Larxene shouted, trying to pull the door open.

"Then get rid of it."

"No way, it will try to eat me," Larxene said, cowering against the door.

"I'm not opening this door!"

"Fine then! I'll get rid of it!" Larxene shouted.

Larxene tip toed to the bed. She hesitated before grabbing a pillow. Face twisted with disgust, Larxene began to swing the pillow at the lizard. The lizard quickly scurried away.

"It's gone, now open the door!" Larxene shouted.

Marluxia opened the door wide enough to stick his head out the door. After scanning the room he opened the door enough to step out.

"Larxene, my brave women!" Marluxia said, attempting to give her a hug.

Larxene pushed Marluxia away, glaring at him. "Which one of your stupid friends did that?"

"Did what?"

"Don't act stupid. They obviously put that lizard in here. My RV is bug proof. No little creatures can get in unless a door or window is left open."

"I don't know who did it."

"You better find out," Larxene growled before walking in the bathroom.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking a shower!"

Marluxia stormed out of the RV, looking around into the night. He ignored the group of his friends huddled around the fire, staring at the bushes. His eyes widened when he saw something with dark hair move in the bushes.

"Zexion," Marluxia growled before diving in the bushes.

Axel looked towards the bushes as he heard Marluxia scream. Marluxia hurried out the bushes screaming "SKUNK!"

Marluxia muttered to himself as Sora poured more tomato juice over him. Everyone watched, trying their hardest not to laugh.

"Why did you attack a skunk?" Axel finally asked.

"I thought it was Zexion hiding in the bushes," Marluxia muttered.

"Why would I be hiding in the bushes?" Zexion asked.

"Because someone put a dragon in our RV!"

Roxas started snickering. "Dragons are extinct you idiot!"

Marluxia opened his mouth to say something but his words were drowned out by an earsplitting scream. Everyone turned around to look at the RV.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Larxene shouted as she stormed out the RV.

Larxene had a towel wrapped around her wet body and her hair was sticking up in all different directions. She looked like Angelica's doll Cynthia off the Rugrats. The boys covered their moths, stifling their laughter.

"What the fuck happened to my shampoo and conditioner?" Larxene screeched.

"Come on Larxene. We can talk about this," Marluxia pleaded.

"No way. I'm leaving," Larxene said, climbing into the RV.

"Just let her go," Roxas said, smirking.

"Please don't go! I'll die with out you!" Marluxia shouted dramatically.

"Marly, I have to get my hair fixed and there is no way I'm staying here with your stupid friends," Larxene said before closing the door.

Marluxia fell onto his knees, watching his fiancé drive off into the early morning sun.

"Marluxia? Do you really miss her?" Zexion asked.

"Yes, she's my fiancé," Marluxia whispered.

"What ever happened to Vexen?" Zexion asked.

Marluxia let out a mad chuckle. "He's long gone. Larxene made sure of that."

"Did she kill him?" Roxas asked.

"I have no idea. She found out that we had feelings for each other and then—poof—he was gone. Just like that."

Marluxia got up and walked away. Roxas watched Marluxia as he slowly disappeared from view.

"…I feel sorry for him," Roxas said.

"Then we should do something to help him. Maybe he won't be such a bitch anymore," Zexion said.

"What can we do?"

"I have an idea."


	28. Chapter 28

**AkuRoku Diligence Chapter 28**

"Marly, get up," Zexion said, pulling Marluxia's leg.

"I don't wanna!" Marluxia shouted, hugging onto the blow up mattress.

"Roxas and I have a surprise for you!"

"Really?" Marluxia asked, perking up already.

"Yeah, just follow me."

Marluxia got up and followed Zexion out the tent. Zexion led him down a narrow trail. Marluxia asked Zexion several questions, trying to figure out what the surprise is, but Zexion refused to answer any.

The trail led to a small clearing. Roxas stood in the middle of the clearing, waiting for them.

"Where's my surprise?" Marluxia asked, looking around.

"Close your eyes, and no peeking," Roxas said.

Marluxia closed his eyes tightly, covering them with his hand. Roxas flipped him off to make sure Marluxia couldn't see. Since Marluxia didn't say anything or look offended Roxas was sure he couldn't see.

Zexion gestured to a figure hiding in the bushes near by. The tall blond exited the bushes, standing ten feet away from Marluxia, his acidic green eyes never leaving his face.

"Open your eyes," Zexion whispered.

Marluxia opened his blue eyes, looking around the clearing. His eyes finally landed on the male before him.

"Vexen?" Marluxia asked breathlessly.

Everything appeared to go in slow motion after that. Marluxia ran to Vexen, a wild look on his beautiful face. Vexen spread his arms, welcoming his former lover. Zexion threw his arm around Roxas' shoulder, proud of themselves. They smiled, expecting to witness a romantic moment.

Marluxia tackled Vexen to the ground, hitting him fiercely. "You—left—me—without—any—goodbye—you-bastard!"

"Marluxia!" Zexion and Roxas shouted in surprise, running to pry the angry male off of Vexen.

"I told Larxene to tell you goodbye for me!" Vexen shouted as Zexion and Roxas pulled Marluxia off him.

"Well she didn't! Why didn't you say it yourself?"

Vexen opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it.

"Well?" Marluxia demanded.

"It would've hurt even more," Vexen mumbled.

"It hurt me even more because I had no idea what happened to you! Where did you go?" Marluxia asked, starting to calm down.

"The day after we…you know…Larxene came to my house. I was afraid that she would hurt me but instead she…offered me something. She offered me a scholarship to the best science academy in the world.

"It's in Europe. Germany to be exact. I jumped to take the opportunity. She had tickets for me to leave later that night. I told my parents and they were so excited they let me go without a second thought.

"I'm ashamed to say that you completely slipped from my mind. My parents took Larxene and I out to dinner to celebrate. Just when I was about to board the plain I remembered I didn't get a chance to say goodbye. I asked Larxene to ay goodbye and then I left."

Marluxia smiled. Zexion, Vexen, and Roxas gaze him quizzical looks. They expected him to be upset that Larxene hadn't told him about Vexen's goodbye. They certainly didn't expect him to smile about it.

"I'm touched," Marluxia whispered.

"What?"

"Larxene must care about me if she went through all of that trouble to get rid of a little competition."

"Yeah, but she caused you pain!" Roxas said.

Marluxia shrugged. "I caused her pain to by sleeping with Vexen."

"That's not the point," Roxas said.

"The point is that she cares about me," Marluxia said dismissively.

Roxas sighed, giving up. There's no point in telling Marluxia that he's in a sick unhealthy relationship with Larxene.

"Can we talk?" Vexen asked quietly.

"I would like that," Marluxia said.

"Sora, I want my own bed!" Roxas complained.

"No way! I get my own bed!"

"But you had your own bed last night!"

"I don't care!"

After Larxene came and Marluxia left the tent Sora had kicked Roxas out of their shared bed, forcing him to share a bed with Axel. After Larxene left Sora refused to give up the bed so Marluxia got his own tent.

"I don't want to sleep with Axel again!" Roxas pouted.

"Thanks for hurting my feelings. You make me feel so wonderful Roxy," Axel said sarcastically.

"I thought you liked sleeping with Axel from the way you moan every time," Sora snapped before burying himself in the covers.

Roxas face turned bright red. "That was before."

"Before someone shoved a stick up your ass," Sora muttered.

Roxas muttered something under his breath before climbing into bed with Axel. Axel turned his back on the blond, still upset. Roxas snuggled into Axel back, wrapping an arm around the redhead's waist.

Axel looked over his shoulder at the blond, surprised. Roxas gave Axel a shy smile. Axel turned to face the blond, wrapping his arms around Roxas.

Vexen and Marluxia stared at the crackling fire. Marluxia twisted his marshmallow in the fire, watching it burn.

"Did you miss me?" Marluxia whispered.

"Every day."

Marluxia turned to smile at Vexen. Vexen gave a smile back that turned out to look like a grimace. Vexen isn't used to smiling.

Marluxia laughed at Vexen's attempt at a smile. Vexen playfully pushed Marluxia away, laughing along with him.

Vexen couldn't stop staring at Marluxia's beautiful face. He cupped his face in his hand, turning him to face him. Vexen leaned in, attempting to kiss Marluxia. Their lips centimeters apart, Marluxia turned away.

"I'm sorry Vexen but I can't do this," Marluxia whispered.

"Why?"

"It's Larxene. She irritates the hell out of me but…I love her," Marluxia whispered, smiling at the fire.

"I-I understand," Vexen whispered, hurt.

Marluxia quickly grabbed Vexen's face, kissing him passionately.

"One kiss can't hurt," he whispered after they broke apart, the camp fire slowly starting to die down.


	29. Chapter 29

**AkuRoku Diligence Chapter 29**

Zexion unzipped the entry to the tent, exiting as quietly as possible. He razed one pail arm to cover his eyes from the blazing light of the morning sun. His eyes fell on a figure sitting by the dead fire.

"Marluxia?" Zexion called, walking up to his best friend.

"Oh, hi Zexion," Marluxia muttered in a lifeless voice, staring off into the distance.

"What's wrong?" Zexion asked, sitting on the log.

"I—Vexen left this morning…We-We-We—I CHEATED ON LARXENE!" Marluxia suddenly sobbed.

He threw his face on Zexion's chest and began sobbing, clinging onto Zexion. "I-I didn't mean to. I gave him o-one ki-kiss and th-then—it just happened! What if Larxene finds out? She will be so hurt! What did I do?" Marluxia sobbed.

Zexion stared down at Marluxia in shock. After the shock wore off he wrapped a comforting arm around Marluxia, muttering words of comfort and encouragement.

"What is going on here?" Demyx asked, hands on his hips.

"Marluxia cheated on Larxene," Zexion said.

"Shut up Zexy! I don't want the whole world to know!"

"It's okay Marly, she won't find out," Demyx said.

"She has her ways," Marluxia whispered fearfully.

"You're just over reacting," Demyx said dismissively.

"Maybe," Marluxia muttered, wiping tears off his cheeks.

"Come on guys, it's time to pack!" Axel called as he exited the tent, Sora and Roxas following.

Marluxia finally stopped crying to help pack up. Everyone ate a quick breakfast before packing everything up and loading it in the back of Axel's truck.

Roxas silently grabbed one of Axel's hands, leading him down the trail to the lake. Axel silently followed the blond, wondering what Roxas could possibly want.

"Axel, we need to talk," Roxas said, turning to face him.

"Listen, I know I've been acting strange but…I need to clear this all up. I"—

Axel held a finger up to Roxas' lips, silencing him. "Roxas I know exactly how you feel and"—

"No, Axel, you don't"—

"Will you just shut up and listen to me for once?"

"No, because you're not listening to"—

Axel pressed his lips against Roxas', cutting him off. Roxas wrapped his arms tightly around Axel's neck, pressing their bodies together. Axel pushed Roxas against a nearby tree, kissing him fiercely.

Roxas dug his fingers in Axel's red main, pressing their lips harder against each other. The two kissed so fiercely that their teeth scraped against each other. Axel's hands traveled up Roxas' side, gently caressing his face.

Roxas suddenly broke away. He scrambled away from Axel. Axel stared at Roxas with confusion. Roxas slowly backed away; shaking his head as tears silently trickled down his cheeks.

"Axel, I can't—we cant," Roxas whispered.

"Roxas, I-I love you," Axel said, reaching a hand out to the blond.

Roxas flinched violently. "That's the problem! Can't you see that your love is hurting me?" Roxas asked in a broken voice.

"I—okay Roxas. I give up."

Axel glared at the road as he drove away from the campsite, his glare switching to Roxas every now and then. Roxas sat in the back, behind the passenger seat, curled up in a little ball. He glared at his knees, hating himself.

Roxas wants Axel but he doesn't. He's confusing himself. He doesn't know what he wants. It would be great to be with Axel again but he doesn't want to get hurt again. It hurt too much and he couldn't take it if it happened again. There's only so many times you can have your heart broken beyond repair.

Sora looked from Roxas to Axel, wondering what happened between them. Marluxia flinched every time his phone rang, afraid it was Larxene. Demyx traced invisible patterns on Zexion's palm as he slept silently.

As Axel got closer to Roxas and Sora's house, Roxas pulled a white envelope from his bag. He always meant to give it to Axel, now's a good time as ever. Roxas quickly stowed the envelope in Axel's bag as Axel pulled over in front of their home.

Everyone said goodbye to Roxas and Sora as the exited the car. Sora and Roxas waved to everyone as they grabbed their bags and walked away.

"Don't be late for my wedding!" Marluxia called.

"If you live to see your wedding," Axel added causing everyone to laugh and Marluxia to freeze in fright.

Everything lay askew in the redhead's room. He attempted unpacking after he drove everyone home but ended up dumping everything on the floor and throwing everything out of the side pockets on his desk.

Axel lay on his bed, fully clothed. His head lying on his folded arms behind his head, one leg bent and the other straight so that one knee stuck straight up. He lay there, thinking about Roxas.

Thinking about how hard it was to get his attention. Thinking about how Roxas pretty much demanded to be his boyfriend. Thinking about all the times Sora clock blocked. Thinking about all the good times—making love, kissing, spending time together, and speaking the little three words that mean so much.

Then his thoughts shifted to that awful day when Marluxia told him. When Marluxia, his friend, told Roxas the only words that could turn him away. Make him hate him so much.

His thoughts then switched to Roxas' face this morning. When Roxas backed away, looking so scared. Scared to be loved. 'I did that to him,' Axel thought. He hurt Roxas so much that Roxas is afraid of love. How could he? When did it all go wrong? Everything was so perfect.

"How did this happen?" Axel asked out loud.

Axel quickly sat up, staring at nothing particular. Something caught his eye. Something white. Axel got up and walked over to his desk. He picked up a white envelope.

Axel studied it, turning it over in his hands. It's blank, nothing even written on it. Wondering what could possibly be in it, Axel opened the envelope.

Out came a pop sickle stick. It had a light blue stain on it, smelling faintly of sea-salt ice cream. Etched it the wood of the stick read WINNER.


	30. Chapter 30

**AkuRoku Diligence Chapter 30**

People quickly exited Larxene and Marluxia's home, carrying things for the wedding like flowers or table cloths. They hurried back and forth; making sure everything is perfect for Larxene's special day.

Marluxia stood in the guest bedroom of the house, in front of a mirror. He stared at his reflection, trying in vain to control his breathing. Axel patted his back reassuringly. Zexion and Demy paced back and forth across the room, getting their own nerves together.

Larxene sat at her vanity mirror, staring at her reflection. She has on a white wedding dress that flows down her body like a water fall, hugging her in just the right places. Naminé fanned Larxene, trying to cool her off.

"Naminé, I can't do this," Larxene whispered.

"You guys ready?" Marluxia asked, looking around at his friends.

"Let's do this," Roxas said, smiling at Marluxia.

The teens all nodded at each other before exiting the guest bedroom. As they made their way to the backyard Marluxia's mom came running to them calling Marluxia's name.

"Mama, what's wrong?" Marluxia asked worriedly, grasping his mom's arms.

"L-Larxene said she can't go through with the marriage!" She gasped.

"What?" Marluxia asked in shock as his friends cheered.

Axel clapped Marluxia on the back as Zexion and Demyx did a little victory dance. Sora and Roxas cheered for Marluxia.

"I'll call Vexen right now!" Roxas said, looking for his cell.

"No! I need to talk to her. Where is she?" Marluxia asked.

"In the master bedroom."

Marluxia ran off to the master bedroom. His friends and mom watched after him.

"Should I still call Vexen?"

Larxene looked at her door as someone banged on it. "Larxene, open up!"

Larxene walked over to the door, opening it. "Marly, what are you doing here?" Larxene asked as he stumbled in.

"What do you think you're doing?" Marluxia demanded.

"Marly, I can't force you to marry me. It's not right," Larxene whispered.

"Larxene," Marluxia said, softly caressing her face. "Larxene, I want to marry you. I love you," Marluxia whispered.

"Really?" Larxene asked, meeting his gaze.

"I love you more than I love myself. Now, stop being silly and marry me," Marluxia said before planting a soft kiss on her lips.

"I do," Marluxia said loudly.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," the priest announced, closing his bible.

Marluxia cupped Larxene's face in his hands, gently caressing her cheeks before planting the lightest of kisses on her soft lips.

Everyone stood around the dance floor, watching the newly weds first dance. Demyx smiled at them, Zexion looked disappointed, Sora smiled lovingly, Axel continued shaking his head, and Roxas looked like he was about to be sick.

"Why did he get back with her?" Roxas demanded.

"Can't you see? They're in love!" Demyx said dreamily.

"They're stupid," Roxas muttered.

"Demy, may I have this dance?" Zexion asked as the music changed.

Demyx squealed in delight before taking Zexion's hand and dragging him to the dance floor. Riku made his way over to Sora, silently holding out his hand. Sora smiled at his boyfriend before joining him on the dance floor.

Axel looked at Roxas. Roxas frowned at him, turning his back. Axel glared at the blond, turning away.

"Naminé, can I have this dance?" Axel asked, holding his hand out to the young blond.

Naminé blushed before taking Axel's hand. Roxas watched in anger as the one he loves—NO!—Axel took Naminé to the dance floor.

"Kairi, do you want to dance?" Roxas asked abruptly.

Kairi looked shocked but accepted the offer. Roxas led her over to where Naminé and Axel are dancing.

Roxas twirled Kairi around, keeping his eyes on Axel and Naminé the whole time. It really bothered Roxas—the idea that Axel might bee moving on. Though he hates to admit it, he enjoyed all the attention Axel gave him when he was trying to get him back.

"Marluxia," Demyx hissed, attempting to talk while dancing.

"What?" Marluxia hissed back, twirling Larxene.

"Axel and Roxas aren't getting any better," Demyx whispered.

"Am I supposed to care?" Marluxia asked.

"You should, you did this," Demyx shot back.

Roxas "accidentally" bumped into Naminé, causing her to bump her head against Axel's chin. Axel glared at Roxas, shoving Naminé aside.

"What's your problem?" Axel demanded.

Roxas pushed Kairi out of the way. "Nothing is wrong with me! You're the one shouting!"

"You're the one bumping into people!"

"You're the one with the issues!"

"You're the one who ruined everything!"

"How'd I do that?" Roxas demanded.

"You ended it! You just threw everything away!"

"You have no one to blame but yourself!"

"Those two are ruining my wedding," Larxene hissed, watching the two teens argue.

"I'll be right back," Marluxia said, letting go of Larxene.

"Mar-Mar," Larxene protested.

"I said I'll be right back," Marluxia said forcefully.

Larxene's eyes widened in shock. "Mar-Mar, I never saw you so demanding. I like it," Larxene practically purred.

Marluxia maneuvered through the crowd, making his way to the DJ. Marluxia gestured to the DJ. Marluxia put his lips to the DJ's ear, whispering something. The DJ nodded, grabbing a CD.

Marluxia watched the two argue as the DJ changed the song.

"You are so full of yourself," Roxas spat scornfully.

Axel opened his mouth to reply but stopped as the intro to the next song played loudly over the dance floor. Roxas back stiffened.

_Candle light and soul forever_

_Dream of me and you together_

_Say you believe it, say you believe it_

"Do you want to dance?" Axel asked. "Come on, you can't not dance to our song," Axel said immediately when Roxas looked hesitant.

Roxas sighed before taking Axel's hand. Axel curled on hand on Roxas' lower back, pulling him close to his chest. The two began to dance.

Marluxia leaned against the DJ booth, watching Axel and Roxas. A self satisfied smile curved his lips as the two began a slow waltz.

Roxas tried to ignore the thumping of his heart against his ribcage, thinking of anything except how close Axel is. Axel murmured a familiar tune. It took Roxas a moment to notice Axel is murmuring their song to him.

"_Silly games that you were playing_

_Empty words we both were saying_

_Let's work it out boy, let's work it out boy_

_Any deal that we endeavor_

_Boys and boys feel good together_

_Take it or leave it, take it or leave it_," Axel sang in a soft murmur.

Roxas leaned his head against Axel's chest, closing his eyes. The crowd of dancing couples melted around them. It's just Axel and Roxas, dancing together with the soft sound of Axel's singing and the song playing in the background.

Set your spirit free, it's the only way to be

The two slowly stopped dancing. They didn't pull apart. Roxas slowly looked up into Axel's dazzling eyes.

Axel gently cupped Roxas' cheek in his hand, leaning in to brush his lips against his. Roxas parted his lips slightly as they touched. Axel closed the small gap, capturing Roxas' lips with his.

The two stood there, in the middle of the dance floor, kissing as the music changed to a more up beat rhythm and everyone began dancing around them.

…

…

…ABOUT A MONTH LATER…

Axel opened up the front door to Zexion's house, walking in. Marluxia, Demyx, and Zexion greeted him as he sat down.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have a wife to tend to?" Axel asked Marluxia.

"Larxene and Naminé went shopping for my birthday," Marluxia said smugly. "I think they're getting me a new TV because mine isn't that big."

"You don't need a big TV. You already live in a miniature castle," Demyx said.

"Big house needs a big TV."

"Who cares?" Axel asked loudly.

"Aren't you supposed to be on a cruse with Roxas, Sora, Riku, Cloud, and Vincent?" Marluxia asked, already annoyed with the redhead.

Axel mumbled something incoherent under his breath. Marluxia raised an eyebrow.

"Axel can't go," Demyx translated.

"Why?"

Axel mumbled an incoherent answer.

"Translation?" Marluxia asked Demyx.

"Cloud walked in on Axel and Roxas having sex. Cloud got really mad because he told them no sex so he said Axel couldn't go," Demyx translated.

Marluxia started laughing. Zexion even set his book to the side to laugh at Axel.

"It's not funny!" Axel said. "He ripped my ticket into little pieces in my face, laughing manically the whole time!"

Everyone started laughing louder, pointing at Axel. Axel folded his arms, fuming.

"Maybe you guys shouldn't be having sex. Especially after what happened," Marluxia said.

"It wouldn't've happened if you didn't open your big mouth!" Axel snapped.

"Shut up. You should be thanking me. I'm the reason you got back together!"

Axel just said "humph!" and looked away from Marluxia.

"Maybe you guys should keep having sex since your relationship won't last much longer," Marluxia said thoughtfully.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Your relationship won't last long because one—you're a man whore—two—you changed Roxas into a sex addict—and three—you couldn't keep a relationship even if you tried."

"Yes I can!" Axel protested

"I bet you can't," Marluxia said confidently.

"Demy, did he just bet me?" Axel asked.

"No, I don't think so. How about we"—

"No, I just bet him. Didn't I Zexion?" Marluxia asked.

"Let's not get into"—

"No, he bet me and we're getting into this," Axel said.

"Guys, this isn't the best thing to do," Demyx said.

"Is this a bet?" Marluxia asked.

"Idiots," Zexion muttered.

"It's a bet," Axel said.

The two clasped their hands together in a firm handshake.

THE END…or is it?

**AN: I had loads of fun writting this so my sister talked me into writting a little one-shot where Axel and Roxas make another bet**


	31. Are You Challenging Me? Part One

**A/N: Well, this is a little extra part to Diligence! My sister talked me into writing it and I couldn't say no...I just love this story too much. It occurs two years after Diligence. I was going to make it this huge one shot but when it started bordering 100 pages I decided I should break it into smaller parts...I dunno how mant exactly because it seems like the little one shot is just getting bigger and bigger and is turning more into a whole second part. I would post the rest that I typed but I have to wait because of my lovely mother who is forcing me off the computer...I hate being underage. Well, read and enjoy! -Habbiki **

**Are You Challenging Me? **

"Come on Roxy, baby. You can't seriously be mad at me?" Axel asked, taking hold of the blond's wrist.

Said blond yanked his wrist away, stalking out of the mall and into the parking lot. Axel sighed, running his fingers through his red hair before chasing after his boyfriend.

"Rox, I'm sorry," Axel said as he caught up with Roxas.

Roxas ignored him, walking faster. Axel kept pace with him, grabbing his wrist again but Roxas yanked his arm away.

"Roxas, can you at least look at me while I apologize?" Axel asked, giving up on trying to stop him.

Roxas ignored him yet again, looking around for Axel's car. Axel groaned in frustration, coming to a stop.

"You can't ignore me forever!" Axel shouted after him.

Roxas just flipped him off, not even turning around to look at him. Roxas pulled Axel's keys out of his pocket, getting into the car.

"Oh shit," Axel said before running up to his car before Roxas could drive off.

He tried to open the door but it was locked. He knocked on the window calling Roxas' name but Roxas' only reply was his middle finger before he drove off, leaving Axel behind.

"Hey! That's _my_ car!" Axel shouted after him, standing in the empty parking space. "_Aw, shit!_" He pouted, pulling out his cell phone to make a call.

"...and after I got home and tried to talk some since into him, he pushed me out of _our_ room and locked the door! He wouldn't even _talk_ to me. I tried to apologize a million times but he won't listen! Do you know what this means?" Axel asked, looking around at his friends.

"You'll be sleeping on the couch?" Demyx asked.

"No. This means no sex. I'm going to become a friggen nun because he won't have sex with me until he decides _I'm worthy of his forgiveness_," Axel finished, his face twisting up in a nasty grimace as he uttered the last part in a rude imitation of Roxas' voice.

"Seriously?" Zexion asked, staring at Axel incredulously.

"What?" Axel asked, not liking the way his friends were looking at him.

"All you care about is that you're not going to get any until Roxas forgives you," Demyx said, staring at Axel as if he just suffered serious brain damage.

"Not even," Axel said dismissively, looking at Marluxia for support.

"Don't even lie, Axel. We all know that you're a little sex addict. Whore," Marluxia spat the last word as if Axel did some horrible crime.

"What are you guys talking about? I am not a sex addict and I am definitely not a whore," Axel said, folding his arms across his chest defiantly.

"Come on, Axel. The only reason why you haven't cheated on Roxas is because you've changed him into a little sex addicted whore too. You couldn't even go a week without sex," Marluxia said, glaring at Axel.

"Why are you in such a bad mood lately? Haven't got any in while? Larxene's not putting out?" Axel asked teasingly, noticing the way Marluxia's nostrils flared angrily. "Look who's the sex addicted whore now. _You_ couldn't last a week without sex."

"I could last longer than that without sex. At least I can last longer than you ever would," Marluxia snapped angrily.

"Hey guys, how about we got to the mall?" Demyx asked quickly, sensing a bet on the horizon.

Axel snorted, ignoring Demyx. "You couldn't last without sex. Not longer than me," Axel said confidently.

"Zexion!" Demyx hissed, sitting next to his boyfriend.

"What?" Zexion asked, not looking up from his book.

"We need to stop them. _They're going to make another bet!_" Demyx hissed.

"I don't care," Zexion said earnestly, turning a page.

"Zexion!" Demyx scolded angrily.

"Fine then," Zexion snapped, getting up. "Guys, let's go out to eat. I'm starved."

Marluxia and Axel ignored him, too engaged in their argument on who could last the longest without sex. Zexion shrugged, sitting back down.

"If they're stupid enough to make another bet then let them pay the consequences. They haven't learned from the first time and they aren't unless they really pay the price."

"But," Demyx started but Zexion cut him off.

"They are stupid. Stupid idiots like them will never learn. Plus, they both will cave before a week is over…At least Axel will."

"Are you challenging me?" Axel suddenly demanded loudly.

"Yeah, I am," Marluxia said with a smirk.

"Fine then. It's a bet. What are the stakes this time?" Axel demanded, his face set.

"Hm," Marluxia said thoughtfully.

"Loser has to shave his head bald," Zexion spoke up, smiling sadistically when they both paled visibly.

"Uh, that's a little to high—

"Zexy, that's my hair we're talking about—

"—how about we do something else…Like—

"—you know how much I love my hair—

"—Jump off a plane…Or swim with sharks—

"—It's finally back to its lovely pink and—

"Anything but my hair!"

"Anything but my hair!"

Marluxia and Axel looked at each other in stunned silence, surprised that they shouted the same thing at the same time. Zexion cleared his throat, getting their attention.

"Are you guys—what's the word?—acting like a _pussy_?"

"I am so not a pussy!" They shouted in unison before staring at each other again. "We've got to stop doing that," They said in perfect unison before glaring at the other.

"Well, since neither of you are a, ah,_ pussy_ then you should have no trouble with the circumstances of the bet. And there will be a loser. Whoever caves first gets a brand new, shiny, bald head. Oh yeah, and if you cheat I will find out and shave your head," Zexion added, smiling at the horrified looks on Axel and Marluxia's faces.

"I'm not a pussy, are you?" Axel asked after a few moments of silence.

"Of course not. I'm not scared in the least," Marluxia said, waving a dismissive hand.

"Shake on it," Zexion said, looking intently at his two friends.

"What?" Marluxia and Axel asked in perfect unison.

"Shake on it," Zexion repeated, his eyes glinting maliciously.

Marluxia swallowed hard as Axel gave a weak smile. The two turned to face each other, hands clasping in a weak handshake with worry etched in their faces.

"You're an idiot."

"I know."

"You have to be the _stupidest_ person I know."

"You already said that."

"You're an idiot."

"Demyx!"

"Sorry. It's just…you're _so stupid_!"

"I've had enough of this," Axel growled, getting up and walking into the kitchen.

He walked around the small kitchen furiously before stopping in front of the counter, gripping the edges so tightly that his knuckles turned bone white.

It had been three days. Three days without sex. It was nothing compared to the month he spent without sex when he first started dating Roxas…but still. That had been two years ago.

He had gotten so used to having sex whenever he or Roxas wanted it that he never noticed how much he…_needed_ it. Marluxia is right…he is a sex addict. He felt oddly relieved for admitting this to himself…but it didn't relieve him the way he needed to be relieved…No, only Roxas could do that.

He closed his eyes tightly, trying to fight the images away but they came flooding into his mind anyway. Images of Roxas underneath him, panting, his face covered with sweat—

He fought the images away, opening his eyes. Axel bit his lip, thinking. _Is it really worth it? Of course not! _

Axel ran a hand through his spiked hair. "You need to get a hold of yourself buddy," he muttered to himself, turning to the fridge for a beer.

"You've been drinking a lot lately."

Axel looked up, into the ocean blue eyes of Roxas. He looked down at his unopened beer before shrugging.

"Just a little thirsty," Axel said, not opening the bottle.

This is the first time Roxas spoke a word to Axel in three days if you don't count the "fuck you"s and "Got to hell"s.

"I have a doctor's appointment in thirty minutes. Would you mind driving me?" Roxas asked, taking the beer from Axel and putting it away.

He took Axel's big hand in his small one, pulling him away. Demyx looked up as they walked into the living room, hand in hand. He looked a little cautious when Roxas told him they were going to the hospital.

Demyx had been appointed to watch Axel and report in case he caved. He didn't necessarily have to prevent Axel from caving, just silently watch.

Not allowed to intervene, Demyx gave Axel a pointed look. Axel shook his head a Demyx before Roxas lead him out of the house.

"Marluxia, I'm proud of you. I thought you would have caved by now. Roxas is mad at Axel so he's in the clear, but Larxene isn't mad and you haven't tried anything."

"Well, Zex, can I let you in on a secret?"

"What?"

"Larxene is on her period. By the time she's off Axel will have caved and his head will be bald."

"How long has she been on her period?"

"I dunno…like, five days."

Zexion sighed. "You know a woman's period last five to seven days."

"No way. It last longer than that. I should know; I am married," Marluxia said with a knowing look on his face.

At that precise moment, Larxene came downstairs wearing only a towel and still wet from her shower. Zexion politely looked away as Marluxia stared at her body, completely unabashed.

"Marly, where's the hair drier?" She asked, securing her towel as it slipped down the curve of her breast, exposing a fair amount of skin.

"I think it's in your closet, on your vanity mirror. Shouldn't you be wearing something under that? Aren't you on your…?" Marluxia trailed off, looking at her pointedly.

"Not as in this morning," Larxene said lightly before walking away.

Marluxia leaned over so that he could watch her as she walked away, his eyes traveling down her smooth back, to her round backside. He bit his lips as he watched the way her hips moved side to side…it was so…hypnotizing…

"Close your mouth before you drool a river long enough to rival the Nile," Zexion snapped.

Marluxia sat up quickly, a light pink blush staining his cheeks. "I was just looking," He muttered under his breath.

The front door banged open as Demyx came dancing in, his earphones blasting loud music as he played an invisible drum set. Demyx opened his blue eyes, a wide smile on his face before screaming,

"Zexy!"

He threw his iPod onto the coffee table, running at Zexion. He scooped Zexion out of the armchair, embracing him in a tight hug before dropping onto the armchair with Zexion perched in his lap. Demyx stretched, leaning back while hanging one leg off the side of the armchair.

Axel trotted inside after Demyx, closing the door behind himself before sitting down next to Marluxia with a sullen look on his face. No one asked what was wrong, knowing he would burst into speech in a few seconds time.

"You won't believe what happened today!" Axel abruptly shouted. No one asked, knowing he would continue.

"I took Roxas to the doctors because Cloud and Sora had set him up an appointment. The doctor asked Roxas and me a couple of questions. He did a personal test with Roxas before telling me Roxas needs Seroquel XR because he's _bipolar_," Axel finished as if it was the most shocking thing in the world.

He looked around at everyone, waiting for their shocked reactions…but they all looked like they'd known Roxas was bipolar for years.

"Aren't you guys shocked?" Axel demanded.

"Well…no."

"He does act bipolar, Ax."

"How could you not know he is bipolar?"

"Are you guys telling me you always thought Roxas was bipolar?" Axel demanded furiously.

"Well…he does switch around on his emotions a lot. Quite abruptly."

"He's a psychopath!"

"It was pretty obvious."

Axel glared around at all of them before resting his eyes on Demyx. "I can't believe you thought he was bipolar too, Dem."

"Well, he acts like a female…during menopause," Demyx said, avoiding Axel's eyes.

Axel looked mutinous as he muttered, "You guys don't know what you're talking about. And neither does that stupid doctor."

"What was Roxas' reaction?" Marluxia asked, ignoring Axel's comment.

"He was pissed, naturally. And then he blames me! How is this my fault? He said I'm the one who made him all bipolar."

"So he's still mad at you?" Marluxia asked casually, plucking at the arm of the coach.

"Yeah, which means I'll have better luck with our bet! As long as Roxas is mad at me and I don't do anything to make him better, I won't get any!"

Marluxia glared at him before getting up. "I'm going out. You guys can stay here," he said, grabbing his car keys.

Zexion sat up, following before Marluxia waved him away. "I'm not going to be around Larxene so you don't have anything to worry about."

Zexion has the same responsibility as Demyx; watching Marluxia to see if he caves. Unfortunately for Zexion, he had to stay at Marluxia's house for the time being.

Just as Marluxia was about to step out, Larxene came down. Everyone stared at her bare stomach as she pulled her shirt over her head on her way into the living room. She ran her fingers through her partially damp hair frantically, looking around for something.

"Mar-Mar, where are my car keys?" She asked, looking around.

"In the kitchen," Marluxia said, taking her hand and leading her to the kitchen.

Axel stared after them, his eyes shamelessly roaming up and down Larxene's curvy frame.

"I never noticed how…_curvy_ she is," Axel said, watching as she and Marluxia hurried out the house.

"Snap out of it Axel. She's the Anti Christ," Zexion said, getting up to look out the window at Marluxia and Larxene.

Larxene gave Marluxia a quick kiss goodbye before hurrying in her car and driving away. Marluxia sat down in his car, looking at his reflection before starting his car and driving off in the opposite direction.

Roxas stood in the small kitchen of the house he shared with Axel. He had a spatula held thoughtfully against his chin as he read the directions to bake Checkerboard Cake. He had been taking secret cooking classes at the community college since the beginning of summer vacation.

Roxas knew he wasn't the best cook in the world and noticed the wary look on Axel's face every time he fixed dinner. After one meal, where Axel had snuck his food into one of the plotted plants, Roxas decided it was about time he took cooking classes.

As he grabbed the mixing bowl, a knock on the front door caught his attention. Setting the spatula down, Roxas skipped over to the door. He placed a warm smile on his face as he opened the door.

"Axel isn't here," Roxas said immediately, getting ready to close the door.

Marluxia held his hand out, stopping the door in its tracks. "Actually Roxas, I'm here to talk to you," Marluxia said, stepping in without waiting for an invitation.

"Come in," Roxas said sarcastically, closing the door behind the pink male.

Marluxia followed Roxas into the kitchen, sitting down on a barstool as Roxas started grabbing out the necessary ingredients for this particular cake. Marluxia watched as Roxas began busying himself around the kitchen.

"What are you making?" Marluxia asked kindly, with enough interest in his voice that it sounded genuine.

"A checkerboard cake," Roxas said, smiling as he pulled out two cake pans and a plastic circular object.

"How does that work?" Marluxia asked curiously, his tone and face not betraying the fact that he couldn't care less.

"This"—Roxas held up the plastic circular object so that Marluxia could see it had three rings—"will help me divide the batter so that the cake will be checkered."

"Oh that sounds"—

"Marluxia cut the bullshit. We both know that you don't give a damn about my cake. You only care about things that involve you and your bitch of a wife. You rarely care about anyone else. So, can you tell me why you're really here?" Roxas asked, not bothering to glance Marluxia's way to see if he offended him.

Marluxia smiled, ignoring the insult toward his wife. "Well, Roxas, I actually really care about you and Axel's relationship. I know it may not seem like it from what I've done in the past but…I am the reason you guys are together and I did help you guys get back together.

"Well, Axel confided in me that you are mad at him…and he's really torn up about it. You should've seen him…wining and crying every"—

"He was crying?" Roxas interrupted incredulously.

"—where. It was quite pathetic," Marluxia continued as if Roxas hadn't interrupted. "He really loves you Roxas," Marluxia said, looking into Roxas' eyes with genuine care. "I don't want my friend to hurt anymore. I don't want you to be angry anymore, it's not good for your face"—that was the only thing Marluxia was being honest about—"and I know you don't want angry lines etched into the pretty little face of yours. The point is Roxas; you need to learn how to let things go. Love is way more important than petty little arguments," Marluxia finished, looking significantly at Roxas.

Roxas stirred his batter thoughtfully, chewing his lip. "Did he really cry?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, but don't tell him. He doesn't want you to think he's weak or something. He always thought a man crying was a sign of weakness."

Roxas nodded. "Thanks, Marly. I'll stop being so hard on him."

Marluxia beamed at him, sitting up. "Thanks, sweet face. Can you give me a slice of that cake when you're done?"

Roxas smiled, nodding as Marluxia left him to his thoughts. He began pouring the batter into the pans, thinking.

Everyone stared at Marluxia. He definitely should not be smirking. Why would he have a self satisfied smirk on his face right now?

When they had asked him why he was so satisfied with himself he simply shrugged and said it's just nice outside. He continued smirking to himself as if he was enjoying some private joke and it would blow up in someone's face soon.

"Where did you go?" Axel asked again. It made him uneasy not knowing where Marluxia could have possibly gone.

"I don't believe that's any of your business," Marluxia said, still smirking.

Axel glared at him. He wanted to slap that smirk right off of Marluxia's precious face. He wanted nothing more than to beat the shit out of Marluxia, then drive home and have mind blowing sex with Roxas. Axel stopped his thoughts before they could drift to unwanted images.

"Stop looking at me like you want to punch me in the face," Marluxia said, that self satisfied smirk still on his face.

"I think I hate you," Axel said, looking at Marluxia with disgust.

Marluxia gave Axel a broad smile. He flipped his pink hair over his shoulder before leaning back into a more comfortable position. He didn't even bother to respond, he just smiled at Axel making the redhead's impulse to punch him in the face even stronger.

"I swear you are the biggest fucking bitch I've ever met."

Marluxia looked at his reflection in the mirror hanging on the wall across from him. "It comes with the beautiful face," He said, caressing his own cheek.

"I swear Marluxia; one of these days I will beat you so bad that even your mother wouldn't recognize you."

Marluxia looked like he couldn't care less. He ignored Axel, answering his phone.

"Hello? ...Oh, hi Roxas! ...Yeah, I think so…Well, I need to leave the room because he's sitting right next to me…Go on," Marluxia said, walking out of the room.

"What was that about?" Axel asked, sitting up.

Demyx shrugged and Zexion paid him no attention. Axel bit his lip, thinking.

"Why would he be talking to Roxas? What would they even talk about?"

"You, obviously," Zexion said, setting his book down and running a hand through his hair. He leaned back into Demyx, pushing his bangs out of his face as he did so.

"I don't know why he's talking to Rox, Ax…but it can't be good," Demyx said as he stroked Zexion's hair back.

Axel killed the engine, looking up at his house before exiting the car. Demyx was already standing on the front door step by the time Axel walked up there, jingling his keys in his hands. He unlocked the front door, moving aside so Demyx could step in first.

"Wow," Demyx breathed as he stepped inside the dimly lit living room.

Axel looked around the living room before following Demyx's eye's to the kitchen. Roxas had really out done himself this time. On the table, was a candle lit dinner set for two. He had taken out the nice china that he had insisted on buying when they had shopped for furniture.

Axel looked around for his little blond, seeing him in the kitchen fixing a plate. He turned around, beaming at Axel. He had an apron fastened around his small waste and a smile so sunny that the sun would surely die of shame.

He walked up to Axel, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before turning to Demy. "I made you a plate. I hope you don't mind eating in the guest bedroom," Roxas said innocently, looking a little worried.

"Thanks, Rox," Demyx said smiling as he took the plate from Roxas. "Don't do anything that'll end up in male baldness," He called over his shoulder as he walked upstairs.

"Roxas, you didn't have to go through all this trouble," Axel said, smiling weakly as Roxas sat down.

"Don't be silly," Roxas said, gesturing for Axel to take a seat.

Axel did so cautiously…This had Marluxia written all over it. Roxas hadn't even gone this far out for there two year anniversary.

Axel looked down at the food cautiously. He hadn't eaten Roxas' cooking in three weeks and the last time he couldn't even stomach it. He had to hide the meal in one of the plants Roxas had bought, saying that it would make their house "homey".

He gently cut part of the stake as if handling a bomb before raising it to his mouth. With an encouraging look from Roxas, Axel popped the piece of meat into his mouth. He smiled instantly. The food was actually edible. He wondered where Roxas could have possibly learned how to cook in that short amount of time but was cut off as Roxas began speaking.

"Axel, I'm sorry I blamed you for my…disorder," Roxas began, choosing his words carefully.

Axel had to make his face impassive to hide the skeptical expression from taking over his features. Roxas _apologizing_? Roxas never apologized. If anything, he would never admit he was wrong in a situation. If he was then he would just bring up how Axel broke his heart that time, making Axel feel like shit and successively shutting him up.

Marluxia had to be behind this. When did the little pink haired fairy even start talking to Roxas like this? They never really talked that much or got along. Roxas' hate for his wife and the fact that Marluxia had rubbed it in his face that Roxas was only a bet killed any possibility of a relationship.

"Roxas, it's okay. How about I get us some drinks?" Axel asked, noticing Roxas hadn't set any out.

"Oh _shit!_" Roxas said, hands flying up to his face in horror. "I forgot to set out the drinks! I bought wine and everything!"

"I got it," Axel said quickly as Roxas moved to get up. "You already went through all this trouble, it's the least I could do," Axel said, wondering how Roxas even bought wine when he hadn't even turned twenty yet.

Axel found the bottle of wine Roxas was panicking about in a bucket of ice. He opened it and filled two glasses. Foreseeing trouble with Roxas once they went upstairs, Axel quickly took a bottle of pills from the cabinet and slipped two in Roxas' drink. The pills began dissolving quickly as Axel made his way to the table.

Dinner was uneventful. Roxas flirted with Axel shamelessly until he started yawning quite a lot by the end of the meal. Axel had suggested for them to go to bed but Roxas insisted on dessert, having made a special cake. Roxas disappeared into the kitchen, returning a few minutes later with cake and ice cream.

Axel asked Roxas how he made the cake but Roxas didn't seem to be listening as he tore his cake into little pieces without eating any. Axel continued talking; knowing Roxas would be out in minutes. Sure enough, as Axel was asking Roxas how he made the sea-salt ice cream Roxas passed out, his face falling into his cake with a dull thud.

Axel finished his dessert before loading the dishwasher and picking up Roxas' unconscious form. He cleaned the chocolate and vanilla smudges off of Roxas' face before taking him upstairs. On his way he ran into Demyx who was crouched on the stairs obviously eavesdropping. Axel nodded to him as he passed with a small smile on his face.

He laid Roxas down on his back, removing his clothes and pulling a pair of pajama pants over his slim legs. Axel stretched before going to take a shower and go to bed. Marluxia was going to pay for this.

Marluxia lay, sprawled out on the couch, one arm draped over his face so that he couldn't see anything. He lay there, waiting for Demyx to come in and announce that Axel had caved. He didn't move his arm as he felt the pressure of another body sitting on him, straddling his waist.

He moved his left hand up, feeling…searching. His hand came in contact with the smooth skin of someone's thigh. Due to the hairlessness, Marluxia guessed it was Larxene. He ran his hand up and down her thigh in a slow pace, still covering his eyes.

He felt her hands spread out across his chest before her lips were on his. He couldn't help but smile into the kiss as his hands traveled farther up her thigh to find that she must be in her panties…No pants, that should make things a lot easier.

His hand traveled up her side, underneath her shirt to feel the curve of her hips. He moved his arm from his face to grab her hips with both hands as she slowly grinded against him.

He opened his eyes as she suddenly stopped kissing him, making a loud _yeep_ing noise. He looked around to see Axel and Demyx standing in the doorway with Zexion. Axel looked disappointed with…hair on his head…did this mean he didn't cave or did Marluxia get to watch? Or possibly do the honors?

He quickly grabbed one of the couch pillows, covering Larxene's panties from prying eyes. Demyx and Zexion politely looked away but Axel was watching with a wide smirk on his face.

"Too bad we didn't go to get drinks!" Axel said, disappointment evident in voice.

Marluxia sat up, grabbing another pillow to hide Larxene's backside that was currently clad in small black polka-dot panties with black lace trimming. Larxene walked out with as much dignity as she could muster while covering herself with the pillows.

Marluxia sat down with a pillow on his lap to hide the bulge currently jutting out of his jeans.

"What?" Marluxia asked as if they hadn't just walked in on him about to partake in sexual activities with his wife.

"Damn, you almost caved. If only we went to get drinks then I could be watching you cry as Zexion shaves your head!" Axel said, sitting down where Marluxia's feet previously were lounged.

"You didn't cave last night?" Marluxia asked in disbelief.

"Oh, yeah…I forgot about that," Axel said before punching Marluxia hard in the arm.

"Ouch! Damn it, Axel! What was that for?" Marluxia demanded, nursing his sore arm.

"You set me up, you bitch! Roxas had this whole romantic dinner set up and everything!"

"How didn't you cave?" Marluxia asked.

"I slipped sleeping pills into his champagne," Axel said, leaning back in a more comfortable position.

"You drugged him?" Marluxia asked, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow. "Wow, I'm impressed. I thought that line of thought was above such imbeciles like your self."

Axel smiled before saying, "Hay!" In an offended voice.

"Is for horses," Demyx said smiling, earning a smack aside the head from Axel.

"Too bad we didn't wait a little longer. It looked as if you were about to rip her panties off and mutilate her."

"I don't _mutilate_. I make love," Marluxia corrected, glaring at Axel. "That's more than you can say."

Axel looked offended. "I make love!" Axel protested.

Marluxia looked skeptical. "Okay, Axel," He said, his voice dripping sarcasm.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Axel demanded, irritated.

"Axel, have you ever made love to anyone? Have you ever taken it slow? Or do you just pound into whoever you happen to be fucking? Do you know what it feels like to hold someone tenderly? I know that the fucking someone can be fun but to make love…that's when you form a special connection.

"It's different when you're both slowly moving together as one. Tenderly holding each other, soft kisses, and gentle strokes. It's different. It lasts longer too. I doubt you will ever understand the significance of making love to someone," Marluxia finished.

"I will know the significance of making love to someone. Not just someone, but Roxas," Axel said defiantly.

"When?" Marluxia countered, raising an eyebrow.

"Right now!" Axel shouted, jumping up. He marched to the door before abruptly wheeling around so that he faced Marluxia. "_Oh!_ You think I'm that stupid? No way! I am not loosing this bet or getting a bald head because I never made love to anyone. No sir, you're going to need better motives than that," Axel said before plopping back down in his seat.

"Well, Roxas owes me a slice of that checker board cake," Marluxia said, moving to get up.

Axel leaped on him, pinning Marluxia down to the couch. "You stay away from Roxas," Axel hissed, banging Marluxia roughly against the couch.

Marluxia smirked, raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "What's the matter Axel? Jealous? _Is wittle Waxel wealous_?" Marluxia asked, adopting a baby voice.

"Why would I be jealous?" Axel demanded, tightening his hold on Marluxia's wrist.

"I dunno…maybe you're a little worried. I mean, we both know Roxas will eventually get tired of the same thing. All you guys do is argue and fuck. No one wants to fuck like bunnies all day with one person for the rest of their lives.

"Roxas is okay with it for now because he lost his virginity to you. He'll naturally want to stay with you and make it work but eventually he will come to the inevitable conclusion that you're a waste of time."

Marluxia felt Axel's hold on him loosen as his words sunk in. His smirk broadened as he plowed on,

"He'll want more Axel. He'll want an actual relationship that consists of long talk in front of the fire, nights of love making, romantic dinners, and someone he could depend on. And, unfortunately, that's not you. You're not that kind of guy. There's a lot more to love than you know," Marluxia finished sadly, faking an expression of deepest sorrow.

By the end of Marluxia's little speech, Axel had gone completely limp and lifeless. His eyes looked vacant, as if he retreated to the back of his mind. Marluxia gently pushed Axel out of his lap, looking quite satisfied with himself.

"That was really mean, Mar-Mar," Demyx said disapprovingly.

Marluxia shrugged. "I'm horny as fuck and I don't want a bald head. It's better to let Axel sink into his own misery, and then his thoughts will consume him until he decides to make love to Roxas."

Marluxia looked down at Axel, who apparently hadn't heard a word that was passed between them. Axel looked slightly mad, his eyes out of focus and his mouth forming silent words.

Everyone stared at the redhead, wondering what he could possibly be muttering to himself. The redhead's voice slowly raised in volume so that they could catch some of what he was saying.

"…won't do it…I can't loose Roxas…I won't loose Roxas…I can't live without him…I can't live without him…I can't loose him…I refuse to loose him."

Everyone exchanged worried glances. Demyx got up, hesitantly shaking Axel's shoulder. Axel shot up abruptly, as if electrocuted.

"I'm going home, I have to see Roxas," Axel said before bolting out of the room with Demyx at his heels.

Zexion and Marluxia sat in silence, listening to the sound of Axel's car speeding off. After a few moments Zexion spoke up,

"You shouldn't have said that." His voice was quiet, disapproving.

Marluxia looked indifferent; he cut the TV on and changed to America's Next Top Model.

"I don't care, as long as he caves."

Axel sat rigid in his seat, his eyes flickering from the TV to the door and then back to the TV. His left leg was shaking violently as he drummed his fingers against his cheek bone.

"Axel," Demyx said cautiously, "I'm sure Roxas will be home any moment now."

"No he won't. He's out there looking for someone else…I know it," Axel muttered, looking slightly mad.

"Axel, he's only been gone twenty minutes. He just went to get groceries," Demyx said, sounding worried for his friend's sanity.

Axel didn't seem to hear him; the redhead got up and looked out the window, searching the street for Roxas. He jumped a little, whipping his head around, thinking he saw Roxas but it was just a little kid running after a basketball.

"Axel, sit down and be patient. Time flies by much faster when you're being patient."

Axel thought about arguing but there was no point; he dragged his feat along the carpet as he made his way over to the couch. He made a deep sigh, falling onto the couch so that his body lay sprawled out with his head in Demyx's lap.

Demyx began to soothingly run his fingers through Axel's red spikes. "See? That wasn't that hard, was it?"

"Yes it was," Axel huffed, crossing his arms across his chest.

A few seconds later, the sound of a car pulling up the driveway could be heard. Axel jumped up, running like an excited kid on Christmas to the window. He ripped the drapes aside, pressing his face against the glass.

"Dem, you were right! Roxas is here! Roxas is here!" Axel shouted before running out the room.

Axel and Roxas walked in a few minutes later, arms laden with grocery bags. They were arguing in hushed whispers. Demyx watched as they set the bags down on the counter and continued arguing.

"Axel! Stop being such a paranoid freak!" Roxas shouted, slamming the refrigerator door shut. "I don't know what got into you but you need to calm down. If I was cheating on you—which I'm not—then I would leave you because it would be someone worth leaving you for."

Axel looked like he was about to protest but Roxas held up a finger, saying that he wasn't done yet. "And"— Roxas walked up and wrapped his slim arms around Axel's neck—"so far I haven't found anyone worth leaving you for so I guess I'm stuck with you," Roxas said, smiling playfully, before leaning up to plant a soft kiss on Axel's lips.

Marluxia sat down on the edge of his bed, rubbing lotion on his arms. He smiled, liking the way it made his arms reflect in the light. He looked over his shoulder as the bathroom door opened. Larxene stepped out in her nightgown, searching her night stand for something.

"Marly, have you seen my lotion?" She asked, looking up at him. She gasped. "Marluxia! That's my lotion you're using!"

"So?" Marluxia asked, looking like he couldn't care less.

"So give it back!"

Marluxia smirked, lifting the lotion bottle in the air. "This lotion?"

"Yes! Give it to me!"

"Uh, I don't think I like your tone," Marluxia said, standing up.

Larxene glared at him from across the bed, holding her hand out. "Give it here," She growled.

"Come and get it," Marluxia said, shaking the lotion in a teasing matter.

Larxene observed him silently before abruptly charging across the bed at him. Marluxia yelped, attempting to move out of her grasp but she grasped a fist full of his hair and pulled him down. The two fell back on the bed with Marluxia on top.

"Well, isn't this position suggestive?" Marluxia asked, worming his hips between her legs.

"No it's not," Larxene said, placing her hands between their bodies so she could push his chest away.

Marluxia didn't budge, hooking one of her legs around his waist. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her neck. Larxene made a little noise and quickly removed her hands from his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Marluxia moved to sit up but Larxene tightened her hold on him. "I thought you wanted me off of you?" Marluxia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I never said that," Larxene said before pulling his mouth to hers.

Marluxia hitched her short dress up, pressing himself against her. Larxene raked her nails down his bare back, biting his lip roughly. Marluxia hissed, pulling away to look at her disapprovingly. He licked a burning trail along her neck before pausing at the crook of her neck, biting down roughly enough to draw blood.

"Mine," he whispered possessively before attacking her mouth for another kiss.

Zexion walked out of the guest bedroom, tying a robe securely around his muscular frame. He looked up to see that the lights in Marluxia's bedroom were still on. He made his way down the hallway, his feet barely making noise on the cold wooden floor. He knocked on their bedroom door twice before opening it up.

"Hey Marly do you want to…" Zexion trailed off, his eyes widening at the sight before him.

Larxene was straddling Marluxia's waist, only wearing a thong and Marluxia was stripped down to his boxers, holding her hips. Everyone stared at each other in silence for a few minutes. After a long awkward silence, Marluxia slipped from under Larxene and walked up to Zexion with a wide smile on his face.

"Hey Zex…what're you doing here?" Marluxia asked as he slipped a robe on over his undergarments.

"I came to see if you wanted to join me for milk and cookies downstairs. I didn't expect to see you half naked or Larxene's breast."

Marluxia laughed, a loud charming laugh, before sobering up. "Cookies and milk sounds great! Let's go."

Marluxia quickly walked out of the room, expecting Zexion to follow. Zexion headed out of the room, stopping in the doorway to look over at Larxene. Larxene was sitting on the edge of the bed, pulling one of Marluxia's shirts over her exposed upper half. She turned her head around to see that Zexion was staring at her.

"What?" She snapped, climbing under the sheets.

"Your boobs are really squishy looking," Zexion chuckled, sounding very unlike himself.

"What did you expect? They're boobs," Larxene said, the edge dropping from her voice.

"I don't know. I'm completely one hundred percent gay."

"You never felt a boob before?" Larxene asked, raising one eyebrow, as she sat up and took her shirt off so she could put a bra on, now comfortable showing her body around Zexion.

"Nope," Zexion said, watching as she hooked her bra in the front.

"Come here and feel mine," She said, sitting up much straighter.

"What?"

"You can't go through life not knowing what a boob feels like…even if you're gay. Come on," Larxene said, beckoning him forward.

Zexion looked over his shoulder to check if Marluxia was coming before walking over to Larxene. He still had his hands in his pockets as he looked down at her round, perky breast.

"I'm not sure how to go about this," Zexion said after a moment.

"Just grab it!" Larxene said, laughing at the expression on his pale face.

"I don't want to! They look gross!"

"Zexion stop acting like a child!"

"But they're gro"—

Larxene grabbed Zexion's wrist, pulling his hands to her chest so that his hands found her breast and cupped them. Zexion laughed at the absurdity of the situation; he, a gay guy, cupping_ Larxene's_ breast of all people.

"They're really squishy!" Zexion laughed, sounding like Demyx, as he squeezed a laughing Larxene's breast. "It's like silly putty!"

"Larxene have you seen…" Marluxia took in the scene around him, his eyebrows raised so high that they threatened to disappear in his hair "…Zexion?" He finished, his face hardening into a closed mask

Zexion quickly took his hands from Larxene's breast, hiding them behind his back. "Um…I don't know what I could possibly say to make this situation any better."

Marluxia clicked his tongue, glaring at Zexion and Larxene as Zexion took a few steps away from her and she hid herself under the covers. Marluxia started nodding his head, his lips pressed into a thin line.

"So…_So_," Marluxia said slowly, nodding his head. Larxene and Zexion waited for Marluxia to continue with their breath held. "So…How long has this been going on?"

"Seriously?"

"_Marluxia!_"

"What? Do you guys think I'm stupid or something? All this arguing and hating each other was all a plot to make me keep my guard down. So, how long has this been going on?" Marluxia demanded, his eyes bulging.

"Okay, Marluxia, I have a few things to say," Larxene said before clearing her throat. "One—yes, I think you're pretty damn stupid. Two—Zexion is gay. Three—if I was going to cheat on you then it would be someone like Axel. Four—I would never cheat on you! You should know that!"

"How do I know if Zexion is really gay or if he just says he is? And how do I know if you haven't been cheating on me with Axel and decided you wanted Zexion too?"

Larxene got up and walked over to Marluxia so that she stood right in front of him. "Marluxia, I would never cheat on you because I love you…And quite frankly, I'm hurt that you would accuse me of doing something like that in our own home."

Marluxia stood their stubbornly with his arms crossed for a few seconds before giving up. "I'm sorry Larx…It's just when I see other guys touching you I go a little crazy."

"You must mean super. You go super crazy," Larxene chuckled, correcting him.

"Yeah…I did get pretty crazy that time," Marluxia said, remembering a night a little over a year ago.

"I know…my body was so sore I had to take the longest bubble bath of my life," Larxene said, smiling fondly at him.

Marluxia stepped up so that there was no visible space between them. He leaned over so that his lips were at her ear, his arms around her waist. "I don't remember you complaining…though you're throat was too sore from all that screaming," Marluxia whispered huskily, nipping her ear.

"Yes, that might've been why," Larxene whispered as Marluxia tilted her face upwards.

Zexion cleared his throat rather loudly, reminding them that he still was in the room. "Cookies?"

"Oh...yes, of course," Marluxia said, stepping away from Larxene.

Marluxia quickly left the room while he could, not looking at his wife. Zexion followed, going on a rant about how stupid Marluxia is and that he shouldn't let his body control his actions.

"I know Zexion," Marluxia said, cutting him off as he set a plate of chocolate chip cookies down on the table.

Zexion placed a glass of milk in front of Marluxia before sitting opposite of him, nibbling on a cookie. "You never explained why you and Larxene had to get married."

Marluxia smiled, grabbing a cookie and taking a bite out of it. "Well…Our great-great grandparents started a business together back in the early 1900's…It was a fashion business. Ya know, making dresses and suits and all that jazz. My great-great grandma had moved here with her husband and started this amazing company that has kept my family rich for four generations with a _Flapper_."

"Larxene's great-great grandma was a flapper?" Zexion asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah…Well, it was before many women became flappers but she was one. She didn't have a husband and she wanted to support herself. After having tea with this flapper, my great-great grandmother decided to start a fashion line with her. They decided to call _It__miei__Carissimi_.

"Well, they got along quite well. They were best friends and went everywhere together but they still weren't close enough. They wanted to be related…So, they made a deal that the day that they have a boy and a girl they shall be married. But then, they both had girls. Then their daughters both had sons…Then their sons both had daughters. That leaves it to Larxene's mom and my mom who had a boy and a girl.

"We were destined to be married because our mothers still respected our ancestor's wishes. To ensure that we married and had children, we weren't to inherit our money and the family business unless we married. That's how I got here today…because a flapper and a little lady with pink hair wanted to be related."

"Pink hair runs through your family?" Zexion asked.

"Yeah, my family only would marry someone with a recessive gene—like blond hair—so that the pink hair will remain in the family. Lucky for me that Larxene is a blond. I would hate it if at least one of my kids didn't get my gorgeous hair," Marluxia said, running a hand through his pink hair.

"God forbid your kids don't have pink hair," Zexion said, rolling his eyes.

Roxas, Demyx, and Axel sat around the small round table eating a very late dinner. Axel has a pained expression on his face, Roxas looks completely oblivious to his surroundings, and Demyx is making his pees play football.

Underneath the table Demyx's feet are tapping the ground in some beat, and Roxas has one leg extended across the space so that his foot gently massaged Axel's crotch…thus explaining Axel's pained expression. The redhead let his face drop into his mashed potatoes, trying to stifle any noise that threatened to escape his tightly pressed together lips.

Roxas smirked, twirling his fork around in his mouth. "Silly Axel…Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?" Roxas asked, looking over at Axel with polite interest.

Axel picked his face up from his food, glaring at Roxas. He had mashed potatoes and pees stuck to his face in random spots. "You're a whore…a filthy little whore," he said with as much anger he could muster.

Roxas smiled, withdrawing his foot. "Language," he scolded lightly.

Demyx got up, yawning and stretching. "I'm going to hit the sack…Night," He said, walking away.

Roxas got up and began cleaning up, taking the plates to the sink and dumping the leftovers. Axel wiped his face clean before looking over at Roxas, watching the way his hips moved as he danced around the kitchen…Watching the way Roxas' hips moved reminded him of that night Roxas had been a total tease and grinded with him at the club before ditching him.

He felt the same way right now. He felt as if Roxas had teased him and left him to go take a cold shower…Axel Hotaru was not going to take anymore cold showers. He had a boyfriend to relieve him of those sort of problems and it was about time Roxas did his duty.

Before he could talk some sense into himself, Roxas was standing in front of him. His bright blue eyes—the windows to his beautiful soul—were right in his face, looking worried from the spaced out expression the redhead had on his face for the past ten minutes.

"Are you okay?" Roxas asked slowly, waving a hand in front of Axel's face.

Axel grabbed Roxas' wrist quite abruptly, catching Roxas and himself by surprise. They both stared at his hand, wrapped tightly around Roxas' wrist, before looking into each other's eyes. Axel could feel Roxas' warm breath inches away from his mouth…he knew what this would lead up to but he didn't care. All he knew was what he wanted. And he wanted Roxas. And Axel always gets what he wants.

Axel wet his dry lips with his tongue…he needed time to think…But he couldn't…not with Roxas right in front of him, looking so deeply into his eyes. His mind began to get clouded…all rational thought flying away. It was as if Roxas was radiating heat…heat that Axel wanted to bury himself in so deeply that he'd never resurface. He tried to clear his foggy mind to contemplate the situation…to view what would be held at risk if he kissed this blond…Because once he started he wouldn't be able to stop. They both knew that…

_Fuck it_, Axel thought before pulling the blond down to crush their lips together, getting lost in the warm blanket of heat and comfort Roxas always provided. He wrapped his arm around Roxas small waist, pulling the blond into his lap as he ravished his neck, biting and nipping along the smooth flesh.

"Bed," Roxas whispered, tilting his head to the side to give Axel more access.

"No time…Table," Axel said shortly before lying Roxas down on the hard wooden surface.

Axel kicked the chair away, standing along the edge of the table. He gripped Roxas around the knees, pulling him closer so that his entrance would be in easier excess when he'd rip his pants off.

Roxas slipped off the table quickly, shaking his head at Axel. He pulled the redhead down for a heated kiss, fumbling around until he found the rim of his shirt and yanked it over his spiked head. Axel pulled Roxas' shirt off quickly before turning the blond around so that his bum faced him.

Axel felt along the blond's side, panting in his ear. He pressed himself against Roxas' backside so that the blond could feel how hard he was for him. Roxas groaned, pressing his bum against Axel's member. Axel pushed Roxas' head down roughly so that the blond's head rested on the wooden table that suddenly felt very cold.

Axel kissed along Roxas' spine as his fingers fumbled around for Roxas' belt buckle. Just as he was about to let the blond's pants fall, a loud cough interrupted them. Turning around, they saw Demyx standing there, looking very uncomfortable.

"It's really late guys. Can you save it for tomorrow?" Demyx asked, officially killing the mood.

Roxas blushed, grabbing his shirt and hurrying away. Demyx watched him leave before smacking Axel upside the head.

"It's only been four days, Ax! Four days! Can't you keep it in your pants?"

Demyx looked truly upset, his face looking pinched as if someone placed a big invisible clothespin on his usually calm and relaxed features.

"It's only been four days?" Axel asked in disbelief.

"Yeah…and you look like you can cave any minute. Marluxia would enjoy shaving your head and Roxas would hate it if you were bald. He said that's a major turn off. You were lucky I was here to interrupt! I'm not supposed to interfere Axel! I can't keep saving your ass! What if you can't control yourself next time and I'm not there? I can't help you and I already broke the rules!"

"Dem, I understand," Axel said quickly while the blond took a deep breath, getting ready to continue his scolding.

"No you don't Axel! Get your mind away from your dick for five seconds and start thinking rationally!"

By the fifth day, Axel and Marluxia were really starting to loose their minds. Marluxia sat, slumped in his seat, hugging the arm of the couch while muttering to himself. His eyes were oddly distant, as if he wasn't seeing his surroundings. Axel became paranoid; he always twitched in his seat and would speak of his theories that Roxas was cheating on him to anyone who would listen.

"He leaves _every_ morning, Dem. _Every fucking morning._ What's so important to where he has to leave every morning? I don't even know when he gets back because I'm never there when he does get back. Maybe he spies on me so that he can know when to be home…?" Axel trailed off, his eyes darting around the room as if to look for hidden cameras.

"…such soft skin. She moisturizes a lot, you see…She has many of lotions to use…Stuff to make your skin look flawless, creams to make your skin softer than a baby's bottom. Her smell is really unique too…I don't know exactly how to describe it…She smells fresh, like a small stream running through the mountains…But she smells sweet…Like vanilla cake being baked…Her _taste_ is another thing…"

"Zex…I think they're starting to crack," Demyx whispered, looking from Axel, who was still looking around for hidden cameras, to Marluxia, who was going on about how amazing Larxene taste.

"This could be amusing," Zexion said, watching Marluxia's dazed expression with interest.

"They might attack us or something…Crazy people act irrationally," Demyx muttered, freezing when Axel's eyes darted to him.

"Hey, Dem…Could you do me a favor?" Axel asked, abandoning his search for hidden cameras.

"…She's really warm too…I love the way she wraps her legs around my waist, like she's trying to force us impossibly close together…Oh, when we make love…There's no words to describe it…"

"What?" Demyx asked as Axel sat down next to Marluxia.

"Could you…" Axel trailed off, not knowing how to ask the request he had in mind. He took a deep breath before letting the words out in one quick breath, "I was wondering if you and Zexion could have sex in front of me."

"Excuse me?" Demyx asked at the same time Zexion said, "Could you repeat that?"

Marluxia sat up, suddenly interested in the topic of discussion. Axel glanced at him quickly before repeating his request. "I want you and Zexion to have sex in front of me."

"_Ooo_! Me too!" Marluxia piped in.

Zexion and Demyx looked aghast. "No way!" Demyx shouted as Zexion said, "Out of the question!"

"Now, now, don't get all _touchy_," Axel said as if they were overreacting to a simple request. "We just need some sort of excitement in our lives…and watching porn just won't cut it…I'd much rather have a front row seat to the action." Marluxia nodded his agreement, looking excited.

Demyx looked at Zexion wordlessly, his mouth hanging open with shock. Zexion turned away from Demyx to glare at Marluxia and Axel. "No fucking way you sicko. What is wrong with you guys? Five days without sex and you loose your minds. Get a grip on yourselves! It's not that big of a deal!"

Marluxia and Axel didn't hear the rest of Zexion's scolding since Larxene just walked down the stairs, wearing a pair of really short jean shorts and a tight white tank top with a red bikini underneath. She barely noticed that Axel and Marluxia were staring at her like a pack of hungry dogs. She walked into the kitchen, Axel following her.

"I'll go get him," Zexion said dryly, getting up and following Axel.

Marluxia glared after Zexion, his mouth twisted as if he had eaten something sour. His face brightened as an evil smile twisted his features, a sudden idea occurring to him.

"Hey Demyx, can I let you in on a little secret?" Marluxia asked, leaning over the arm of the couch so that he was closer to Demyx.

"Sure," Demyx said, leaning closer to Marluxia.

"Last night, I walked into my room to see if Larxene knew where Zexion was and…I _saw something disgusting_," Marluxia said, whispering the last part.

"What?" Demyx breathed, his blue eyes widening.

"Zexion was…" Marluxia trailed off, shaking his head with a look of pure sadness on his face. "Honey, Zexion was feeling Larxene up," Marluxia said quickly, as if the words pained him.

The excited look on Demyx's face fell so quickly that there was no trace of it ever being there. It was replaced by a look of misery, to be replaced by a look of defiance, and then revulsion. "No, no, no, no…Zexion would never do that to me…especially with a girl. He's not like that…Especially since you guys are such good friends…No, he's gay."

Marluxia looked down at his hands. "I know…You really think you know a person until they turn around and stab you in the back."

At that moment a loud slap sounded from the kitchen, followed by a very harassed Larxene hurrying out of the house, into the backyard. Then Zexion walked out of the kitchen, holding Axel by the collar of his shirt.

"Got him," Zexion announced proudly.

Marluxia quickly leaned away from Demyx, watching the scene with polite interest. Demyx glared at Zexion as if he was something disgusting that did something vulgar to him. Zexion stopped dead in his tracks, looking confused.

"What's up?" he asked, letting go of Axel.

"You're libido apparently if you're horny enough to go after women," Demyx spat angrily through his clenched teeth.

Zexion looked shocked for a moment before rounding on Marluxia. "What did you tell him?" He demanded angrily, his hands balled into fist at his sides.

Marluxia mentally thanked his mother for all those acting classes he had to take as a child, otherwise he wouldn't be able to keep a strait face through this whole confrontation or when he told Demyx that tremendous lie. "Nothing…Except what happened last night when I left you alone with Larxene for the first time."

Zexion spluttered incoherently for a few moments, pissed beyond words. Giving up on Marluxia, he quickly turned to Demyx. "Demyx, you have to believe me," he spoke, his voice surprisingly soft, pleading, "nothing happened. I felt her breast, yes, but it was innocent. I didn't because I wanted to but because I'm completely gay and never felt a women's breast before. She insisted and I wanted to see if they were all squishy and stuff."

"What ever," Demyx said nonchalantly, shrugging. His face matched his tone as he continued to stare at Zexion who looked broken and hopeless.

"Demyx…you seriously can't do this to me again," Zexion whispered, his voice hollow and hopeless. He looked as if someone just ripped his heart out and took everything that he held dear. "You know I would never hurt you…don't do this to me again."

By the end of Zexion's plea, Demyx's face hardened. He looked mean, angry…unlike himself. He stood up, his frame stiff and erect, and stalked out of the room, making sure to bump into Zexion on his way out.

Zexion stood there, his eyes shining with unshed tears, and wrapped his arms around himself as if to protect himself from harm. He looked at Marluxia, not even having the energy to muster enough anger to glare at his friend. He let the hurt show on his face as he stared at him. "If Demyx leaves me we're through Marluxia, I'm not even playing."

Zexion hurried out of the house. He stopped on the front porch, looking to see if Demyx's car was still there. His deep blue car was still parked in the drive way. Zexion let out a breath he didn't know he was holding before hurrying over to the car. He pulled at the handle, surprised it was unlocked.

Zexion slid in to the passenger seat, closing the door behind him. He turned so that he sat with his back against the door, facing Demyx. Demyx didn't turn to look at Zexion; he kept his gaze fixed on the garage door. He no longer looked angry. Zexion couldn't decipher the emotion on his lovers face due to the fact that Demyx wouldn't even look at him.

"You know I love you more than anything," Zexion whispered.

"Yes," Demyx said curtly, his voice oddly stiff.

"Then why would you believe that I would cheat on you? How could you believe such a lie?"

Demyx looked down at his lap. "I don't," he whispered quietly.

"Then why would you lead me to believe that you did? That hurt Dem…It hurt me so much that you could believe that I would be capable of such a thing."

Demyx turned his head so that Zexion could see his face. Zexion saw something in Demyx's face that he didn't see earlier before he left the house, he was too distracted by the hurt and anger there but Demyx was…_jealous_. Zexion had never seen a jealous Demyx before…His eyes managed to be as cool as ice but burn like fire at the same time. His face was mixture of pain, lounging, and despair.

Zexion couldn't look away from his beautiful face, his breath caught in his suddenly tight throat. He wanted to say something, anything, but at that moment he couldn't. At that moment he was more turned on then he had ever been in his whole life and all Demyx had done was _look_ at him.

"They've been gone for like ten minutes now. How long do you think it will take Demyx to forgive him?" Marluxia asked, his eyes flickering to the window.

"You mean _if_ Demyx forgives him," Axel corrected him lightly.

Marluxia glared at Axel. "He will forgive him."

"Then why'd you do it? What was the point?"

Marluxia sighed, running a hand through his hair. "He was touching Larxene inappropriately and she was…_laughing_. It made my blood boil…I wanted him to pay."

"Yeah, but Zexion is gay."

"What would you do if Demyx had his hands down Roxas' pants?"

"Well, that would be a different story since they're both gay."

"Fine then…what if…Kairi had her hands down Roxas' pants. What would you do then?" Marluxia pressed.

"I dunno," Axel said after a moment of thought.

"I'll tell you what you would do. You would snap and probably try to kill her."

"Nuh-uh."

"Yea-hu."

"Not even."

"Yes, even."

Axel was about to protest but Marluxia held up a finger to silence him, listening hard. Through the sudden silence, Marluxia could hear a very faint squeaking noise. He tilted his head to the side, a slow smile curling his pink lips.

"I know that noise anywhere," He whispered, standing up.

Axel followed Marluxia as he crept towards the door, walking cautiously as if he was doing something he knew he shouldn't. He slowly opened the front door before creeping out side, Axel at his heals. Marluxia pointed to the dark blue car parked in the drive way.

Axel smirked; taking note of the fogged windows and the way the car shook. Stifling a laugh, Axel got down onto all fours and began to slowly crawl towards the dark blue Toyota. Marluxia followed suit, careful not to dirty his hands and knees too much.

Axel began to pull at the handle to the back seat but Marluxia stopped him, grabbing his wrist. "What if they see us?" He whispered, sounding anxious.

Axel shrugged. "Who cares?" he whispered back before quietly pulling the door open. The two quietly but quickly scrambled inside, shutting the door as quietly as possible.

Axel and Marluxia stuffed their fist into their mouths, biting down hard, to stifle the giggles that threatened to bubble out of their throats.

In the front passenger seat, Zexion was straddling Demyx's waist as their mouths moved in a fierce battle. It took Axel and Marluxia a moment to realize Zexion was riding Demyx. Axel and Marluxia exchanged excited glances before returning their eager eyes to Zexion and Demyx.

Zexion broke the kiss, his head tilting back as he rose and lowered himself on Demyx's cock. Demyx made a sort of choking noise in the back of his throat before he began kissing along Zexion's heated chest.

"A-ah…Zexion!" Demyx moaned, grabbing Zexion's hips to make him move faster.

Zexion moaned as Demyx hit his prostate, his steel blue eyes flying open. As he closed them again he could have sworn he saw a flash of vivid crimson…almost like…Axel's hair.

Zexion's eyes opened again, falling on the two perverts sitting in the back seat. Zexion let out a startled scream, trying to cover himself. Demyx whipped his head around quickly, letting out a startled yell.

"Axel! Marluxia!" He shouted, attempting to dress himself while he was still in Zexion.

"That way! That way!" Axel shouted, shoving Marluxia against the car door in attempt to escape.

"Ow! Axel, I can't get out with you slamming me against the fucking door! Get out the other way!" Marluxia shouted, his voice slightly muffle due to the fact that his face was pressed against the glass.

Axel backed up enough so that Marluxia could breathe. The door quickly opened, sending the two tumbling to the floor. The quickly jumped up, attempting to get away before Demyx or Zexion could get them.

"Hey perverts!"

Marluxia turned around expectantly only to be punched in the face. He fell down, his face bewildered. Axel screamed, trying to run away but Demyx tackled him down to the ground quickly. Axel yelped, catching a mouth full of grass as he fell.

He was forced onto his back by rough hands. Demyx straddled his waist, punching every part of him he could reach. Axel quickly brought his arms up to protect his face as Demyx continued to punch him.

"You—sick—pervert—what—is—your—_problem_?" Demyx demanded, delivering a blow with each word.

"Ow! Dem cut it out!" Axel shouted, trying to get from under the blond.

Marluxia got up, walking behind Demyx. He laughed at the scene in front of him despite the pain it caused his jaw before grabbing Demyx from under the arms, heaving him off Axel in one swift pull. He threw Demyx roughly aside before holding out a hand to help Axel up.

Demyx quickly leaped to his feet, glowering at them. "You guys have serious issues! When this whole bet thing is over I am signing you up for a support group for sex addicts! You seriously have a problem! Don't you dare interrupt me"—For Marluxia had opened his mouth to protest—"we all know it's true. You scared the shit out of Zexion! You know how shy he can get! And it doesn't help with you guys sneaking in on us! What?" Demyx screamed—Axel had raised his hand like a child in grade school.

"Well…I just wanted to point out that it's not entirely our fault. See, you should've locked the car doors if you wanted privacy that much."

A few moments of silence.

"THAT'S IT HOTARU!" Demyx screamed, using Axel's surname, before leaping at the redhead.

Marluxia jumped back in shock as Demyx tackled Axel to the ground yet again. The best friends began fighting viciously, rolling around in the grass. Marluxia watched in interest, since he and Axel were the only ones who fought physically he never got to see a fight. After a few minutes, he decided it would be best to break the fight up before any serious damage could be inflicted.

"Come on guys…break it up!" Marluxia called halfheartedly, hands on his hips. "I'll give you to the count of three!" He warned, waving his finger in a disapproving manner. "One…two…two and a half…two and three quarters…two and four fifths…two and six sevenths…th…ree.

"Damn it," He groaned before marching forward and pulling Demyx up by his hair.

Axel got up; charging at Demyx again but Marluxia grabbed him by his hair too. He held them as far apart as possible, smirking.

"You know, best friends shouldn't fight," Marluxia teased, unable to hold his smirk back.

Axel attempted to punch Demyx, catching Marluxia in the side. This caused Marluxia to drop Axel so he could clutch his aching side. Axel took advantage of his freedom, attacking Demyx again.

"I'm done with this," Marluxia grumbled under his breath, storming away from the fighting friends.


	32. Are You Challenging Me? Part Two

**Are You Challenging Me? Part Two**

Ten minutes, four bruises, and one busted lip later…Axel and Demyx sat as far away from each other as possible in the limited space the long couch in Marluxia's living room provided. Zexion sat on the arm of the couch nearest to Demyx, nursing the blond's busted lip. Axel sat with an ice back cradled against his bruised cheek. Marluxia sat in the arm chair opposite them, smirking widely.

"You guys fight like girls," he laughed.

Axel scowled at him before wincing. "You can't even fight," he said nastily.

"Actually, my dear friend, I never actually fought you. I do admit that I tried to kill you a couple of times, but I never tried to fight you," Marluxia corrected.

"Yeah, you got mad at me because I wanted to know if you were going to eat me. Now Demyx wants to eat me too!" Axel complained.

Demyx made a noise of disgust. "I do not want to eat you…And Marluxia never said he was even going to eat you."

"He didn't have to say it. I could see it in his eyes, just like I could see it in your eyes."

"Why would I even want to eat you?" Marluxia asked…A rhetoric question but Axel answered anyway.

"Look at me. You decided that I look so good that I must taste good too. Roxas thinks I taste good, too," Axel added in as an after thought.

"I don't eat people," Marluxia said with a flip of his pink hair.

"I guess Larxene is the only exception," Zexion said snidely, earning a few chuckles.

"I don't eat Larxene! …Okay, I do," Marluxia admitted, looking nonchalant.

"Gross!" Axel said, cringing.

"What? You give Roxas head! It's the same thing basically," Marluxia said defensively.

"What could she possibly do to make you want to put your tongue on her vagina?" Axel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well…she knows moves."

"What kind of moves?" Axel prodded.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"No I don't. Please elaborate," Axel said, his tone business like.

"Well…One day we were watching this movie, Chicago. They were doing this dance, The Cell Block Tango, and Catherine Zeta Jones was explaining why she killed her husband and sister. Well, she said that they were doing the spread eagle…They showed their silhouette…The guy was sitting in the chair and she was doing a head stand with her face in his crotch…and, well, her legs were spread wide open into the splits.

"I asked Larxene how that would even work and…She _showed_ me how it would work. It was…Wow. That's the only way to describe it. She has a lot of upper body strength because she actually held herself up the whole time with the arms of the chair. She works out a lot, you see."

Axel looked thoughtful, Demyx nauseated, and Zexion disgusted. Then Larxene walked in from the backyard, her skin a healthy tan that only the sun could provide. She stopped dead in her tracks, startled at the different looks she was getting.

"Larx, Axel punched me in the rib cage!" Marluxia pouted, slumping over in his seat.

"Aw, baby," Larxene cooed before sitting on the arm of his chair, cradling his head against her stomach.

"Why did you punch him?" Larxene demanded in a hushed whisper.

"I was trying to get to Demyx. He was in my way," Axel said defensively.

"Why were you fighting Demyx?" Larxene asked, perplexed.

Axel opened his mouth to answer but Demyx beat him to it. "These two perverts snuck into my car and watched Zexion and I as we…expressed our love in a physical manner," Demyx said, wording the last part carefully.

Larxene pulled away from Marluxia, smacking him upside the head. "What is wrong with you? You don't watch people have sex without their permission! That's why they have porn Marly! If you were that horny why didn't you just come and find me? I would love to relieve you of your sexual tension but I guess you're too much of an ass to care!" She shouted furiously before getting up and storming away.

Marluxia glared at Demyx. "Thanks Dem. That's exactly what I needed. Thank you."

"You're being sarcastic," Demyx stated.

"No fucking shit Sherlock!" Marluxia shouted.

"There's no need for such language," Demyx scolded lightly.

Marluxia made an angry move, as if he was about to get up and hit Demyx, but thought better of it. Instead, he turned on Axel.

"What the fuck are you doing in my house?" Marluxia demanded abruptly, glaring daggers at Axel.

"Are you talking to me?" Axel asked, pointing to his chest while looking around as if to see someone standing behind him.

"Obviously dumb ass. I'm tired of looking at your stupid face. You're always being crazy and"—

"I'm not the one who eats people!" Axel shouted, cutting Marluxia off.

"No one wants to eat you! I don't know what the fuck goes through your crazy ass mind but no one wants to eat you! You look like you would taste gross! You're nothing more than a filthy whore and I doubt anyone would like the taste of filthy whore!"

"Well, you probably taste like…Obviously gay guy who parades around with a wife even though everyone knows he plays for the other team!"

"I am not gay! I experienced with guys but I decided women are much better!"

"You forced yourself to believe that women are better so that you could stomach the thought of having to share a bed with Larxene for the rest of your pathetic life!"

"I love her! Take it back!"

"Oh yeah? What do you love about her? What's so fucking great about that bitch to where you could love her?"

"Lots of things!"

"Like what?"

"Stop shouting!"

Larxene's calm command cut through the tension like a knife, cooling everything down. Axel and Marluxia immediately sat back down, glaring at each other for a moment before looking at Larxene.

She walked into the room, iPhone attached to her ear, and dressed for a day of shopping. She started to check her reflection in the mirror as she talked into the phone.

"No, Axel and Marluxia were arguing over something stupid…I'll take care of Marluxia later but you need to put him in check. It's rude…I hear them arguing all the time…It's never over anything important…Well, we should go so you can buy that little outfit…I'll pick you up…I'm on my way…See you then, hun."

She hung up her phone, giving Marluxia a quick peck on the lips before leaving. Axel pursed his lips before breaking the silence.

"Who was she talking to?"

"Naminé probably," Marluxia answered, shrugging.

"Who is Naminé dating?" Axel asked, not completely convinced.

"I dunno, some guy that she needs to put in check," Marluxia snapped, getting irritated.

"But she was talking to her as if she was dating one of us," Axel pointed out.

"Stop watching over my wife! What you need to do is watch over your little sex addict. He's probably out there cheating on you and making mysterious phone calls."

* * *

Roxas averted his eyes from his boyfriend, turning away to talk to Demyx. Axel's scowl deepened as he observed his blond boyfriend, searching for any signs that he might be cheating on him.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Demyx, can you please clean up for me?" Roxas asked sweetly.

"Sure," Demyx smiled as Roxas stood up and stretched.

"Night," Roxas murmured before kissing Demyx on the forehead and Axel on the cheek.

Axel watched as Roxas walked upstairs. "Demyx…I think I might have to kill you."

"What?" Demyx asked, shocked.

"Roxas wants you so…I have to kill you. I'm sorry buddy," Axel said, grabbing a knife and walking over to Demyx.

Demyx shot out of the chair, backing up from his deranged friend. "A-Axel, remember what Roxas said when Marluxia thought Larxene was cheating on him with Naminé? He said that two blonds just don't go together," Demyx said quickly as Axel backed him up against the counter.

Axel still had the knife pointed at Demyx, a thoughtful expression on his face. Demyx closed his eyes as Axel jabbed the knife near his side. After a few pain free moments, Demyx opened his eyes. He peeked down to see that Axel had stabbed a red apple in the fruit bowl instead of his side.

Axel took the apple in his hand, twirling it around before speaking. "You're right Dem. Two blonds never would last, just like Brad Pitt and Jennifer Aniston," Axel said, nodding before slamming the knife down on the counter.

Axel practically skipped up the stairs, chuckling to himself about what just passed. _Roxas would never cheat on me with Demyx_, Axel thought as he took a bite out of his apple. He opened his bedroom door, still chuckling to himself.

The sight in front of him sent his apple tumbling to the floor, rolling down the hallway. Axel swallowed hard, trying to muster the will power to walk away. Roxas looked over his shoulder at Axel, smiling softly.

"Do you like it?" He asked, standing up as he gestured to the school girl uniform hugging every curve of his body.

Axel's eyes roamed over the short blue plaid skirt…That skirt was hiding the treasure and the treasure is Roxas' ass…Roxas' cute little ass. A beautiful musical sound emitted from Roxas, causing Axel to look up at the laughing blonds face. That's what sealed the deal, the sunny smile on his beautiful face.

Axel kicked the door shut before strolling over to Roxas. He wrapped his arms around the blond's slender waist, pulling him against his chest. "I think I like it a lot," Axel whispered huskily in his ear before turning his face so he could kiss him.

Demyx looked up as he heard something hard thud down the stairs. He washed the suds from the dishwater off of his hands. He grabbed a towel and started drying his hands off as he walked to the foot of the stairs. At first he didn't see anything until something thudded to a stop in front of his foot.

Demyx bent over and scooped the red apple in his hand, turning it over. He looked at the small bite mark scarring the unblemished, smooth surface of the apple. Shrugging to himself, Demyx tossed the apple in the trash before resuming with washing the dishes.

As he scrubbed a plate, Demyx let his mind wonder…That whole thing with the bitten red apple stopping at his foot was oddly familiar. Maybe he saw it in some movie…Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs was the first thing to come to mind but he quickly dismissed the idea. They found her ice cold dead body, not her apple.

Hm…Enchanted! That was it. The old hag fed her the apple and Patrick Dempsey had found the apple and saved Amy Adams. Demyx smiled to himself, thinking of the little chipmunk, Nathanial, and that time when Nancy had walked in on Giselle and Robert in a very suggestive position…

"AXEL!" Demyx screamed, running upstairs.

Demyx burst in Axel and Roxas' bedroom, looking around…Roxas was lying down on his back with Axel hovering over him, nipping and biting at every spot he could reach of the blond's neck. Roxas' eyes lit up when he saw Demyx standing in the doorway.

"Demyx help!" Roxas squeaked.

"Axel!" Demyx bellowed, running over to the redhead.

"Go away Demyx!" Axel shouted before continuing to maul Roxas' neck.

Roxas let out a little whimper, trying to slip away but Axel wouldn't let him. Demyx quickly wrapped his arms around Axel's waist and pulled. Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas' waist to prevent Demyx from pulling him away from Roxas. Roxas grabbed the headboard, kicking Axel away so he could be free.

"Axel! Get a hold of yourself!" Demyx shouted.

"Go away! You have no idea how much I need this!" Axel shouted, tightening his grip on Roxas.

"Axel you're hurting me!" Roxas shouted, attempting to kick Axel away.

"Don't push me away Roxy, baby!" Axel shouted, securing his hold on Roxas.

"Axel—it's—not—worth—it!" Demyx grunted as he pulled with all his strength.

Roxas managed to slip one leg out of Axel's tight grasp. He planted his foot firmly on Axel's shoulder, pushing with all his strength. Axel lost his grip, falling on top of Demyx. Roxas quickly scrambled under the sheets, hiding his body from Axel.

"Roxas don't let him take me away!" Axel shouted as Demyx pulled Axel out of the room by his ankle.

"You're being crazy honey," Roxas said reasonably as Demyx dragged Axel away.

Axel thrashed around helplessly as Demyx dragged him down the stairs. "Axel you don't understand the consequences of your actions!" Demyx shouted as he threw Axel on the couch.

Axel sat there, panting, for a moment before attempting to run past Demyx. Demyx tackled him down to the ground. The two began to wrestle, struggling to control the other.

"You don't understand how much I need him!"

"Stay the fuck down you rapist!"

Roxas sat down on the bed, pulling one of Axel's big shirts over his head. He tried to ignore the obvious sounds of Axel and Demyx fighting as he grabbed a magazine and began to read the latest gossip in Hollywood.

When the sounds of fighting subsided, Roxas put his magazine down. He froze, listening to any signs that might say who had won. If Axel did then he should be bursting in the bedroom, demanding sex. When no redhead came barging in, Roxas got up and walked toward the stairs.

"Is it safe?" Roxas called.

"Yes! I restrained him!" Demyx shouted back sounding worn out.

Roxas walked down stairs cautiously, looking around. He stopped in the entrance of the kitchen, surprised at Axel's current position.

Demyx had tied Axel down to one of the kitchen chairs with rope. The rope looked thick and secure, tied the way you see it in the movies. There is no possible way for Axel to escape by himself. Axel held his head down, looking depressed and lifeless. His usually spiky, gravity defying hair lay limp and flat around his shoulders.

"What happened to your hair?" Roxas asked, having seen it in its usually spiky style not even thirty minutes ago.

Axel head snapped up at the sound of his lover's voice, his lifeless hair framing his face. "Roxy, baby, you have to let me go!"

"Well…you kinda went psycho on me earlier…So, no."

"Roxy!" Axel protested.

"Where's Demyx?" Roxas asked, looking around.

His eyes fell on the exhausted blond lounging on the couch. "He won't be getting out any time soon. Zexion taught me how to tie people up securely," Demyx said weakly.

"Would you like a smoothie, Dem?" Roxas asked as he took the blender and some fruits out.

"Yes please," Demyx murmured loud enough for Roxas to hear.

"You never make me smoothies," Axel grumbled, blowing a strand of hair off his face with a puff of air.

"You never ask," Roxas replied, tossing strawberries into the blender.

"I shouldn't have to ask."

"I shouldn't have to dress in drag to get you to have sex with me," Roxas replied icily.

"Roxy, baby, you know it's not like that. It doesn't matter what you're wearing babe, you're always sexy."

Roxas "humph"ed before throwing ice into the blender and starting it. Axel tried to talk but Roxas shouted "I can't hear you!" Every time he attempted to speak.

Roxas cut the blender off, pouring the smoothie into two glasses. He handed one glass to Demyx then walked back into the kitchen, stopping in front of Axel. Roxas hesitated before kneeling in front of Axel, holding the smoothie out so that the straw was directly in front of Axel's mouth.

"I don't want your disgusting smoothie," Axel grumbled, blowing the straw away with a puff of air.

"I thought you loved strawberry and banana smoothies," Roxas murmured, turning the cup so that the straw was in front of the redhead's lips again.

"I thought you loved me," Axel retorted.

"I do."

"Then why are you treating me like this? What did—?"

"Don't you dare make me look like the bad guy here, Axel!" Roxas shouted, standing up. "I am constantly putting up with your shit! Like that time you managed to break the stairs and put a carpet over the hole and I fell right through! I try to do something nice for you and you try to molest me! I'm going to look like a friggen strangled victim tomorrow because of you!"

Axel opened his mouth to protest but Roxas continued.

"That is it!" Roxas said, slamming the cup on the counter and pulling out his phone.

"What're you doing?" Axel asked worriedly as Roxas began dialing a number furiously. "Roxas don't call him."

"Oh, I'm calling him," Roxas said nastily.

"Roxas, you can't," Axel begged.

Roxas ignored him, turning so that his back faced him.

"Please let it go to voice mail, please let it go to voice mail," Axel chanted as if it was his last prayer.

"Hello? …Cloud, you won't believe what happened today," Roxas said as he stormed upstairs.

"Shit," Axel muttered, knowing it's far too late now.

"Is Roxas calling Cloud?" Demyx asked sleepily from the living room.

"Yeah," Axel said angrily.

"You're in trouble," Demyx sang sleepily from the foot of the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

"To bed," Demyx yawned.

"You're going to leave me down here? All alone?" Axel asked, using his best sad voice to make Demyx feel guilty.

"Yup," Demyx smiled before heading upstairs.

Axel began muttering to him self about annoying blonds. He was definitely going to have to punish Demyx for managing to tie him up like this, and then he would have to get Roxas back into that school girl outfit after the bet was over…Damn it, he would have to deal with Cloud tomorrow. Every time Roxas calls to complain about something Axel did wrong, Cloud would invite them to lunch or dinner so he could torture Axel relentlessly.

Axel's head snapped up to the sound of metal sliding together. He must've fallen asleep while his mind was wondering. He looked around, his eyes noticing the glint of silver in the dark kitchen.

Roxas was kneeling next to him with a pair of scissors in his hands. "Oh, you're awake," Roxas murmured, raising the scissors.

"Don't kill me!" Axel shouted, flinching.

Roxas rolled his eyes as he began to cut through the thick rope binding Axel to the chair. "You're an idiot," Roxas muttered, amusement and adoration in his voice; a tone that clearly found Axel to be an idiot but said _'he's my idiot'_ as the same time.

"What're you doing?" Axel whispered as he felt the ropes fall around him.

"I can't sleep without you," Roxas whispered, taking Axel's hand in his.

Even in the darkness surrounding them, Axel could see Roxas' cheeks heat up by admitting this out loud. Axel smirked, pulling Roxas against his chest. Axel let him go, heading upstairs.

"What? No kiss?" Roxas asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Sorry Roxy, baby," Axel murmured before lifting Roxas in his arms, bridal style, and kissing him.

Roxas broke the kiss after a minute. "I'm too tired," he whispered.

Axel made a noise of disapproval as he carried his boyfriend upstairs.

"What? You turn me down for the past week and I stop you once and I'm the bad guy?"

"Lets not fight, kay?" Axel suggested as he gently lay Roxas down on their bed.

Roxas abruptly pulled Axel down by his collar, crushing their lips together. After a few moments of pure bliss, Roxas pushed him away murmuring, "Mkay, night."

Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas' slim waist, burying his face in his messy blond spikes.

"You're poking me," Roxas muttered, smirking into his pillow.

* * *

Axel finished spreading strawberry jam on his toast. He peeked at Roxas before taking a small bite. Axel watched out of the corner of his eye as Roxas checked his wallet before stuffing it into his back pocket.

Roxas walked over to Axel, kissing him chastely on the cheek. "I'll see you later, hun," Roxas said before walking away.

"Where're you going?" Axel asked as Roxas put on his shoes.

Roxas rolled his eyes, seeming annoyed. "Out, Axel," He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world before walking away. "Don't forget we're going to Cloud's for a barbeque," He called over his shoulder before slamming the door shut.

Axel waited thirty seconds. "Demyx! Come on! We have to leave! It's an emergency!"

Demyx hurried downstairs, still wearing his pajamas with a blue toothbrush hanging out of his mouth.

"What's going on?" Demyx demanded, looking panicked.

"I'll explain in the car!" Axel said quickly, hurrying to get out of the house.

Demyx quickly put on his shoes and ran to his car, not bothering to change or wash his mouth out. Axel was right behind him, ordering him to follow Roxas' car.

"What?" Demyx asked as he started the car, thinking he must have misheard his best friend.

"I didn't stutter! Follow Roxas!"

"Okay," Demyx said slowly, sounding perplexed.

After about two hours of following Roxas around town, Demyx started to get annoyed. Axel wouldn't explain why they had to follow Roxas around and every time he began to question it Axel would all but rip his throat out. They were parked across the street from a little ice cream shop that Roxas was currently enjoying a sundae alone, chatting away on his phone.

"I'm really starting to think that your paranoia has gotten the best of you and we're just stalking Roxas," Demyx said loudly.

Axel glared at Demyx. "We're not stalking him Demyx…we're just watching every move he makes…for his own protection."

"Or maybe we're here because you're a CRAZY ASSHOLE WHO MADE ME LEAVE EARLY IN THE MORNING TO STALK HIS FAITHFUL BOYFRIEND!" Demyx shouted the last part right in Axel's ear.

Axel made a face like he ate something really sour and bitter. "You don't have to shout," he said quietly.

"You don't have to stalk Roxas! What d'you think Roxas would say if he knew you were stalking him?"

Axel was about to respond when he noticed Roxas get up and hop inside the car. "He's on the move! He's on the move!" Axel shouted, smacking the dash board repeatedly with his hands.

Demyx sighed before he began following Roxas. "I hope he recognizes my car," Demyx muttered as they followed Roxas to an expensive looking restaurant.

"We can't afford this place!" Axel hissed as Demyx parked in the parking lot across the street so that they faced the restaurant.

"I don't even know how you can afford your house," Demyx muttered, bored.

"Who d'you think he's meeting?" Axel whispered as they watched a waiter usher Roxas to one of the outside tables.

Roxas looked over the menu in front of him, glancing at his watch every now and then. When the waiter came to ask him what he wanted Roxas shooed him away politely, apparently waiting for someone.

"Maybe he's waiting for you to pop out and buy him brunch," Demyx muttered sarcastically.

"Not funny," Axel muttered, pulling out a pair of binoculars.

"Where did you get those from?"

"None of your beeswax," Axel snapped, focusing on Roxas.

"Axel look! It's Larxene! Maybe she's meeting up with Roxas!" Demyx said, pointing as Larxene walked away from her Bentley, towards the restaurant.

"It's probably a coincidence," Axel said, dismissing the possibility that Roxas could be cordial with Larxene of all people.

"She's walking towards his table!" Demyx pointed out.

"She's probably just getting an outside table too," Axel said, dismissing the idea that the two blonds could stay in each others presence for more than five minutes.

"She's hugging him!" Demyx shouted.

"No effing way," Axel breathed, his jaw dropping as Roxas and Larxene hugged like old friends reuniting after years of separation.

Axel trotted down the stairs, dropping on the couch next to Marluxia. He let out a frustrated sigh, dragging his hand down his face so that he stretched out his features.

"Masturbation just isn't doing it anymore," Axel said loudly.

"Ew," Marluxia said, sliding to the other side of the couch. "Don't masturbate in my house you pervert! What bathroom were you in?" Marluxia demanded.

"The bathroom connected to the master bedroom," Axel smirked.

Marluxia made a face before shrugging it off. "Oh well, this is our last night in this house anyways."

"You're moving?" Zexion asked, sitting up.

Demyx made a noise of protest before wrapping his arms around Zexion's waist, pulling him back into his chest. Zexion turned around in Demyx's arms so that he could face Marluxia.

"It didn't cross your stupid little mind to tell me that you're moving? Even when I'm staying with you?" Zexion asked

Marluxia shrugged, ignoring the insult. "I was thinking that you could stay here since you like it so much."

"So you could fuck your wife? I don't think so!" Axel spoke up.

"Axel could you just have sex with Roxas so I can have sex with Larxene?" Marluxia asked.

"How about you have sex with Larxene so I can have sex with Roxas?"

"No, how about I don't have sex with Larxene and you don't not have sex with Roxas?"

"Okay," Axel said smiling before realization dawned on him. "Hey! Stop trying to trick me into having sex with Roxas!"

"You say it like you don't want to have sex with Roxas."

"You act like you don't want to have sex with Larxene. Are you gay or something?"

"I thought I told you before. I experienced with guys and decided I like women better. Besides, Larxene is flexible…very flexible," Marluxia added, his eyes glazing over as he began to day dream.

"Roxas is flexible…with the right encouragement," Axel said, smiling proudly to himself.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Demyx asked, sitting up.

"It means that"—

"I know what he means Zexy, I just want to hear his dirty mouth admit it," Demyx said, looking at Axel with raised eyebrows.

Axel rolled his eyes. "It's not like a _force_ him to do anything…He just needs help. He can almost do it by himself now."

"So, you force Roxas into positions his body isn't accustomed to," Marluxia clarified.

"Exactly—I mean—no! I would never do that!" Axel said quickly.

"Anyways," Zexion said loudly, calling all the attention to him self, "could we get back to the topic of Marluxia moving?"

"What about it?" Marluxia asked, sounding bored of the subject.

"Why are you moving? This house is fine."

"Well, that's exactly it. This is a _house_. I don't want a house. I want a manor, like the Malfoy's on Harry Potter. But Larxene said she wants a mansion, so that's where we're moving. We're moving to the complete other side of town. Y'know, it's kind of weird living in the same neighborhood as my mother. She always visits to see if we're making babies."

"When are you moving?"

"We'll be leaving this house tomorrow and moving to our new mansion," Marluxia said, smiling.

"Then why aren't you packing all this up?" Axel asked, gesturing to the furniture.

"New house means new stuff," Marluxia said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Besides, we're still keeping this house…we might stay here when we're tired of walking around our huge mansion. It's nice to have a small bit of property."

"Small bit of property? My house can fit in here three times!" Axel said, looking around.

"That's because you live in a dump. Anyways, this house doesn't even have a library or a movie theatre. We have to share an office and it has a one book case and I want an entire library to tease Zexy with."

"Nice to know that you were thinking of me when you bought your huge mansion," Zexion said sarcastically, smiling at Marluxia.

"I can't wait for you guys to see it. It's huge! The house is separated into three buildings. There's the main house, the spa, and the apartment which is kind of like a guest house. I dunno even why they call it an apartment if it's two stories. The main house is three stories. There's even an underground wine cellar! All the buildings are connected by underground tunnels. You would think that it would be all old looking or something but it actually looks brand new!

"The main house has four bedrooms, a living room, a two story library that I had specially built, a gorgeous kitchen, and a movie theatre. Every bedroom has a huge walk in closet. I almost fainted when I saw the closet for the master bedroom. The bathroom is ginormous! It has a personal room just for the toilet! It has two different counters opposite of each other with a sink and vanity mirror. And, trust me, we need the counter space. We always argue about who's taking up the most counter space. She has all her make up, lotions, and other feminine products and I have all my facial wash and lotion.

"The apartment has one bedroom, two garages, and a storage room for garden equipment. There's a nice garden out back by the pool. It's a maze with roses! I fell in love immediately! The spa is more like a gym but I call it a spa. It has an indoor pool, sauna, infrared cabin, steam cabin, Jacuzzi, bathroom, and a changing room. Part of the ceiling is glass…Kinda like a green house but its regular glass. I think it's called a _solarium_.

"The backyard is beautiful. There's a pool with a Jacuzzi. It even comes with a grill for when we want to barbeque! The garden is amazing! I already told you it's a maze with roses and everything! I can't wait to take care of it. The backyard even has a nice grass space where we could do whatever! I forgot to mention that the grill for the barbeque is in a little hut thing! It's like a miniature house thing. Just a kitchen built for grilling.

"The front of the house has a nice gate of course. You can fit twenty cars in the lot in front of the house! Then there's a separate one close to the"—

"Marluxia, we don't care. You've been going on about your fabulous house for the past twenty minutes and we haven't taken in a single word you've said! We don't care!" Axel said loudly.

"You're just jealous that Larxene and I can afford a nice mansion and you can't. It's okay Axel, if you work your butt off for all of your life you will be able to afford…This house," Marluxia said with distain, gesturing to the house they were currently in.

Axel opened his mouth to protest but was cut off by loud laughter as the front door swung open. Roxas and Larxene walked through the front door, laughing about something, locked arm in arm.

Everyone stared at them, wide eyes and open mouthed. Larxene and Roxas seemed oblivious to the looks they were getting as they continued to talk animatedly.

"I just love your new house! I wish I could have a house as nice as that!" Roxas said as he followed her into the kitchen.

"You'll get a nice house one day Roxy," Larxene said sweetly, taking orange juice out of the refrigerator while Roxas grabbed to glasses.

"You have a million dollar fashion line to pay for your mansion. I only have Axel," Roxas said as Larxene handed him a glass of orange juice.

"Axel might become a big success, you'll never know," Larxene said optimistically.

"Yeah," Roxas said dryly, glancing over at Axel who was still staring at him with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"What're you doing here, Roxy, baby?" Axel finally asked once he found his voice.

"I'm going to hangout with Larx for a while, and then we have to go to Cloud's barbeque."

Axel groaned. "I don't wanna go to Cloud's barbeque."

Roxas gave Axel a look that said the topic wasn't debatable, effectively silencing the redhead. He turned, beaming at Larxene.

"We should all have a pool party at your mansion one day," he said cheerfully.

"Oh my gosh! That would be so amazing! The guys could barbecue for us and we'll have a kick ass time," Larxene beamed.

"You guys went to the mansion?" Marluxia asked flatly.

"We went shopping and I wanted to put the clothes in my closet," Larxene shrugged before sipping on her drink.

"What did you think of our new home Roxas?" Marluxia asked, barely containing the smugness in his voice.

"I loved it. Larxene and I roasted marshmallows in that huge fireplace in the living room. We even put away all those books in your library. Your library is awesome by the way. It took ages to put all those books away and we didn't even go to the second floor yet!"

Marluxia smiled, glancing over at Zexion who looked really interested for once. "There's just so much space. I think I'm going to get a bunch of knowledge books. Y'know, the ones that teach you about history and revolutions. I only bought the books that we like to read for fun. I want books that could teach our future children things."

"How many kids do you want Marly?" Demyx asked.

"Seven," Marluxia said as Larxene said, "No more than three."

The two glared at each other. "I am not having seven children." Her voice was hard and closed. Her voice let him know that the discussion was over.

Marluxia ignored her. "I was going to say twelve but I don't think your vagina is up for it since you'll only do a natural birth…and you might get fat and that's a big turn off. You wouldn't want that body you worked so hard for to get ruined, right?"

"That's exactly why I'm only having up to three children. I don't want seven miniature Marluxia's running around our house."

"I love it when you say that," Marluxia whispered, closing his eyes as if some beautiful melody had filled the room.

Larxene quirked an eyebrow, staring at him curiously. "Say what?"

"_Our_…_us_…_we_…It reminds me that we'll be spending the rest of our lives together…I love being reminded that you'll be mine forever," Marluxia whispered, his eyes still closed as a bright smile graced his lips.

Larxene stood there for a moment, holding her mouth stubbornly into a straight line. Her lips quivered before dawn broke across her face. She jumped into Marluxia's lap, burying her face in the crook of his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist with his eyes closed shut as if he knew she would end up in his lap.

"I love you," Larxene whispered, looking up at his peaceful face.

Marluxia smiled, his eyes still closed. "I love you too, sweet cakes," he said, his voice teasing but loving at the same time.

Roxas watched tenderly as the two shared a passionate kiss. "Axel, why don't you ever say things to me like that?" Roxas demanded, turning on the redhead like a wild animal and punching him hard in the arm.

"Ow!" Axel protested, rubbing his arm. "I'm sorry I'm not a walking vagina like dear Marluxia. He's whipped and I'm not. I'm not going to say romantic crap like that for some ass."

Roxas clenched his teeth, his face turning into ice as he glared at his boyfriend. His face was hard, his teeth slightly barred as he spoke. "It's time to go to Cloud's," he said, his voice matching his cold face.

He turned on his heel, marching out of the house. Axel was sure he heard a broken, dry, sob as the blond stormed out.

* * *

Axel brought the glass bottle back to his lips, taking another gulp of his beer. His green eyes were facing on the TV but he wasn't seeing anything. He couldn't stop thinking about Roxas and how he had upset him.

He didn't mean to hurt Roxas' feelings…He's just not the mushy lovey dovey type of guy. He didn't expect Roxas to start crying. Well, Roxas didn't cry. He did something much worse. He shut down completely. He spoke in a very neutral, calm voice and acted as if nothing was wrong.

When they had arrived, Roxas smiled and greeted Sora and Riku like he was completely and totally happy. Cloud was in the back yard cooking with his new boyfriend so Roxas went out back to greet his brother, Riku and Sora following him. When no one came back, Axel got a beer and sat down on the couch to watch TV. An hour passed and no one had come in to get him. He was relieved but slightly hurt that Roxas wouldn't come and check on him.

"Axel, it's time to eat," someone said softly.

Axel turned, hoping to see Roxas. He frowned when he noticed it wasn't Roxas who came to greet him. Sora was leaning against the wall that led to the kitchen, his hands shoved in his pockets. He didn't have his usual sunny smile on his face, not for Axel. He raised his eyebrow at the redhead.

"What? Am I not good enough for you?" Sora asked with mock sorrow before walking away.

Axel groaned. He really didn't want to go back there but he was hungry and Cloud is a really good cook. With a sigh, Axel got up and made his way to the backyard.

He stopped in the doorway, looking out at the scene. Cloud was flipping burgers with a raven haired male, smiling and laughing about whatever the man was saying. Sora was standing on the table, dancing to the loud music blaring from the speakers that someone's iPod was connected to. Roxas was trying his best not to smile as Riku forced him to dance with him. Axel looked over the scene one last time, knowing he was going to ruin it the moment he made his presence known.

"Hey," He spoke up, waving halfheartedly.

And just like that the scene was ruined. The music stopped, everyone stopped dancing, and Cloud was glaring at Axel. Even Cloud's new boyfriend was glaring at him even though Axel was positive he never met the guy a day in his life.

"Lets eat," Sora said, piercing the thick silence with his kind voice.

Everyone sat down around the wooden picnic table, waiting for Cloud to serve them. Axel sat at the edge, next to Roxas so that no one else could sit next to them. He noticed that the seat opposite of him was left empty for Cloud. Of course Cloud would love to sit across from Axel so he could look him directly in the eye as he attacked him ruthlessly.

"What d'you want Sora?" Cloud asked from his spot in front of the grill.

Once Cloud finally spoke, the tension was lifted. Everyone began talking happily, enjoying each other's presence. Cloud fixed everyone a plate before asking Axel what he wants.

"You gonna eat?" Cloud asked rudely, glancing over his shoulder at Axel.

Axel smiled slightly, thinking of exactly why Cloud hates him so much. Ever since he walked in on Roxas and Axel having sex two years ago, he hated the redhead and would always tell Roxas he could do better. Sora immediately followed his lead, causing Riku to hate him as well. Now, Axel's not having sex with Roxas and Cloud seems to hate him even more. Oh, the irony.

"I'll take a burger, chicken, and spaghetti. Please," he added, feeling it would be pointless to stoop down to Cloud's level.

Cloud fixed his plate quickly before dropping it—literally dropping it—in front of Axel before taking his seat.

"Thanks," Axel muttered sarcastically, wiping smudges of spaghetti sauce off of his arm.

Cloud merely grunted his reply before starting up a conversation. Everyone was included…except Axel. Every time the redhead tried to join the conversation Cloud would glare at him before changing the subject.

"Cloud, I feel waves of hostility rolling off of you. Why do you hate me so much? We used to be friends until"—

"You took my little innocent brothers virginity," Cloud growled, finishing Axel's sentence.

"Correction, Roxas gave me his virginity. There's a difference," Axel said, smiling.

Cloud looked like he wanted to crawl across the table and throttle the redhead until there was no air left in his lungs. He took a deep breath, ignoring the impulse. His eyes snapped open as a small giggle escaped Roxas' throat.

Roxas placed his hand over Axel, rubbing the back of his hand in a loving manner. He smiled, liking the way Axel put it.

"You forced your self on me if I remember correctly," Roxas said. His voice wasn't annoyed. It was light, playful.

"I was horny," Axel said, shrugging.

Cloud chocked on his chicken. Zack patted him on the back as Cloud regained his breath.

"That explains why you broke in," Roxas said sarcastically

"You locked me out of my room!"

"You were a jerk."

"You were a tease. Correction—you are a tease."

"You still started it."

"You let me in the bed."

"You kissed me first."

"Roxas, no one wants to hear this," Cloud hissed but was ignored as the two continued.

"Yeah, but you gave me a boner," Axel smirked.

"Yeah, but you gave me hea"—

"Okay, that's enough!" Cloud said loudly.

"Roxas why are you mad at Axel again?" Sora asked.

Cloud smiled in approval at Sora as Roxas snatched his hand away from Axel. The redhead frowned, knowing what was going to come next.

"Roxas, I don't even know why you put up with it. He's a sex addict," Sora said as if Axel wasn't sitting right there.

"He's not"—Roxas began but was cut off as Cloud spoke.

"There are lots of men out there, Rox. I'm pretty sure you can find someone better for you."

"But I don't want"—Roxas began.

"I'm pretty sure Riku knows someone. Don't you Riku?" Sora asked.

"I don't care about"—Roxas began angrily.

"Yeah, lots of nice guys go to my college that Roxas would be interested in."

"I go to your college," Axel said loudly.

"Lots of guys who have jobs and don't rely on their parents to support them," Sora added, ignoring Axel.

"I don't mind"—Roxas began only to be cut off again.

"There's this guy at my work who is really nice," Riku said.

"I think Roxas should date someone who has a future planned out," Cloud said.

"Axel already has"—Roxas started.

"He should date Tidus!" Sora said.

"I don't want to"—Roxas began angrily.

"I'll give you his number Rox," Riku said pulling out his phone.

"There's no need"—Roxas said in frustration.

"Don't be so nervous Roxy! Tidus is really sweet," Sora said, smiling.

"I'm not nervous. I just don't want to"—Roxas said in exasperation.

"I'm sure Axel would understand that you deserve better than him and if he really loves you like he says he do, than he'll be okay with you picking someone better that him," Cloud said as he glared at Axel, silently daring him to speak.

Axel took the dare. "Yeah, Roxas deserves better than me but he doesn't want anyone else. You guys just need to shut the fuck up and stay out of our lives. It's our relationship. I don't give a flying fuck about what you have to say or if you approve of me."

Everyone sat in stunned silence. Roxas smiled down at his plate, proud of Axel.

Sora was the first to recover. "When you date one of us, you date all of us," He said, sticking his chin up into the air.

"I don't want to date you, Sora. I'd rather blow my brains out than date you. The only reason why Riku can put up with your annoying ass is because of all the sex and drugs you guys do," Axel sneered, glaring at the brunette.

"I don't—we don't—do drugs," Sora spluttered, his face turning a violent shade of red.

"Roxas told me how you guys smoke weed all the time. Riku is so high that he doesn't notice how annoying you are…or unattractive," Axel added nastily.

Sora opened his mouth, shocked and offended. Then a small blue bong fell out of his pocket. He quickly stuffed it in his pocket, blushing, before opening his mouth to speak in his defense. Before he could say anything Axel spoke again, addressing Cloud this time.

"Y'know Cloud, I think I finally realized why you hate me so much. You're a filthy little slut and you want this," Axel said, gesturing to his body. "Ever since that day you walked in on me and Roxy in action, you wanted this.

"I could never want you, just to let you know. I couldn't want such a filthy whore. I mean, how many boyfriends have you had since I known you? And I see you cheat on them all the time. I think Vincent knew you were cheating on him but he still stuck around, trying to see if he could change you…Once a whore, always a whore.

"I might know _someone_ who you could stay with. My brother Reno is a whore too and you guys might do some good for each other. He looks a lot like me so that might make you stop looking at my crotch," Axel said as he began writing Reno's number on a napkin.

"Here you go," He said, balling the napkin up and throwing it at Cloud's face.

"And you," Axel said, tuning to glare at Zack, "I can swear that I've never met you a day in my life—hell, I don't even know you're name—and you're glaring at me because your cheating boyfriend doesn't like me. Even though you seem to hate my guts, I'm going to give you some advice—leave this whore before he breaks your heart.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about Riku. Fuck you Riku. I thought we were friends but I guess I was wrong. You're a pussy ass bitch who doesn't have a mind of his own. Stop following Sora around and do whatever you want, he's too attached to your dick and the endless weed supply to break up with you," Axel finished before taking a bite out of his burger. "Oh yeah, Sora your bong fell out of your pocket again."

Sora's eyes went wide as her quickly stuffed it back into his pocket, blushing furiously.

Everyone sat in silence, looking completely loss for words. Roxas held his mouth in a tight line, trying to hold back the laughter that threatened to break free. He was able to for a total of two seconds. Laughter suddenly rang around the table as Roxas laughed uncontrollably, holding the edge of the table so he won't fall over.

Axel smiled down at him, pushing his empty plate away. He wrapped an arm around his laughing boyfriend's shoulders asking,

"So, what's for dessert?"

Everyone's eyes darted to Cloud, waiting to see his response.

Cloud smiled, taking the lid off of a platter that sat in the middle of the table. "Chocolate cake; would you like me to cut you a slice?"

"I bet Roxas and Axel are having sex right now. Why didn't you go with them, Dem?" Marluxia demanded angrily.

"Axel will not be in the mood for sex, trust me. He'll be pissed because everyone talks about him when they eat together. He'll be to upset to do anything," Demyx said confidently.

"I'll make sure to invite you guys over more often," Cloud said as he hugged Roxas goodbye.

"We'd love that," Roxas said earnestly, squeezing Axel's hand.

Cloud stuck out his hand to shake Axel's. "You got me respect back…Maybe Roxas is lucky that he has someone like you."

"Thanks Cloud," Axel said, smiling. "Are you going to give my brother a call?" he added in a whisper.

Cloud looked over his shoulder before whispering, "I think I might."

Axel smiled as Cloud walked over to Zack, wrapping his arms around the raven haired male's waist. "Your brother is such a whore," Axel chuckled as they walked out to the car.

Roxas chuckled, leaning into Axel's side as they reached the car.

"I see where you get it from," Axel teased as he took his keys out of his pocket.

"Get what from?" Roxas demanded.

"Y'know…Your brother is a whore and you're a whore," Axel said, smirking.

He thought that Roxas might hit him, slap him across the face and storm away angrily. What he didn't expect was for Roxas to press himself against him so that their bodies were flush against each other.

"I'm only a whore for you…Your dirty little whore," Roxas whispered seductively, wetting his lips with his tongue.

"R-Roxas," Axel whispered, stumbling back against the car.

Roxas smirked before digging his fingers in Axel's hair, massaging his scalp slightly before pulling him down so that their lips could meet. Roxas moaned around Axel's lips, his hands traveling up Axel's shirt.

"You are a dirty little whore," Axel whispered, picking Roxas up.

Roxas wrapped his legs around Axel's waist as the redhead turned so that Roxas' back was against the car. Axel pecked Roxas on the neck, brushing blond strands off of his forehead.

"I would kiss you right now but I think I'm mad at you," Axel smirked, putting him down before walking around to the other side of the car.

"You little tease!" Roxas said angrily, stamping his foot.

"Not so fun when the shoe is on the other foot," Axel commented as he unlocked the car doors.

"You better be right Demyx because they could be having sex right now and wouldn't tell us anything!" Marluxia grumbled angrily.

"Roxas has a big mouth, he would let it slip if they had sex…Unlike Larxene," Zexion said, looking up at Marluxia.

Marluxia smirked, leaning back into his chair. "You're right. Larxene doesn't talk about our sex life like Roxas."

Roxas turned in his seat so that his back was against the car door, watching Axel as he drove. He chewed on his bottom lip, thinking. After a few moments of thinking, Roxas leaned over so that his lips were centimeters from the skin of Axel's neck. The blond stuck out his tongue, licking a spot on Axel's neck before planting an open mouthed kiss on the flesh.

Axel sucked in a sharp breath. "I'm guessing you're not mad at me anymore," he commented as Roxas kissed along his neck.

Roxas didn't reply, his hand slowly traveling over Axel's lap until it rested over his crotch. Roxas began to massage Axel's cock through the fabric of his jeans, kissing along Axel's neck.

"Roxas," Axel said his voice strained, full of warning.

Roxas still didn't respond, unzipping Axel's jeans and managing to pull them down enough to get his hardened cock out. His small hand wrapped around Axel's member, stroking it.

"Roxas…maybe this isn't the best place for this," Axel hissed, trying to focus on the dark road in front of him.

Roxas ignored him, bending over so that his mouth was directly over Axel's erect cock. The blond kissed the tip in a loving manner, swirling his tongue around it. Not in the mood for teasing, Roxas engulfed him whole in his mouth.

Axel sucked in a sharp breath, closing his eyes. He forced his eyes open, trying to focus on the road in front of him…But everything seemed blurry as waves of pleasure rolled over him.

Roxas began to bob his head up and down, swirling his tongue around as he did so. He felt Axel's hand in his hair, forcing his face down so that Axel's length was buried in his mouth. Sucking hard, Roxas hummed around him. Axel let go of Roxas' hair, gripping the stirring wheel tightly.

It was only a matter of time, they both knew it. Roxas shoved him impossibly farther down his throat, ready to swallow it all. Roxas hummed again and as the vibrations ran through Axel's body, he came _hard_. _Really hard_ into the blonds waiting mouth. Roxas swallowed everything he had to give, sitting up and wiping his mouth.

"I taught you well young grass hopper," Axel teased lightly when he was able to speak though all that ran through his mind was, _"Shit! I just lost the bet!"_

"I am not a tease," Roxas said victoriously.

Axel didn't reply right away, lost in his own thoughts. The bet said no sex but oral sex is a type of sex…So he just lost the bet. But no one is around to know that he just lost the bet.

A smirk twisted Axel's lips…He could find a way to have sex with Roxas as long as no one was around to hear.

Marluxia got up and pulled Zexion off of Demyx's lap, forcing him to sit on the couch.

"What's with you?" Zexion demanded, irritated.

"I'm tired of you guys and all your snuggling and lap sitting. There's a new invention called get your own chair and stop sitting in Demyx's lap!" Marluxia shouted furiously.

"The sexual frustration is getting to him," Demyx whispered.

"No fuck Sherlock!" Marluxia snapped irritably.

"Go masturbate," Zexion said, getting up to go sit in Demyx's lap again.

"Oh no you don't," Marluxia growled, grabbing Zexion by his wrist and forcing him to sit on the couch.

"If it makes you happy," Zexion grumbled, getting comfortable.

"What will make me happy will make me miserable in the long run," Marluxia huffed, leaning back into the couch.

"And that is…?" Demyx prodded.

"Fucking the shit out of Larxene until she can't walk anymore," Marluxia nearly moaned, covering his face as want wracked his body.

"I bet you wish you didn't make that stupid bet," Zexion said, unable to hide the smile that currently graced his features.

"I hate you Zexion…I really do," Marluxia muttered sadly.

"I didn't force you to make the bet. I tricked you into it and you were stupid enough to follow through."

"But why? Why Zexion?" Marluxia moaned weakly.

For a slight moment Zexion felt sorry for the pathetic creature Marluxia had become do to the lack of sex. That moment of pity almost ruined the joy he was gaining from Marluxia's misery. Almost.

"To teach you a much needed lesson," Zexion smiled.

"Marly, can I drive your car?" Larxene's voice asked.

Marluxia removed his hands so he could look at his incredibly sexy wife who seemed to be getting sexier every day that he went without sex. She was wearing a purple skirt and a lime green tank top with matching green pumps. She was showing too much skin. It was unbearable. Marluxia covered his eyes.

"Why should I let you drive my brand new Rolls Royce when you recently bought a Bentley?"

Larxene sighed, walking over so that she could sit next to Marluxia on the couch. He peeked at her smooth legs before covering his eyes again as if the sight burned him.

She grabbed his hand, softly kissing the fingertips before sucking in the tip of his middle finger. "Please?" She breathed, her spearmint breath caressing his face.

"Just take it," Marluxia said in a strangled voice, handing her his keys.

Larxene squealed in delight, kissing his cheek before snatching his keys. As she grabbed her purse and made to leave Marluxia asked her a question,

"Where are you going dressed like that?"

"A night club with Naminé," Larxene answered, checking the contents of her purse.

"I don't want you to go," Marluxia whispered loud enough for her to hear.

"I don't care," She said nonchalantly, heading for the door.

Before she reached it, the door swung open. Axel and Roxas trotted through. Axel looked oddly relaxed though Roxas still locked slightly tense Marluxia noted, sitting up to scrutinize the redheads face. Feeling Marluxia intense gaze, Axel immediately stood rigid and twisted his features so that he looked annoyed.

"Leaving without me Larx?" Roxas asked, looking her outfit over.

"I didn't know what time you were going to be back! Do you want to come along?" She asked, a wide smile replacing her nonchalant expression.

"Sure," Roxas said, heading to leave.

Axel quickly grabbed Roxas' wrist. "I don't want you to go out," Axel protested.

Roxas snatched his wrist away. "I don't believe that's up to you," He said casually.

"What time will you be back?" Axel asked, ignoring what Roxas said.

"When I get back," Roxas said before leaving, Larxene at his heels.

"He's mad at me," Axel said, nodding before going to sit in Demyx's lap.

"What're you doing?" Demyx and Zexion asked in unison.

"You look weird without someone perched in your lap, baby," Axel teased, pecking Demyx on the cheek.

Demyx made a noise of disgust in the back of his throat before pushing Axel off his lap, causing the redhead to fall on the floor. Axel shrugged it off, sitting on the floor with his back against Demyx's armchair.

"Why is Roxas mad at you?" Zexion asked casually, as if he didn't really care.

"I dunno," Axel lied, wiping his face of all emotion.

Marluxia whipped his head to the side to stare at Axel, catching his lie. His blue eyes searched the redheads face for any signs to what he might be hiding.

"How did the barbecue go?" Marluxia asked, deciding to find out what Axel was hiding later when the redhead wouldn't be expecting it.

To everyone's surprise, Axel laughed. "It went great. I managed to stay away from everyone for an hour but had to go out when it was time to eat. Everyone ripped on me for a while and Roxas tried to defend me but they weren't listening…Then I lost all self control. I told everyone off and Cloud…offered me _cake_."

Everyone looked at Axel in surprise. "I know. I was shocked. I thought he was going to get the shot gun from his room, shoot me, clean out my guts and turn me into a pretty little rug for the living room. But he told me that I earned his respect and he's going to call Reno to ask him out or just hook up knowing those two."

"Hm, Reno and Cloud," Demyx said thoughtfully.

"In math, two negatives equal a positive so they might work," Zexion commented.

"I don't care. Axel, go find Roxas and fuck him so I can fuck Larxene until she's too overcome with pleasure to form coherent words."

"I want to drink until I'm to overcome to form coherent words."

Everyone looked up, startled that Larxene might have heard what they said. She stood in the doorway with a sullen Roxas, looking positively ecstatic.

"How long have you been there honey?" Marluxia asked, unable to keep the fear out of his voice.

"Long enough to hear you say vulgar things about me," She said though she didn't sound pissed. She sounds positively happy. Her voice was high and seemed to float through the room like music from a violin.

Roxas glared at Axel, mad that he didn't want sex from him that bad. It seemed as if Roxas would compare Axel to Marluxia until he did something right.

"Are you guys up for a drink?" Marluxia asked, a sudden idea occurring to him.

"Sure. Where do you keep the booze?" Roxas asked quickly.

"Larxene can show you," Marluxia said, smiling evilly as Larxene took Roxas to their liquor cabinet.

"Good, I could use a drink," Axel said happily, failing to notice the look on Marluxia's face.

Demyx was about to tell Axel something but was silenced by Marluxia and Zexion's glare. Demyx shook his head, leaning back into his seat. Zexion smirked at Marluxia, mouthing, _'Can't come up with anything new?'_

Marluxia mouthed back, _'Sometimes old tricks handle new ticks.'_

Zexion gave him a look that said, _'If it didn't work the first time what makes you think it'll work this time?'_

"Sexual frustration is a bitch. A controlling bitch," Marluxia spoke aloud.

"Cheers to that!" Roxas said loudly as he walked in the living room before downing a shot of the vodka he was holding.

"Just like old times," Marluxia murmured as Roxas began to fill the shot glass again.

"How come you came back so early?" Demyx asked Roxas, trying to distract the blond from the alcohol.

"Naminé couldn't come and Larxene wanted to spend time with Marly," Roxas answered quickly, pouring another glass.

"Share Roxy," Axel said, snatching the bottle.

Demyx shook his head at Axel, not believing his friends stupidity. The last time Marluxia got Roxas drunk, the blond practically molested the redhead. But, of course, Axel wasn't thinking about that.

Roxas was on his tenth shot and he was already shit face drunk by the fifth one. Larxene had brought out more bottles so that she could have her own. She had already downed half the bottle alone and was finally getting to Roxas' state of drunkenness. Marluxia and Demyx are buzzed and Axel is on his way to Roxas' and Larxene's stage. Zexion was the only one sober enough to have complete control over his actions though the only reason he stayed sober was so that he could enjoy what was surely going to happen.

"Axel…You're hea' ish on fire," Roxas slurred, gesturing to the redheads hair.

"Roxas…You're such a light weight," Axel chuckled, flicking his nose.

Roxas made a noise of protest that sounded somewhat like a pig squealing and a lion roaring…Weird combination.

"Larxene…I want you to have my babies," Marluxia was saying as he rubbed her flat stomach.

Larxene giggled, pushing Marluxia's hand away. "Stop playing," she laughed, blushing.

"No! I'm serious babe. We would make beautiful children. My baby needs to be in you," Marluxia said, his voice dropping to a low whisper by the end. He rested his head on her stomach, taking her drink and downing some.

"Axel the fire is burning me!" Roxas shouted, thrashing around. "Take my clothes off! They're on fire! Help me!"

Axel quickly pulled off Roxas clothes. "I won't let you burn Roxas!" Axel shouted as he stripped the blond down to his underwear.

"I want you to burn with me," Roxas whispered before pulling Axel down for a rough, drunken kiss.

Roxas swiftly moved into the redhead's lap, molding himself against Axel's sculpted chest. He wrapped his arms and legs tightly around his boyfriend, trying to fuse them impossibly closer.

Axel pulled away. "Roxas…you're drunk," Axel whispered.

"No…I'm horny," Roxas disagreed.

"Go away," Axel said abruptly, slipping from under the blond and curling up in a ball.

"Axel," Roxas protested, shaking the redheads shoulder.

Axel curled in on himself, twisting into an uncomfortably tight ball. Roxas shook him, trying to gain a response but the redhead wouldn't budge.

"Serenade him Roxy," Larxene spoke up as she stroked Marluxia's pink hair as he listened to her stomach.

"This should be interesting," Zexion said as he took a bottle of vodka from Demyx.

"Zexy," Demyx pouted, trying to take the bottle back.

"You've had enough," Zexion said forcefully before taking a swig. He made a face as he screwed the bottle shut. "This stuff is disgusting."

"Give it here," Roxas said, snatching the bottle from Zexion.

Roxas unscrewed the cap, chugging down quite a lot before taking the bottle away from his lips. He wiped away some of the alcohol that had dribbled down his chin before closing the bottle. He brought it up to his lips, using it as a microphone.

"Welcome to Club Roxy. Tonight I will be taking request…What songs would you like me to sing my lovelies?" Roxas asked, deepening his voice dramatically so that it was low and smooth.

"Birthday sex!"

"Billionaire!"

"I'm in love with a stripper!"

"Toy friend!"

"2 becomes 1!"

Roxas smiled fondly at them. "Those are all lovely suggestions my angels…But I'm going to have to go with Larxene on this one. I will be singing 2 becomes 1 by the Spice Girls. This is for you Axel," Roxas said in that low, smooth voice as he dimmed the lights.

Roxas began humming the intro of the song off key, swaying side to side.

"_Candle light and soul forever…Get it on get it on because tonight is the night when two becomes one~"_ Roxas sang horribly, his eyes closed as he swayed on the spot.

"Uh, Roxy, baby, you forgot some of the lyrics," Axel spoke up but Roxas ignored him.

"_Set your spirit free! It's the only way to be! Silly games you were playing, let's work it out boy! Boys and boys go good together!"_ Roxas sang as he kneeled in front of Axel.

"_I need some love like I never needed love before! Gotta make love to ya baby!"_ Roxas sang seductively before leaning in to kiss Axel.

Larxene began to cry, clapping her hands. "Bravo! Bravo!" She sobbed.

"Larxene…I didn't know you were able to cry," Marluxia said, touching the salt water on her cheeks as if it was a foreign substance.

"They're just too cute! Now they're going to make love," Larxene gushed, wiping the tears away.

Marluxia held his hand out and Zexion smacked his hand against his in a high five. Demyx frowned.

"I can't let Axel go bald," he protested.

"Axel has cancer?" Roxas demanded, breaking the kiss. "You're going to die?" Roxas shouted, shaking Axel back in forth.

"Why does all love die young?" Larxene shouted before she began to sob violently into her hands.

"Roxy, baby, I'm not going to die," Axel said as he patted his boyfriend on the back.

"Demyx you're a cheater!" Marluxia shouted as Roxas and Larxene began to sob uncontrollably.

"Marluxia," Larxene said, her voice strained as the tears suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong hun?" Marluxia asked, pulling her against his side.

"I think I'm going to"—

The contents of her stomach were abruptly emptied right into Marluxia's lap as she violently puked. Marluxia let out a high pitched very unmanly scream as her puke stained his designer jeans.

"I'm so sorry," Larxene gasped, her eyes wide as she wiped her mouth.

Marluxia let out another scream before running upstairs to change, Larxene following him.

Roxas stopped crying, his face going vacant. "Axel, I love you with all of me…Don't let the cancer get you down." And with that, he passed out.


	33. Are You Challenging Me? Part Three

**Are You Challenging Me? …Part Three**

He crinkled his nose, covering his closed eyes from the blaring red light he could see through his closed eyes. Someone was shaking him, prodding his side with sharp jabs as the person sang a familiar song.

"_I want you to want me, I need you to need me, I love you to love me, I'm begging you to beg me!"_

The voice wasn't amazing so that ruled out Demyx…but it wasn't bad so that ruled out Roxas…It was okay…

"Marluxia?" Axel asked, opening his eyes.

He immediately closed them as the bright white light from the flash light Marluxia was directing at his face. Axel hissed, recoiling from the light.

"You're awake!" Marluxia said happily, cutting the light off.

Axel slowly opened his eyes, blinking as he adjusted to the sudden darkness. "What time is it?" He asked quietly

"Around six," Marluxia said happily, beaming down at his friend.

Axel hissed, this time out of anger. "Why the hell did you wake me up this early? You never wake a man up this early after a night of drinking!" Axel scolded.

"Yeah, but you're not a man my dear friend. Besides, I always wake up early after a night of drinking," Marluxia said happily.

"What happened after Roxas passed out? I can't remember," Axel said, ignoring what Marluxia said completely.

"Well, when Larxene and I came back down we all sang at Club Roxy," Marluxia laughed, the charming sound annoying Axel. "Zexion actually ended up getting drunk, he said that would be the only way he could enjoy our singing.

"He even ended up singing a few songs by Evanescence. We all had a good time. I sang a few songs; you sang songs from Celine Dion that I didn't even know you knew. Larxene sang songs from the Spice Girls that Roxas had taught her. Demyx sang songs by Miley Cyrus for some reason that I don't understand.

"Then we all ended up passing out. Too bad you didn't cave," Marluxia laughed again, the sound making the redhead grind his teeth together.

"Get away from me," Axel groaned, rolling over so that he could go back to sleep. Marluxia's happiness was starting to nauseate him.

"Did you cave?" Axel abruptly asked, turning to look at Marluxia's reaction.

The pinkette looked indifferent as he answered, "No. I don't like having drunk sex…It's gross. Besides…I think Larxene is pregnant," Marluxia whispered the last part, glancing at his wife who was currently passed out on the couch.

Axel rolled his eyes, sitting up and stretching. "Larxene's not pregnant. Demyx told me she was on her period when we started this bet—I forgot to punch you for that—and if you haven't had sex since then, she shouldn't be pregnant."

Marluxia nodded before wincing in pain as Axel punched his arm. "What was that for?"

"You started a bet knowing you couldn't have sex!" Axel said, punching him again.

Marluxia glowered at Axel before punching him in the stomach. "I like to strategize. Of course I would start a bet that was to my best advantage," Marluxia said smugly.

"You're a fucking bitch, Marluxia," Axel growled, cradling his stomach.

"I'm going to go eat a snack while you double over in pain," Marluxia said cheerfully, getting up to walk away.

As he took his first step, Axel grabbed a handful of Marluxia's pants, causing him to fall. Marluxia let out a loud yelp before falling, his face landing in Demyx's crotch.

"Shit!" Demyx shouted, waking up. He looked around, confused, before his eyes fell on the face buried in his crotch. Demyx picked Marluxia up by his hair, looking at the pinkette's furious face.

"Y'know Marly, if you wanted to give me head so bad all you had to do was ask," Demyx teased playfully as Marluxia pulled away.

"Axel tripped me," Marluxia said through gritted teeth, fixing his hair.

"Why are y'all up so early?" Demyx asked, stretching.

"Marluxia woke me up. I usually sleep in after a fun night of drinking," Axel said, shooting Marluxia a nasty look.

"Oh well, I'm moving today and I'm too excited to be awake all alone."

"Where's Roxy?" Axel asked, looking around.

"On the couch," Demyx said, pointing towards Larxene.

Axel stared at her, noticing the unconscious blond her head was resting on. Roxas had her head cradled on his stomach, his arms wrapped around her. The sight was more than enough to make the redhead's blood boil.

Axel made to get up and yank Larxene off of Roxas but Marluxia stopped him. "He asked her to cuddle with him last night. Stop making a big deal."

"Why didn't he ask me?" Axel demanded angrily.

"He did but you called him a rapist and ran off."

"Oh…Well, I still don't like it."

"Neither do I, but Larxene looks happy and that's all that matters to me."

"Would you let her leave you if that meant she would be happy?" Axel asked quietly after a moment.

Marluxia chewed on that for a moment before answering. "Yeah…She would be happy and that's all that matters, right? Though, I might sink into an unbearable pit of depression and kill myself."

"You think to highly of yourself to commit suicide," Axel scoffed.

"True. My face is too beautiful to waste but…I need her. I never realized it until we got married…I think she's go crazy without me too. Though I might only be saying this because my mom forced us together but I'm incredibly lucky that I got stuck with her of all people…Someone I could so easily love."

Axel nodded in agreement. "I never said this before, Marly, but thanks for a daring me to date Roxas. I wouldn't have ever wormed my way into his heart if my hair wasn't at stake. I'm not sorry that I only dated him because of a bet…I'm sorry that I hurt him but I'm grateful for that bet."

"That's sweet in a fucked up sort of way," Marluxia said.

"That's because we're both fucked up individuals and fate had a way of forcing us with the people that we would end up loving the most in this world."

"You guys are crazy. No one had to force me with Zexion. I knew that I could end up loving him after our first conversation," Demyx said.

"How'd you know that?" Axel asked, looking over at him.

Demyx stroked Zexion's hair, shrugging. "He told me I was an idiot and that I wasn't worth his time. As he walked away, I decided that I would prove to him that I was worth his time. He thinks I proved my point but…I still don't think that I did. I have no idea why he wastes his time with me when he could be with someone like Lexaeus."

"Lexaeus isn't you," Zexion spoke up, opening his eyes. "You keep me on my toes, Dem. I never know what to expect with you and Lexaeus is fairly predictable. You're spontaneous and I love that about you."

Zexion kissed the palm of Demyx's hand, snuggling into his boyfriend's side. Demyx rolled Zexion over so that he lay on his back.

"I didn't know you were awake!" Demyx said before kissing Zexion's temple. "If I did I wouldn't've said any of that."

"I didn't know you were so insecure," Zexion said, reaching up to stroke Demyx' cheek.

"It's kinda hard not to be when you're dating someone so perfect," Demyx said, giving Zexion an Eskimo kiss.

"Lets go up stairs, I want to have sex," Zexion said abruptly, sitting up.

Demyx picked Zexion up, quickly hurrying up stairs.

"Sentimental moment over," Axel said, watching as Demyx and Zexion disappeared.

"No sex in my house!" Marluxia called after them but the only reply was the sound of a door slamming shut.

"You know…we could so have sex and they wouldn't even know," Axel commented after a moment of listening to Demyx and Zexion's rather loud moans.

"Yeah, except that our lovers are passed out."

"…_We_ could do it," Axel said quietly.

Marluxia smacked him aside the head.

"Fine then, let us not have sex."

"That's perfectly fine with me."

Silence.

"Do you wanna do it now?"

Marluxia smacked Axel aside the head.

"I'm not going to cheat on Larxene with the likes of you."

"You know you wanna give me head."

"I'll bite your dick off first."

"Kinky."

"Don't make me hit you."

"I'm totally into S&M."

"Then you won't mind it if I would cut your inner thigh open, lick up the blood, and then give you head."

"That sounds kinda hot."

"That sounds kinda sick."

"Do you and Larxene get down like that?"

"I once tied her up and gagged her before taking her from behind."

"Nice."

"What about you and Roxas?"

"He tied me up once when I was asleep and teased me for an hour before riding my cock."

"What kind of teasing?"

"Like giving me the most mind-blowing blow job in the world and stopping before I got to come."

"What a bitch."

"I know."

"What else did he do?"

"He sucked on a pop sickle before trailing it all over my body. He even touched himself in front of me and I could touch him so it was killing me."

"What kind of hand cuffs did he use?"

"Furry red ones."

"I figured as much."

"What kind of panties does Larxene wear?"

"She wears boy shorts most of the time…She wears thongs too, but only on special occasions if you know what I mean."

"Roxas once wore a thong and I asked him how he could stand having his balls crushed like that."

"What did he do?"

"He slapped me and had a little fit."

"Haha."

"It's not funny. I lost feeling on the left side of my face for a whole hour."

"Larxene rarely hits me."

"Roxas only hits me when I seriously piss him off."

"Larxene once hand cuffed me to a chair and gave me a lap dance."

"I wonder how they became friends."

"She won't tell me."

"Same here. What size bra does she wear?"

"36-C."

"They look like a D cup."

"Don't look at my wife's boobs."

"Why do they look bigger?"

"Push up bras do wonders."

"Victoria's Secret?"

"Nope…Some fancy bras from France. She orders them online."

"That's crazy."

"We have a lot of money to waste."

"It's nice being rich, huh?"

"It's the best. It's like you don't have a care in the world…But it doesn't solve everything."

"Your life seems pretty perfect."

"As long as the family business is pretty perfect."

"Everything got served to you on a golden platter and mine got served in a big pile of dog shit."

"Your parents bought you a house."

"And yours bought you an island."

"It was a wedding gift."

"A ridiculously expensive wedding gift."

"I go there every summer and spring."

"Your mom and mother-in-law spent millions of dollars on an island you only use twice a year."

"When I graduate college we'll spend a lot more time on the island."

"Whatever."

"You're bitter."

"Lack of sex can do that to a man."

"We already discussed this; you aren't a man."

"This conversation is starting to bore me."

"I know."

"You're a whore."

"What makes you say that?"

"I dunno…I'm bored."

"Roxas never gave me that slice of checkered board cake."

"We ate it all. Sorry."

"No you aren't."

"I ate it all on purpose."

"I thought annoying bitch was my role?"

"You can't have the spot light all the time."

"I wish they'd stop having sex so I wouldn't be so bored."

"I hate them right now."

"I wish they couldn't have sex."

"I wish their penises would fall off."

"That's harsh, Ax."

"It's a harsh world."

"For you, yes."

"I hate you."

"I'm aware."

"Asshole."

"Too bad you can't fuck me."

"Too bad I can't fuck anything."

"I find that amusing."

"Just like your face."

"No, more like your nonexistent sex life."

"That was mean."

"You asked for it."

"Your face isn't precious."

"Neither is your dick."

"It is to Roxas."

"You're the only person he ever fucked. Of course it is."

"Stop calling him an it. His name is…Bernard."

"You just came up with that."

"I don't care…It fits him."

"Tell Bernard I said to go to hell."

"Bernard said he'd rather come in your ass right now."

"There's an apple pie in the kitchen for that."

"Your ass seems more inviting."

"Fuck off."

"If you would take of your pants I would gladly do so."

"I hope Bernard gets your hair shaved off."

"I think Barbie there would get your hair shaved off first."

"Barbie?"

"That's the name of your penis…I think the pink pubes suit the name."

"I don't like Barbie."

"You're right…Bernice fits it more."

"No way."

"Why not?"

"Bernice is like Bernard's twin."

"You're right…Demetria."

"Why Demetria?"

"It sounds…demented like your fucked up little mind."

"Then your penises name is Lucifer."

Axel laughed. "I agree."

Silence.

"I think Lucifer wants to meet Demetria."

"I think Lucifer wants to get chopped off, fried, and served to a fire breathing devil dog with a side order of fries."

"What would the dogs name be?"

"Roxas."

"Fuck you."

"I think Roxas would gladly eat your dick."

"He might blow me once in a while but he wouldn't eat me."

"Women like to get eaten."

"You like to eat women."

"I like to pleasure Larxene."

"Does she blow you?"

"Of course."

"Is she good?"

"She's awesome."

"Is she tight?"

"I'm not going to tell you that."

"I bet she has a fat ass, wide set vagina. I bet you could shove a friggen can of beans up her vagina and she wouldn't even notice until it blocks up the blood flow after five years"—

"She's really tight you asshole!"

"I knew she was tight. I bet she barely had sex before she considered you."

"I took her virginity."

"Took? She didn't give it to you?'

"She had a boyfriend…and I got jealous even though I was talking to Vexen. I came and took her from her date."

"Did you fuck her in the car?"

"No, I told her it was an emergency. She asked me what but I wouldn't answer. I took her to my house and she started to get suspicious. I took her up to my room and kissed her. It was our first kiss…but it wasn't her first kiss. I didn't like that…but I knew she was a virgin. Her first time had to be mine so I took it."

"You're a horrible person."

"I know."

"Are you even ashamed of yourself?"

"Nope. I made her mine and that was all that mattered."

"You're a selfish little brat. I can't blame you for it though. It's your mothers fault."

"My mom hates me."

"Why?"

"She wasn't born with pink hair and I was. She always had to die her hair."

"She doesn't hate you."

"She resents me. Same thing."

"She's jealous but she still spoiled you."

"Maybe I didn't want to be showered with gifts. I wanted to be showered with love."

"Do we have to talk about all this emotional stuff?"

"Yes."

"Fine then, go on."

"She killed my flowers."

"You're a vagina."

"Just because I love flowers doesn't make me a girl."

"No. Because you're whining about flowers makes you a bleeding vagina."

"You're a dick."

"I'd rather be a dick then a vagina that is always bleeding."

"I hate you."

"I think you love me and that's why you want to hate me."

A longer silence passed between the two, much longer than the others.

"You're full of yourself," Marluxia finally said.

"That's rich coming from you, Princess."

"You're so self absorbed."

"You're so conceited."

"At least I'm not cocky enough to try to sleep with a married man."

"At least I'm not cocky enough to get a life size portrait of me painted and hung in my bedroom."

"I'm not cocky…Just self confident."

"Stop saying cocky."

"Why?"

"It sounds too much like cock."

"You're nauseating."

"Can we fool around now?"

"No," Marluxia snapped forcefully.

"Come on, I need some ass!"

"It's either having Lucifer in me or put Demetria in Larxene. I think Demetria would like to explore."

"I think Lucifer misses you."

"Axel, you're such a pervert."

Marluxia and Axel looked up at Demyx and Zexion. Zexion was on Demyx's back, his head resting on the blond's shoulder with a wide smile on his face.

"I was just playing," Axel said, sitting up. "How long were you guys there?"

"We came down when you told Marluxia to stop saying cocky," Demyx answered promptly.

"That was short," Marluxia said before looking at his watch. "Never mind," he added, noticing that an hour and a half passed.

"Axel's a pervert," Zexion sang lazily.

"Says the horny munchkin," Axel said loudly.

Zexion glared at him. "I'm not the one begging people for sex when my boyfriend is in the same room."

"I'm not the one ordering people to have sex with me. _'Lets go upstairs, I want to have sex,'_" Axel said in a crude imitation of Zexion's voice.

Zexion hopped down from Demyx's back advancing on Axel. "You're just jealous because you can't have sex."

"No, I'm jealous because I can't have sex with Demyx," Axel said so seriously that no one could tell if he was playing or not.

"Demyx wouldn't put up with someone as narcissistic as you," Zexion sneered.

"I think my being narcissistic is sexy. At least sexy enough for Demyx to fuck me."

Zexion's glare turned ice cold. "You took advantage of him when he was vulnerable like the little whore you are."

"Or maybe, just maybe, he's so used to constant sex that he needed it from anyone. I mean, it's like there's a magnet in your ass connected to the magnet in his dick. You should be the one to go without sex."

Zexion smiled nastily at Axel, folding his arms across his chest. "No, Axel, I shouldn't have to go without sex…Neither should you, if you weren't so stupid. And you did take advantage of Demyx just like you took advantage of me when we broke up."

"If that's the case, I hope you guys break up soon so I can have the pleasure of taking advantage of Demyx again," Axel smirked.

There were a few moments of silence when Zexion glared at Axel, hate and rage radiating off of him. Axel smiled at him, sticking out his tongue and wiggling it in a sexual matter. That was the straw that broke the camel's back.

Zexion's eyes flashed red and he charged at Axel, jumping on him and pummeling him with his fist.

"Ouch! God fucking damn it! Get him _off_ of me!" Axel shouted, trying to pry Zexion off of him.

"You're such a fucking dick Axel!" Zexion shouted, pulling on his hair so that he could get good access to his face.

"Why does everyone want to beat on me?" Axel shouted as Zexion continued to beat on him.

"You're not a very likable person," Marluxia shrugged.

"Get him off of me!" Axel shouted, pushing at Zexion's face.

"I want to break this fight up but, then again, I don't," Demyx said, watching with interest as Zexion continued to beat on Axel who refused to fight back.

"It's funny to watch but it's also sad because Axel is getting his ass kicked," Marluxia commented.

"Who should break it up?" Demyx asked.

"He's you're boyfriend."

"Flip a coin."

Marluxia took a quarter off the coffee table, tossing it high in the air. "Tails," Demyx said as Marluxia caught it.

"Heads," Marluxia smirked, looking at the quarter.

"God damn it," Demyx cursed before walking up to his enraged boyfriend. "Um, Zex? I kinda need you to stop hitting Axel now," Demyx said timidly.

"He's crazy!" Axel shouted as Zexion continued to bang his face against the carpet.

Demyx sighed before wrapping his arms around Zexion's torso and pulling him off of Axel. Zexion struggled against Demyx for a while before giving up, glaring at the redhead. Axel lay in the same position Zexion had him in, lying on his stomach with his face in the carpet, just minus the head banging against the carpet.

"He's crazy," Axel said, his voice muffled since he still had his face buried in the carpet.

"You asked for it," Marluxia said reasonably.

"No one can take a joke any more," Axel grumbled, standing up.

"No on could tell if you were joking or not," Demyx said, letting Zexion go.

Zexion wrapped his arms around Demyx's waist, leaning into the blond's side. "You're a douche bag."

"You're one of those people who hate tall people because you're short," Axel said, nodding.

Zexion's face twisted up into a grimace as he observed his friend. "I couldn't care less about how tall you are. You're disgustingly skinny along with it, so it doesn't matter. I'd rather be short with a nicely proportioned body than freakishly tall and anorexic."

Axel glared at him. "I have a fast metabolism."

"And a lack of eating habit."

Axel rolled his eyes. "Why won't you and Demyx go fuck or something? You're starting to irritate me."

"I think we'll go do that, then," Demyx said, throwing Zexion over his shoulder and heading upstairs.

"Great. My guest bedroom is going to smell like Demyx and Zexion sex forever."

"It's not like you're going to use this house anyways."

"We're not going to have another long conversation while we wait for them to finish having sex. We're going out," Marluxia said, grabbing his car keys.

"To where?"

"I'll tell you on the way," Marluxia said as he pulled a jacket on before heading out, Axel at his heels.

"Where _have_ you been?" Demyx screeched once Axel and Marluxia walked through the front door.

* * *

It was nearly noon now and no one has seen or heard from Axel and Marluxia since around eight. They had texted and called them but they didn't reply. Demyx and Zexion didn't mention anything to Roxas and Larxene, hoping that they would return soon.

"Shopping," Axel said, shrugging.

"For four hours?" Zexion demanded.

"You don't understand how important it is to keep looking until you find the perfect thing," Marluxia said.

"What took four hours to buy?" Demyx demanded, hands on his hips.

"I don't believe that's any of your business," Axel snapped.

"Don't take that tone with me, mister!" Demyx scolded.

"Leave Axel alone," Marluxia said firmly, his tone demanding.

"Since when did you defend Axel?" Zexion asked.

"Since we decided we should stick together because you guys are the enemy," Axel answered.

"But you guys are going against each other. How does that make us the enemy?" Demyx asked.

"I didn't think about that," Marluxia said.

"That's because you don't think," Zexion said.

"Marluxia was probably trying to manipulate you so that you would have your guard down," Demyx said wisely.

"I would never!" Marluxia gasped in a voice that no one trusted.

"I feel stupid," Axel muttered.

Marluxia patted Axel on the back. "Honey, you are stupid," he said, his voice full of concern and understanding.

"You don't have to tell me."

Everyone looked up a Roxas and Larxene walked down the stairs, freshly dressed and showered.

"You have clothes here?" Axel demanded.

"No, Larxene let me borrow her car so I could get my clothes and shower," Roxas said, rolling his eyes.

"Are you ready to go, babe?" Larxene asked as she put on a pair of sunglasses.

"Larxene," Marluxia gasped in a horrified voice.

"What?" Larxene asked, looking herself over.

"Those heels don't go, honey. Go put on those black Louis Vuitton's," Marluxia said.

Larxene rolled her eyes. "They're at the mansion. Now, lets go," She said impatiently.

Everyone had to drive alone in a car to get all of them over to the new house. Axel drove his red Mustang Cobra, Larxene drove her Bentley, Marluxia drove his Rolls Royce, Zexion drove his black Nissan Skyline, Demyx drove his dark blue Toyota Corolla, and Roxas drove Marluxia's black Lincoln Navigator. They all drove in a straight line, following Marluxia's Rolls Royce to their destination.

After about an hour of driving, they finally reached the hills where all the mansions were. After passing several houses, everyone followed as Marluxia took a left that led to a stone road. The stone road appeared to be an extended driveway that led up to a mansion on top of a hill.

Marluxia stopped in front of the gate. After a few moments, the gate opened and they all drove in. They followed Marluxia, taking another left to park in the small lot for five cars in front of the main entrance. Larxene took a right, driving into the open garage.

Everyone quickly got out of their cars, stepping out to look at the huge mansion. Tan walls made up the mansion, topped with orange tiles. The mansion looked smooth, as if someone had molded it from clay and softened the edges. The main entrance was located to the west, at the corner of the main house.

From where they stood, they could see into the backyard. They could see part of the garden, the deck with the pool, the spa, and the house-like grill. There were paths all along the back yard, connecting the main house to the garage/apartment and the spa.

"It's lovely, isn't it?" Larxene asked as she walked up to them.

They all tore their eyes away from the mansion to look at her. She took her keys out of her purse, walking over to the French doors that led to the house. Everyone watched in anticipation as she unlocked the door, letting it swing open.

Everyone poured into the entrance hall, looking around. The entrance hall was a wide, open space. There are only wide archways that led to different parts of the open pace. Off to the left, they could see the wide living room. To the right they could see a grand staircase that lined against the wall and led to a landing on the second floor. It still twisted up higher, to the dark third floor.

Larxene dropped her bag on a table that was pushed against a wall, under a mirror. "Marluxia can tour you guys. Roxas already saw the house, so we're going to go watch a movie."

"Later," Roxas said, leading the way up the stairs to the third floor as if he knew the house by heart.

Marluxia smiled at them before leading them around on an hour long tour. He showed them around the main house, spa, and garage/apartment. After wards, he took them underground to show them the wine cellar he filled with the most expensive drinks he could find all over the world.

He toured them around the backyard, showing them his garden and the little hut-like room that held the grill. Axel let out a low whistle as they stepped into the little room. It was a kitchen separate from the rest of the house, holding everything appropriate for a barbeque.

They met back up with Roxas and Larxene in the main house; the two blonds were baking in the kitchen.

"…I wish I had a nice house like this," Roxas was saying as everyone filed in through the back doors.

"I wish you had a nice house like this. Your house is so…small. It's smaller than my town house," Larxene said as she pushed the cookie sheet into one of the ovens.

Axel strolled over into the kitchen, sitting on the island counter. "I'll get you a nice house one day Roxy, baby," He said, grabbing an apple out of the fruit bowl.

"Yeah, because you're future job is going to be able to afford a nice house. What do you want to be anyway?" Marluxia asked.

"I'll get him an awesome house," Axel said, ignoring Marluxia's question.

"Did you not hear me? What are you going to do with your life?" Marluxia asked again, pushing Axel off the counter.

"I don't believe I like your tone, little boy," Axel said, thumping Marluxia on the forehead before taking a bite of his apple.

"Marluxia, would you give me whatever I wanted?" Larxene asked.

"That depends," Marluxia said, looking worried.

"Well," She hesitated. She took a deep breath. Better to get it over with quickly. "I was thinking that our town house would get un-house-like and wouldn't be as comfortable if we just left it uninhabited. It would be in everyone's best interest if we let Roxas and Axel live there and we could pay for the bills and everything until they finish college and get jobs."

Everyone stood in stunned silence, shocked at what just came out of her mouth.

Marluxia smiled, walking over to her and cupping her face in his hands. He leaned in and planted a soft kiss on her pink lips. "You're so sweet, trying to help the poor. Honey, I don't think Roxas and Axel would even be able to afford that house," Marluxia said reasonably.

"Zexion and Demyx can move in with us," Roxas said quickly.

Larxene beamed. "Exactly! They can sell their houses and furniture and have that money just in case!"

Marluxia made a disgusted face. "I don't want them living in our house. I don't care where they live; they can live on the street for all I care."

"Marluxia, if Axel was rich he would buy you a house," Larxene said reasonably.

Marluxia glance at Axel before answering. "Honey, that's not even possible. If that scum bag was rich he wouldn't even buy me a glass of water."

"Marluxia," Larxene whined, stamping her foot. "Give them the house!" She demanded.

Marluxia's mouth twisted up as if he ate something really sour. "I don't want them in our house," He said.

Larxene clicked her tongue. "One," She said, her voice thick with anger.

"That's not going to work Larxene," Marluxia said, crossing his arms.

"Two," She growled.

"Still not working," Marluxia smirked.

"Thr"—

"Okay! Okay, you win! They can live in our house!" Marluxia said in defeat.

"Yay!" Roxas cheered, running over to hug Larxene.

"You, my friend, are whipped," Axel said, patting Marluxia on the shoulder.

* * *

"Demyx, what is that?" Axel asked.

Demyx was standing on the bed in the guest bedroom at Roxas' and Axel's house as they packed up. He was currently packing up one of his favorite posters, a poster of the Titanic movie with a picture of Demyx's face taped over Rose's face as Jack held her.

Demyx quickly folded the poster up, shoving it in his pocket. He smiled widely. "Axel, could you not tell Zexion about this poster? He threw away all my Leonardo DiCaprio posters and I was lucky to keep this one," Demyx said quickly.

"You taped a picture of your face over Kate Winslet's face?" Axel asked incredulously.

"Leave me alone! I could totally play her role in Titanic!"

"Whatever Demyx," Axel said, rolling his eyes as he walked into the master bedroom.

"What is that?" Axel asked flatly.

Roxas looked up from the poster of Johnny Depp in the movie Cry Baby. The poster had creases from being folded so much. Roxas quickly folded the poster, hiding it in his back pocket.

"Hey baby," Roxas said, smiling widely, as he walked over to wrap his arms around Axel's waist.

"What was that?" Axel repeated.

"That was nothing, babe," Roxas said lightly, kissing Axel's collar bone.

"That was Johnny Depp in a leather jacket," Axel said flatly.

"It was just a birthday present from Sora," Roxas said, hoping Axel would forget about it.

"Why have you kept it secret from me?"

"Because you're overreacting," Roxas said, letting go of Axel to go tape up some boxes.

"You don't need posters of Johnny Depp!"

"And you don't need posters of Adriana Lima," Roxas snapped.

Axel pursed his lips, rocking back on his heels. "That is totally justifiable."

"Mmhmm," Roxas hummed.

"That poster is totally not mine!"

"Yeah, that explains why it was in your underwear drawer."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"What about the poster of Kate Beckinsale?"

"That's only because I loved her in Underworld."

"What about Anne Hathaway? I didn't even know you were into that."

"I loved her in the Devil Wears Prada."

"You never even watched that movie."

"The Princess Diaries?"

"Mila Kunis?"

"She was my favorite character in That 70's Show."

"If you're so into women like that than I don't even know why you even bother wasting your time on me. Especially when there are people like Mila Kunis walking around"—

Axel cupped Roxas' face in his hands, kissing him roughly but sweetly. After a few moments, he backed away so that their foreheads were touching but their mouths were separate. Roxas still had his eyes closed as he controlled his breathing.

"I don't think Mila Kunis can hold a candle to you but if you think I should go and ask her out…" Axel trailed off, shrugging.

"You better not," Roxas growled before pulling Axel down in another rough kiss.

"Hello, hello!" Marluxia sang loudly as he walked through the front door. Not seeing anyone, he made his way upstairs.

"Where are you guys? You know I don't like being in the crappy part of town!" Marluxia said as he walked into Demyx's room.

"I'm ready to go," Demyx said.

"Where's the sack of shit?" Marluxia asked as he made his way to Axel's bedroom door.

"In his room," Demyx called after him.

Marluxia kicked the door open, his eyes widening at the scene in front of him.

Axel was sitting on the ground, back pressed against the wall with Roxas in his lap. The two had their shirts off, thrown to the other side of the room. Roxas was on his knees in front of Axel, one knee on either side of the redhead's thighs, with his head buried in Axel's fiery main of hair as Axel kissed and nipped along his neck. Axel's hands were traveling down Roxas stomach, towards the button of his jeans.

"Hey horn balls! I didn't bring my Navigator here to watch you guys fuck! Get dressed!" Marluxia shouted, throwing their shirts at them.

Roxas quickly pulled his shirt over his head, blushing fiercely. "So, um, did you bring the Navigator?"

"I said I would bring it. Larxene wants you to come over."

"Okay. Axel, carry all my stuff into the Navigator," Roxas said before walking away.

"You're weak," Marluxia said as Axel struggled to pull his shirt over his spikes.

"I just had a moment of weakness," Axel huffed a he pulled his shirt down.

Marluxia rolled his eyes before letting out a long, whiney moan of frustration. "I should've let you guys do it!" He said in a high pitched voice, stamping his foot.

Axel let out a bark of laughter. "Too bad you didn't!"

"Just get your shit and put it in the Navigator. I'll help," Marluxia said, smiling coyly.

Axel and Demyx ended up doing all the work. Marluxia followed them around, ordering them to do this and that. About thirty minutes later, Zexion walked up with a sullen look on his face. Apparently Marluxia had left him at Nation's when Zexion had insisted on getting a vanilla smoothie.

"Marluxia, I think I hate you," Demyx said angrily as Marluxia told them to "get their lazy asses in the fucking car."

"It's not like I told Zexion you have a poster of Titanic with your face taped over Rose's face," Marluxia shrugged, starting the engine.

"You have what?" Zexion asked flatly, looking over his shoulder at Demyx.

"I-I…Nothing. Marluxia is a liar."

"Why would I lie about something so stupid? Even I couldn't come up with something as pathetic as that," Marluxia said harshly as he drove towards his old house.

"Demyx, what did I tell you about having posters of Leonardo DiCaprio?"

"Not to have them," Demyx muttered under his breath.

"Then why to you insist on defying me?"

"Because he's sexy," Demyx muttered quietly.

"Zexion cut the guy some slack. It's not like he kissed him or did anything that you did with Lexaeus," Marluxia said.

"What is he talking about?" Demyx asked flatly.

Zexion glared at Marluxia. "I never did anything with Lexaeus."

"Liar. I saw you guys kiss," Demyx said.

"That doesn't count. He kissed me. How did you even see that?"

"Demyx was stalking you," Axel spoke up.

"You were stalking me?" Zexion asked incredulously.

"Don't change the subject. What did you do with Lexaeus?"

"Nothing!"

"Sex isn't nothing," Marluxia sang.

"You had sex with him?"

"No I didn't! God damn it Marluxia," Zexion hissed, punching Marluxia.

"How could you have sex with him? He's ugly!" Demyx wailed.

"I didn't! Tell him I didn't Marluxia!"

"I'm not there when you guys are alone behind closed doors," Marluxia said, shrugging.

"We were never alone long enough to have sex!"

"Maybe Lex is just really quick and straight to the point. He always seemed like the punctual, anal type," Marluxia said before laughing.

"Anal? Anal! What do you mean by anal?" Demyx demanded, shaking Marluxia.

"Marluxia is just being an ass Dem," Zexion said, pushing Marluxia roughly.

"Don't harass the driver!" Marluxia said angrily, pushing Demyx away.

"You said he's anal. What is that supposed to mean?" Demyx demanded.

"Demyx, Marluxia is just being a bitch. Don't let him get to you," Axel said.

"Oh my gosh Marluxia! I hate you so fucking much right now!" Demyx shouted, pushing Marluxia's head.

"Stop it! You're messing with my hair!" Marluxia said angrily, fixing his hair.

"I'm messing with your hair! I'm messing with your hair!" Axel said, ruffling Marluxia's pink locks.

"Cut it out!" Marluxia whined, trying to duck from under Axel's hand.

"Y'know, I think the ruffled bad boy look is kinda sexy on you," Axel said, examining Marluxia's messed up hair.

"I don't like going on around looking like Kevin Federline," Marluxia growled, speeding up.

"Who's that?" Axel asked, playing with a strand of Marluxia's hair.

"The guy who knocked up Brittany Spears," Demyx answered as he wrapped his arms around Zexion, pulling him into the backseat.

"Demyx," Zexion protested as Demyx sat him in his lap.

"Oh, I get it. You don't want to look like a douche. It looks sexy, not douchey," Axel said, climbing up front to take Zexion's abandoned seat.

"You're going to ruin the leather!" Marluxia said angrily, pushing Axel.

"I don't wanna be back there while they give each other oral pleasure," Axel said with a disgusted look on his face.

"They aren't going to give each other oral pleasure in my car. I'll kill them," Marluxia growled.

"I hate you Marluxia," Demyx said, pulling a strand of Marluxia's hair.

"You love me. Now, stop pulling my hair," Marluxia said, smacking Demyx's hand away.

"Hey, everyone lets pull Marluxia's hair!" Axel said loudly before grabbing a lock of Marluxia's hair and tugging roughly.

Marluxia hissed in annoyance as everyone grabbed his hair, pulling and tugging. "Stop it!"

No one listened to him as they continued to pull on his hair singing, "I'm a Barbie Girl," with Marluxia's name mixed in the lyrics.

"_Marluxia's a Barbie girl in a Barbie world! Life in plastic, it's fantastic! You can brush his hair, undress him everywhere! Imagination, life is your creation! Come on Marly, let's go party! Oh-oh-oh yeah!" _

Marluxia growled in frustration, stopping in front of his old house. He jumped out of the Navigator, hurrying around to the back of the car. He popped the trunk, grabbing all their boxes and bags roughly and tossing them into the yard.

"Marluxia!"

"What the fuck man?"

"Stop being a bitch!"

Marluxia ignored his friends protest as he threw all their stuff in the lawn, not caring about what he broke or damaged. When he was done, he slammed the trunk and got in the drivers side, starting the engine. He backed out of the driveway.

Before turning to leave, Marluxia glanced at Axel who was standing in the driveway…in the perfect spot to get run over. Blue eyes held green for two seconds and every thought that seemed to pass through Marluxia's mind seemed to go into Axel's.

Axel quickly ran into the house, not very much in the mood of becoming part of the driveway. Marluxia cursed under his breath before driving away.

* * *

Marluxia lay face down on the long sectional in his new living room. His body was laid out on the chaise of the sectional as he buried his face in the pillow, trying without much success to suffocate him self.

Marluxia felt warm breath tickle his right cheek as someone ran their long-nailed fingers through his pink locks.

"Marluxia, I heard you weren't very nice today," Larxene murmured.

"Everyone is mean to me so I'm going to be mean to them," Marluxia muttered, his voice muffled by the pillow he was trying to kill himself with.

"That's no way to get people to be nice to you Snookums," Larxene murmured affectionately as she gently massaged his scalp.

Marluxia purred quietly, turning his head so that he could see her face. He gasped, not expecting her to have been so close to where he could count every pale freckle on her cheeks that aren't even visible from a foot away.

She smiled at his stunned expression. "I came to get you to go back over there. Everyone misses you," She murmured.

"No one misses me," Marluxia muttered, counting the freckles on her cheeks.

"Axel called Roxas. He said he wishes you were there."

"I doubt it."

"Go on baby, they're your friends."

Marluxia closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of her fingers running through his hair. He opened his eyes in shock as a sudden thought occurred to him. No one was there…It was just him and Larxene…all alone. No Zexion, no Roxas, no Demyx, and no Axel…He could cave and no one will know.

Marluxia rolled over on his back, looking up at the high ceiling. "Larxene…Sit down," Marluxia said, patting his lower abdomen.

Larxene silently obliged, sitting down so that she straddled his waist. She peered down at him as he began to slowly stroke her thigh, his hand getting higher with every stroke.

"Do you know how beautiful you are with your hair grown out?" Marluxia asked, watching as she stroked the silky blond strands behind her ear.

Larxene twisted a lock around her finger, examining it. She had kept her hair long after the wedding so that it hung down her shoulder blades now. "Really? I thought I might cut it again…"

"No, no, I like it long," Marluxia said, twisting a strand around his index finger. "It gives me something to pull on," He added, yanking on her hair.

"Ow!" Larxene protested, pushing his arm away.

Marluxia twisted his fingers through her hair so that the blond locks snacked around his fingers. With one swift tug, Marluxia pulled her face down so that their lips met.

Marluxia moaned into her mouth, rolling over so that he was on top. He removed his hands from her hair, traveling down her sides until they found the button to her jeans.

"Of all days to wear jeans," Marluxia muttered against her neck as he fumbled with the button.

"These jeans are impossible to unbutton," Larxene mumbled in frustration, helping him with the stubborn button.

"At last, it opens!" Marluxia said dramatically when the stubborn button finally gave in.

"Marly, we have to go," Larxene murmured, pushing his chest away halfheartedly.

"We really don't," Marluxia whispered, his fingers hooking around her belt loops. "Come on baby, we're all alone," Marluxia whispered, kissing her neck, "with no one here to," he paused, kissing her jaw line, "disturb us," he finished, kissing her pink lips.

"You're right," Larxene smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck as he pulled her jeans down.

Marluxia pushed her shirt up, softly kissing along her stomach until he reached her bra. He quickly pulled her shirt off, throwing it unceremoniously to the floor.

Marluxia looked down at his wife as she lay on her back, clad only in a pair of dark blue boy shorts with a matching bra. Her blond hair lay in a tangled mess around her flushed face. She smiled at him before sitting up; her hands grasping the rim of his shirt to tug pull it over his head.

She wrapped her arms around him, kissing him deeply as she pulled him down so that he lay on top of her. Marluxia let his hands travel down her sides, grasping the cloth of her underwear. With one swift tug, Marluxia pulled the fabric down until her lower half was completely exposed.

His skillful hands softly caressed her thighs as she moved her hands to pull down his sweat pants.

"I think this is about the right time for me to announce my presence," A soft voice spoke up.

Marluxia and Larxene whipped their heads to the side to see Roxas sitting on the sofa on the far side of the living room. He had a half eaten apple in his hand and a look that looked torn between amusement and embarrassment.

"How long were you there?" Marluxia asked casually, moving so that he blocked view of Larxene as she quickly dressed.

"Well, Larxene told me it would only take five minutes to convince you to come over to my house so I was walking around the backyard, enjoying the scenery, when I noticed ten minutes have passed. So I came in here and noticed you guys were going at it. Under any normal circumstances, I would have left and let you have your privacy…But since I haven't had sex in like a week I didn't want you to have sex so I stayed. I waited until Larxene was pretty naked to interrupt because I thought that would torture you the most," Roxas finished before taking another bite of his apple.

"How nice," Marluxia smiled.

"I told you we had to go," Larxene said, getting up.

"Let's take the Rolls Royce," Roxas said, getting up.

"We always take _my_ car," Marluxia grumbled, grabbing his keys as he followed the two blonds.

* * *

"I should've known," Marluxia growled through gritted teeth. "Why do we have to buy them a new bed?" Marluxia demanded, turning to glare at Larxene.

Larxene watched as Axel and Demyx carried her old bed away from the master bedroom. "No one can sleep in a bed that we had sex in all the time, that's gross," Larxene said, pushing her sunglasses over her eyes.

"They haven't even discussed who should get the master bedroom yet," Marluxia groaned.

"Of course we know who will get the master bedroom," Roxas said as he stepped out of the walk in closet.

"Yeah," Zexion agreed, nodding as he walked over to Roxas' side.

"We do," They said in unison, gesturing to themselves.

Zexion stared at Roxas with a raised eyebrow as Roxas smiled sweetly at him. "Silly Zexion, it's only natural that me and Axel get the master bedroom."

"On the contrary Roxas, I think Demyx and I should get the master bedroom."

"Well, you shouldn't," Roxas said with a wide smile.

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"That's no reason."

"There's no reason for you to get the master bedroom. I mean, there's too much space in here for you guys…Demyx can hurt himself."

"Demyx isn't that helpless. All you and Axel will do in here is fuck all over the place and…since there is no possibility of _that_ taking place then you might as well give the room up," Zexion said snidely, turning to look the other way with his arms folded across his chest.

Roxas opened his mouth, aghast. "You little"—

"How's it goin' peoples?" Demyx shouted as he and Axel walked into the master bedroom.

"Roxas thinks he and Axel are getting the master bedroom," Zexion answered, not wavering his glare from Roxas' angry face.

"You can't be serious?" Demyx asked as Axel said, "Well, of course we are!"

Demyx and Axel glared at each other. "The master bedroom goes to the master of the house, _Dem_."

"Then you should understand why Zexion and I should get the master bedroom, _Ax_."

"I should decide," Marluxia spoke up, smiling broadly.

"That's not fair, Zexion is your best friend," Axel said quickly.

"And Roxas appears to be Larxene's best friend so I will be fair," Marluxia said honestly. "You both will present your case. I'll give you thirty seconds. Zexion, you go fist."

"You can't be serious?"

"Your time is ticking!" Marluxia said, looking at his watch.

"I need space for my personal library. As you said, this house doesn't have enough room for a library and I would like a bookshelf to put all my books on. Demyx has a lot of clothes, so we should get the room because the closet is huge and"—

"Times up!" Marluxia shouted loudly. "Axel, your turn!"

"Firstly, we got offered the house first and invited Zexion and Demyx to stay here so, technically, they are like guest or adopted people or something. Lastly, I am the master."

"That was short," Marluxia said. "Now…I must think," He said dramatically, closing his eyes as he face went blank.

"I have decided!" He said two seconds later. "The winner isssssssssss…AXEL!"

"What?" Zexion and Demyx demanded as Roxas jumped in Axel's waiting arms.

Axel twirled Roxas around before kissing him. "In your face smarty pants!" Axel said as he set Roxas down.

"Axel is right; the house was given to him first so it's only fair that they get the master bedroom."

Larxene walked in the room, looking around. "Are we going to the mattress store now?" She asked.

"Mattress store?" Marluxia repeated, looking confused.

"Well, we can't expect Roxas and Axel to sleep on a bed we had sex in. That's like really gross."

"They can buy their own mattress as far as _I'm_ concerned. _I'm_ already paying for _their_ house—correction—_my_ house. These freeloaders are going to live in _my _house for _free_ so _I_ shouldn't have to _buy_ them a mattress too."

"Marluxia," Larxene whined, stamping her foot. "We're getting them a mattress!"

"No way!"

"Marluxia, we're getting them a mattress or, so help me, I will"—

"Stop putting out? Ouch, Larxene, the thought of not having you harass me every night for sex saddens me greatly," Marluxia said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Larxene stared at him, her mouth agape and her eyes wide with shock.

"_Ouch_," Axel said lowly.

Larxene composed herself, shutting her mouth and changing her expression to one of cool indifference. "Fine then. Come on Roxas, let's go shopping," Larxene said coolly before turning on her heel and walking away.

Roxas shot Marluxia a look of pure disgust before hurrying after her.

"That's how you put your girl in place," Axel said proudly, extending his fist so Marluxia could smack his fist against Axel's. Marluxia smirked to himself before smacking his fist against Axel's.

"She's going to buy the bed right now since you were so incredibly rude to her," Zexion said.

"She wouldn't defy Marly after that. She has to obey him now because he put her in check," Axel said.

"She's going to obey him all right," Demyx said sarcastically.

"She's not going to go buy a bed when I told her no. She would disobey me like that," Marluxia said confidently.

She disobeyed him.

Thirty minutes later, Larxene and Roxas came in with a pair of workers who were carrying a queen sized bed.

"How dare you disobey me? I made it clear that we were not going to buy them a new bed!"

"_We_ didn't do anything! _I_ bought them a new bed!"

"You have a smart ass mouth! You need to learn how to respect me!"

"Maybe if you were somebody worth respecting!"

Marluxia looked like he could hit her. "What is that supposed to mean?" Marluxia hissed through clenched teeth, trying to calm down.

"You know exactly what I mean," Larxene said, her voice strained tight as she tried to cool down.

"No, I don't think I do."

"Then you're stupider than I thought," Larxene said scathingly before walking away.

"_Burn_," Axel said under his breath.

"Shut up Axel!" Marluxia snapped before following Larxene.

"It wouldn't kill you to be a little sensitive," Roxas said angrily, shooting Axel a disgusted look.

"What? So I can be a walking daffodil like Pinky?" Axel asked, raising his eyebrows in disbelief.

"No, so you can be someone I can talk to," Roxas said angrily, getting up and heading for the stairs.

"What? We talk!" Axel said, following Roxas.

"About what? Your days with Demyx? You couldn't even tell me how you got that bruise on your cheek! We don't talk about _anything_! All we do is fuck but since we don't do that anymore we might as well stop dating!"

"We do a lot more than fuck!"

"Like what? I can't even call having sex with you making love because it never feels like it," Roxas said nastily.

Axel looked over his shoulder at Demyx and Zexion before turning his attention back to Roxas. "Can we not do this in front of our friends?" Axel hissed.

"Your friends Ax. They were always your friends," Roxas said before heading up the stairs.

"Go after him," Zexion said quietly.

Axel didn't need telling twice, he quickly hurried up the stairs after the blond, taking them three steps at a time. He stopped Roxas just before the blond made it to their room, grabbing his wrist.

Roxas made to push Axel away but Axel grabbed his other wrist, pinning the blond against the wall so that he couldn't push the redhead away. Roxas struggled against Axel's hold, trying to break free but Axel was always stronger than him.

"Get off of me," Roxas hissed.

"You're not really in the position to be making demands, babe."

"Don't call me that."

"I'll call you whatever I want."

"Go away. I don't want to hear your stupid voice or look at your stupid face."

"We both know that if I left you right now it would do nothing but hurt you."

"You don't know what you're talking about. Leave."

"I'll go if you'll answer a question first."

"What?"

"Does it only feel like I'm fucking you? Do you honestly never feel anything?"

Roxas sighed, looking off to the side. "I only said that because I was upset."

Axel nodded, letting Roxas go. Shoving his fist in his front pockets, Axel strolled away. He could feel Roxas' eyes on him as he stopped, one foot resting on the first step.

"You know Roxas; I wish I could believe you. I really do."


	34. Are You Challenging Me? Part Four

** Marluxia never gets any love. lol. Enjoy**

**Are You Challenging Me? …Part 4**

Axel strummed the last few strings on Demyx's acoustic guitar before setting it down on the floor. "Are you ready to go to sleep now?" Axel asked.

"No…can you play one more song?" Demyx asked hopefully.

Axel sighed before pulling the guitar back into his lap. "What would you like me to play?" He asked.

"Hey There Delilah," Demyx smiled, pulling the covers up to his chin.

Axel smiled slightly as he began to play the guitar. He wasn't exactly upset with Demyx for making him stay up late to play the guitar for him…Demyx was doing him a favor. Demyx knew that Axel didn't want to be around Roxas so he made up an excuse to have Axel stay up late so that Roxas would be asleep by the time Axel got into bed.

"Go to bed Axel…I can sleep now," Demyx murmured, turning to face the opposite wall.

"Night Dem," Axel said, leaning the guitar against the wall before strolling into his new bedroom.

He wasn't surprised to see Roxas awake, waiting for him. Of course, Roxas acted like he hadn't been waiting for him and didn't acknowledge his presence until Axel returned, dressed in his pajamas.

"You never sleep in your pajamas," Roxas muttered.

"It's cold."

"It's summer."

"Whatever."

Roxas slipped out of bed to go cut the lights off. When he climbed under the sheets he didn't curl up next to Axel as usual, instead he turned on his side so that his back faced Axel.

"You have no right to be mad at me," Axel muttered.

"No, but I do have the right to avoid you when you're mad at me."

"Come here."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm not going to lay in your arms when you're mad at me. It's not fair."

"How isn't it fair?"

"I'll be getting what I want and you won't be getting what you want."

"How do you know that's not what I want?"

"You're mad at me."

"But I'll always want to hold you."

"Bull shit."

"Honest."

"How am I supposed to believe what you have to stay when you can't believe me?"

"I dunno."

"Axel?"

"What?"

"We haven't broke the bed in."

"…How do you suppose we do that?"

Axel heard Roxas get up, a few moments later the lights were on. Axel looked over at Roxas. The blond smirked at him, leaning against the closed bedroom door.

"There's only one way," Roxas replied, his eyes glinting with excitement.

Axel sat up. "You know we can't. I almost hurt you last time."

"We can if you'd stop being a pussy."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You're a big chicken if you're won't even help me break the bed in."

"Are you challenging me?" Axel smirked, arching an eyebrow.

"You know it babe," Roxas smirked, standing up straight and strolling over to the edge of the bed. He leaned forward, hands gripping the edge of the bed. "Are you up for it?"

Axel leaned over so that his face was mere centimeters from Roxas'. "Who am I to deny a challenge of this magnitude?" He asked before wrapping his arms around Roxas, pulling him on the bed.

Oo0oO

Her eyes are like a storm, an untamable hurricane that destroys any and everything in its path without any remorse. From a distance, they appear to be an electrical green that glowed in the darkest of nights. Up close, he can see the electric rays of blue and green that made up the color of her eyes…Her eyes that usually scream emotion, but not now. Her face and eyes were cold, hidden behind the frozen mask he thought she had abandoned ages ago. She retreated back into her tough shell that he spent so much time prying her out of when they had first gotten married. She was the cool, indifferent, bitch that he had married and not the strong, caring, hard but gentle woman he had came to know over the short two years they had been married.

She blinked tiredly, turning so that she lay on her back. "Are you done with that magazine yet? I'm ready to go to bed and you know I can't sleep with the lights on," She said, her voice back to the tone that Marluxia could only describe as bitchy.

Marluxia sighed, placing the magazine on his night stand before getting up to cut the lights off. He climbed into bed next to her, lying close enough to where he could feel the heat radiating off of her but so that he wasn't touching her.

"Do I have to start all over again?" Marluxia asked tiredly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Larxene murmured, hoping he would shut up so she could forget about him for a few blissful hours.

"You're acting like the…_thing_ your mom made you…All emotionless and bitchy. You know you don't have to be like that around me."

"You said that before and it turns out I _can't_ be myself around you. So, excuse me if I'm going to return to stoic bitch mode."

"You don't have to...and you can be yourself around me. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to"—

"Yes you did. That's why you did it. You wanted me to hurt and I did. You can be proud."

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Being like this!" He shouted abruptly. He hadn't meant to shout at her like he did but the damage was already done. She jumped a little, startled by his sudden outburst.

She turned so that she faced him, her eyes glowing in the darkness…Her eyes screamed murder as she silently observed him. Part of Marluxia wanted to shy away from the storm raging in her deadly orbs but a bigger part of him wanted to brave out the storm, to fight through it until he found the sun shinning again.

She didn't say anything as her hand rose from under the sheets, roughly cupping Marluxia's cheek in her soft hand. Her nails dug painfully into the skin of his face as she observed him.

"Why?" She asked quietly, letting him go.

"I don't want you to shut down. I'm not your mother…I won't let that happen."

Oo0oO

A low, groaning sound rumbled through Demyx's room. His aqua eyes shot around the room, his ears straining to hear another noise that didn't come. Dismissing the sound, Demyx snuggled deeper into his sheets. When the sound rumbled through his bedroom again, Demyx shot up and quickly followed the sound.

The sound was coming from…Axel's room. There was no way they could be having sex after what happened earlier, Demyx thought as he stopped in front of the closed door. He pressed his ear against the cool wood, listening intently. Grunting, moaning, and the sound of a bed frame banging against the wall emitted from the bedroom.

Demyx made a noise of disbelief before quickly opening the bedroom door to see Axel and Roxas in action. Not the kind of action you're thinking but…wrestling. They were making all of this noise because they were _wrestling_.

Axel had Roxas pinned down with his body but the blond continued to struggle, thrashing around wildly so that he could break free. Demyx always thought Axel was being crazy whenever he would say everything Roxas did looks sexual…until now. As Roxas thrashed around he would buck his hips forward, grinding against Axel. He threw his head back, his back arching as he moaned in frustration…It all just looked so _sexual_.

"What are you guys doing?" Demyx asked.

Axel looked over at Demyx, unconsciously loosening his hold on Roxas. Taking advantage of the redhead's momentary distraction, Roxas quickly leaped on his back. He tightened his arms around Axel's neck in a head-lock, his legs wrapping around the redheads torso. Axel clawed at Roxas' arms, trying to shake him off. When the blond wouldn't budge, Axel pushed all his weight on Roxas' smaller body. The two toppled over, Axel crushing Roxas against the mattress with his back. Roxas immediately let go of his hold on Axel, his hands gripping Axel's shoulders so he could push him off. Axel continued to press all of his weight on Roxas as he pried the blond's legs from around his middle.

"We're breaking the bed in!" Axel said quickly in answer to Demyx's earlier question.

"Do you always wrestle to break the bed in?" Demyx asked, scratching the top of his head.

"Yes," Roxas groaned as he shifted his legs so he could use the combined force of his arms and legs to push Axel away.

"Don't normal couples have sex to break the bed in?" Demyx asked.

"I don't know if you've noticed, Dem—OUCH!—but we're not exactly what you'd—HEY!—call a normal couple," Axel said quickly as Roxas managed to push him off.

Roxas leaped on Axel's back again, grabbing a fistful of his hair. Axel shouted in pain as Roxas forcefully tugged on his hair, pulling his head back. Roxas slammed Axel's face into the bed, letting him go as he quickly jumped up. Axel picked his face up from the sheets, looking over his shoulder as he felt Roxas jumping up and down on the bed. Axel yelped in surprise, rolling on his back as he tried to get away but he was too late. Roxas had jumped on Axel, digging his elbow purposefully into Axel's gut.

Clutching his aching stomach, Axel groaned in pain. Roxas straddled Axel's waist, beaming down at him.

"I win!" He said victoriously.

"Thanks Demyx," Axel groaned sarcastically.

Roxas stood over Axel, holding his arms up victoriously. "And the crowd goes wild!" He shouted before imitating the faint noise of a crowd cheering wildly.

"Oh, shut it," Axel groaned, grabbing Roxas' ankle and pulling his foot from under him so that the blond fell down beside him.

Oo0oO

"Hello? Reno…? …Okay, I'll meet you there at noon…Bring Roxas? Why? …Cloud called you? …Um, okay….Remember, bro, he is a whore…Okay, I just don't want you to get your feelings hurt…Okay, bye."

Axel put his phone back down on the night stand before lying back down. He wrapped his arms around Roxas' waist, pulling the blond close.

"What did Reno want?" Roxas asked tiredly.

"Cloud called him and they're going out to Red Robin for brunch…He wants to double date so it won't be so awkward."

"Oh," Roxas said, sounding disapproving.

"Cloud is still dating Zack, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Your brother is a whore."

"I know. What time is it?"

"It's ten o'clock."

"Why did we sleep in so late?"

"We were tired…especially after you cheated and tried to kill me with your elbow."

"Stop being a vagina," Roxas said as he got up. "I call the shower."

"Look at you; cheating again."

"Wuss-puss."

"Don't call me that!"

"_Wuss-puss_," Roxas sang before closing the bathroom door shut.

Oo0oO

"Marluxia is wearing sweats? I thought I'd never see the day!" Demyx said dramatically as he sat down on the opposite side of the sectional.

Marluxia laid the book he was reading on the coffee table as he looked up at Demyx. "What are you doing here? Where's Axel?"

"Axel is on a double date with Reno. What are you reading?"

"A Yellow Raft in Blue Water," Marluxia said as he picked the book back up and began reading.

"Didn't we read that junior year?"

"Yeah…Larxene had bought it and I saw it in the library…and, yeah."

"Where's Zexion?"

"I dunno. Who let you in?"

"Larxene."

"Did she leave?"

"With Naminé."

"Oh."

"You're boring."

"Go find Zexion then."

"Maybe I will."

"Bye."

Looking offended, Demyx got up and headed for the library in pursuit of Zexion…maybe they could have a little _fun_ in the library.

Oo0oO

Reno drummed his fingers on the wooden table, looking positively bored. The sound of his dull nails drumming against the table drowned out all the noise thundering through the restaurant. His tired, green eyes watched in boredom as Axel shooed the waiter away for what seemed like the hundredth time today. Roxas smiled brightly at him, his mouth moving fast but Reno couldn't hear what he was saying…his voice was drowned out by the sound of his fingers drumming against the table. He nodded anyways, anything to get them to stop talking.

Suddenly, someone cut the volume back on. The sound of Roxas talking excitedly filled his ears, drowning out the noise of his drumming fingers.

"…I told you he was on his way! He probably just had to deal with Sora or something. My brother isn't the type of guy to stand people up. He may cheat but he doesn't ditch anyone. You owe me ten bucks Axel. Pay up!" Roxas said, holding out his hand, palm up.

Grumbling to himself, Axel took out his wallet and gave Roxas a crisp ten dollar bill.

Reno sat up in his seat, looking around for the blond who he was told looked a lot like Roxas. His eyes immediately fell on the tall blond making his way toward their table.

He looked a lot like Roxas but he also looked much different. Cloud had sharp, pointed features that defined his well sculpted face but his porcelain skin looked soft and gentle. Confidence radiated from him, showing clear in his stride and the way he carried himself all together. He has a nice, slim body but his well defined muscles were also visible under the thin, long sleeved shirt he wore.

He smiled when he reached them, his lips pulling back to reveal perfect, white teeth. "Hi, I'm Cloud," He said socially, nodding to Reno.

"I'm Reno," Reno said, quickly getting up to pull the chair out for Cloud.

"Quite the gentleman," Cloud smirked sexily as he took his seat.

Axel gave Reno a quizzical look, having never seen his brother act like a…_gentleman_. Axel had a bad feeling that his brother could possibly fall hard for Cloud even though he never gets attached to people but…he also never pulled a chair out for a date before.

"Why were you so late? It's nearly one," Roxas said, looking at his watch before casting his brother a disapproving look.

"I had to get rid of Zack and then call a cab because Sora took my car," Cloud replied.

"And Zack is your boyfriend, right?" Reno asked.

"Yeah," Cloud said, rolling his eyes.

"Cool," Reno said before taking a sip of his drink.

"What do you do for a living?" Cloud asked, taking Roxas' drink and sipping some.

"I own a club," Reno replied as if it wasn't that big of a deal.

"Really? Which one?"

"Dionysus."

"Oh, the Greek god of wine, joy, and theater. He was a peace lover, right?" Cloud asked.

"A man who knows his Greek mythology. I'm sure you can guess what the decorations are like."

"You must have panthers around the place and some ivy. Are the lights like his thyrsos? And I bet everyone who works there has long hair and there has to be a peace sign somewhere in the club."

"I have lights that look like his thyrsos around the bar and the tables and booths but not on the dance floor. Panthers are just about everywhere; miniature ones on the bar and tables and big ones by the doors and in the corners. Everyone in the staff wears a peace necklace and some of the stuff has a peace sign on it…Ivy is just about anywhere I could wrap it around."

"Interesting, I might just have to drop by one day."

"As long as you don't bring the stupid boyfriend."

"Don't worry…I won't."

Roxas and Axel exchanged a look. Cloud and Reno were looking into each other's eyes. It wasn't the type of 'deep romantic' stare but the 'I want to fuck you' type of stare. The waiter hadn't even come to for them to order their food yet and they were already thinking about going home together.

"Well, we're going to my place," Reno said, getting up. Cloud quickly followed suit.

"We didn't even eat yet," Axel said.

"God damn it, Axel. You're so fucking fragile. Here, I'll give you some money and you can eat lunch," Reno said, throwing down three twenty dollar bills before walking away.

Cloud waved at Axel and Roxas before quickly following Reno. When he caught up with him, Cloud grabbed Reno's hand, their fingers intertwining as they walked away.

"Well…They got along well," Roxas said.

Oo0oO

"How long has it been?" Marluxia croaked.

"Too long, my friend…Much too long," Axel whispered, his voice cracking.

"The sun is so hot….I wish I could evaporate…Like water. Then I wouldn't have to deal with this."

"Blond's are evil…That's it. There is nothing more to it."

Marluxia removed his sunglasses, sitting up to see what Larxene was doing. He watched as she climbed out of the pool, water dripping off of her tan frame, and walked over to the diving board to jump back in. The little stringy, white piece of cloth could not possibly be a bathing suit. There was no way…Bathing suits should not be that revealing. Whoever invented the string bikini is a bitch...Only a bitch could invent such a torturous piece of cloth.

Groaning loudly, Marluxia laid back down in his chair. He pushed his sunglasses back over his eyes, muttering angrily to himself about teasing women.

"It's just a bikini. Calm down," Axel said.

"That's easy for you to say. Roxas is wearing swim trunks, not a revealing bikini…and it's not like he has anything to tease you with."

"He has a lot to tease me with!"

"Like what? His flat chest and small ass?" Marluxia asked mockingly.

Not in the mood for arguing, Axel ignored that. "I haven't talked to Reno since lunch at Red Robin."

"That was three days ago. Did you call him?"

"Yeah, but I keep getting his voicemail…I might stop by his apartment after this."

"Have you been to Dionysus?"

"Yeah and Rude said he hasn't heard from him either."

"Has Roxas heard from Cloud?"

"No. Why?"

"Well—it might sound crazy—they could be together…You did say they got along at lunch."

"They didn't even eat lunch. They talked for all of five minutes and decided to go back to Reno's place."

"Maybe they're together…They could've ran away and eloped or something."

"This is Reno we're talking about, I seriously doubt it."

"You know…Today is day eleven of our bet. I never thought either of us would last this long."

"Eleven days," Axel repeated in a hollow voice. "I swear, my dick is like ten pounds heavier than usual due to all of this."

"It feels like I'm walking with a weight between my legs," Marluxia muttered.

Axel picked up his phone as it began to vibrate, checking the caller ID before answering.

"What's up Reno? …Are you okay, bro? …Wait, _what_? …Yeah, I'll be there in like thirty minutes…_What_? …You're not making any sense…You sound delusional …Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you…Okay, I'm on my way," Axel said before pressing the end button.

"Was that Reno?" Marluxia asked, sitting up.

"Yeah. He sounds kinda crazy right now so I'm going to go check up on him. Tell Roxas where I'm at, kay?" Axel said as he quickly pulled his clothes over his swim trunks.

"Okay," Marluxia said slowly as Axel hurried away.

Oo0oO

Axel pressed the elevator button several times, tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for the gold painted doors to slide open. It felt like forever before the elevator doors slid open, revealing the red-carpeted, mirror-walled elevator. Axel hurried inside, pressing the button for level ten. The elevator doors closed painfully slow. Axel groaned, muttering, "Come on," under his breath.

It felt like hours had passed before the elevator doors finally opened, revealing the tenth floor hallway. Axel hurried down the hall way to Reno's door, opening it with his spare key for emergencies.

Axel stopped in the door way, looking around the dark, dirty apartment. Reno was always really neat. He kept his room clean all the time when they were young and did the same when he had gotten this ridiculously expensive apartment that looks a lot more like a loft.

From Axel's spot in the living room, Axel could see into the kitchen too…and it wasn't a pretty sight. Reno's usually spotless apartment has half eaten take out and pizza boxes littered everywhere. Empty soda cans and bottles were strewn all over the floor and counter tops. The apartment smelled…awful. Axel couldn't exactly place the smell due to all the different fumes mixed together.

Getting really worried, Axel hurried up the short flight of stairs and down a hallway to Reno's bedroom. "Reno?"

Axel pushed the door open, looking into Reno's bedroom. Clothes were everywhere and so were…empty condom wrappers. Axel cut the light on so he could see the room better.

"Cut it off. It burns," Came Reno's voice in a weak moan.

"Reno?" Axel asked again as he cut the lights off.

His eyes roamed to the messy mass of covers on Reno's king sized bed. He could barely detect Reno's lank form under the huge mass of covers. Axel slowly walked over to the bed. "Reno? What's wrong?"

"He's gone," Reno moaned.

Axel grabbed the dark red covers, pulling them back to reveal Reno's lank form. Reno was lying in…the aftermath of gay sex…stark naked.

"Ugh! Put some clothes on!" Axel said in disgust, dropping the covers back over his brother's naked body. "And go take a shower! Why are you lying in cum? What is wrong with you?"

"I guess…I should go take a shower…After all, he did," Reno said weakly, sitting up.

"I'll go run the water while you…put your self back together. Then we can talk about whatever is wrong with you."

Reno nodded sadly before falling back in the stained sheets in a pathetic heap. Axel gave his brother a sympathetic look before heading into the bathroom. He was surprised to see that Reno had at least kept the bathroom clean as he cut the hot water on.

Axel waited until Reno walked into the bathroom to go back into the living room. Under usual circumstances, Axel would sit down on Reno's expensive leather couch and watch his expensive HD TV but Reno's expensive leather couch was covered in…trash. Axel decided to tidy up a bit. He grabbed a trash bag out of the cabinet and began to throw away as much trash as he could.

About thirty minutes later, Reno walked into the living room to nod at Axel before walking back to his room. Axel tied his trash bag before following Reno. Reno was walking at an unusually slow pace so it didn't take long for Axel to catch up with him. When it looked like Reno was about to climb back into his dirty sheets, Axel quickly stripped the covers off of the mattress. He balled them up, carrying them at arms length as he walked over to throw them in the dirty hamper.

After Axel put new sheets on the mattress, Reno climbed back under them. Axel noticed that Reno was dressed in the long sleeved, light blue shirt Cloud had worn to Red Robin three days ago. Slightly worried, Axel climbed into bed next to Reno.

"What have you been doing these past three days?" Axel asked.

Reno cleared his throat before speaking. "I've been…with Cloud," He said, caressing every syllable of the blond's name.

"You've been with Cloud for three days?" Axel asked incredulously.

Reno nodded like a hopeless fool in love. "We've been together…just alone, in my apartment. I can smell him everywhere…Oh, how I miss him," Reno said, moaning the last part.

"Reno, don't tell me you fell for the whore," Axel said, still holding on to a little hope for his older brother.

"If I wasn't so sad I would hit you for insulting him…And no, I'm not in love."

Axel observed Reno's dreamy expression as his brother rubbed his face against the shirt he was wearing. "You fell for him hard. This means you need some good ol' Jack Daniels."

Axel got up and headed for the kitchen. After rummaging through the liquor cabinet for a few minutes, Axel found what he was looking for. He quickly grabbed two shot glasses and headed back to Reno's room.

When he walked in he saw Reno sitting up in bed, holding some white rubber looking things in his hands. Reno had a handful of the white things in his hands, holding them in a loving manner. As realization dawned on him, Axel's face twisted into a look of disgust.

"Are those _used condoms_?" Axel asked, walking up to the bed.

Reno nodded. "They're all I have left to remember him by," Reno said sadly.

"Reno, that's disgusting! Throw those away now!" Axel said loudly, setting the Jack Daniels down and walking into the bathroom to grab the trash can. He marched over to Reno, holding the trash can out.

"Throw them away Reno," Axel ordered. When Reno looked hesitant, Axel pushed the trash can closer. "_Now_."

Reno sighed before dropping the used condoms into the trash can.

"Go wash your filthy little hands."

Reno nodded, getting up and heading to the bathroom. Axel watched as he shuffled away. Shaking his head, the redhead pulled out his phone to make a call.

"Hey, Dem…Yeah and he completely lost it…Listen, I need your help. Bring Marluxia and Zexion with you…I'll explain everything when you guys get here…See you soon."

Oo0oO

"You know, when I agreed to come over I didn't think we'd be cleaning," Marluxia said, casting a disgusted look around Reno's apartment.

"Can you just do me this one favor? Reno's having a really bad day and I just want to help him out."

"Fine then…I'll clean," Marluxia said with a look of distain.

"Where is Reno, Axel?" Demyx asked as he carried the vacuum cleaner in the living room.

"He's lying down in bed. He's so depressed over _Cloud_. It's disgusting."

"Poor Reno, he fell for a whore. I hope he knows that this isn't going to turn out like Pretty Woman. Cloud is a whore by choice and he's no Julia Roberts and Reno's no Richard Gere."

"Thanks for the analogy, Dem," Axel said dryly as he checked his vibrating phone.

"Hey Roxy, baby…You're in front? …Oh, Cloud…Yeah I'll come…I need a few words with your dear brother…I'll be down in like two minutes," Axel said before hanging up.

"Where are you going?" Marluxia demanded as Axel headed for the door.

"I'll be right back. I need to go talk to Cloud," Axel said before leaving.

Axel hurried down to the parking lot where Roxas was waiting for him in his—Axel's—car. The redhead quickly got in and Roxas drove off, towards Cloud's house.

"Reno is in love with Cloud," Axel said bluntly.

Roxas stiffened in shock for a few moments before shaking his head. "No way…They're both whores! Whores don't fall in love."

"Julia Roberts fell in love with Richard Gere in Pretty Woman."

"That's a movie Axel. How do you even know Reno fell in love with Cloud?"

"They've been locked up together in his apartment for three days, just having sex and spending time together."

"That doesn't mean Reno is in love with"—

"He saved all the condoms they used," Axel said flatly.

It took Roxas a few moments to respond. "_What_? That's disgusting! Okay, maybe Reno is just…obsessed or infatuated with Cloud. There is no way he fell in love with him."

"You should've seen him…Wearing Cloud's shirt, lying in the messy sheets, and he wouldn't shut up about him. I was so relieved when the guys showed up."

"I still think he's just infatuated."

"You need to control Cloud. He's running around and messing with Reno's head."

"Maybe Reno shouldn't be so easily confounded."

"Don't blame Reno. It's your whorey brother's fault."

"Your brother is a whore too, so he shouldn't be so easily infatuated."

"How can you defend Cloud?"

"How can you defend Reno?"

"Don't answer my question with a question! Answer the question!"

"Cloud is my brother; of course I will defend him over Reno."

"You shouldn't, especially when Cloud is in the wrong."

"They're both in the wrong, sleeping around when they both know Cloud has a boyfriend."

"It's not Reno's fault that Cloud threw himself all over"—

"Shut up Axel! Reno should've left Cloud alone when he found out he has a boyfriend!"

"Cloud shouldn't've even called Reno in the first place!"

"I'm not having this discussion with you," Roxas said, turning his full attention back to the road.

"Okay, I'll just continue the conversation with your sluty brother."

"Leave Cloud alone," Roxas growled.

"Stop defending him!"

"No!"

"You're so annoying."

"Can we stop arguing now? I love you and that's all that matters," Roxas said, removing his right hand from the steering wheel to grasp Axel's left hand.

Axel sighed, rolling his eyes. He didn't bother responding, Roxas knows how he loves him back and…Axel is just about tired of hearing Roxas say 'I love you.' Ever since their little argument a few days ago, Roxas takes every opportunity to say how much he loves Axel. It was cute at first but now it's just plain annoying. Axel never wanted to be one of those couples who had to constantly pronounce their love for one another.

Axel looked over at Roxas, feeling the blonds stare. "What?" he asked in a bored voice.

"Aren't you going to say it back?" Roxas asked, looking angry and panicked.

Axel rolled his eyes. "Yes, Roxas, I love you more than life it's self! I love you more than the air I breathe, than the food I eat, than the things I see! You are my whole world and I would surely die without you!" Axel said his voice dry, sarcastic, and bored.

Roxas ignored the sarcasm, beaming at Axel. "I love you too baby," He cooed.

Axel groaned loudly, banging his head against the window painfully. "Make it stop!" He groaned.

"Oh, shush you!" Roxas said lightly, giving Axel's hand one last squeeze before returning it back to the wheel.

"We're here," Roxas sang as he pulled over in front of Cloud's house.

"Hopefully Zack is here so I can tell him that Cloud is fucking my brother!" Axel said, hurrying out of the car.

"Axel!" Roxas protested, hurrying after his boyfriend.

Axel barged in the front door. "_Cloud_! Get you're sluty ass down here!" Axel said loudly.

Roxas hurried in after Axel, smacking him aside the head. "Shut up Axel! Let Cloud handle his own shit!" Roxas hissed.

Sora appeared at the foot of the stairs. "Oh, thank God you guys are here! Someone needs to talk some sense into Cloud! He's packing up to go stay over at Reno's for a week!"

"What?" Roxas and Axel asked simultaneously before giving each other a disbelieving look.

The two hurried upstairs after Sora, into Cloud's bedroom. The blond was talking on his cell phone as he packed a rather large suitcase.

"...Yeah, I'm coming back! ...I miss you already, too…You're a sweet heart…I'll have Roxas give me a ride when I'm done packing…Okay, bye hun."

"Cloud, what are you doing?" Roxas demanded.

"Oh, hey Roxas! You don't mind giving me a ride to Reno's, do you?" Cloud asked absentmindedly as he continued packing his bag.

"Cloud, you can't leave for a whole week! What will Zack say?" Sora asked as he began unpacking Cloud's suitcase.

"Shit, I forgot about him!" Cloud grumbled as he took the clothes away from Sora and placed them back in the suitcase.

"You're breaking up with him, right?" Axel asked as he watched Cloud throw a lot of clothes in the suitcase.

"Why would I do that?" Cloud asked, sounding genuinely curious.

"You're staying at Reno's for a whole week, you filthy whore!" Roxas said loudly.

"Okay, someone needs to tell Zack that I'm going to…Colorado for a week! Tell him…an old friend is sick so I'm going to visit her…That's good because all the mountains will give me bad reception!" Cloud said, ignoring Roxas all together.

"What's this mysterious girl's name?" Axel asked sarcastically.

"Um…Chelsea…Palmer," Cloud said thoughtfully.

"Really Cloud? I'm not going to lie to you! Besides, that's an awful name," Sora said angrily.

"I'll lie for you!" Riku volunteered.

"Thank you Riku. It's nice someone's one my side," Cloud said, glaring at Sora.

"You can't name someone after cocoa butter!" Roxas shouted.

"Yeah! Name her…Olivia Benson!" Axel said.

"I'm pretty sure that Zack has watched Law and Order Special Victims Unit," Sora said flatly.

"Her mom could have been a big fan of the show," Axel said.

"The show hasn't been out long enough for an adult to be named after a character!" Sora shouted.

"Fine then Mrs. Prissy! Her name will be Heidi Conner," Cloud said.

"That's a nice name," Axel said, nodding.

"Thank you Axel," Cloud said, smiling at the redhead as he continued packing.

"Cloud, stop whoring yourself around!" Roxas shouted.

"You can't go stay at this stranger's house! I don't even know this guy!" Sora added.

"You won't ever know this guy if you're going to have this attitude!" Cloud said.

"Okay, someone needs to be logical here. If Cloud is close enough to this Heidi person then why aren't there any pictures of her around?" Roxas asked.

"True," Cloud said, heading downstairs.

Everyone quickly followed the blond. Cloud sat down in front of the computer, bringing up the internet. Everyone watched, puzzled, as Cloud began to Google something. Cloud printed something out, exiting the internet.

Cloud grabbed the piece of paper and grabbed a pair of scissors. He began to cut something out of the paper before grabbing a picture of his dead parents off of the coffee table and sticking the piece of cut out paper over the photo.

"Look!" Cloud said victoriously, branding the picture frame at them.

Sora snatched the frame from him, looking at the picture. The picture is of a tan girl with died curly blond hair, pulled back into a ponytail. She has freckles scattered across the bridge of her nose and round blue eyes with a lot of dark makeup surrounding the blue orbs.

"She looks sick!" Cloud said, taking the picture away.

"You can't just get some random picture of some random girl off the internet and say she's Heidi Lewis!" Roxas said angrily.

"It's Heidi Conner," Axel corrected.

"I don't care! She doesn't exist!" Roxas snapped.

"Oh m gosh you guys! I just got an idea! Okay…So while I'm in Colorado"—

"You won't really be in Colorado," Sora interrupted with an angry hiss.

"—Heidi can die!" Cloud said cheerfully, ignoring Sora. "That way, I can stay an extra week for her funeral!"

"Nice plan," Riku commented.

"That it is not a nice plan!" Sora said, hitting Riku on his arm.

"What type of sicko are you? You can't just invent someone and kill them so you can have more time to cheat on your boyfriend!" Roxas scolded.

"It sounds really bad when you say it that way…And I consider Reno as a boyfriend."

"Or a butt buddy!" Sora added angrily.

Cloud rolled his eyes. "As a butt buddy if that makes you feel better Sora," Cloud said with a roll of his eyes.

"This is so wrong on so many levels!" Roxas groaned.

"Come on Cloud, Reno's waiting for you!" Axel said, snatching the car keys from Roxas.

"I'll go get my suitcase!" Cloud said happily, hurrying up the stairs.

Once Cloud was gone, Roxas turned around and smacked Axel. "What are you playing at? I thought you didn't want Cloud with Reno since he has a boyfriend! And now you're helping him make up a story so he can stay with Reno!"

"Roxy, baby, I've noticed that they make each other happy…That's all that matters. Cloud is too much of a whore to break it off with Zack but he will…eventually."

"This is still wrong! Just because they make each other happy doesn't mean its okay!"

"What is right and wrong Roxas? What you think or what they feel? Leave them be!"

"What you just said didn't make any sense."

"It made perfect sense!"

"Shut up Axel! You're an idiot and now our brothers are fucking like hormonal bunnies and there is nothing we can do about it!"

Oo0oO

"Finally! What took you so long?" Marluxia demanded, storming into the clean living room.

Axel sighed, walking over to talk to his pink haired friend. "Marluxia, I didn't think it would take so long. Sorry I left you guys to clean this place up."

"I had to clean up so much! I never had to do so much manual labor in my whole life! My muscles are aching in protest!" Marluxia said angrily.

"Is that thing a man?" Cloud asked Roxas in a whisper.

Roxas observed Marluxia…His pink hair looked extra pink in the bright light, his skin looked so beautiful that he had to be wearing makeup, and he had a flowery apron on with frills along the edges…He looked a lot like a women until it became noticeable that he didn't have any boobs and a rather manly voice.

"You only washed the dishes and there wasn't even that many!" Demyx said angrily, throwing a rubber glove at Marluxia.

"Yeah, Marluxia is a guy," Roxas whispered back.

"There were so many dishes! You have no idea how long it took!" Marluxia said angrily.

"He has too be gay, right?" Cloud whispered.

"You just had to put them in the dish washer and cut it on!" Zexion said in exasperation.

"Believe it or not, he's married and completely in love with his wife," Roxas whispered.

"No way!" Cloud said in disbelief.

"What ever," Marluxia said, rolling his eyes as he took off the apron. He smiled at Cloud, walking over to the two brothers. "So, this is the guy who managed to capture Reno's attention for more than a quick fuck! Nice to meet you, I'm Marluxia," He said with a charming smile, sticking out his right hand for Cloud to shake.

"I'm Cloud," the blond said as he shook the pink haired male's hand that is just…way too soft to possibly be a man's hand. "Haven't I met you before?"

"Just briefly…I still felt the need to introduce myself since it's been ages since I've seen you."

"Oh…Well, I'm going to go say hi to Reno," Cloud said before heading to Reno's bedroom.

"Well, looks like you guys managed to clean this place up," Axel said as he looked around the clean living room and kitchen.

"Demyx and I managed to clean the apartment," Zexion corrected. "Can we leave now? I can hear them humping."

Axel chuckled. "Yeah, we better get going."

"To the Rolls Royce!" Demyx shouted before running out of the apartment.

"Oh no you don't!" Marluxia shouted after him as he followed the blond.

Oo0oO

"Your kisses are too sweet," Roxas murmured, sitting up. Axel tightened his grip on the blond's waist when he made to get up. "Axel, I have to go."

"You really don't," Axel whispered, pulling Roxas down for another kiss.

After a few moments, Roxas got lost in the kiss, forgetting about Sora. He abruptly pulled away, glaring playfully at Axel. "Do you have to do this every time I try to leave?" Roxas asked.

Axel rolled his eyes. "You sat in my lap! Besides, it's not like you want to leave."

Roxas hands began to trace patterns on Axel's bare chest. "I don't want to leave but I said I would. It would be a lot easier to go if you wouldn't throw yourself all over me every time I try to leave," Roxas said, pouting slightly.

Axel's hands traveled up Roxas' shirt, gently rubbing his sides. He kissed the base of Roxas' neck, kissing a trail up the blond's throat until he reached the corner of the blond's mouth.

"Kiss me Roxas," He murmured.

Roxas weaved his fingers in Axel's red locks, turning his head so that their lips met. Their tongues clashed in a fight for dominance that Roxas soon won to Axel's surprise. The redhead decided to let Roxas lead the kiss for a little while before taking the lead again. Roxas moaned into Axel's open mouth before pulling away.

"I want you," Roxas whispered before giving Axel a quick kiss. "But I have to go."

He quickly got up, grabbed his bag and hurried away.

"Are you guys done making out?" Demyx called from the kitchen.

"Yeah," Axel sighed, turning on the TV.

"Next time you guys want to make out for an hour, go in your room. This isn't just your house, Zexion and I live here too."

"He's spending the night at Sora's! I'm going to miss my little blond."

"If you love him so much why won't you just marry him?" Demyx grumbled.

Axel laughed, shaking his head. "Me? Married? That's funny, Dem. Damn, why did we have dish when Comcast is so amazing?" Axel asked as he turned to On Demand.

"Cut on Coraline!" Demyx said happily.

"Okay…Why don't you marry Zexion? You seem like the type to get married."

Demyx hesitated before answering. "Zexion…Doesn't believe in marriage," he muttered, eyes fixed on the screen.

"What? But he believes in God. How can he believe in God and not believe in marriage?"

"He says that he believes in God because when no one has faith in him at least God does…Even if I say I will always have faith in him. Anyways, he thinks marriage is stupid. He feels that it is unnecessary and adds unneeded pressure to a relationship."

"Oh…Do you want to marry him?" Axel asked quietly as Coraline began to play.

"I would like to but it's not like it really matters," Demyx answered nonchalantly, as if he couldn't care less.

Axel saw right through Demyx's façade. He could see the desire to marry Zexion burning in his blue orbs. Demyx would happily walk to the end of the Earth just to marry Zexion and when he would walk back home, Zexion would be waiting for him just to say no. To reject him.

Oo0oO

"Marluxia…What is _that_?"

"What?"

"That _thing _you're holding," Zexion answered, unable to keep the disgust out of his voice.

"Are you talking about the baby?" Marluxia asked, cuddling it to his chest.

"It's a…dog, not a baby," Zexion said, his face twisting into a look of dislike as he looked at the dog.

"I got Larxene a puppy to…distract her from my beautiful cock," Marluxia said, lifting the puppy to eye level so he can rub their noses together affectionately.

"It's…ugly. What kind of dog is it?" Zexion asked, mouth turned as if he tasted something foul.

"_He_ is not an it, Zexion. _He_ is a Shih Tzu puppy," Marluxia said, turning the dog so that Zexion could get a proper look at his pug face.

The dog looked a lot like a white and brown chrysanthemum. The puppy was white all over with one huge brown spot on his backside, brown ears, and the fur along his pug face is a light brown that fades to white. The puppy has long, silky hair that greatly resembled the petals of a chrysanthemum flower. His eyes are big, dark brown, and round.

"Isn't he just adorable?" Marluxia cooed before nuzzling into the puppies fur.

"Adorable isn't the word I would use," Zexion replied as he watched the puppy lick Marluxia's face affectionately. "When did you get that thing?"

"I got _him_ the day we moved in here. Remember when Axel and I left? We picked this adorable puppy out and got _him_ a trainer so that _he_ could be ready for Larx."

"What did you name it?"

"_He_ doesn't have a name yet…_He's_ been going as 'puppy' until Larxene names _him_," Marluxia answered.

"How do you know Larxene wants a puppy?"

"She's a girl, every girl wants a puppy."

"That is not true."

"Who cares?" Marluxia muttered as he walked over to the built in voice box in the kitchen wall.

He pressed a button before speaking into the voice box. "Larxene honey? Are you there?"

"Yeah, babe?" Larxene replied.

"I have a present waiting for you in the kitchen. Come on down," Marluxia responded.

Zexion heard Larxene squeal. A few moments later, she could be heard running down the stairs…and then the living room…and then she skidded to a stop in the kitchen.

"You got me a Shih Tzu?" Larxene squealed, running forward to pick the dog up.

"Aren't you just the cutest thing to ever grace the Earth?" She cooed, cuddling with the puppy in a loving hug.

"What's his name?" She asked after checking the sex of the puppy.

"That's for you to decide," Marluxia said, placing a hand on the small of her back.

"Um…I'll name him Miel," Larxene said before nuzzling the puppy again. "Sweet Miel, darling Miel," Larxene cooed before skipping away.

"She won't be bothering me any more," Marluxia said happily as he watched her hurry away.

"Maybe she'll be so ecstatic that you got her a dog that she'll want to…express her excitement in a physical manner," Zexion said as he began to rummage through the pantry for a snack.

"What are you…No, not even. She will not try to have sex with me," Marluxia said confidently.

This wouldn't be the first time Marluxia was completely wrong about something.

Marluxia was lying in bed, reading A Yellow Raft in Blue Water as he waited for Larxene to tell him she was ready for bed. He was expecting her to have Miel with her so he could sleep in bed with them. So, he didn't pay much attention to her when she walked into the bedroom and placed Miel in his pet bed that sat in the corner of the bedroom.

Marluxia still didn't pay her any attention when he felt her sitting on his lap, straddling his waist. He didn't pay her any attention until she took his book and tossed it on the other side of the room.

"I was reading that," Marluxia said flatly.

"Y'know, you got me this nightgown for Christmas last year and I never wore it. Do I look good?" Larxene asked, standing on her knees so that one knee was on either side of Marluxia's waist.

Marluxia looked her over appreciatively. His eyes immediately zoned in on her breast…They were just so…_out there_ that he couldn't help but notice them. Her soft, round, perfect breasts were contained in a short pink, silk dress. Marluxia didn't even know if the little piece of cloth she was wearing could be considered as a nightgown. It's more like a push-up bra with silk shooting out of the bottom. Marluxia both hated and loved himself for buying her this wonderful nightgown.

Without even thinking about it, his hands traveled up her nightgown to feel the smooth sides of her torso. He almost forgot how soft her skin is…Perfect tan, so smooth, and much too soft…She's perfect. She's his perfect, blond, wicked wife.

"You look beautiful," He whispered as his hands roamed her upper body.

Larxene twirled a lock of his pink hair around her finger, pursing her beautifully pink lips. "Beautiful enough for a kiss?"

Marluxia's hands traveled up her back, applying enough pressure so that she bent over. Their lips met in a soft, gentle kiss. Marluxia pulled away after a few seconds and began to kiss along her neck. He kissed down to the base of her throat, covering her neck and breast with butterfly kisses.

Marluxia nipped her ear affectionately, his hands still gently rubbing along her sides. "I feel that I have neglected you for much to long, my dear…Permettez-moi de vous adore, ma chérie," Marluxia whispered lovingly.

Larxene let out a shaky breath before turning so that their lips met. Marluxia gripped the rim of her nightgown, gently tugging it over her head before throwing the garment on the floor where it fell in a silky heap.

Marluxia gently pressed himself against her so that she lay on her back with him hovering over her. He captured her sweet lips in another kiss as his hands began to travel the familiar shape of her body. His lips moved along her the smooth skin of her neck, kissing, nipping and licking along the flesh. She arched against him, hands gripping the sheets tightly as his mouth moved to the curve of her breast.

She gasped, a quiet moan bubbling up and bursting out of her throat as his teeth and tongue worked against her hardened nipple. Smirking to himself, Marluxia roughly grazed his teeth against the hardened nub before giving the same attention to her left breast. Another moan escaped her parted lips as his skillful tongue worked on her; she parted her legs enough so that his hips could slip between her parted thighs.

Marluxia slid down a little as his lips traveled down her tan stomach, his tongue and lips leaving a trail of fire behind with every little touch and caress. His fingers hooked around the rim of her black panties as he kissed just above the rim. He now lay between her parted legs as he tugged the small black undergarments down her tan legs. Marluxia draped her left leg over his shoulder; he gently kissed the side of her knee before continuing with the worship of her perfect, tan body.

Oo0oO

Marluxia sat at one of the small, round glass tables in the backyard on the deck by the pool as he ate breakfast. Miel was currently whining at his heels, begging for some of his bacon. Marluxia looked over the rim of the table at the little puppy.

"Larxene said not to feed you any table food, Miel…Unless you're willing to work for it. Stand!"

Miel rose onto his hind legs, twirling around before standing straight. His sturdy, short legs supported the weight of his body as he waited for Marluxia to throw a piece of bacon into the air.

Marluxia smiled. "Larxene will kill me for this," He said before tossing a piece of bacon into the air.

Miel caught the piece of meat happily before trotting away to eat his reward in privacy. Marluxia smiled after the dog before continuing to eat his breakfast. He didn't look over as he heard Zexion join him.

"Last night," Zexion said quietly, his voice emotionless.

"I didn't cave as long as I didn't have an orgasm, right?" Marluxia asked before taking a sip of his orange juice.

Zexion stared at him for a moment before nodding. "I know you didn't…I just wanted to tell you how dangerous that was. I'm surprised that you were able to…pleasure her without receiving any pleasure yourself."

Marluxia smiled at Zexion before looking at the spectacular view of the city his house provided. "I'm a married man, Zexion. Any pleasure I give my wife is pleasure I'm giving myself."

"In a way," Zexion agreed before taking a bite out of his toast.

"Y'know, at first I thought married life was going to suck but I actually like it. Everyone should be able to be this happy. I can't wait until you marry Demyx, then you'll be as happy as I am…Maybe even more since you wouldn't be forced into it."

Zexion stiffened at the idea of marrying Demyx. "Um…I don't want to marry Demyx," Zexion said quietly.

"Can't blame you, he's really annoying," Marluxia replied, shrugging.

"It's not Demyx…It's just that I don't want to get married at all. Ever."

Marluxia looked at Zexion questioningly. "Why not?"

Zexion sighed, leaning back in his chair. "It adds unnecessary pressure on a relationship. I don't like the words in a wedding ceremony or what people become after ten years of marriage. Marriage drives people insane."

"Love drives people insane," Marluxia corrected.

"Or sex."

"Does Demyx agree with your beliefs?"

Zexion took a bite out of his scrambled eggs, chewing slowly as he thought of a proper response. "Demyx…wants to marry me," He answered rather curtly, his face and voice void of emotion.

Marluxia just stared at Zexion, waiting for him to say more.

Zexion took a deep breath, looking over at the view of the city. "I love Demyx but I don't want to marry him. He knows that and he wishes that I would change my mind. I don't see the point in marrying him. I don't want to get married. He knows that but he still tries to convince me otherwise."

"You're hurting him," Marluxia said quietly.

"He'll learn how to deal," Zexion said dismissively before taking another bite from his toast.

Oo0oO

"Y'know, you guys should really learn how to lock your front door!" Axel said loudly as he walked into Marluxia's house, Roxas and Demyx following him.

"There's no point if you have a front gate!" Marluxia called, his voice coming from the second floor.

"Where's Larxene?" Roxas called.

"She's out back, playing with Miel!"

"Miel?" Roxas muttered under his breath as he headed towards the living room.

Marluxia appeared at the head of the stairs, dressed in pink shorts and a thin white, button up shirt. He strolled down the stairs as he ran his fingers through his pink hair.

"What are you wearing?" Axel asked, looking his friends outfit up and down.

"My mom bought me these shorts! Aren't they just amazing?"

"No," Demyx said.

"Where's Zexion?" Axel asked.

"Where else? He's in the"—

"Library," Demyx and Axel finished for him, nodding.

"Exactly," Marluxia said, smiling. "Come out back and see the dog I got for Larxene. His name is Miel."

"A puppy?" Demyx squealed before running off to the backyard.

Axel and Marluxia followed at their own pace, watching the blond as he sprinted through the living room to the back doors. "

"Y'know, your house is ridiculously big," Axel commented as they walked through the living room.

"I know. Don't you just love it?" Marluxia asked as they walked through the front doors.

The two spotted Larxene, Roxas, and Demyx on the far side of the backyard, in the grass with Miel. The pair quickly made their way over to the three blonds.

"He's just too adorable!" Demyx cooed, nuzzling Miel.

Miel licked Demyx affectionately before jumping out of his arms. The puppy began running in circles around Demyx's feet, occasionally pawing at his legs. Demyx quickly got down on his knees and began to play with Miel.

Roxas and Larxene were talking in hushed whispers, giggling and blushing at whatever they were talking about. Roxas covered his mouth, trying to stifle the giggle that burst through his lips. He shook his head before leaning in to whisper something to Larxene. She pushed Roxas away playfully, giggling and blushing like crazy.

"What are they talking about?" Axel huffed.

"Girl stuff," Marluxia said, shrugging.

"Roxas is not a girl, he doesn't have girl talks."

"He sure does get along with girls better than guys."

"He just needs to spend a little more time with the Axel," Axel said, nodding.

"Stop talking about yourself in third person, you sound like an idiot."

"Whatever," Axel said, lying down on the large blanket Larxene had laid out over the grass.

Marluxia sat down behind Larxene, pressing his chest against her back so that she sat between his parted legs. Larxene leaned back on him, his arms circling around her waist. Roxas crawled over to Axel, giving the redhead a quick kiss before lying down in his arms.

"We should go to the island together, Marly. I miss it already," Larxene murmured as she traced patterns on his forearm.

"We can go at the end of summer," Marluxia murmured, kissing the top of her head.

"We should all go dancing," Roxas smiled as he nuzzled into Axel's chest.

"That sounds like fun!" Larxene said.

Axel and Marluxia hesitated. "What kind of dancing? Do you mean going out to a club or…Tango or something?" Axel asked.

"Ooooo! Tango dancing sounds like fun!" Roxas said, Larxene nodding her agreement.

Marluxia and Axel exchanged a look. Tango dancing is very sexual…Not good.

"Um, we'll see…Maybe later on," Marluxia said, not specifying an exact time.

Roxas opened his mouth to ask exactly when but was silenced when Axel planted a firm kiss on his lips. Forgetting his question, Roxas returned the kiss with such enthusiasm that he rolled on top of Axel.

"Hey Zexy!" Demyx said cheerfully when Zexion reached him.

"Demyx what are you doing playing with that…thing?" Zexion asked, casting Miel a look of disgust.

Miel trotted over to Zexion, standing on his hind legs and resting his front ones on Zexion's legs as he looked up at him with excited eyes. Zexion shook his leg, shooing Miel away. Miel walked over to Larxene, looking dejected.

"He's not a thing, Zexy. He's an adorable puppy and I want one!" Demyx said happily.

"Aw, did the mean little man hurt your feelings?" Larxene cooed as she picked Miel up. "I'm going back in the house, come on Roxas."

Roxas pushed Axel off of him, quickly getting up and following Larxene back to the house.

"Demyx, you are not getting a dog," Zexion said, disgusted by the very idea of owning a dog.

"Why not Zexy? They're so cute!"

"They are not cute, Demyx. Dogs are dirty, smelly, stupid, and they cost too much. We are not getting a stupid dog."

"Dogs are not stupid Zexion. Dogs are very intelligent creatures and I think it would do Demyx a lot of good if he got a dog to take care of. It would teach him responsibility," Marluxia spoke up.

"The dog would die under Demyx's care," Zexion said flatly.

"I would never harm an innocent animal!" Demyx protested.

"You are incapable of taking care of another living thing. You managed to kill a tank full of fish in two days, I'm pretty sure you can kill a dog in less than twenty-four hours."

"You need to have more faith in Demyx, Zexion," Marluxia said.

"If he had faith in me I think we'd be married," Demyx grumbled.

"I'm not getting into this," Zexion said before walking away, back towards the main house.

"No, we are going to talk about this!" Demyx said before hurrying after Zexion.

Marluxia folded his arms tightly across his chest, casting Axel a mischievous look. Axel smirked sitting up.

"We're going to go buy Demyx a puppy," Axel said, not asking a question but stating a fact.

"What kind of friend would I be if I didn't get Demyx a puppy?" Marluxia asked.

"It depends; you would be a good friend to Demyx and a bad friend to Zexion if you did."

"Decisions, decisions," Marluxia murmured to himself as he grabbed his car keys and headed for the side gate that leads to the little parking lot, Axel at his heels.

Oo0oO

"YOU GOT ME A PUPPY?"

Zexion's head snapped up, his attention wavering from the book perched in his lap to Demyx and the small dog he was cradling lovingly to his chest.

"Isn't she just adorable?" Marluxia cooed as Demyx ran his fingers through her long, orange hair.

"I helped pick her out," Axel spoke up, watching as Demyx allowed the dog to lick all over his face and in his mouth.

"That's disgusting. Demyx, stop making out with that thing!" Zexion said angrily.

"She's not a thing, Zexy. She's a Pomeranian," Demyx corrected as he began to caress her orange fur.

"What are you going to name her?" Axel asked as he scratched the puppy behind her little pointed ears.

"Um…Ginny. I'll name her Ginny, after Ginny Weasly in Harry Potter," Demyx said firmly.

"Demyx, _no_," Axel said as if he was scolding a small child. "Name her Red or…Ginger…or something else that's not from Harry Potter."

"I'll name her Hermione."

"I said not from Harry Potter!"

"Bella, then."

"That's even worse."

"Okay, I'll name her Ginger since it bothers you so much."

"Now that's settled, I have some bad news to tell you Demyx. Ginger is going to have to stay here for a few days while the dog whisperer trains her," Marluxia said as he gently stroked the short fur on her small head.

"What?" Demyx asked looking horror struck.

"You could spend the night with her if you want and Zexion could stay with Axel," Marluxia offered slyly, looking truly concerned.

"So that's what you're playing at," Zexion spoke up, glaring at Marluxia.

"What?" Marluxia asked in an innocent voice that no one trusted.

"You just want Demyx to spend the night over here! Why?" Zexion demanded.

"I have no other attentions besides keeping Demyx close to his little Ginger," Marluxia said, wrapping an arm around Demyx's shoulders.

Zexion made a noise of disbelief in the back of his throat, not trusting Marluxia one bit. Marluxia ignored him, turning so that Demyx could see his wide smile.

"So, what do you say Dem?"

Demyx looked at his fuming boyfriend before looking down at the puppy curled up in his arms. Demyx gently stroked behind her ear, avoiding everyone's eyes as he answered,

"Yes, for Ginger. I'll spend the night for Ginger."

**AN: The whole Cloud and Reno thing is a crazy idea my sister and I came up with. We thought it would be really funny if Reno fell head over heels for Cloud in such a short ammounnt of time. Do tell me what you think**


End file.
